To Understand: Redemption of ones Sins
by Harmony283
Summary: “He isn’t going to.” She snapped, and, with painfully few steps, she was beside me again, placing the life bottle on the bedside table, “We’re making sure of that. Because dammit I’m a healer, but I don’t know any reviving spells.” Ch. 32 FINALLY UP! R
1. Palmacosta Birthday

**Me: **And here it is--the first chapter of the sequel to TU!

**April/Feral: **-nods heads-

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Part One: Palmacosta Birthday**

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any characters/places associated with and/or appearing in the game. I do however own the OC's that appear in this fanfic, the plot, and anything relevant to the plot that hasn't already been stated that's not mine.

**April: **That's a bit confusing

**Feral: **Well she owns what she owns and she doesn't own what she doesn't own

**April: **That makes since.

**Authors Note: **So you like it simple? Eh well, anyway as I said at the very beginning -points to top of page- this is the sequel to TU, so naturally if you haven't read TU (or if you don't know what TU stands for) then go and read it first and _then_ come back here. Also this takes place two years after TU's events, which means everyone's two years older. Now that that's settled in this chapter/part Genis is celebrating his birthday in Palmacosta. Even so, he can't help but feel like they aren't doing enough to atone for Mithos' sins. But what more can they do?

**Feral: **Yes what more can they do?

**April: **Good question. I guess we'll just have to find out by reading!

**Me: **Right! But first, I must put a warning. And I'll put a warning before each chapter that will specifically have something…um…mentioned in the warning. Just as a little reminder.

**WARNING: **mild language, plenty of suggestive-ness, alcohol usage (later on), violence, maybe a lemon/lime (in later chapters--if I feel like writing one/get up enough courage to write one), shojo-ai, and of course, shonen-ai

* * *

Genis' POV

I let out a soft sigh as I leaned up against the cool banister surrounding the small balcony connected to my hotel room. My eyes scanned the busy streets below. Even now, at nearly 9 o'clock at night, people were still out. I let out another, even longer sigh, _'This place is going to turn into another Altimira if Neal isn't too careful.' _

_'I actually agree with you on that.' _

I jumped and turned my head. There, sitting on the railing next to me, was Feral. She grinned, _'What? Aren't you happy to see me?' _

I shook my head, "You just surprised me is all. You have to stop coming and going like that!" Then I remembered, "And besides, aren't you supposed to be with Mithos? He said he went out to buy me a birthday present and you said you'd go with him. What are you doing back so early?"

Feral shook her head, _'He said he wanted to pick out something that was a surprise. He wouldn't tell me what it was though.' _She smirked again, _'I wonder what it is?' _

I glared at her, "You're sick, y'know that?"

Now she put on an innocent face, _'I'm sick? How do you know what I'm thinking, Genis? What makes you think I was thinking something 'sick' anyway?' _I blushed and her smirk widened, _'See?'_

I looked back down at the crowd of people, "Y-you…it's because you _normally_ don't think of…the _cleanest_ thoughts. And besides, it's just you."

_'So you're saying I'm perverted? Like anyone else would believe you.' _Feral laughed, turning around on the railing to look out at the crowd as well, _'All those people would think I'm just a normal little girl--perhaps even your twin sister. They'd never suspect a thing.' _

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah like you're some normal little girl." I muttered, shaking my head, "Normal is probably the farthest thing from you."

_'Ouch Genis, I'm hurt.' _

I looked back at Feral, only to see that she wasn't there.

"Huh?" I looked back out at the crowd of people and then I turned my gaze to look over the rooftops of the buildings. We weren't that close to the ocean--you couldn't even _see_ it when you were in the streets--but it was a plus for getting such a high up hotel room. You could just barely see over the rooftops at the ocean. Of course now I could barely see it, it was so dark. But every once in a while I could see a wave crash over another and the white foam that formed from it.

"I wonder where she went?" I mumbled, "It's not like she could go anywhere, really. Unless…" I looked back down at the crowd of people. If Feral went anywhere, it was probably wherever Mithos was.

'_Which reminds me, where _is_ he? It's not like it takes forever to buy what he's buying me. And…' _

No wait, she _wouldn't_ be with Mithos. Since he told her not to come with him.

I sighed, _'Not that she ever listens.'_

'_I do too listen…on certain occasions.' _

I jumped and turned around quickly, nearly losing my balance. Feral was behind me, leaning up against the sliding glass doors of the balcony, with a smirk on her face. I glared at her, "Don't scare me like that!"

She shrugged, _'I'm sorry.' _

I scowled at this, "Yeah right. That's the second time you've done that in the span of what? Fifteen minutes?"

_'Like I said, I'm _sorry_.' _Feral rolled her eyes, _'That and Mithos is coming. Look.' _She pointed behind me—down at the street. I turned around and looked down just in time to see Mithos walking towards the hotel quickly. He was carrying a small box in one hand and something silver was sticking out of his pocket.

"What's in his pocket?" I asked, turning back to face Feral. She shrugged, _'You're better of asking _him_ that. He sent me away after he got what was in the box. Now then,' _a smirk was back on her face, _'I do believe I'll leave you two alone for a…while. I'll warn you if Raine or April come back. Or, knowing them, if they come back at the same time.' _

"And why wouldn't they come back together?"

_'If they got in a fight?'_

I shook my head, "Like they'd do that."

Feral shook her head, _'You mean you've never heard of a lovers quarrel?' _

I blinked at her, "What?" I asked, then I got it, "O-oh…what makes you think they're lovers? Err…I mean what makes you think they're dating?"

_'Like you haven't noticed, oh smart master of mine,'_ Feral curtsied to me before disappearing.

I looked back at the street—Mithos wasn't there.

He must've already gone inside. Which means he could be here any minute.

I quickly hurried into the room, sliding the glass doors to the balcony closed just as the door to our suite opened.

* * *

Mithos' POV

I inhaled deeply as I turned the knob of the door that led to the suite I was sharing with Genis, Raine, and April. When it opened I exhaled. I was nervous.

Nervous and I had no idea why.

'_But what if Genis gets mad at me for…' _I cut the thought off when I heard a door close in one of the rooms. Genis obviously waited like I asked him to. I smiled when he walked to the door of the room we shared. He smiled back, "Mithos! You're finally back. I was wondering where you went." He noticed the box in my hand and his smile grew, "Or is that for me?"

I nodded my head, "You could say that."

"But then what's in your pocket?"

The question was innocent but I couldn't tell him…just yet anyway.

I shook my head, "You'll figure it out. Besides that's not as important as your birthday present is. I'm sorry that Raine and April aren't here though. I know you wanted to spend the day with them like we did for your thirteenth birthday."

Genis shook his head back, a small smile on his lips, "It's fine. Raine's doing what she loves so I can't be mad at her. And April's with her. I'm sure we'll do something tomorrow to make up for it." he leaned against the doorframe, "So…the birthday present? Can I…?"

I smiled and walked forward handing him the box as he moved to the side—letting me into our room. I sat down on the bed and looked over at him. He was eyeing the box in his hand, "You wrapped it." he stated blandly, "You didn't wrap my gift last time." His eyes narrowed as he looked over at me, "And," he undid the blue bow that was tied around it, "you even gave me a _bow_. Since when do you do that?"

I shrugged, "Let's just say I had time to pick out wrapping paper and," I patted the spot next to me and Genis walked over. Once he sat down I continued, "I think it'd look cute if you tied this in your hair."

I could tell he was blushing even though I couldn't see him. I took the bow easily from his fingers. I grabbed a few strands of his hair and wrapped the bow around it before tying it in a simple knot at the bottom. I then let it fall to his side and kissed him on the side of his neck, "See? It _does_ look cute."

Genis shifted in his seat, "R-right. Um…I'll open my present now." I nodded my head and watched as he opened the lid of the box.

A few seconds later, after shuffling through blue tissue paper, he pulled out what I had given him. I heard him gasp and smiled, "Do you like it?"

He looked back up at me, a blush on his face, "You…you got me a new one. I-I didn't think you would after the other one broke." I shrugged, "Well it wasn't your fault that the last one broke anyway. It was old."

He smiled, running his fingers over the gift, "Yeah but it was a charm you made especially for me."

I nodded my head once more, "Right. And this is another charm to replace that one. See, it even has another feather from my angel wings." I pointed to the charm in the center. Genis looked up at me again, "But the…the choker…? How did you get this chain embedded in it?"

"I asked a craftsman here to do it. Like I said before, it's a two person job, and I'm trying hard not to use my…my Cruxis Crystal or the powers it gave me."

Genis nodded his head, "Well that's true. Feral wouldn't've been happy if she heard you used it just for a gift."

I sighed, "She's the one who gave me the idea to get it done by someone in town. You do know she stayed with me for that part, don't you?" He nodded his head, "Yeah I know. But…um…what did the craftsman say about the feather?"

I let out a bitter laugh, "He thought I got it from a monster."

Genis flinched, "But…you didn't. What did you say?"

"No I didn't. And I just told him I found it. He said the girl I was giving it to should be very happy," I smirked as a blush rose on Genis' face, "And I told him that she'd be very happy to receive it."

"But I'm not a girl!" Genis shot back.

I chuckled, "Of course you aren't."

"You look more like a girl than I do!" Genis nearly shouted before covering his mouth, "I mean…"

"I know what you mean," I nuzzled my face into his hair, "Now do you want me to help you put on your _collar_?" I saw another, deeper, blush rise on Genis' cheeks as he nodded his head, muttering, "It's not a collar."**(1)**

I took the choker from his hands and undid the snaps, "Of course it isn't. Lift your hair for me." He turned around and did as he was told and I easily fit the collar—choker—around his neck, snapping the clasps back together before saying, "There. A perfect fit."

A few seconds passed and I just stared at the back of Genis' head. He was fourteen now. We were in a suite in the newly rebuilt port city of Palmacosta—the largest city in Sylvarant—and right now….

I felt really awkward for some reason.

Genis was thinking about something, and I didn't know what. That and…

"Hey Mithos?" Genis suddenly asked, snapping me back to attention. I looked down at him, "Hmm? What is it?" He turned around in his seat so that he was facing me, "Now will you tell me what that silver thing in your pocket is?"

I nodded my head, "Well, first, do you remember what that Fortune Teller gave you back when we visited Iselia for that big reunion?"

Genis blinked, looking a bit surprised. He looked down and then back up at me, "Yeah I do. It's that earring right? What about it?"

I smiled, "Well do you still have it?"

His eyes narrowed, "Of course I do. I don't lose things _that_ easily."

I shook my head, "Of course you don't. Now may I ask where you _put_ the earring?" Genis got up off the bed and walked over to his bag, which was lying across the room against the bathroom door. He opened it and shuffled through it for a few seconds before pulling out a small bag, "here it is." He held up the small bag and walked back over to me. He dropped the bag between us, "What do you want it for?"

I opened the bag and took out the earring. Now that I saw it up close…well…it looked like it was missing something.

_'But what would it be missing?' _I thought to myself before speaking outloud, "Well I was just thinking you might wanna keep an eye on it. So why not keep it with you at all times?"

Genis looked confused for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he grabbed his right ear, "Y-you don't mean—no! You _are not_ going to pierce my ears!"

"Ear," I corrected, resisting the urge to laugh at his reaction, "and don't worry it won't hurt_ that _much." I pulled out the silver thing I had hidden in my pocket, "See this is a manual ear piercer. It's supposed to be quick and mostly painless."

"Mostly?" Genis asked, eyes narrowing, "What do you mean by that?"

This time I had to laugh—more like chuckle, but still, "Don't worry so much about it. It won't hurt as bad as you think it will. If you're that worried then here," I pulled him into my lap, "You can hold onto me if you want. I just need a clear view of your ear."

Genis pulled away from me and glared, "Which ear?"

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Which one do you want pierced?"

He actually looked like he was thinking about it, before he lifted the hair—the hair that was tied together with the blue ribbon—covering his right ear, "This ear, since I can hide it."

I nodded my head, "Okay then," I felt Genis flinch and looked down at him, "What?"

"If…I mean, you have pierce one of your ears now too!" he looked angry—his eyes were burning like blue flame.

I nodded my head, "Fine, fine. I'll pierce my left ear once I find an earring I like. Okay?"

He nodded his head and willingly leaned back into my hold, holding his hair out of the way so that it wouldn't get in the way of the piercing. His grip tightened as I place the manual ear-piercer to his ear, lining the needle up where I wanted to pierce his ear—where I knew it wouldn't hurt as bad—before pressing it into his ear. It pierced through the loose cartilage easily, but it still made Genis flinch. I immediately pulled the ear-piercer out, examining the small hole left behind by the needle. I sighed in relief. At least I did it right. And it wasn't bleeding.

"Okay then, let's put the earring in now." I took the earring and quickly slid the sharp end through the small hole. I did the back and moved away. Genis blinked a few times, fingering the earring with his right hand.

The first thing he said was, "It itches."

I nodded my head, "I suppose it does."

"And it's annoying."

I nodded my head again, "I suppose it is."

Genis continued to finger the earring, twirling it, before grabbing the back of it, "I'm taking it out. I don't like it."

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away, "No. If you do that then the hole could get infected. And _then_ it would be painful." Not that I knew but, "That and…aren't you just a bit curious as to _why _you were given that earring to begin with?"

Genis looked away again, "I-I don't know why."

But he didn't sound convincing, "You don't know?" I asked, turning his face so that he was facing me, "You _really_ don't know? Are you _sure_?"

"Yes I'm sure—okay…no I'm not. I-I think I might know. Or at least I'm guessing what this," he touched the earring with his fingertips, "has to do with anything."

I nodded my head, "I'm listening."

He sighed, "I think it has to do with…um…you…I told you about what Pronyma said to me? How she knew they were going to be there and how you had to atone…?"

I shrugged, "Yeah what about it?"

"Well I was thinking," Genis leaned against me, "What if what we're doing now isn't enough?"

This surprised me and I jerked away from him, "What?! What do you mean 'isn't enough'?! What more do I have to do?"

Genis flinched, "I-I mean…think about it. You have to atone for your sins, and you're doing that by helping Raine, April, and me with lessening the laws against half-elves. But what if we've done all we can? What if we're successful in lifting all the laws? The King of Tethe'alla's even helping out."

I glared at him, "Then I—"

"Then you what? I…I won't deny you being a good person and all but you _did so much_ to the world. You did so many bad things to get what you wanted," I noticed tears in his eyes, "And now Martel's back and we have to keep _our_ part of the bargain. We have to atone—or rather you have to. Feral sets the amount of atonement you need and what if what we're doing now isn't enough?"

My eyes narrowed, "And what do you suggest if what we're doing now _isn't_ enough?

Genis flinched again, "Reti'thera. Do you ever remember hearing about Reti'thera?"

"You mean the place Mitosu talked about? What about it?"

Genis just stared at me and, after a few minutes, I got it.

"You don't mean…you think we can _go_ to Reti'thera? To help out there?"

Genis nodded his head, "As odd as it sounds, yeah." Then he looked away, "yeah…as odd as it sounds. Heh…we don't even know how to _get_ to Reti'thera."

"Or even if we can." I felt myself yawning as I said that. And honestly, I _did_ feel tired, "But I think right now I'm going to take a nap." I lay back on the mattress, laying my head on the pillow, and smiled. Genis was staring at me.

"Care to join me?" I asked, patting the space next to me. Genis blushed, but nodded his head, lying down next to me.

"Okay…"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Yeah, a nap."

"A nap at almost ten o'clock at night, Mithos. Right. Why don't we just say we're going to bed."

I shrugged, pulling Genis closer to me, "hmm well what if we wake up? Besides you have to actually change if you're going to bed. And we aren't in our sleeping clothes."

Genis nodded his head, "I get it." Suddenly he jerked away, muttering, "Feral!" under his breath.

I sat up and looked at him, "What'd she say now?"

He shook his head, "Um…nothing…" He winced, "Okay maybe not nothing but it's no big deal. You just like to cuddle that's all."

'_I like to cuddle? Well…' _

I smiled, "Well you _are _rather cuddly."

Now he glared at me, "Well then I guess you make a nice pillow."

* * *

Mithos gained the title **Pillow Man**

**--**It's said that you're comfortable to sleep on. But does that mean you'll forever be someone else's pillow?

**(1)**—this is reference to something that happened during their (Genis, Mithos, Raine and April's) travels for Half-elves. Genis' charm broke and he felt really bad about it so Mithos was finally able to make him a new one.

**Me:** -smirks- didn't think I'd do a title in this chapter but I did –punches fist in air- go me! Oh and for the small few who've read A Peaceful Time on deviantArt—this goes with what Selil said. –nods head-

**Feral: **Yes but this chapter is one of the only ones I show up in.

**April: **Yeah, and I'm actually here too…but I'm never mentioned. Where did Raine and I go?

**Me: **You'll figure _that_ out during the next chapter. Don't worry so much over it.

**April: **Well I _am_ worrying over it since I won't have a big part in this.

**Feral: **She has a point. I don't become a main character—yet again—until the very end. –scowls-

**Me: **W-well that's just how things play out. Don't worry too much over it please. Oh yes, as always R&R! Reviews are wanted! They make me wanna update so yeah


	2. Awkward Moment

**Me: **And here's the next chapter

**Feral: **Yes it seems that way…and how long will I be appearing in the fore-note author-ess talk? Shouldn't you be replacing me soon?

**Me: **Don't worry about it.

**April: **-mumbles- you always say that…

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Part Two: Awkward Moment **

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews: (5--3 more than I got for TU's first chapter! -smiles-) **

**LittleLinor: **Yup you got the first review! Yes Feral doesn't have the...cleanest...mind...-cough- yes you probably do know what a guy wearing an earring means (I think I told you but I'm not sure). But that doesn't really matter at the moment -raises glass of champain for a toast- now on with the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Cheea5: **Yeah it's teh sequel. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and here's the second!

**Lyurii: **You thought he bought lotion? -coughs- no I'm not going to do anything like that until later. If I do it at all. But I can't blame you since I'm the one who rated this M in the first place. So you've been a RaineXApril fan since you first met her (or since her and Raine first interracted)? well then you're in for a little surprise that'll make you happy in this chapter. Enjoy

**Chiyanaski: **Yeah it's rated M--so I don't have to worry about when I have to start rating it M (if that makes sense). You asked me for an update so here's an update! Enjoy!

**Ari-chan687: **Thank you so much for the support! -hugs- and I'm glad you liked the first chapter and here's the second one--enjoy!

**Feral: **Hmm…well, for the disclaimer…Mandy-chan—a.k.a Harmony283—owns what she owns and doesn't own what she doesn't own.

**Authors Note: **That's right. I'm surprised you used my real name though. –cough- anyway. Well in the first chapter it had where Mithos gave Genis an oh-so wonderful present. Then they talked about Reti'thera and the such and Mithos got his wonderful title. A title I wasn't planning on giving him really. Um, well anyway in this chapter Genis, Mithos, Raine, and April plan to leave. But first, what happened between April and Raine last night? And why is Genis still mad at Mithos?

**April: **Why can't they just use the Rhieards?

**Me:** Because…well…they just don't. They will though when they reach Izoold.

**April: **Urm…okay. You're the authoress, not me. So I won't be to blame if Raine comes after you…

**Me:**…

**Warning: **Um…woah…it was awkward writing this chapter with my sister in the room in clear view of the computer but –cough- in this chapter there'll be SHOJO-AI majorly so um…yeah.

* * *

Raine's POV 

I let out a soft groan as I sat up in an unfamiliar bed. A bed I wasn't even sure I how I had gotten to. I looked around the room—nothing _seemed_ out of the ordinary. But then again I suppose I should be thankful for that. I had enough abnormal things to worry about.

Like why I couldn't remember getting her.

And where did April go? She never left my side. So she should be here…

I saw the door on the far side of the room, the door that led to the bathroom I guessed, opened. And out came April with just a towel on. Her hair was damp and still dripping. She had another towel in her hand, which she was obviously going to use to dry off her hair.

Her towel slipped down a bit as she looked up, smiling when she saw me, "Raine you're finally up! I was getting worried." She walked over to me and leaned down. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks and I immediately looked away.

Then I felt her cool hand on my forehead, "Good," she sighed in relief, "you don't have a fever."

I looked back at her, "A fever?"

She nodded her head, using the dry towel to dry the ends of her hair, "Yes, you had a small one last night and…um…" she trailed off, her face turning a bright shade of red. It seemed she just realized—either that or she had forgotten—that she only had a towel on "I-I'll go get something on…um…"

She hurried to her side of the room, trying to unzip her bag. That's when I noticed, at the foot of the bed—laying out—was an extra shirt of mine. I shifted around under the coves and swung my legs over the side of the bed, "You can wear this shirt."

April whirled around with a white knee-length skirt in her hands, "Wh-what?"

"You can wear this shirt. As you can see, I'm already wearing my outfit for the day. I don't mind."

She looked from me, to the shirt now in my hand, "Um, s-sure." She took it from my hand before quickly running back in the bathroom.

A few minutes later and she came out wearing my shirt—which looked a bit too baggy on her, but it didn't really hide her figure that much—and the skirt she had chosen. She smiled back at me, "Thank you."

I looked away again, "You're welcome. Are…are Genis and Mithos up?"

April shook her head, "No they aren't. Or at least I don't think they are. I was in the shower for nearly an hour so I don't know if they got up then. If they did then they would've knocked."

I nodded my head, "I see. Okay then, we can wake them up. But first, what _happened_ last night?"

April sighed, sitting down on the edge of her own bed, "Remember we offered to go with Mithos to shop for Genis' birthday gift? And how he turned it down and told us to go and enjoy ourselves? Well we went to the bar and you got drunk."

I scowled, "I got _drunk_? What happened after that?"

April shifted around uncomfortably, "W-well I had to nearly carry you out. Um…thankfully one of the bar-tenders helped. We managed to you to the hotel. And then I got you in the elevator. We rode the elevator up and I got you here and in bed. That's when I noticed you were running a small fever. I got worried and you still were…um…slightly drunk so you didn't want to go back to bed. You said you were fine so I-I…" she trialed off, her face turning a light shade of pink.

My eyes narrowed. The fact that she had stopped had me worried, "What did you do?"

"I-I had to sleep next to you to make sure you didn't get out of bed." She mumbled this but thankfully I heard her clearly.

And now my face was turning red again, "You did…? Did anything _else_ happen?"

April's face turned an even brighter shade of red, "I-I don't…no…w-well not really no."

I blinked, "N-not _really_?"

April looked down at her lap, "W-well you t-tried to k-kiss me…that's all."

I just stared at her, "Really? I tried to…and what did you do?"

April let out a laugh, "I nearly pushed you out of bed."

"You were that disgusted with it?" I asked. That really…shocked me…

April shook her head, "No, it didn't disgust me. But, um, if you wanted to kiss me I would've rather you did it when you really wanted to. And when you could remember it. I didn't want you to regret it."

I bit my lip, "So you _wanted_ me to kiss you?"

She blushed again, "N—well…I wouldn't mind if you did. J-just…just if you wanted to." She looked down at her lap, another blush painting her cheeks a brilliant shade of red.

"I-I see…"

Now I felt awkward, _'Is this how Genis felt when Mithos confessed to him the first time?' _

Wait, why am I thinking about Genis…?

Suddenly the door to our room creaked open, "Well that certainly was an interesting conversation to overhear." Mithos stated, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. His blond hair looked extremely unkempt and I just _had_ to wonder what he did…last…night…?

"And don't look at me like that, _Raine_. I didn't do anything to Genis. But I have to wonder if you two did anything more? Hmm?"

I blushed, "Wh-what?! No!"

Mithos' smirk widened, "Oh really? Is that true April?"

April nodded her head vigorously, "Yes that's true! I would never take advantage of Raine like that!"

Mithos shook his head, "Well I'd rather think it was the other way around, but Genis is good at what he does so maybe I'm wrong."

Suddenly something hit the back of Mithos' head, causing him to fall forward into the room, "Oww…what the—Genis!"

Genis was standing right behind him in a cooking apron with a scowl on his face, "What about me? And what does it have to do with Raine?"

Mithos laughed nervously, "W-well you see…it's just something that happened last night…"

Now Genis looked curious, "What happened last night? And why did you hear it when I didn't? I was up just as late as you were."

I could feel myself blushing again, "Genis, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"And where _were_ you last night? That's why Mithos and I stayed up so late! I was worried." Now he was looking at me, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" April and I said almost at the same time.

Mithos nodded his head along with us, "If you believe that then yes nothing happened. Raine here just got drunk."

"And again, how do you know?"

"That's what eavesdropping is good for. Then again, I didn't mean to eavesdrop so let's just say I heard it through the door." Mithos smirked over at April and me, then he looked back at Genis, "Do you want to know more?"

"Mithos, stop." I muttered, glaring at the blond teen. He could really get on someone's nerves if he really felt like it.

But instead of listening, he said, "Do you know what your sister tried to do?"

"Mithos!" This time April was trying to stop him.

"Raine tried to kiss April."

Genis blinked, looking from April, to me, then back at April and then at Mithos. I closed my eyes waiting for him to act surprised, or say something that said he was surprised.

But he didn't.

All he said was, "Really?" then, when I looked over at him, he looked serious, "If you were drunk…did you…?" He looked from me to April and April shook her head, "No she didn't."

"I see, well," he closed his eyes and shrugged, "Try again next time and _don't_ attempt something like that while you're drunk."

"Or else you'll get a little something called payback for what you did—or rather _walked in_ on." Mithos said, glaring at me.

Now it was my turn to glare, "That was more taking advantage of—and you're still as guilty as Zelos was. After all you went along with it."

Mithos opened his mouth, then shut it, for once at a loss for words.

But of course Genis spoke up for him, "Raine this isn't the same thing! You could've just yelled at him last time but you _threw_ something at his _head_. Besides don't you think he'd do you a favor by leaving you two alone if something _did_ happen?" He walked over to me in a hurry and tugged at my wrist till I bent down, "And trust me…I don't think you _want_ to know what he'd do if you got drunk and did something. He isn't exactly—oww! Not the hair, Mithos!"

Mithos pulled Genis away, rather roughly, by the hair, "I'm not exactly what?"

Genis covered his head with his hands, "Please don't hurt me." He whimpered, giving Mithos the _best_ sad-cat in the rain look I have ever seen him do.

"Ah—but…Genis…" Mithos trailed off, looking away. Finally, after a few glances back at Genis making that adorable face of his Mithos sighed loudly, "Okay I give up. But," he placed both his hands on Genis' corresponding sides and lifted him into the air, "I'll ask you what you were about to say later." He nuzzled his nose against Genis' forehead before setting him down.

And when I got a good look at Genis I noticed his face was bright red.

April's POV

'_they're so cute together…' _I thought as I watched Mithos continue to nuzzle and, well, be affectionate towards Genis, _'I hope I can be like that with someone…someday..' _I looked over at Raine, she was watching her brother and Mithos as well.

Then, almost abruptly, Genis pulled away from the cuddling, "Our breakfast!" was all he said before running out of the room, with Mithos—unwillingly—in tow.

Leaving Raine and I staring after them through the now closed door to our shared room. When I looked over at her I realized she was looking at me. When she noticed that I noticed this she looked away, "So…"

I moved closer to her, "Hmm? What is it Raine? Are you okay now—I mean, do you want to eat breakfast with them."

"And watch once more as they _feed_ each other?" Raine snapped, turning to look at me, "It's awkward and I can't do anything about it either. Not unless I want Genis to end up hating me for it."

I sighed, "Well you could try and stop acting like such a mother hen around him. He's your _brother_. Yes he's younger than you and apparently he's in a better relationship than you've _ever_ been in. You should be happy for him, not stopping him from doing something normal couples do."

Her eyes narrowed, "But they _aren't_ a normal couple. Mithos is probably the strongest half-elf—or being—in the world. And Genis is too young. And speaking of ages, the age gap between them is a little abnormal. That and the fact they're the same gend—"

"Raine stop." I found myself close to tears. Why was I about to cry?

Well at least it made Raine stop. It actually made her stop and made her get up and walk over to me, "What's wrong?"

"Are you that against them being together?"

Raine paled, "N-no. I'm not but other people might be." She looked over at me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "That still doesn't explain why you look like you're about to cry."

I shook my head, "Maybe you don't get it. But…but what about—"

"Breakfast is ready and not burned!" Genis shouted from the small kitchen-et, making me and Raine jump.

"C-coming, Genis!" Raine shouted back before turning her attention back to me, "but what about what?"

I bit my lip, "What about what happened last night? Why did you try to kiss me? Or are you going to use the excuse of 'I was drunk' to explain it?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why it really matters."

"It _does_ matter…to me…"

Raine blinked, "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because…" I gulped, "because what if I _wanted_ you to kiss me? What if I wanted you to but knew it was wrong when you were drunk…when you wouldn't _remember _it? When you might _regret _it?"

This seemed to shock Raine, but she didn't back away. Instead she just stared at me—analyzed me like she would an ancient artifact or an old textbook. Finally, just when the staring was getting unbearable for me, she spoke, "Do you want me to kiss you now?"

I blushed, "Wha—what about Genis and Mithos?"

Raine smirked, "I don't think they'll bother us. Either that or they'll knock before coming in. So," she tugged my wrist, "what if I tell you I've been wanting to kiss you for a while?"

I tilted my head to the side, "And how long is 'for a while'?"

Raine's smirk vanished, "for a while…? A few months."

That made me want to laugh, "For only a few months? I've been wanting you to kiss me since I met you again, in Heimdall when you brought Genis there to heal."

"Hmm, really?" Raine backed away, letting my wrist go. Now she was just standing in front of me, "Then I don't see any reason why you have to wait any longer." Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she said this, and she wasn't looking at me.

'_Oh, but I can change that.' _I smiled sweetly and grabbed Raine's wrist, thankful for the simple fact that I was wearing boots. They made me about the same height as Raine. I pulled her forward, making her gasp and turn towards me.

That was, needless to say, perfect. I leaned forward and ever so gently placed my lips on hers.

My first kiss.

I pulled away a few seconds later, and I smiled, "You're right. I _don't_ have to wait anymore. That and that was my first kiss."

Raine smiled, a bit nervously, back, "I-I see. Unfortunately no, that wasn't my first kiss. But…it _was_ my first with a woman. And I'm glad it was with you."

I nodded my head, "I'm glad my first kiss was…um…with you. N-now…l-let's go get breakfast!" I grabbed Raine's hand and pulled her to the door and opened it. I smiled when I saw Genis and Mithos sitting at the table talking.

They looked up when they heard us walk in. Genis smiled when he saw us holding hands, and Mithos looked just as happy, if not a little annoyed.

"So does that mean you two made up?" Genis asked as we sat down next to each other. Raine blushed and I nodded my head. Genis grinned, "That's great!"

"Yes it is. Now Raine can't say anything about us," Mithos said with a smirk, "Especially us doing this." He took a grape from the bowl of fruit on the table and put it in Genis' mouth before leaning forward and kissing him.

When he pulled away the grape was gone from Genis' mouth. Mithos smirked at Raine, who looked like she was about to shout at him.

But she didn't. Instead she spoke quite calmly, "Just because of April…th-that doesn't mean I still can't say that that's inappropriate behavior. Especially for the dinner table." With that said she threw a fork at Mithos.

"Oww! Why are you throwing things at me?"

"Raine, throwing things at the dinner table is inappropriate as well." I said while try to swallow a giggle that tried to make its way out of my throat.

Raine scowled but didn't argue. She turned her attention to her plate of eggs and slightly crispy bacon.

About mid-way through eating, Genis spoke up, "By the way, Raine, April…what are we going to do about going to Iselia? I mean, don't you think it's about time we visited? After all it's been almost two years since everything happened."

Raine nodded her head as she wiped her mouth, "You're right, we _should_ think about taking a break. But there really isn't an easy way to get to Iselia from Palmacosta unless we take a ship." She shuddered, "and cross the ocean."

"Which we _can_ do. And we would've already done if you hadn't been so scared of water." Mithos pointed out, poking at the remaining pieces of egg on his plate, "The water isn't going to come out and _eat_ you. And if we get a ride on a nice enough ship you don't even have to stay outside. You can stay in a cabin the entire time."

Raine scowled, "It still won't prevent me from getting sea sick. That and I'll still know I'm on the water because of the rocking."

"But _sis_, it's much easier than going all the way back to Hima and walking from there to that small bridge, y'know the one that nearly caved under us last time?"

This made Raine flinch, "Well that's true."

"Besides," Genis pointed his fork at us, "you two didn't do _anything_ for me on my birthday. So consider the boat ride me birthday gift. Of course if we _don't_ ride across the ocean then you still owe me a birthday gift." Now he was smirking.

Raine glared at him, and he glared right back. Finally she gave in, sighing, "Fine, fine. We'll ride on a _ship_. I'll see which boats are running." She stood up slowly from her seat, picking up her plates and putting them in the sink, "I'll go check now. After all, by the time we get to Iselia it'll be only a few days until the anniversary. Maybe even less if we can't find a ship today."

"Well then what are you _waiting_ for, Raine?" Genis asked, "I'll clean up the dishes with Mithos. April, why don't you go with Raine?"

I nodded my head and stood up, placing my dishes in the sink as well, "Okay." I smiled at Raine, "Let's go."

Raine nodded her head and we walked out of the room.

* * *

Mithos' POV 

I turned to look at Genis only to see the relieved look on his face when the door closed behind Raine and April. Eventually he noticed me staring and turned to face me, "What is it Mithos?" he asked, putting on a smile.

I shook my head and grabbed the nearby sponge, turning on the water faucet and touching the water, "Well it's just…you look happy and worried at the same time."

Genis shook his head, "Well…it's just…Raine and April are going to get together now! I'm so happy for Raine, she needed someone who understood her like April did." He finished bringing the last dish over and placed it in the sink just as the water started to turn warm.

"That still doesn't explain why you're nervous. I mean, I know you want to go home but going on a ship _today_ in order to get there in time for the two year anniversary? What's up with that?" I looked over at him and he immediately looked away, "Genis? Are you going to tell me or are you going to leave me to guess?"

Genis shook his head, "Well if you can guess then guess. I'm sure you'll get it. Oh, and you should start cleaning the dishes now. I think the water's warm enough. I'll…I'll go make the beds." He scurried off to the room we shared, closing the door behind him.

I scowled, turning back to face the dishes, and began scrubbing, "What's that supposed to mean? I'll figure it out? Well I'm sure I will but…" I trailed off, staring at the plate I was cleaning. I could almost see my reflection in it.

"Wait, does this have to do with—"

I put the dish down, a bit too roughly, and whirled around, "Genis!"

The door to our room opened and Genis popped his head out, "What?"

"I figured it out."

Genis blinked, "Oh really?"

"It has to do with Reti'thera doesn't it?"

Genis' eyes widened, "wow…you're quick." He muttered before attempting to close the door. When I say attempted I mean it. He couldn't get it closed before I made it to him.

"Again with the "Reti'thera" business. Why does it bother you so much? Why do you think the fact that we know about that region has _anything_ to do with anything?" okay that didn't make much sense but Genis seemed to get it.

"well we obviously learned about it for a _reason_." He looked upset, "And I really want to know more about it. Don't you? I mean, aren't you even the least bit curious?"

My eyes narrowed, "Well I might be. But honestly, what would we do if we _did_ find a way to get to this place called Reti'thera? What would we do _then_?" I backed away from him, "Honestly, Genis, we might have learned about it, but really when it comes down to it I don't think we should get involved."

"And why not?!" he shot back, "Don't you remember what Mitosu said? How if the combined world—how if _our_ world—was at peace then theirs wasn't? People might be suffering over there!"

My eyes narrowed even further, "Since when did you care about something like that? Now if Colette or Lloyd mentioned wanting to help those people, then I wouldn't find that unusual. But…_you_?"

Genis scowled and turned away, "Is it that unusual for me to care? I mean yeah I didn't really do much for the whole World Regeneration thing but that doesn't mean I don't care. And," he looked over his shoulder at me, "Don't you think she mentioned it to me for a reason?"

"A reason? Well maybe she was just mentioning it—that and that you're getting too far into this than you really need to be." I sighed, "And besides, even _if_ we somehow managed to find a way to Reti'thera what could we do? We know nothing about Reti'thera. It might be completely different from our world."

'_What if Genis is right, Mithos?' _I jumped when I heard Feral's voice in my head, _'What if there _is_ a reason for Pronyma mentioning Reti'thera? It would do you both some good to look more into this sort of thing.' _

I shook my head, "But…but _how_ do we do that? It's not like anyone would think there's _another_ world out there that's parallel—"

"A mirror image of" Genis cut me off.

I shrugged, "Fine, a mirror image of our world. Those who _know_ what happened—how Lloyd connected the two worlds back together again with the help of the Eternal Sword—will think we didn't complete the mission. Do you _honestly _want to drag them into it?"

Feral, I assumed, shook her head, _'No I don't think it would be the wisest decision. They already have too much on their shoulders. Besides…they aren't the ones who need to atone for their sins. Most have already exceeded their atonement…by a lot.' _

I blinked, _'Wait…did she just say what I _thought_ she said?'_

'_It depends on what you think I said.' _Feral stated, appearing next to Genis.

Oh right. She can read my mind. I forgot about that.

"Do you mean to say going to Reti'thera is a part of the pact? The payment for bringing Martel back?" My voice was soft as I asked this, my eyes never leaving the girl-version of the Summon Spirit of Death.

"What?! I was right?!" Genis more than shouted, now he was glaring at Feral, "What's the meaning of this? Did you…did you _let_ Pronyma talk to me that day for a _reason_?"

Feral smirked, _'Well I suppose you could say that yes I did. It's very hard for the dead to find the living without some sort of guidance. And since she wanted to speak to you so badly I decided to let her. Of course I couldn't just make her appear to you in the village. A ghost has to appear either where they lived, where they died, or near a holy place.' _

"So that's why you chose the Church…I see. And you…you wouldn't have told me about Reti'thera—or this part of the payment because…?" now I was really angry.

'_I don't see any reason to tell you. Especially if it's not time for you to go…at least it isn't time for you to go _yet_.' _

"So when exactly _were_ you going to tell us? Or was it just going to be a surprise?" Genis asked, sounding just about as angry as I did.

'_Oh, maybe a few days from now. It just depends on when you get to Iselia. I'm not as cruel as I may seem, you know. I wouldn't tell you about this unless you were done with what you were meant to do here.' _She shrugged, _'now I do believe your sister and April are in need of my assistance. So I shall go help them,' _she turned away from us and was about to disappear when she said, _'oh and you should turn off the water if you aren't using it.' _

I blinked and turned to face the doorway. I could just barely see the kitchen from where I was standing and sure enough the water was still on. If I squinted enough I could even see steam rising from it.

"oh…I'll go take care of that."

"And I'll go back to making the bed's."

I walked quickly over to the sink as Genis walked the rest of the way to our bed. I could tell he was angry with me even with my back turned. I definitely should apologize later.

But how?

* * *

**April:**…wow…I'm…I'm officially with Raine now! –giggles- finally! 

**Me: **Hah yeah you are. But still…that scene was hard to write…I mean I was sharing a hotel room with my sister for the first half of the chapter and, well, yeah it was awkward. At least now she can't see what I'm typing.

**April: **That _would_ be awkward. Um, but, I'm with Raine now!

**Feral:…**It's good to see her happy for once. But what _is_ Mithos going to do to make up to Genis?

**Me: **That's for me to know and you to find out. Now as I said for the last chapter—R&R! More reviews equals faster updates. Let's just…forget I already have the next chapter written…


	3. Forgiven

**Me: **And here's yet another Chapter of TU:RooS

**Feral: **-nods head- yes.

**Me: **-nods head back- yup.

**To Understand: Redemption of One's Sins**

**Part Three: Forgiven**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews: (-gasp- I have 6 more reviews than I did when I was on Part 2 of TU! –hugs everyone- thank you!) **

**Lyurii-**Yes Raine and April are finally together. I was actually originally planning on them getting together during TU:Interlude but…they didn't. I know forks are dangerous…um…you could say it was a plastic fork? Since I know suites don't usually come with their own silverware (at least I don't _think_ they do). Well they'll be setting out…um…I think in chapter seven maybe. But anyway, here's the newest chapter—enjoy!

**Chiyanaski-**I'm glad you liked it and I'm actually very happy about how that scene turned out. Another drawing idea…came from that? Well I know it'd probably make a great scene…hmm…I might try drawing something like that (I actually got Mithos' love of grapes from a piece of fanart of photobucket—you've probably seen it before)

**LittleLinor-**yes yay for Raine and April, it's about time they got together isn't it? Yes I know you've already read these chapters (which reminds me, you need to tell me how I did with part four) but thanks for reviewing! –hugs- and here's the next chapter!

**Alaia Skyhawk-**Yeah Raine can't really complain about them anymore now can she? Thanks for the review and here's the newest chapter—enjoy!

**Canada Cowboy-**No there really isn't going to be much action until around chapter seven/eight/and nine (which will be around the time they first enter Reti'thera). But I'm doing that because I know I'll have a ton of explaining to do once they get to Reti'thera and things start to really kick off. That and I started TU right in the middle of when everything was happening so it's nice to start off at a slower pace. No I don't think I have read your fanfic Tales of the Departed—I might read it when I have time to. Right now yes I'm focusing on the fanfic because it's going to be _looooong_. Long as in it'll be longer than TU was (and that took me nearly a year to finish WITH fast updates at the beginning). But I will work on the other fanfics if I have any free time (or if I get super ahead in this, which I will be when I finish part six and seven). Thanks for your review and here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Feral: **So how long will it be until they reach Iselia?

**Me: **From the way things are going, they'll reach Triet during the next chapter, and then the chapter after that (chapter Five and half of Chapter six) they'll be in the House of Salvation. So around chapter six they should be in Iselia -nods head-. Now how about doing the disclaimer?

**Feral: **Fine. Harmony283 owns what she owns and doesn't own what she doesn't own.

**Authors Note: **Okay then, in the last chapter Genis, Mithos, and Feral had a talk about Reti'thera and you found out that going to Reti'thera is a part of the payment for bringing Martel back to life. But how do they get to Reti'thera anyway? And exactly how will Mithos make Genis feel better?

**Feral: **Yes what will he do…

* * *

Genis' POV 

I sighed in relief when I saw Raine and April walking towards the hotel. They noticed me on the balcony and waved, I waved back. Really though, it took them a while. A little _too_ long of a while. The air was tense and, well, awkward.

I was still angry with Mithos. And he didn't seem to want to talk about it. I wanted to ask him why he wasn't doing anything but then again, I couldn't exactly do that. Especially when I was still angry with him.

Yup very angry. Why? Because he didn't believe me.

Why didn't he believe me? Especially when I had been right? We needed to go to Reti'thera, Feral made that point clear. Did he want Martel to die?

'_No, he loves his sister. So why did he look so unsure about going to Reti'thera? Does he think it's not possible?' _I watched silently as Raine held the door of the hotel open for April. It would only be a matter of minutes before they arrive.

Then, I'm sure, they'll ask what's going on. Especially if Feral really _did_ show up to help them search for a boat going to Izoold.

What would I say? That Mithos and I got in a fight? Raine'd get mad at Mithos then. She'd blame it on him and I didn't want that. Well, yeah it was his fault for not believing me.

But…

I didn't want to see her get mad at him even when he _did_ deserve it.

"Genis?"

I jumped and whirled around. Mithos was leaning against the glass sliding doors that led to the balcony and he was staring at me.

I immediately brought my hand up to the charm on my neck and traced the feather there. Turning away, I muttered, "What?"

"You're still mad at me, I see." His voice was cold and, when I chanced a glance at him, his eyes looked cold too, "why are you so angry? I…you were right."

"And? Yeah I know I was right. But you didn't apologize."

He shrugged, "Feral didn't give me a chance to. And the dishes needed to get done."

I glared at him, "So the dishes are more important than me? Gee, I feel so much better now."

He almost flinched at this. And, for a second, our eyes met. But I looked away, "Well? What do you want?"

"To apologize. And to be forgiven."

I laughed bitterly, "Right. You can apologize, but as for the forgiving that'll be up to me."

I heard him move and flinched. I thought he'd try to hug me. But he didn't. Instead he just leaned against the railing next to me and closed his eyes; "It's a nice day out isn't it?"

I nodded my head hesitantly, "Yeah it is."

He opened his eyes but still didn't look at me; "Do you think Raine and April were able to find a ship that'd sail today? It'd be a nice day for a boat ride."

I shook my head, "I have no idea. I-I hope so though. I'd like to go back home for a while. A-and aren't Martel and Yuan visiting the Triet Base?"

Mithos nodded his head, "Yeah, I think they are. It's a little nicer than the one in Flanoir. A little warmer too. And with a baby I'm sure they'd want to move somewhere more comfortable. Besides, I think Yuan's more familiar with the territory."

That caught my interest, "Really?"

Mithos nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm not too sure but I believe he might've originally from the area. Not sure exactly where since the region _did_ change over the past four hundred years. Either that or it might have to do with that base being older."

"So it was the first one built?" Now I was really interested.

Mithos nodded his head again, "Yeah. I think one of the previous Chosen's mentioned what a great place it'd be for a hiding place."

This surprised me, "How do you-"

"I remember Yuan mentioning something about it after she died. It was an off-handed remark so I didn't pay much attention to it."

That made me laugh, "Well it's a good thing you didn't. What would've happened if you found out about it—about one of the Renegade Bases being there any earlier than you did?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, and I'd rather not think much on it. Besides I doubt much would change. Yuan would've probably rebuilt the base after gaining my trust again. He did—and still does—have a way with words," he paused, chuckling, "Despite the rather clichéd lines he uses."

My eyes narrowed, "You mean the one's Martel more often than not repeats?"

This made Mithos chuckle again, "Yeah. I don't know why she repeats after him. I feel so sorry for Aura, though. She's going to grow up with two parents saying so many clichéd lines she's probably going to go crazy."

"Or grow up becoming…really different…"

Mithos nodded his head, "Or that, which honestly would be fun to see. I'm not sure how Yuan would take it—he'd probably not care as much if she turns out to be as smart as he is, but Martel…she'd probably accept her child no matter what she turned out to be."

I smiled, "That's nice."

"Ah, there you two are," April said, smiling and waving at us through the glass doors, "I was wondering where you two went. But guess what?" She slid the glass doors open; "We found a ship that's sailing today! It's not the nicest ship in the world, and it's more like a cargo ship but they agreed to let us on board."

_'A-a cargo ship? What are we, packages? But…I guess it could be worse. We could be traveling in a trash truck. That wouldn't be fun.' _I shuddered

"Genis? Are you okay?"

I nodded my head; "Yeah I'm fine. That's good that you found a ship though."

She smiled back, "Okay. Well…they're planning on leaving soon so we should get everything ready."

Thankfully I didn't have that much to pack, since I already packed everything the night before. Mithos, on the other hand, had to pack his brush and a clip he used to pull back his hair the day before.

That gave me an idea.

"Hey Mithos?"

He turned to face me, "Hmm?"

"Can I braid your hair?"

He blinked, "What? Why?"

I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up, "B-because…? You look good with your hair pulled back?"

When I chanced a look back at him he was smirking, and nodding his head, "As long as I don't look like a girl, fine."

I shook my head, "O-oh you won't look like a girl. Y-you've really, um, you've gotten a lot more h-handsome since the last time I braided your hair, and, um…" now I was just blushing and stuttering incoherently.

But it made Mithos smile, "I'm glad you think I'm handsome. Too bad for you though, you're still," he walked over to me, "cute."

This made me blush even more, "You don't call guys _cute_ Mithos!"

His smile turned to a smirk, "Oh well. It doesn't matter, you're still cute to me."

Now I glared at him, "Just…just get your brush and a hair tie and sit down!"

He did as I said, and I sat behind him on my knees. As sad as it was for me, I was still just as short as I was back when I was twelve.

I really _was _a midget. And…I guess I could be considered cute. But that also meant I was treated like the girl—or as Zelos had put it, the uke—of the relationship I had with Mithos.

I bit my lip and concentrated on braiding Mithos' hair. Finally I finished and backed away, "There, does that look okay?"

Mithos nodded his head, "Yeah it feels fine. Now let me finish packing." He grabbed the brush from my hands and walked back over to where he had his bag. He dropped the brush in and grabbed a few of his purple bracelets, which he hardly ever wore, and put them in as well. He then turned back to me and smiled, "Okay I'm ready."

I mutely nodded my head and grabbed my bag by the bed before walking out into the main room of the suite. I could see April through the open door of the room she had shared with Raine. She was folding one of Raine's extra shirts. She still hadn't changed from the outfit she had been wearing.

She looked over at us and smiled, closing the bag, and straightening up, "Okay, we're finished aren't we Raine?"

Raine nodded her head and walked out of the room. She smiled and hugged me briefly before walking over to the door. She turned to look at April, Mithos and me, "Okay, do we have everything?"

We nodded our heads and she nodded back, "Good. Oh, and Mithos?" Mithos perked up, "I like the braid."

Mithos smiled, "Thank Genis for it. He's the one who suggested it and braided my hair for me."

I blushed and Raine nodded her head.

She then walked out the door to the suite and we followed shortly after.

The awkward silence was still there though.

And honestly, I didn't like it. That and I couldn't believe I was still angry with Mithos. Why was I so angry with him?

'_Because he didn't apologize, maybe?' _I barely flinched when Feral asked this.

But she was right. He _didn't_ apologize.

He needs to do that soon or else this awkward silence'll just get thicker and thicker.

'_Or you could just hurry up and forgive him.' _

I shook my head. I couldn't do that. Especially when he hadn't even apologized.

'_You really are picky you know that? Why don't you just forgive him and act like nothing happened? You're good at that after all.' _

'_I'm _good_ at it? I don't want to be good at something like that! Besides, it'll just make Mithos feel even worse if I forgive him and he didn't even apologize yet.' _

Feral sighed, _'Whatever, Genis. Enjoy the awkward silence then. It looks like neither of you will be alone for a while.' _

We made it to the port quickly after that and, much to my dismay, Feral was right. The ship we were going to ride on was extremely small. And the deck was littered with boxes and other material. The captain looked really nice though. He was relatively young, and had brown hair with green-grey eyes that reminded me of Lloyd. Why did they remind me of Lloyd? Because they were innocent looking. He laughed and greeted us with a shake of the hand.

He didn't even seem to mind when Mithos put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the forehead. He just laughed and smiled at us.

But oddly enough Mithos didn't look that happy about it.

It wasn't like that guy was interested in other guys…right? He was just nice. Like Lloyd.

And Lloyd was gay. Not interested in me but gay.

Okay I'm staying away from that guy.

* * *

Mithos' POV 

Yes I'm happy we found a ship but why…why did the captain have to be a weird guy like that? He…he keeps staring at Genis.

If I were anything like I was before I met Genis then I would've attacked the guy already.

But now…now I'm walking over to him and I'm actually going to _ask _him politely to stop staring at my boyfriend.

'_He knows we're dating—or at least more than friends. I put my _arm_ around Genis' waist earlier. So…so he should know. Unless he's dense.' _I clenched my fist as I watched his eyes follow Genis over to one of the many boxes on the deck.

Genis shuddered and glanced quickly over at the guy before looking away. I didn't see his face but I knew he was probably scared.

At least he _wasn't_ dense.

'_But still. I need to talk to that guy.' _So I continued my walk to where he was standing, in front of the door to the control room—a cabin-like area with wall-length glass windows.

He noticed me and immediately turned his gaze away from Genis, "Hmm? What is it?" he asked, smiling sweetly at me.

I shook my head; "Do you know when we'll get to Izoold?"

The man tilted his head to the side, "I believe in a few hours—with the new equipment we've gained from Tethe'alla it won't take near as long as with the steam powered Engines."

I nodded my head, "That's true. It's quite sad how far behind Sylvarant is compared to Tethe'alla. But it's the system to blame." I shrugged, "not that anyone could've done anything about it. After all no one knew."

The man nodded his head, "Yes that's so true." I noticed he was staring at Genis again and I coughed, bringing his attention back to me. He looked slightly annoyed but at least I got his attention.

"Well I think it's good that we'll get to Izoold quickly." I said, turning my attention to Genis. He looked like he was thinking about something—or at least he'd look that way to any ordinary person, but he was probably talking to Feral in his mind.

"Might I ask where you two are going?" the man asked, again with a cheerful grin on his face.

I turned to face him, "Oh, we're going to Iselia."

He seemed surprised, "Why a place like that?"

"Because," I smiled, "It's Genis' and his older sister Raine's hometown. We're planning on getting there, hopefully, before the 2 year anniversary of the world reunification."

The man now looked curious, "Oh really? Why before then?"

I shrugged, "Well, last year we met with everyone for the 1 year anniversary. It's kinda like a reunion date for us. I mean, the world reunification journey brought us together—as friends and as more in some cases." My eyes briefly looked over at Raine and April, "So why wouldn't we want to celebrate?"

Now the man's eyes widened, "Wh-what…?" he looked from me, to Genis, who looked over at us. He then looked to April and Raine—they also looked over at us, "You mean…you four were also a part of the reunification journey? You went with Lloyd and the two Chosen's, Colette and Zelos?"

I nodded my head, "Us and four more people."

Genis walked over to me and literally latched himself onto my arm, "Yup. I'm one of Lloyd's best friends. Besides me there was Colette, who was one of the Chosen's, as you already said. Then there was Raine, my sister. Then there's Kratos—Lloyd's father and trainer. Then there's Sheena, the ninja from Mizuho. And then there's Zelos the second Chosen. Then Presea—the ax wielder, and Regal—a duke and the president of the Lorenzo company. Then there's April, Raine's childhood friend, Yuan—Mithos' brother-in-law now. And finally…Mithos, one of my closest friends at the time, as well as my boyfriend."

The last part made me smile. My smile widened even more when the man's face slowly turned from surprise-happy to surprise-shocked.

"You two are…are _dating_?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Raine butted in, "Of course they are. They've been dating for almost two years now."

Since Raine said that, I just nodded my head in agreement.

The man backed up, well, as much as he could when he was already up against a door, and coughed, "Hmm really now? There was so much tension in the air I could've sworn you two were fighting. Or is that normal? Now then, I believe we can head off now. Everything looks clear anyway." He quickly opened the door to the navigation cabin and closed the door. When I saw his face briefly, he looked a little paler than he had before.

"What was that all about?" April asked, looking from me, to Genis, then back at me, "Are you two really fighting?"

I felt Genis stiffen next to me, and he refused to meet my gaze when I looked down at him. He mumbled something that sounded distinctly like 'yeah' but I couldn't be sure…

"But…why?" April asked again, bending down to Genis' height, "you two," she looked up at me when she said this, "were acting fine this morning. Yes…you were a bit tense but I didn't think that you were fighting."

"What did you do, Mithos?" Raine immediately asked, glaring at me. I gulped and backed away, only to have Genis hold me in place.

He looked at me and then at Raine, "He…I can't say that he didn't do _anything_ because he did do something. But that something is _not_ what you think it is and the way he can fix that something is by telling me why he didn't listen in the first place and specifically _why_ he isn't apologizing."

I flinched, "Okay yeah, I get it Genis. April, Raine, can we please…y'know…have some space?" I made a shooing motion with my hands that made Genis choke on a laugh.

When Raine and April finally left—April having to drag Raine away by the hand—I looked down at him, "What's so funny?"

Genis smirked, "And now he treats my sister and April like they're cattle. How wonderful." I flinched again, but not because of what he said. It was the tone he used.

That and…

Oh.

"Okay Genis, I know you're upset but is it _really_ that hard for you to ask me something like why I didn't apologize to you yet? Is it so hard that you have to talk to me like I'm not here? That you have to ignore my existence so that you don't actually have to face me?" scowled, "I didn't know you were that _weak_."

This made Genis twitch. He pushed me away from him almost violently, "Don't call me weak! I'm not weak!"

I shook my head, "Then stop acting like a weakling. I don't _care_ if you yell at me. But talking to me like I'm not here just to make it easier for you…that's just _sad_."

"But I'm not weak!" Genis hissed, glaring up at me, "I've faced tons of monsters and I can run almost as fast as you can now! I'm _not_ weak."

I shook my head, "Did I talk about weakness in your abilities? I don't think so. You might be weak in the body, but that's just the way you were born. Nothing can really change that. You're definitely getting better in stamina and speed, which's because of your size. And you _definitely_ aren't weak in the mind. I wont' even begin to tell you how smart you are." I placed a hand on his chest, "But you're weak here."

Genis blinked, "W-weak here?" he placed a hand over my own, "How can I be weak here?"

I sighed, "A lot of things actually. This is…your first relationship right?" Genis scowled at me but nodded his head, "You've had emotional trauma, with your mother and father not being there to raise you and you being told from a young age they were dead, right?"

Genis' scowl deepened, "That's not emotional trauma."

I shrugged, "But it still affected you didn't it? You never learned about parental love. Yes there's Raine but she's more of the overprotective strict kind than the motherly kind. You say all the time that she can't cook—which is obvious—or clean to save her life."

Genis blinked and slowly nodded his head, "That's true."

"That and what happened two years ago. The Reunification journey—more specifically the wounds you received when you were kidnapped by Pronyma." Genis bowed his head and I continued, my voice much softer, "You don't even remember everything Pronyma did, do you?"

He didn't say anything to that.

"And of course there are the half-elven freedom speeches. We've been run out of a few towns already. And you've been hurt, that also hurts your heart in more ways than one. Even _if_ you eventually forget the pain." Genis nodded his head at this, but still didn't say anything. His grip on my hand just tightened.

"And just earlier today we learned that we aren't doing enough to save Martel—to keep my sister alive. That also hurt didn't it?"

Genis looked up at me now, "Yeah it did. You…need to apologize for that."

I blinked, and smiled, "Apologize for what? Not believing you when you turned out to be right? I knew I had to apologize."

"Then why _didn't_ you? Or were dishes more important to you than me?"

I scowled, "It's not like you would've let me apologize just then. You would've still been angry with me. If it makes you feel any better I _wanted_ to apologize to you when you were out on the balcony earlier. But then April told us we had to leave so I couldn't. I guess…I guess I have to apologize now don't I?"

Genis looked like he was about to cry. Either that or he was about to slap me. I waited until he nodded his head in acceptance before picking him up, still rather easily, and kissing him on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed back more than eagerly.

'_I knew it.' _I smiled into the kiss; _'He already forgave me.' _

Suddenly I felt something hard connect with the back of my head and I pulled away from Genis, tightening my grip around him with one arm before reaching the now free arm to touch the back of my head. I could feel a huge bump starting to form and I winced again.

Genis gasped, "You're…hurt!" he looked past me and shouted, "Raine! Stop throwing things at him!"

"Then tell him not to do inappropriate things in public—and on a ship!" Raine shouted back.

I turned around to face her, still with Genis in my arms, "Then where _would_ an appropriate place for this behavior be? In a room alone in a hotel? I'm sure that can be arranged."

Genis blushed, "Mithos…"

"NO! THAT'S EVEN _WORSE_!" Raine shouted, rushing over to us. I dodged her easily and quickly placed Genis down on the deck. Before I dodged another of Raine's kicks I asked, "Genis, do you forgive me?"

Genis nodded his head, holding back a giggle—or chuckle, or whatever you want to call it—and said, "Yeah I do."

Then the 'how many of Raine's kick's can I dodge' game started.

And eventually, no matter _how_ strong or fast I was, I knew she would at least get a few kicks in. Maybe a few slaps if she felt like it.

But at least Genis wasn't mad at me anymore.

* * *

**Me: **And there you have it, Chapter Three 

**Feral: **yes, this chapter was…fluffy…

**Me: **Yeah it was.

**Feral: **So one more chapter before I disappear?

**Me: **-gasp- you aren't supposed to say that! It's a spoiler! –covers Feral's mouth with hands- uh, anyway….R&R! You know I love Reviews so any I get will be appreciated!

**Feral: **-bites hand-

**Me: **OUCH! HEY!

**Feral: **-snicker-


	4. Through the Desert Heat

**Me: **And here's yet another chapter of TU:RooS

**Feral: **Yes…-strikes a menacing pose- beware

**Me: **…

**Feral: **What? –glares-

**Me: **N-nothing…

**To Understand: Redemption of ones Sins**

**Part Four: Through the Desert Heat**

**By Harmony283 **

**Reviews:**

**Chiyanaski-**Eh-heh-heh I'm glad you liked the fluff in the last chapter. I know that there won't be much once the real plot starts to kick in, so I try to put it in where I can. And I really like the pic you drew (and I can't wait to see the colored version of it). And here's the newest chapter—enjoy!

**Lyurii-**Ah-ha-ha yeah poor boat captain guy that I didn't even care to give a name to (I just now realized that he went nameless). But I assure you most of the cargo remained in tact…somewhat. Yes spoilers…beware of the spoilers –cough- and here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Alaia Skyhawk-**I'm glad you liked the fluff and I'm glad you can't wait to see what happens next because…here's the next chapter!

**LittleLinor-**Ah-ha-ha yeah the game…I'm glad you like the game XD. Don't worry they're coming along…quite nicely. I'll send you Part Seven when I get finished with it (whenever that'll be). Now here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Ari-chan687-**You asked for Part Four and here's Part Four! As for when they'll go to Reti'thera…it'll definitely be Part Seven (since that's the part I'm typing up now, I can definitely say that it WILL be that chapter/part).

**Cheea5**: Ah-ha-ha well...Feral...can bite. I guess it comes with being the Summon Spirit of Death -shrugs- Continue or else you'll spam? I hate spam (both with emails and I hate spam the food meat...whatever it is). Um...well...I'm continuing so please don't spam!

**Feral: **What's with the title?

**Me: **well...they do go through the Desert. I mean they have to if they're going to get to Iselia by foot.

**Feral: **That's...true...but it's not very creative -sighs-That reminds me, you don't own anything no matter what you say or how tired you are when you say it.

**Authors Note: **Hah-hah very funny. Anyways…in this chapter—as the title says, Genis, Mithos, Raine, and April are traveling through the desert. Because I didn't want to write about them staying in Triet for a day, let's just say they're through the homestretch of the desert and are _almost_ to the House of Salvation. But what will happen at the House of Salvation?

**Feral: **What an odd place for them to stop. But I suppose it works.

**Me:…**

* * *

Raine's POV 

'_Over the Ocean and through the desert to Iselia we will go No matter how thirsty or delirious we are we will make it yes we will!' _

"Feral SHUT UP!" Mithos and Genis said almost at the exact same time. Yes they were loud, and yes Feral was annoying…

Okay more than annoying. She had been singing that song to _all of us_ for nearly three hours straight. Or…at least since we started off from Triet this morning. Much to my dismay we weren't able to stop by and inspect the ruins, which still fascinated me even now, but…

Honestly I'm glad we _didn't_ stop. Or else we would've had to endure Feral's singing for even longer.

'_Why should I shut up?' _she asked in that overly innocent voice of hers, _'I thought you _liked_ my singing. Besides, I'm sure none of you can come up with something _better_ to sing anyway.' _She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from us.

Genis let out a sigh, "Feral, no we probably _couldn't_. We're hot, and tired and my brain feels like it's frying and that's _not_ a good thing but your singing is just making it worse." He shook his head; "I'd rather count grains of sand all day long."

Feral shook her head, _'You smart people aren't any fun. Mithos, do you agree with your boyfriend?'_

Mithos nodded his head; "Counting sand _would_ take my mind off of the heat. And I'd rather let my mind do more productive things than sizzle like bacon."

Feral scowled, _'Have you ever _had_ sizzled brains before? I don't think so. Besides I doubt the suns rays could get through your skull anyway. The only way you could literally sizzle your brains is by killing yourself and having someone take out your brain and sizzle it over a fire.' _

"FERAL! Eww! That's…that's gross!" Genis shouted, waving his arms at her. She just floated out of the way.

I had to agree with Genis though. I wasn't yet hungry but in a way I was thankful I wasn't. That would've ruined my appetite.

And from a glance over at April, I'd say it ruined her appetite as well.

I may be smart and I _may_ be a healer but…trying to picture—or even trying to attempt to—a human brain frying made me queasy.

She looked back at me and smiled, her face pale, "Um, why don't we just…hurry up?" She suggested and I nodded my head.

"Okay, Genis, Mithos, Feral. Stop bickering. We need to get out of the desert before the sun goes down. I want to get to the House of Salvation before it gets _too_ late."

Genis and Mithos nodded their heads. Feral just shrugged and disappeared…

Reappearing in front of me, _'Okay Raine.' _She grinned and then disappeared again—appearing back at Genis' side a few seconds later humming the same song she had been humming only a few seconds ago.

This made both boys' groan.

"Genis, make her stop!" Mithos muttered, glaring at Feral.

She just laughed, _'oh? But I'm _not_ singing now. So why should I stop?' _

"But you're humming it—the same song." Mithos stated, his glare intensifying.

Feral shrugged, _'And again how do you know I'm humming what I was singing earlier? It could be a song with a similar tune.' _

"Feral, just stop humming altogether. Okay?"

_'So does that mean I can go back to singing?' _

"NO!"

_'Then you have to be more specific, Genis. And Mithos...oh nevermind. But, might I ask why—if my singing and this heat are bugging you so much—you didn't just ask Yuan for Rheiards. You could've easily paid them a visit. Their base is closer to Triet than one might think. That way I wouldn't think of bugging you.'_ She smiled, _'but if you want me to leave I will. Well, I'll leave for _now_. I'll come back to bug you later.' _She winked and disappeared before Genis, Mithos, April, or I could give her an adequate answer for not using Rheiards.

Genis and Mithos didn't like them that much—they had wings if they really needed to fly. Though from the previous times, it seemed that it hurt Genis to use his wings. His old wound—the wound on his back—would open up each time and it always took a long time to heal.

April never really got used to them. Though she _was_ good at flying.

I didn't like them that much either. Falling off…would be painful. And besides Rheiards were scarce, and they were only used for emergencies. It wasn't like we needed to hurry to Iselia anyway.

'_But from the looks on Genis and Mithos' faces they want us to hurry. I wonder why?' _

That one thought had been running through my mind since I mentioned it the night before.

FLASHBACK

_It was pitch black. That was all I could think about when we—Mithos, Genis, April and I—entered the desert city of Triet. I could barely make out the inn from the entrance of the city, and even then it didn't really do any good. The lights were already out._

'_What do you think happened?' Genis asked from next to me, 'A power outage? But how?'_

'_Yes how,' I nodded my head, 'Hmm, maybe it has to do with the recent sandstorm. Oh well, I'm sure the inn is still open.' _

'_Or we could just continue traveling until we get to the Triet Ruins…' Genis trailed off when I glared at him, 'What? I'm just sayin'. It's closer to Iselia anyway.' _

_My glare intensified, 'Why do you want to get to Iselia so badly? No one will be there except for maybe Colette and Sheena. And there really won't be anything to do. We're there for a break and then we'll be leaving a few days afterwards.' I turned fully to face him, 'So again, why do you care?' _

_Genis looked down at his feet, 'Because maybe I just wanna get home?' it was a feeble excuse, and I could tell he was lying. _

'_Genis.' _

'_Raine, let's just get to the inn please?' April asked, placing her hand on my shoulder, 'I'm getting tired anyway.' _

_I nodded my head and turned back around, carefully making my way through the darkness towards the outline of the inn. We made it to the stairs leading down to the entrance when the wind picked up again. I flinched and hurried down the steps—_

_Which proved to not have been the best thing for me to do. _

_I slipped down the last two steps, landing on the cold stone walkway that led to the door. _

_And it hurt._

'_Oww…' I muttered, rubbing my lower back. I was getting older, and I could feel it. How sad. I wasn't even thirty yet. _

'_Raine are you okay?!' I felt April next to me and I turned to her. She placed a hand over mine, her eyes showing concern that I could see even through the inky darkness. I nodded my head, smiling back, 'Yes I'll be fine. I…just need help standing up.' _

_April smiled back and helped me up, 'There. Now lets get inside before anyone else trips,' we turned back to Genis and Mithos, who were still making their way down the steps, 'you two be careful.' _

_They nodded their heads and waited until we got inside before following us in. _

_Of course, Genis was right about the power outage, and I was right when I guessed the reason for it. The lady who owned the building apologized for the inconvenience and guided us to our rooms. _

_Genis and Mithos, of course, shared the bed in the third room whereas April and I shared the room next door. _

'_You're our only guests tonight. Most everyone else left town before the sandstorm hit.' The innkeeper stated, handing us a lantern and the keys to our rooms, 'I hope you enjoy your stay regardless. I doubt there'll be a bad sandstorm anytime soon. O'course the Renegades in the area are tryin' to predict when another'll come by and they'll tell us when it'll be.' She nodded to us before walking back down the stairs to the front desk._

_After she disappeared from view I immediately turned to Genis and Mithos, who had been whispering quietly to each other. They stood at attention when they saw I was staring at them and I sighed, 'Okay, you two are going to tell me why you want to get to Iselia so quickly. Or am I just looking too closely at the situation.' _

_And honestly I hoped I was. _

_But from the way both boy's were acting I wasn't. _

'_Um,' Genis shifted his gaze to Mithos, 'Well we just want to get home. We haven't been to Iselia in almost a year and, well, I was starting to miss it…a lot.' _

_Mithos nodded his head, 'Yes, I think we just need some time to think about things. It's…not easy going around from town to town. We don't know when we'll be thrown out of town or anything.' He paused, 'going somewhere peaceful would be a nice change.' _

_I nodded my head. At least Mithos sounded believable. And…he was right, 'You're right. It _would_ be a nice change in pace from what we've been through.' I smiled when I saw Genis touching the charm on his choker, 'And…I'm glad you had that charm remade.' _

_Genis gasped and immediately pulled his hand away from it. He blushed and shook his head, 'Um…y-yeah.' _

_I smiled knowingly, Feral had obviously said something. Honestly that girl could think of some…rather crude things when she felt like it. Even _if_ she was around the same age as me, it was still unnerving to see a twelve year old girl—or a girl who looked like she was twelve—say those things. _

_I turned to face April, 'Okay then, let's get to bed.' _

_She nodded her head, stifling a yawn before following me into the hotel room._

FLASHBACK END

I still hadn't gotten an answer. But the fact was that they both were worried about something. I could tell that just by looking at both Genis and Mithos' faces now. It was something I could see through the tired-ness that was apparent on their faces.

And they kept that look on their faces, like they didn't even notice they made it so apparent, until we reached the House of Salvation.

Then their faces turned to ones of hungry teenagers.

And then to happy teenagers once the meal was cooked and set in front of them.

That meal was gone in about half an hour. And soon we were sitting around outside the House of Salvation doing…well…not much of anything.

I was sitting against the gate looking up at the night sky. April was sitting _on_ the gate with a cat in her lap. Genis and Mithos were out on the path, almost out of view, talking about something.

Then Feral appeared.

* * *

Mithos' POV 

I'm pretty sure I would've continued talking if Genis hadn't jumped like that. I probably wouldn't have even noticed Feral if Genis hadn't jumped like that. I would've just continued to talk to Genis about what we had been talking about.

Or rather, why Raine was being the way she was.

Not that the conversation was getting very far. Genis kept changing his mind about what he said, and I kept either agreeing with him or, when I didn't agree with him, trying to make him see it my way.

'_You should stop talking about her when you're so close by. I'm sure she'll overhear you—or find out—eventually.' _

"FERAL!" we both shouted at the same time.

She smirked, _'What?'_

"Don't scare us—me—like that Feral! You should've at least gave us _some_ warning but _nooo_." Genis shook his head and sighed.

Feral cocked her head to the side, _'Well what if I was curious about what you were talking about? Would that be such a crime?'_

Genis blinked, "You're curious?"

Feral nodded her head.

"Well it's your fault we're even _having_ this conversation to begin with." I pointed out, making Feral scowl at me,

'_How is it _my_ fault?' _she asked, sounding both cross, but curious as well.

"Because," Genis started before I could open my mouth, "you didn't mention we had to go to Reti'thera as part of the pact."

Feral shrugged, _'And I thought I told _you_ that I was going to tell you when you got to Iselia.' _

"Which is why," now I was the one to speak before Genis could open his mouth, "we're so worried about getting to Iselia, which is why Raine noticed which—"

"Is why she's been asking us about," Genis yawned, "it."

_'Oh. Well, don't worry about it. Either that or if you _must_ worry about it, don't make it so noticeable.' _

Genis rolled his eyes, "That's easier said than done." Then he yawned again; "Raine notices everything."

"Everything except when it involves her in any way shape or form." I pointed out again, "That and Genis, I think you need to get to bed."

Genis yawned again and shook his head, "I don't wanna."

Now I was scowling, just like Feral was.

'_Genis,' _Feral placed a hand on Genis' shoulder, _'he's right. You'll be too worn out tomorrow to make the full trip back to Iselia.' _

Genis paused mid-yawn and glared at us both. Dropping his hand, which he had placed over his mouth, "That's…"

"She's right. Maybe we _should_ go to bed. If we do, and tell Raine, then she won't more than likely won't ask us about why we want to go to Iselia." Genis actually smiled at that.

"Okay, I get it. Though…I wonder if it'll do us any good." He looked down at his feet, "Like I said, she finds out about everything eventually."

I moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well…if she does eventually find out, hopefully it'll be _after_ we find out more about…about us going to Reti'thera."

Genis looked up at me, "I guess. Yeah we probably will know more about it. But if Raine _does_ find out about it, she'll probably not want us to go. You know how she gets. She's scared of me going with her into certain cities—like Ozette—because she knows we're going to get thrown out and she doesn't want me to get hurt."

Well I didn't want him to get hurt either. And…

"That's just natural," Genis looked away from me and huffed, "you're technically her only family left."

"But you _don't_ worry as much as she does. And I know you still love me!" Genis stated, latching onto my free arm.

'_Aww…how sweet.' _

I flinched, "Y-yeah…but," Genis looked up at me confused, "I'm…I'm _not_ your sibling. I _haven't_ known you your entire life and I _certainly_ had no part in raising you. Though I do love hearing about your baby stories from Raine." I chuckled as Genis blushed.

He was still so cute—even two years after we started dating.

"S-stop laughing! They aren't funny! They're _embarrassing_!"

But I continued to laugh, "Oh come on Genis, I'm your _boyfriend_. I have every right to know every single embarrassing story about you." I tilted his face up towards mine and smiled, "And besides, they make me love you even more."

"So what? You like learning _everything_ about your significant other?" Genis whispered fiercely, trying his best to glare at me when he was still as red as a tomato, "Does it amuse you that much?"

I shrugged, "Well if I'm planning on being with them for the rest of my life then I'd love to find out everything about them that I could." I looked down at Genis, giving him a sad look, "Unless you _don't_ want me to stick around forever."

"NO! Nonononono!" Genis waved his arms frantically, "Th-that's not wh-what I meant! It's just…it's just…I—mm!"

I cut him off with a gentle kiss on his lips, "I know."

Genis stopped flailing his arms, but he was still blushing and looking worried, "B-but…it's j-just…don't _kid_ me like that Mithos! I-I love you too much," he took a deep breath, "It's just I don't know any stories about you when _you_ were younger."

I tilted my head to the side, letting my bangs fall in my eyes, "Really? I would tell you any if I remembered anything. I…stuff that happened after my mothers death just…it's a blur." My tongue felt thick after mentioning mother.

She was still a major sore spot for me. One Genis had been trying to heal. Slowly, yes, but…

Genis immediately apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

I cut him off again with a wave of my hand, "it's fine. Now let's get you to bed, okay?"

Genis pouted and I smiled, "I'll let you use me as a pillow again."

His eyes lit up at that and he immediately nodded his head…

Only to stop in mid-nod when he noticed something behind me. When I turned around I saw Raine walking over to us. She looked concerned. When she noticed that I noticed her she called out, "Is everything okay?"

When she made it over to us I nodded my head; "Yes everything's fine Raine. I was just asking Genis if he wanted to go to bed since he looked tired."

Raine looked from me, to Genis, to Feral then back at Genis and then at me, "I see. Well it _is_ getting late." She looked over at Genis again, "Are you _sure_ nothing's wrong though? Feral?"

Feral shook her head, _'Everything's fine. I was…just leaving as well.' _And, sticking to her word, she immediately disappeared.

Though Raine looked shocked, "Is she okay?"

"As okay as the Summon Spirit of Death can get," Genis said with a shrug of his shoulders, which was cut off by another yawn, "And yeah, once I _really_ think about it I _am_ really tired. I'm takin' you up on that offer Mithos." Genis winked at me casually before walking past Raine and making his way towards the building.

I watched him until he disappeared through the front door. When the door shut behind him I turned back to Raine, knowing full well what she was going to ask me.

"Your _offer_? What did you offer him?" she asked, staring at me like I was an odd creature from some other planet.

I shook my head; "It was nothing really. He just says I'm comfy to sleep on—or rest his head on or whatever." I waved my hand, "and normally I don't like it because depending on how we end up sleeping it either tickles or it makes me sore. But…I told him he could use me as his human pillow if he wanted to." I smiled, "And it worked too. He was pouting earlier about not getting to sleep."

Raine's eyes narrowed, "I see. Well," she closed her eyes and sighed, "Well I suppose you're right. He does need to get his rest. It's going to be a _long_ walk tomorrow if we plan on making it to Iselia before nightfall." She opened one eye and looked me over, "Though I still don't see why you both want to get to Iselia so quickly. Do you plan on telling me any time soon?"

I shrugged, "We'll tell you when we want to. Honestly it's not…something you should worry about."

Now both of her eyes were open and focused on me, "Just hearing you say that makes me worry. What's going on?"

I shrugged again and turned away from her, "I wish I knew. But as you know I hate not know all the details. So until Genis and I learn all the details we can't tell you anything." I started to walk towards the entrance to the House of Salvation but Raine stopped me, "What do you mean by that? Do you _know_ something?"

I sighed, "It depends on what you mean by that. Yes I know something but that something might not be relevant once I learn more."

"But you still know something."

I looked back over my shoulder at her, "Yes I_ do_ know something. And the only way to find out if it's even useful or not is if we get to Iselia as soon as possible—or before the anniversary date."

Raine opened her mouth, then closed it pursing her lips together so that they formed a thin line, "Fine." She muttered looking away, "Go inside and get some sleep. I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded my head and walked away.

But something told me that, even by telling her that much, I was still making her worry more than I needed to. More than Genis would be happy hearing about. But honestly, the ones who _should _be worrying are Genis and I.

And Feral has all the answers.

* * *

**Me: **Dun, dun, dun There's Chapter four--and I will say this about it. I was half-asleep when I wrote the beginning so -bows head- please forgive the weirdness of it. 

**Feral: **Yes it WAS strange. And...don't you have something else to say?

**Me: **Oh yeah! Starting on the next chapter I'll be having new, um, muses I guess is what they'd be called, joining me in the beginning. I guess I should re-introduce them now

**Jiniasu: **-teleports in- Hello

**Mitosu: **-teleports in- I was chosen too? Heh, well then –bows- it's nice to meet you all.

**Jiniasu: **I hope you tune in for the next chapter of TU:RooS! But the only way you can do that is if you review! So review! –glares with one good eye-

**Mitosu: **-whispers- that was really bad –coughs- um…yeah. This isn't a TV show, but review…yes…review…

**Feral + April: **And I'm officially out of a job –weep-

**Me: **You'll appear sometimes, if you want…-pats them on their heads-


	5. Feral's Disappearance

**Me: **And here's TU:RooS—

**Jiniasu: **Part five.

**Mitosu: **Part five.

**Me: **why are you echoing each other?

**Jiniasu: **Because we feel like it, right To—

**Mitosu: **-hits Jiniasu on the head- shut up!

**Me: **Um…_yeah_…

**To Understand: Redemption of One's Sins**

**Part Five: Feral's Disappearance**

**Reviews:**

**Alaia Skyhawk: **I'm glad you thought the beginning wasn't strange. I was a bit worried but I guess Feral WOULD do something like that…once in a while. I mean she does tease Genis and Mithos enough. –nods head- well then here's the next chapter of TU:RooS—enjoy!

**Cheea5: **Well you said you couldn't wait till the next chapter—so here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**LittleLinor: **Eh-heh-heh-heh I'm glad you liked Ferals song at the beginning. And I'm _still_ not sure what I was thinking when I was typing that XP Ah well not that it matters much now. And about the titles—they'll come in when they get to Reti'thera so don't worry I haven't forgotten. And here's the next fluffy chapter of TU:RooS! Enjoy!

**Chiyanaski:** I've just now put a link to colored version of your pic—it looks even cuter in color (though I'm not sure if the link to it will show up right away). Yes poor Raine but, well, she does have every right to worry about Genis. And I'm sure you'll like this chapter as well because of the fluff. So enjoy!

**Canada Cowboy: **I'm glad you liked Feral in the last chapter, I was really worried about how people would take her singing that…weird song. But I guess her sarcastic-ness does add to the plot. Yes I do use italics to show flashbacks and I've always used it for Feral speak. I actually did think about putting the flashbacks/dreams in italic bold but…I guess I forgot when I uploaded it. Though I have to say after this chapter you won't be seeing much of Feral, sadly. So it shouldn't be too much of a big deal for the rest of the chapters. Now then here's the newest chapter—enjoy!

**Lyurii: **Yup you're the 22nd review. Cupcakes? Well I guess telling me you would is good enough –hugs- I don't want you to get icing all over your monitor. I'm sure I've already told you that even I thought the first part of chapter four was…odd. Then again I was sitting in a hotel room at (I think) 10 o'clock at night after spending the whole day walking and, well, strange things happen when I'm sleepy and I decide to type. Actually no they won't be going to Reti'thera through the otherworldly gate. They get there with the help of…well you'll find out. And it'll be just Genis and Mithos until the first OC arrives—which will be (hopefully) in the same chapter so you don't have to wait too long. Now then here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Ari-chan687: **Don't worry they'll get to Iselia safely as you'll see in the…next chapter (wow I've definitely drawn out their stay in the House of Salvation haven't I?) well anyways here's part 5—enjoy!

**Mitosu: **So at the end of this chapter we'll get a cameo appearance, right?

**Me: **Right.

**Mitosu: **Not that _I_ care that much, since I got a bigger role than planned in TU but…

**Jiniasu: **I only got 1 POV! And they—the reader people—didn't even get that good of a view of me when I _did_ eventually show up! –fumes-

**Mitosu: **Jiniasu's upset, as you can see.

**Jiniasu: **-still fuming-

**Me: **I-I think you should do the disclaimer now, and leave Jiniasu to fume…

**Mitosu: **Err…right. Harmony283 doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or any of its characters. She only owns me, the majority of the bad guys, and the rest of the OC's. Oh yes, and she owns the plot.

**Authors Note: **Thank you Mitosu. Now then, in the last chapter Mithos and Genis talked more about going to Reti'thera and…that stuff. But really, they still don't know much about it. But what happens when Genis wakes up after a mysterious dream and find that Feral disappears?

**Jiniasu: **Just read and you'll find out!

**Mitosu: **-blinks- I feel like I'm watching TV. And…we don't even _have_ television in my world…I don't think –looks over at me-

**Me: **Well…no you don't but…

* * *

Genis' POV 

I sighed softly to myself, staring up at the white ceiling of the room we were staying in. Yes we had stayed in many of the Houses of Salvation all across Sylvarant. But…this time it felt different. I snuggled up closer to the sleeping form of Mithos next to me and sighed again.

Yeah. Something just _didn't_ feel right. But what annoyed me even more was that I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Either I wasn't trying hard enough, or my brain was too fogged from sleep.

But even before, when I was outside talking with Mithos…something felt off. I started noticing it more when Feral left, but…

But now it was even worse. So much worse that it felt like it _hurt_. Like when I used my wings, except for the stinging and the pain didn't come from my back. It…it…

It came from all over. Every single one of my nerves was tingling. They were wide awake even though I was dead tired. And it _hurt_.

Not to mention the fact that I kept _thinking_ about it hurting. I was getting headache. And…and Feral…

I couldn't feel her.

'_Okay, yeah, sometimes I can't if she goes off somewhere. But she's never been _not_ completely there. I…this just…' _I closed my eyes, sighing again, _'this feels so different. I thought sleeping with Mithos would help me. He offered to be my pillow but he can't be if I refuse to sleep.' _

I nuzzled up closer to him and suddenly I felt one of his arms snake around my waist. I gasped out loud when the hand of the arm that had gone around my waist slid up beneath my shirt.

"M-Mithos!" I whispered urgently, squirming around so that I could sit up. But his arm wasn't letting me.

"Genis?"

I bit my lip, "L-let go for a sec."

He looked really concerned now.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling his arm away and sitting up, "Did you have a bad dream?"

I shook my head, "If I _could _dream." He looked confused and I sighed, "I mean I haven't been able to get to sleep all night."

He flinched, "R-really? Why? Is something…are you sick? Does your head hurt?"

I shook my head, then stopped, "W-well. Actually yeah, almost everything _does_ hurt. Or," I shifted in my seat, "It kinda hurts…but not really." I looked over at him, "I-it's hard to explain, but…do you understand?"

He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes, "Kinda. So you're saying it feels like everything hurts? Why? Can you think of anything you did to make it hurt? Or was traveling through the desert by foot too much?"

I shook my head, "No, we've traveled through the desert before, so that _can't_ be it. And I…I don't really get why everything hurts but I-I think it has something to do with Feral."

Mithos looked surprised by this, "Feral? What did _she_ do?"

I shook my head again, "I have no idea. It just…feels like she's gone, or something."

Now Mithos was fully sitting up, "Has it ever felt like she was gone before?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, a few times. But…it's never been this…um…empty feeling before. B-but I guess it's just because I'm tired or…or I'm so worried about what sh-she said that I'm hallucinating." I smiled, though it didn't feel like it came out right, "I-I definitely think I'm thinking too hard. I…guess I should get back to sleep."

"But you just said you couldn't get to sleep. Or…do you want my help?" I noticed that helpful half-grin, half-smile, on his lips and blushed. He just chuckled, "What?"

I grabbed a fist full of the covers on the bed, "U-Um…how are you planning to help?"

"Do you trust me?"

I blinked. That was sudden, "Y-yeah of course I do. You should know that by now." But when I looked up at him I saw that he was serious. That he wanted me to really think about it and give him an honest answer. So I thought it over—not for very long, mind you—and I smiled, "Yes I do trust you, Mithos. But I have to wonder why you're asking me that."

I got my answer when he pushed me back on the bed and laid down nearly on top of me, "Just wondering." He slid one hand underneath my nightshirt— the black shirt I wore underneath my regular outfit—and moved the other so that he was playing with a few strands of my hair.

"Mi-Mithos?" my voice was higher pitched than normal. And why wouldn't it be? My nerves, which had been stinging in pain a few minutes ago were now tingling. And I didn't know what—okay maybe I _did_ know but…he couldn't possibly…he wouldn't…

Would he?

Mithos stopped the now-hidden hand's movement, and looked me in the eye, "Yes Genis?"

"Wh-what are you…?"

"What am I doing?" Mithos cocked an eyebrow, "you should know."

I nodded my head, feeling the blush on my cheeks burn brighter, "_Yes_ I know. I was going to ask you h-how…f-far…b-because Raine a-and April are in the next r-room and…and…um…I'm n-not…"

He untangled his hand from my hair and touched my lips with his fingertips, "Shh, Genis. I know you aren't ready. You won't be ready until you feel you are. And by then I'll know you're ready too." He smiled, "but I do know how much you _are_ ready for. So don't worry. Trust me."

I gulped and nodded my head. He did know everything about me after all. Or really he knew almost everything about me. If he didn't guess my preferences after two years of dating me…then why were we dating?

The tingling intensified when Mithos moved his hand over my chest. He kept moving it, though, brushing his fingertips lightly over my skin. It was almost like he was trying to tickle me, but it was too light of a touch to really cause me to laugh. I smiled and nodded my head when I felt his free hand tug at the bottom of my shirt.

He still asked permission. Even when he said himself that he knew how far he could go.

I really do love him.

My shirt was off after a brief battle of trying to get it over my head without me moving, and now I was cold.

But Mithos' hands were warm. And so were his lips, when they decided to meet mine—adding to the effect of…his efforts to put me to sleep.

They moved too, eventually. After a brief resting-my-eyes period I felt them reach my ear. He used his tongue to run over the rim, blowing lightly afterwards before kissing the earring that I decided to keep in.

Of course he probably would've gotten mad at me if I took the earring out. Something about him saying—along with Raine when she had noticed it yesterday—it would get infect—

I felt my cheeks redden even more when his lips traveled down to the joint between my neck and shoulder. The nerves there were extra sensitive. Whether or not they got that way over time, or if they were always sensitive there, I didn't know. But right now it didn't exactly matter.

Because, well, when your boyfriend's trying to make you feel better, you'd better focus on what they're doing and not on thoughts that don't really make much sense at the—

I gasped, biting my lip rather forcefully as I found the sudden need to moan, "M-Mithos…" I whispered, noticing how tired my voice finally sounded.

I also noticed, in the moment when Mithos pulled his lips away from my skin, that, even though my nerves were more awake than they had been before, I was also gripping the sheets…

How had I not noticed that?

"Yes Genis?" Mithos asked, his voice sounding…odd.

But…I guess that's how it should sound, at least in this situation. And I really did like the way he sounded now. Or at least my body did. My nerves seemed to tingle even more now.

"Th-thank…you…"

He smiled, "You're welcome." Then he continued to kiss the side of my neck.

He kissed that one spot over and over again until I started getting used to the feeling. One thing I knew was that my nerves would be a mess tomorrow. Right now they were so heightened—as well as my senses—that even if I was fine, if I woke up rested; everything would still be dull…in a sense.

I smiled. Mithos was just that good. Though I guess anyone's special someone is just _that good_.

'_I think I finally get one reason why Lloyd stays with Zelos.' _The sudden revelation hit me and made me want to laugh. But then it made me want to blush as well. Those two…did way more than Mithos and I have done. They did much more than we're doing now.

But right now it was enough for me.

Just like Mithos had said. I trusted him, yes, and he really did know my limits—how far he could go without me pushing him away.

My smile widened, "Thank you so much…"

Mithos didn't say a word, he just used his free hand—the one that wasn't busy touching my bare chest and arms—to tangle in my hair and pet it until I felt my eyes droop.

I purred softly—as Mithos called it—and shifted a bit before letting the world of sleep over come me.

And it happened all too quickly for my liking…

_DREAM MODE  
_

_I gasped softly when I felt something—something so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time—engulf me. It almost felt like I was drowning._

_Drowning in a pool of darkness. But I wasn't. I was standing perfectly still, breathing normally while standing in ankle-high water, which looked more like glass._

_But it wasn't glass. It was _water_. Unusual water, but water none the less. And it had gotten colder. I shifted my weight, smiling when I realized I could move, and walked over to the edge of the pond. I stepped out onto the sand, flinching as I felt the now-wet sand stick to the bottom of my feet. _

_What an annoying feeling._

_I looked around at my surroundings. In front of me the sand stretched out for as far as I could see. That way was obviously north. I looked behind me. The sand stretched out that way as well. But I thought I saw some sort of…mountain or something that way. I looked to my left, there was a grouping of rather large palm trees there. I assumed they provided shade for during the day._

_Then I looked to my right. There was a steep cliff rising up above me. It was outlined in moonlight, and its reflection was made clear in the small pond below. Looking at it from where I was it almost seemed like a large monster—like a dragon or something. _

_But it wasn't. _

_And that same dark feeling was emitting from the rock. Or…no…not the rock. The top. _

_I slowly raised my eyes until I was looking up into the pure light of the moon. From that light I could see a figure._

_A figure masked in black, or at least the person was wearing mostly black. And he—I was assuming the person was a he—gave off the same dark aura I had been feeling._

'_Who…who _is_ that?' I asked myself, backing up slightly. I was still under the shadow of the cliff, and somehow I found that to now be dangerous. _

_  
Who knew what this mysterious person could do. _

_Well apparently he could do enough. Or at least enough with dark magic. I felt the same familiar choking feeling as I did before, and yet I could see nothing. Unless he was using the darkness of the night to conceal his attack then…_

_Then—_

_Then I realized it. I was back in the water again._

"_Good, you're right where I want you." The person—that I now knew was a boy, or a teenager—said with a bitter laugh, "Too bad I can't do anything to you yet."  
_

_Mitosu. _

_He smirked, "So you do remember me. Now I'm flattered. But anyway, like I said I can't do anything to you yet," he got up off me, "especially since your boyfriend could fall asleep at any moment and come here." He visibly flinched, "Honestly though, don't you realize how disturbing it is to find out someone's dating by…by seeing something as intimate as I did?"_

"_Yes well, I _did_ try to tell you before hand, Tosu-chan." Another boy/teens voice said from behind Mitosu. _

_I sat up quickly and saw another very familiar person. _

_His left eye was still bandaged, and his hair was still the same shade of yellow as it had been the last time I saw him. _

_Jiniasu._

"_and you remember me as well, don't you, my other self?" he smirked, walking closer to us. To my surprise he flung one arm over Mitosu's shoulder and pulled him close._

_That's when I realized something else about the two. _

_  
Jiniasu was taller than me—maybe close to Mithos' height but…_

_Mitosu was only an inch or two taller than me._

_Now that was ironic. It always struck me as Mitosu being taller, since he seemed older but…_

"_Don't call me Tosu-chan!" I brought my attention back to the two teenagers in front of me when Mitosu whacked Jiniasu on the back of the head, "and get away from me!" he then pushed Jiniasu back._

_I shook my head, "No I don't. I could've gone anywhere else for a dream but," I waved my hand at my surroundings, "not a place like this. I definitely wouldn't have wanted you two here."_

_And honestly, I had to fight back a blush, "Maybe I was."_

_Before I knew it, Jiniasu was beside me, dragging me to my feet. I gasped when an image ran through my head. _

_It was of Jiniasu, keeled over on the ground, holding his left eye. He wasn't saying a word, but the hand covering his eye was slowly dripping blood. And there was a familiar looked ruby-tipped sword on the floor__**(1)**_

I_ blushed at this, "y…you saw…something?"_

_He nodded his head, "Who knew? Your neck," he touched the skin between his neck and shoulder, "Is sensitive."_

_I scowled, "Fine, let's get this over with_

_"Remember back when we wanted Feral?" Jiniasu asked. I nodded my head. How could I forget something like that? Jiniasu nodded his head back, "Good. Well you see, to be blunt, we're after her again."_

_Both Jiniasu and Mitosu flinched, "Jeez don't be so loud! What if Seiji heard you? Oh hell she'd give us hell—or send us to it—for talking to you alone." Jiniasu muttered, rubbing his ear. _

_Mitosu nodded his head, "Well, a few hours ago she said she'd go right? So she disappeared?"_

"_Well when she said she'd go—she really_ did_ go. She isn't coming back. Not unless you come and get her." _

_I glared at him, "Well sorry but Feral's a whole lot stronger than you think! I'm sure…she'll get out." _

"_Sorry," Jiniasu cut in before Mitosu could speak, "She isn't breaking out so easily. Not when we've got her trapped in the same thing her other self—Jade—is trapped." _

_My mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out._

"_And now," Mitosu said, grinning, "it's time to send you back."  
_

_He grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around to face him. In one swift movement he pushed me back into the pond. That's when I noticed for the first time that the sun was coming up. _

_And suddenly, in a near blinding flash of light, I was engulfed by the water._

_DREAM MODE END_

I gasped and sat up. Looking around the room. It was still dark out, but it was much quieter. I looked at the bed next to me, only to see that it was empty. I got up silently and walked over to the lone window in the room. I looked out and sighed. Everything outside looked peaceful too.

A little _too_ peaceful. Which is why, when Mithos walked back into the room, I nearly jumped a mile high.

"Genis? You're up? What's wrong now? You looked so…peaceful earlier." Mithos smiled at me but I could tell he was worried. I could see it in his eyes even though it was dark out.

I shook my head, "It…it's…" I thought about lying to him, but…really…he'd find out even faster than Raine would. So I took a deep breath and continued, "Feral…"

"Feral?" Mithos asked, "What about her? Did she come visit you in your dream or something?"

I shook my head, "She can't do that. At least she can't normally. But no she didn't come visit me."

Mithos walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Then what's wrong?"

I shook my head and turned back to the window, "It's Feral." "And again," Mithos said, sounding tired, "What about her?"

I closed my eyes, "She's…she's gone."

* * *

**(1)-**For those who remember, I once did a small poem-like thing on this scene (or rather, the scene where Neo permanently damages/blinds Jiniasu's eye) . Of course it's so short that I didn't upload it on FF—it's on my deviantArt account and it's called Jiniasu's Hurt for those who want to read it. Also the sword is the same one Neo has in TU…so that should've given it away. That and I believe I did mention it somewhere in TU about Jiniasu's eye being blinded/hurt.

**Me: **And that's the end of Part Five! Things are starting to heat up a bit now, aren't they?

**Mitosu: **It depends on what you mean by –cough- heating up. If you're talking about what happened between Genis and Mithos…

**Me: **Err, I meant the plot.

**Jiniasu: **Tosu-chan's got his head in the gutter!

**Mitosu: **-glares at Jiniasu- how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!

**Me: **Um…well…-cough- hmm, I guess like I always say at the end of the chapter—Read and Review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!


	6. Odd Occurances

**Me: **And again here's another chapter of TU:RooS!

**Jiniasu: **-blinks- you're really on a roll aren't you? Three chapters in one night…

**Me: **Hah, well, I've really got nothing (had nothing) better to do so…

**Jiniasu: **-nods head- I get it.

**To Understand: Redemption of one's Sins**

**Part Six: Weird Occurrences**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

**Cheea5-**I already sent you a PM about the flame. But I'm glad Part Five made you feel better -hugs- and here's the next chapter!

**Chiyanaski-**Yup the fluff, I just _had_ to put it in there XD as for the doing something serious later on, we'll see...-cough- now here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Lyurri-**Well I can actually say this now but no the fluffy bits aren't embarrassing to write at all--I've officially written something more embarrassing. As for what Feral's doing with Mitosu and Jiniasu, you'll find out in Part Nine (really you will there's Mitosu's POV in the end of that chapter). Well you CAN get to Reti'thera through the OtherWorldly gate, but the only time you can do that is when there's a crescent moon out, and it's nearing daytime when they actually leave. Eh, well, you'll see how they get to Reti'thera now on with the next chapter!

**LittleLinor-**I'm glad you like the A/N conversations, I'm still not entirely sure if I'm keeping them both In Character for them but oh well -shrugs-. Yup the fluff, I'm not as embarrassed writing it as I sometimes am (like for Part Five that didn't bug me at all). But really I'm glad you like it, and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Jiniasu: **So in this chapter…they finally get to Iselia?

**Me: **yup

**Jiniasu: **Things really are going to get interesting aren't they?

**Me: **yup.

**Jiniasu: **Well then I suppose new interesting things deserve new interesting disclaimers so: You would think 67 chapters into the TU Trilogy that Harmony283 would at least own _something_ from Tales of Symphonia. But she doesn't. The only thing she's stuck with is using them for fanfiction.

**Authors Note: **And I'm just fine with using them _for_ that purpose. Which reminds me, I had a strange dream once about Tales of Symphonia—or a movie-sequel to Tales of Symphonia. But enough about that and on with the mini-summery of this chapter! As you all know in the last chapter Genis found out from Mitosu and Jiniasu that Feral was 'captured'. But then you have to wonder. Who is Jade? And what happens when Genis, Mithos, Raine, and April get to Iselia only to find that something odd happens? Or rather that odd things have been happening for the past few days?

**Jiniasu: **Yeah…odd…the dream was interesting though.

**Me: **How do you know about my dreams?

**Jiniasu:** Because I'm psychic? Or that I'm constantly in your head?

**Me: **…oh…

* * *

Mithos' POV

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it.

Feral was _gone_? She was taken away—or kidnapped—_again_?

"H-how…?" I asked, "How do you know that wasn't just some dream?"

Genis shook his head, still staring out the window, "I just knew. Mitosu and Jiniasu both said they brought me to…wherever they were. They said they didn't tell Seiji where they were. And then they told me they captured Feral. And that I wasn't going to get her back."

I clenched my fist, "Did they say anything else?"

He shook his head, "no. But I told them I didn't believe them. And I really wish I believed myself when I said that." Genis let out a sigh, turning to face me, "So now all we can do is go to Iselia."

I nodded my head, "That seems to be the case but," Genis tilted his head to the side, "but what about Raine? Do we tell her?"

Genis' eyes widened and he immediately shook his head, "No! That'd just make things worse!"

I sighed, "Yes I know, but don't you think she already notices by now? She _knows_ we want to get to Iselia quickly, and she wants to know why. She asked me about it outside."

His eyes narrowed, "what did you tell her?"

"I told her that Feral knew the answers--that I wouldn't tell her anything until I knew more. Of course as you can see that will backfire--she'll want to know what's going on _immediately_ when she realizes Feral isn't here."

Genis groaned, "You're right. Raine--sis--isn't dumb. But how do we fix this?"

I shrugged, "You know Feral better than I do."

Genis groaned again, "Yeah I _know_ that Mithos. I'm just trying to figure out…what else could Feral have possibly been keeping from us? How much more could she have known that she wasn't telling us? We need to figure _that_ out first."

I nodded my head, "I know that too. But look," I waved my arm around the room, which was still dark, "it's still night time. All we can do is sleep on it. Besides, who knows? What if you have a weird dream again?"

Genis scowled, "I sure hope I don't. Which reminds me, you obviously weren't asleep when I fell asleep. And you just walked in now so…where did you go for the past fifteen minutes?"

Well I definitely wasn't expecting him to ask me _that_. And I…really didn't want to answer that question either. It would most likely either result in me being harmed in some way or another, or it would result in Genis kicking me out of the room.

The least thing that would happen would be for him to blush. And I really wasn't counting on that happening.

But…

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" now he sounded annoyed.

I shrugged, "Why does it matter? I just went to use the bathroom."

And just then I knew I said the wrong thing. Or at least in my opinion I did. I had to wait for it to register in Genis' sleep-clouded brain before anything could really happen.

But, to my surprise, nothing really _did_ happen. At least it didn't immediately.

Genis just stared at me, one eyebrow raised. Finally, after what felt like minutes--which really was only seconds, I knew, but silence had a way of making things seem longer--he spoke, "I see."

He said that in the same tone Raine did when she found out about something that interested her, but she didn't want anyone to know it interested her.

Then, to my surprise, Genis walked back over to the bed and sat down. Glancing back at me as he slid under the covers he smiled, "We should be getting back to sleep."

Wait, what?

"Genis?"

Genis lifted his head from his pillow, "Hmm?"

_'If I say something now…I could be wrong. I should wait,' _I sighed, "Nothing."

He scowled, "Well if it's nothing then get _over_ here." He patted the bedside next to him and I more than willingly walked over to it and sat down. I watched him as he snuggled back into the blankets. Once he closed his eyes I knew it was safe.

I sighed out loud, muttering, "That was close." Under my breath before slipping underneath the covers as well.

Once I closed my eyes, though, I knew something was wrong. How did I know? Well…Genis scooting away from me was a big hint. I turned to face him, "Genis?" he shook his head, gripping the sheets tightly around himself.

He looked upset.

"Genis?" I asked again, this time moving closer to him.

"Don't get any closer, pervert." He muttered, shaking his head from side to side.

I had to force down a blush that crept up my face, "Wh-what?!"

Genis was glaring at me now, "You know you are. Did you…do anything to me when I was sleeping?"

I immediately shook my head, "Genis you know I wouldn't!" I kept my voice at a loud whisper--I really didn't want to wake up Raine.

Genis looked away from me, "Really?" his voice was bitter.

"Genis just because you're upset about Feral doesn't mean you can take it out on me. And for the last time, I didn't do anything to you in your sleep." I let out a sigh when Genis didn't seem to believe me. Not only was he not looking at me, he was moving farther away, "And if you move anymore you'll fall out of--"

Too late.

Genis had moved to the very edge of the bed and he seemed not to notice. I quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to prevent him from falling. But of course nothing ever works out the way you plan it to and we both wound up on the floor in a tangle of blankets.

"Oww…"

And somehow I ended up on the bottom and Genis on top. How did--

"Mithos? Mithos are you hurt?" Genis asked suddenly in a hurried whisper. I sighed and tried to sit up, but my feet were caught in the blankets. And apparently, so were Genis'. I struggled a bit more and managed to sit up, "I'm okay."

"But…it sounded like you hit your head."

I nodded my head, wincing slightly in pain, "Because I did."

Genis shifted around on top of me and soon I felt something warm and slightly moist press against my forehead. I blinked a few times, trying to see through the blackness around us only to have the feeling immediately go away.

"Do you feel better now?" Genis asked, his voice even softer. He didn't sound mad like he had earlier. Now he just sounded tired and apologetic. All I could do in response was nod my head, "Yeah I feel better."

I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't really see it, "Wow, kisses _do_ make people feel better after they get hurt."

So he kissed me? I smiled, "Yeah usually it does. Are _you_ feeling better now?"

Genis blushed and nodded his head, "I-I…yeah. I'm sorry though. I just, um, I-I can't exactly say _why_ I'm so mad at you but…are you…what were you doing in the bathroom?"

I could feel myself blushing again, "Using the bathroom because I had to? You know nature calls every once in a while."

Genis' face just got even redder, "O-oh…"

Then I had a great idea, "Even if I was doing something else," I leaned in closer to him, "You should feel flattered," I ran one hand underneath his shirt, using my other one to keep him steady.

He just squeaked and whispered, "O-okay I g-get it! L-let's go back to bed please!"

If we could get out of this cocoon made of covers…

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I asked, "We're stuck, or at least I am, and you aren't moving."

Genis gasped, "I would if you'd," he grabbed my wrist, "take your hand and…a-and…um…just m-move it…?"

I smirked and pulled my hand back from under his shirt, "Okay."

It took a few minutes but finally we had successfully untangled ourselves and remade the bed--or remade it with us sleeping in it.

_'Hopefully this time we can get some actual sleep.'_ I thought as I petted Genis' hair. He just curled up closer, nuzzling his face into my chest before his breathing slowly started to slow. He was fast asleep in less than two minutes.

And I was asleep shortly after.

* * *

Genis' POV

I stifled yet another yawn as we walked into my childhood home. I would _not_ show Raine that I was tired. She'd make me go to bed immediately. And I didn't want to go to bed, especially when it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Okay you two already know where you're sleeping." Raine said--also sounding, as well as looking, exhausted--as she sat down on the lone couch in the livingroom, "So put your stuff up and then you can go outside to see Colette."

I blinked, "See Colette? Why did she say something…? Because I didn't see her."

Raine shrugged, "She was hiding behind a building, but she looked worried. That's why I just now came in." she stretched out on the couch, laying her head in April's lap, "now shoo."

And we did. I ran up the stairs, followed by Mithos, and once we reached my room I nearly slammed the door. Mithos immediately went over to our bed and laid down. He smiled over at me and patted the place next to him. I smiled and shook my head, "We can't relax now. Colette wants to see us."

Mithos scowled, "I know, but…she'll understand if we relax a little, won't she?" I tried not to roll my eyes, "Because she'd probably worry about me--us."

He actually seemed to think about that, "You…oh fine," he sat up and made his way over to me, "but after she talks to us we're definitely going to relax m'kay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, relaxing would be nice."

"We could even take a bath together."

I glared at him, "No!"

He looked really hurt by that and honestly, right then Feral would've said something but…but…

_'She's not here. She's gone. Maybe…maybe Colette knows something about…?' _I mentally shook my head, _'No she wouldn't know anything about her would she? Yes she's connected with Martel--or the Goddess since she's the Chosen, or used to be the Chosen, and their mana signatures are similar but…' _

"Genis?"

I blinked and looked up at Mithos, "huh?"

"You're thinking about Feral again aren't you?" I nodded my head and his eyes softened, "I see. I know it's…odd but…that's why we need to relax. We need to be able to think clearly about what happened."

"And how is a bath going to settle my mind? Especially with _you_ in it?" I shot back.

Mithos just grinned, "Why I'm flattered Genis." He kissed me lightly on the forehead, "it's not like it'll be any different from when we went to the hotsprings."

This made me blush, "Yeah well it's not like you could _do_ anything to me or else Raine and the others would've woken up. And back then they didn't even know we were _dating_."

Mithos shrugged and pulled away, "Well they found out right after that and," he smirked again, "I could've just told you to be _very_ quiet."

I gasped, "Wh-what?!"

"I just have a feeling you'd be very quiet, when we do…_that_."

Now I picked up the nearest thing to me and I threw it at his head. Thankfully it was just a book--and not a paper weight like Raine had thrown at him last time we were here.

"Oww…"

While Mithos was rubbing his head I hurriedly walked out of the room, not wanting to catch Raine or April's attention, and locked myself in the bathroom. About two minutes later someone knocked on the door, "Genis? Please come out…I was kidding! I swear!" Mithos whispered from the other side of the door.

I sighed, "Yeah well don't _kid_ like that. Okay? You said…" I looked in the mirror, but I didn't have to, to know that my face was turning a bright shade of red, "You said you knew how far you could go with me. And that I could t-trust you."

Mithos sighed and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear, "Look Genis I'm…sorry. Yes I _did_ say that. Which is why you should trust me when…ah…just come out and we can finish unpacking." He sounded nervous now.

_"Raine's probably wondering what we're talking about…and she'll think whatever it is it's his fault and she'd probably throw something at him. Oh wait, I already threw something at him. Crud.' _I opened the door to the bathroom slowly and slipped out.

Naturally I was pinned against the wall before I could say anything else, "Huh?"

"Please trust me? You said you would."

I gulped and nodded my head, "I…still…no. I'm sorry but no."

Mithos smiled this time, "I see. Okay I understand. Now lets go finish getting unpacked."

I nodded my head again and followed, well it was more like me being led, Mithos back into our room. A few minutes later and nearly everything was put away, "Hey Mithos?"

Mithos looked over at me, "Hmm?"

"Do you think," I paused, shutting the dresser drawer where I had folded my extra pair of shorts, "That…Colette…would know anything about Feral?"

I could tell Mithos was thinking and, when I looked over at him he shrugged, "There's a possibility yeah. I can't say it's a large one but…maybe."

I bit my lip, "I hope so. But I guess I'll just wait till she brings it up. I don't want to worry her."

Mithos chuckled at this, "She'd worry about almost anything when it comes to you and Lloyd. She'll probably ask you if you've been drinking enough milk because of your height."

I grimaced, "Ah…yeah maybe…" I let out a sigh, "I really haven't changed that much have I?"

Mithos walked over to me and hugged me, "Well you _have_ grown maybe an inch or a half an inch. That and you've gotten more…tolerant and caring since you last saw everyone."

I blinked, "More caring? How is that possible?"

Mithos shook his head, "Anything's possible. Remember, you're only fourteen--and you've only been fourteen for what, two days? You hardly know what you want to do with your life, much less what you'll be doing for the rest of it. Right now I'd say you're developing your personality."

Well that made sense, "Weren't you my age when you started to travel around with your sister?"

Mithos sighed, "Maybe. I don't really remember once. We were kicked out shortly after mom died--meaning I was about seven years old. When she met Yuan I was about thirteen. Then she…d-died…and I was fourteen and that's when I decided to experiment with my mothers Cruxis Crystal. I realized that it stopped aging me--or that it could stop aging me--around that time."

I nodded my head, "R-right. So you didn't really get a chance to 'develop' a personality?"

Mithos laughed, "I suppose I didn't. But I'm glad that you decided to listen when I opened up to you. When I became friends with you."

Now I was laughing, "Okay Mithos, don't get all sentimental and emotional on me, please." I pulled away from the tight hug he had me in, "Let's go, okay? Colette's probably worried sick about us by now."

Mithos nodded his head and followed me as I made my way out the door, down the stairs, past Raine and April who were still on the couch, and through the front door…

And we nearly ran into Colette.

"Ah Colette!" I reached out and grabbed her hand before she could fall over, "you came over to get us?"

Colette blinked and looked down at me, surprised, "You knew I wanted to see you?"

"Well," I looked back at Mithos, who closed the front door immediately, "Raine said you kept staring at us but you wouldn't get near us when we were walking around town."

Colette nodded her head, "I-I see. I'm sorry for worrying you, but, um I couldn't wait to see you again."

I nodded my head, "It's nice to see you too Colette. Have Lloyd and Zelos stopped by?" She shook her head, "Sheena or Presea then?" she nodded her head then shook her head. Then Mithos butted in, "What about Martel and Yuan?" Colette nodded her head, then stopped.

She abruptly turned around and beckoned us to follow her, and we did. We made our way out of the village towards the old Church. We made it to the steps inside before Colette turned around. She sat down on the steps and stared up at the ceiling, "It's nice and cool in here isn't it?" she asked, briefly glancing back at Mithos and I.

I nodded my head, "Yeah it is. Colette? What's wrong?"

Colette let out a shaky sigh, "Um well, I just had a bad dream is all."

I flinched, "A bad dream?"

Colette nodded her head, "Yes. A-a lot of people died. There was," she bowed her head, "blood everywhere. And…and you were there. You and Mithos."

I blinked, "And? Anything else?"

"F-Feral…you were saying Feral…and I was wondering…is she okay?" now she was looking me in the eye and I had to wonder.

Why had I been right?

"Actually…ah…I…I…sorry…" I muttered, looking away.

Colette let out a sad sigh, "She's gone isn't she?" I gulped and nodded my head, "I-I see…that explains why I thought she died in the dream. But I'm not worried just because of that." I looked down at her, she was staring at the ceiling again; "I'm not the only one who's had this dream--this dream of so many people dying. Sometimes the people change but it's almost the exact same for some of the older people in the village. Most of them know you're the Summon Spirit of Deaths seal. They think you have something to do with it."

"They think I have something to do with it?" now I felt angry, or at least extremely upset, "has anything else been happening?"

Colette nodded her head, "The people who died when the Desians destroyed Iselia have been appearing as ghosts."

Mithos made a noise from behind me, "Are you sure they aren't just seeing things."

Colette looked over at him, "People can't normally see ghosts. Genis, you're the only one I know who _can_."

I flinched, "I…what did they look like?"

Colette shuddered, "Some looked awful. I managed to calm them down since they last remember me as the "Chosen One". Some looked absolutely fine though."

Mithos walked over and sat down next to Colette, "Maybe Feral disappearing caused this to happen?" he looked over at me, "what do you think?"

I shook my head, "I think that I want to visit the graveyard. Can we?"

Colette bit her lip and shook her head, "It's not safe right now. There was…so much rain recently that the soil is wet and people have been sinking in. Some of the guards are taking care of that problem--or at least the ones who have magic are. It should be fine by sometime tomorrow. You could probably go there then."

I looked down at my feet, "Yeah I think I might do that. If Feral's causing this, then maybe they know where she is?"

Mithos stood up and helped Colette to her feet. She gave me a smile that I knew was almost entirely forced, "I hope you can help though. I'm so worried but…I didn't think you'd care so much and…you usually never visit the graveyard. Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, "Ah, no. Mithos can come with me but…you've done enough Colette." I hugged her, "Thanks for telling me."

Colette patted my head with her hand and sighed, "Yes…I think…I have. I don't' feel like much now that I'm not the Chosen. It's been two years since I've given up that title."

Mithos laughed, "So daily life is starting to get old?"

Colette blushed, "N-no! It's just people don't ask much of me anymore. They say I should relax and enjoy life and I am but…it's boring. Only when Sheena comes do I feel like I'm anything special."

I nodded my head, "I can kinda understand how you feel. We've been going around talking about half-elven freedom and sometimes when my sister gets on stage to speak I feel like I'm just…not doing anything. That I'm not helping at all." I smiled, "But I'm sure you're helping in your own way, even if no one's saying you are."

After that Colette just stared at me. Then, what felt like a few minutes later, she gave me a small smile and a nod, "Yes you're right. Thank you Genis." She hugged me once more and, surprisingly, hugged Mithos as well before waving to us and walking out of the church.

"Going from being someone important to no one at all, _is_ really hard." Mithos said, coming up to stand next to me, "You said the right thing--I think she was impressed."

I laughed, "No really Mithos?"

Mithos nodded his head, "Really. And, if I might ask, are you _really_ planning on not going to the graveyard until tomorrow. It'll kill the effect, you know, going during the day."

I grimaced, "that's the whole point. I don't like graveyards because you see ghosts there. But they're harder to see during the daytime."

"But don't you _want_ to see them?" Mithos questioned and again I grimaced, "let's just get out of here. We'll talk about it in the morning." Mithos gave me his traditional half-smile before we walked out of the Church and into the setting sun.

It was so beautiful.

Shortly after the sun dipped below the horizon I felt a shiver run up my spin. Something…something told me that that was going to be the last sunset that I'd see here in a while.

But what could that mean?

* * *

**Me: **Another chapter done with. And honestly sorry for the mismatched beginning--I was dead tired when I typed it up and I'm dead tired now.

**Mitosu: **It's past -checks clock- 1 AM of course you'd be tired.

**Me: **-groans- I need sleep…okay then -yawns- R&R please! Oh and since someone said I should mention this (on dA)--I update after getting 5 reviews. I got 7 for Part Four so only getting 4 for this chapter is fine. Just thought you'd like to know as readers


	7. Graveyard

**Me: **And here's Chapter/Part Seven!

**Jiniasu: **Now _when_ are they going to Reti'thera? You've taken too much time for the fluff…

**Me: **Oh calm down they'll get there soon! As in _really_ soon.

**To Understand: Redemption of ones Sins**

**Part Seven: Graveyard **

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

**Lyurii: **The ending made you sad? Well, in part it's the truth (you'll see that in this chapter). A full moon takes them to taco bell? XD And your face is red from reading the last chapter? Honestly I didn't think it was that good…until I re-read it. Hah yeah Dr. Seuss words can be used for so many things (and yes you're right). Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chiyanaski: **Oh don't worry Genis and Mithos will do _that_. Unfortunately it'll be when I say so (but don't worry I WILL put it in, if not as a separate thing when the time comes). But that doesn't mean other things of that nature won't happen -cough- anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Canada Cowboy: **"It's a little known fact" yes it is, definitely if you haven't played the sidequest a bunch of times like I have. That was one of my favorite sidequests in the game, and I've been planning to do something with that for a while. I'm glad you liked the way I used it and it comes into play more in this chapter. Also that bit of CC you gave me (about the way Feral speaks and how it's italicized and all) I altered a bit here since the ghosts talk in the same way so I hope it makes it easier to read. And of course, here's the newest chapter, enjoy!

**Alaia Skyhawk: **Yup ghosts. Don't worry, if you're tired your tired, thanks for reviewing despite that little fact. And here's the next chapter, (and yes there are more ghosts in this one too)

**LittleLinor: **Yeah I know I'd have to wait a week for it if you didn't review then (at 3AM--sorry ) then again you won't be able to read this since I updated this chapter early. Yup I know what you think of it but hey if you review for every chapter then there might be a surprise for you (maybe I don't know what it is yet). And of course here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**DraNKa: **Heh yes shonen-ai…shonen-ai that for some odd reason I didn't think was any good until I re-read the chapter. It's nice that you're back and reviewing again. Hmm yes this won't be the only time Mithos gets 'impatient' but you'll just have to wait and see (or read?) what happens. And of course here's the newest chapter--enjoy!

**Cheea5: **Don't worry, it's not just you and chances are you're most likely right about what you think (and honestly, I didn't think Part Six was that suggestive until I re-read it when I got my first review for it). You ask for a new chapter to be uploaded, and you get one! Enjoy!

**Mitosu: **They're finally going to go to Reti'thera aren't they?

**Me: **Yeah they are.

**Jiniasu: **-yawns- it's about time too. I don't know _how _you could waste so many chapters just on _fluff_.

**Me: **It can happen…and it's happened before. Remember the 'Time in Exire' chapters in TU?

**Jiniasu: **Oh yeah…heh I got to kiss Genis at the end of that too

**Mitosu: **-scowls-

**Me: **Uh…I'll…do the disclaimer this time around, I own what I own and I don't own what I don't own--which you should already know what that is! So…yeah don't steal!

**Jiniasu: **And now for the…Authors note!

**Authors Note: **Uh-huh. Anyway in the last chapter they were talking about goingto the graveyard to see if they could find anything out from the ghosts about Feral. But what exactly will happen when they get there? And what does the mayors grandfather have to do with anything?

**Jiniasu:…**

------------------------

Mithos' POV

_'Mithos! You…you shouldn't be here!' my mother cried out, sitting up in her bed with a shocked look on her face. _

_All I could do was shake my head and push the wooden door open further. I felt a cough rise to my throat, but I swallowed it and made my way to her side. I wouldn't worry her, especially now in her condition. She didn't need to know I was getting sick as well. _

'_Mithos.' Her tone was warning, her eyes were bright, 'please just leave.' _

_I shook my head again and reached out to touch her hand, 'I wanted to see you mommy.' I looked up into her eyes that matched my own, 'Is that so bad?' _

_She shook her head, gasping for breath, 'No…honey…it's not bad. It's just…they might come and…and if they see you.' She trailed off, a pained expression taking over her face in an instant. She went rigid and leaned back slowly until she was laying flat on her back, 'Mithos.' This time her voice was even softer, 'leave. I don't want you to see me…like this.' _

_Yet again I shook my head, 'mommy…no. I don't care what you look like. I want to see you.' I felt tears welling up in my eyes, 'but why are you so sick? Is it…is it my fault?' _

_She gasped and shook her head as best as she could. She touched my face with her frail, shaking hand and brushed my bangs out of my eyes, 'no Mithos this…sickness isn't your fault. It's my own. I…' _

'_You were too weak to carry another baby.' I mutter, looking down at my feet, 'I overheard your friend talking about it. She sounded really worried too.' _

_She tried to laugh, 'Come now Mithos. Yes I'm weak. But I had you didn't I? Though,' she paused, 'You aren't in the best health.' _

_I glanced up at her briefly before looking away. I couldn't tell her I was sick again. She wouldn't like that. _

_But she seemed to already know, 'Mithos do you…are you feeling sick again? Do you have a fever?' _

_  
I shuddered, 'N-no mommy. I don't.' _

_She glared at me, 'Come closer. Let me,' she reached her hand out and touched my forehead, 'you're burning up!' she said, sounding alarmed, 'is this why…why they said you were bedridden for days? My own son out even though his health doesn't allow it.' She sounded sad._

'_But mommy I wanted to see you! Yes Martel tried to keep me in bed. But…but she _can't _keep me from seeing you. Especially now that she's asleep.' _

'_You'll worry her though. She's been such a good…sister to you. Mithos please you have to get some rest.' _

'_And what about you?' _

_She laughed good-naturedly, 'I've been in bed for a while now—I do what they say in order to help me get better. Of course the medicine they give me tastes horrible but you can't expect it to taste _good_ now can you?' _

_I tried to laugh with her. But I felt another cough rising in my throat. She seemed to notice this as well and she tried to sit up again, 'Mithos.' _

_I flinched, waiting for her to tell me to leave again. But instead she reached beneath her nightgown and I heard a faint sound of something being removed. Curious, I looked back up at her. She smiled and held out…what looked to be like a gem of some sort._

'_Mommy?' I asked as she rolled it in her palm, 'Wh-what is that?' _

_She smiled, 'It's something I'm making for you. I-I know I'm sick and I probably shouldn't. But this…takes some of my energy into it.' My eyes widened and she chuckled, 'I've had it for a long time, now Mithos. So don't look so surprised. You see, it's almost ready. In fact I think it might be ready even now. I want to give this to you.' _

'_But it's your energy mommy! It's your…your mana! I can't take that away from you!' I whispered loudly, not wanting to draw any attention to the elves guarding the house. _

_She shook her head, 'I know Mithos. I _know_. But it's…think of it as a present. You'll be able to do so much more after you wear this. I'm not exactly sure of all the side effects, or the limits on what you can use this for but…' she trailed off as she started coughing again._

_Then…then I heard footsteps and the front door of the house open. I whirled around and gasped. I could see shadows making their way towards the room._

_This confused me but I nodded my head, 'O-okay mommy. I-I'll…I'll…I…' I couldn't say much more than that. She pushed me gently away from the bed._

…

I gasped and sat up right in bed. For a split second I thought I was back in Heimdall, that night…I could smell the sent of wood and nature—just like that smell that night. And the hint of lavender that…

I shook my head, _'No…no…no…I'm _not_ back there.' _

The soft disapproving murmur from next to me told me I wasn't there. I let out a sigh and gently moved my fingers through Genis' hair. He looked like he was having a good dream. And really, I hoped he was.

We both didn't need to have bad dreams on the same night.

'_How ironic. Just the night before Genis couldn't sleep. And now I can't get to sleep.' _I let out a sigh and looked around the room, _'But I have to say…this place doesn't change much.' _

Then I felt Genis shift and groan, "Mithos…?" he whispered, his voice thick with sleep, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "It's noth—just a bad dream." He wouldn't like it if I lied to him. I tried to force a convincing smile on my lips but it didn't seem like he was buying it.

"What did you dream about?" He asked, sitting all the way up. But from the look in his eyes he seemed to already know.

I let out another, slightly louder, sigh, "It was about my mother and how she died. I haven't had that dream for a while."

"I-I see. Um…but…yeah it's been a while but I can understand if it still bugs you." He shifted closer to me so that he was practically on my lap. He seems to notice this, and sighs, leaning his forehead against my chest, "I wonder…what'll happen when we got to the graveyard tomorrow."

I shook my head and rubbed his back with one hand, "I don't know. You sound…scared though."

He let out another sigh, "Heh yeah I guess so. I'm still not used to seeing ghosts. I just hope," he gulped, "none of them look too bad."

I blinked. Okay hopefully none of them would be…eww…

"I'm sure they'll look fine. They may be dead but don't you think their bodies would repair themselves after death?"

Genis shook his head, "I dunno. When I first openly…saw ghosts…they looked okay. But I was really little. I stayed away from the graveyard after that. But when we went to Meltokio…I couldn't even tell that they had died."

I nodded my head, "Well then maybe they'll look the same as that?"

Genis shivered again, "I-I hope so. But you'll have to tell me if you can see them or not that way I know…"

I smiled, "Of course Genis."

then he sat up, "Mithos?"

I blinked, "Yes?"

"Let's go now."

For a second I was confused, "What? Wait…you mean go to the graveyard now?"

Genis nodded his head, "Yeah! No one would be out this late," He looked over at the clock in the room, "Um, this early so why not?"

He immediately hopped off the bed and started searching for his clothes. I just stared at him, _'What's gotten into him? I though he was nervous but he wants to get it over with now.' _

My eyes were suddenly covered by some sort of cloth and I heard Genis mutter, "Stop staring."

I laughed and pulled the cloth—which was really my shirt—away from my face. I slipped it over my head and smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare it's just…why now?"

"Well I'm awake now. Raine'll be up in like two hours, and you look like you don't want to go back to sleep either. So…" he finished pulling on his shoes and smiled up at me, "let's go!"

I had no choice but to slip on my shoes and follow him out. Before we left the house completely, though, we grabbed our bags which still had our equipment and some healing items in them as well.

Then we made our way quietly through the town. You could just barely see the sky lighting up from the east.

"Come on, it's this way," I turned to look over at Genis, he was already standing near the edge of the village. Of course, there weren't any guards out watching the entrance--it was peaceful now, there was no need.

When I reached the gates Genis immediately rushed through them and down a cobblestone pathway into a patch of trees. Then I saw it--the graveyard. It wasn't that big, not that I expected it to be, and it was surrounded by a rod iron fence that was rusting.

Genis was waiting for me at the entrance, staring through the bars of the gate. I walked over to him and he shivered, "Genis? Are you…okay?" Genis nodded his head mutely and pushed the gate open. His face seemed to pale even more as we stepped into the graveyard.

"Mithos?"

"hmm?"

Genis gulped, "Um…they're…can you see anything?"

I shook my head, "But you obviously can."

Genis nodded his head and sighed, "I knew it. Okay, um," he walked up to one of the closer graves and touched it with the palm of his hand. To my surprise something…something white appeared. But it didn't look like a ghost, "there." Genis turned back to face me, "Can you at least see something now?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, but not much. Just a…white circle." Genis smiled and nodded his head, "That's it's--" he flinched, "--her soul." He looked apologetic but only for a few seconds. Then he spoke again, this time to the glowing white circle, "I know you might not know who she is, but do you know of someone named Feral?"

_**'Yes I do.' **_

I barely suppressed a shiver going down my spine. The…the _soul_ just spoke.

"O-Okay. Do you know where she is?"

_**'No I do not. I…' **_the voice paused, _**'I have no recollection of dying--or of why when my brother touches my gravestone he can see my soul. But I know it's her doing. And I know she isn't here, in our world.' **_

Genis groaned, "I kinda figured that, but where…I mean…does anyone here know where she is?"

_**'You could try the Mayor's Grandfather's grave--over there.' **_The soul seemed to shift over in one direction, _**'I'm sure he would know of anything regarding other worlds. That's why…that's why your Mayor took over so early, because his father didn't want the job and his grandfather was a lunatic.' **_

Well that's certainly a nice thing to say about a former Mayor…

But Genis seemed to believe her, "I-I see. That kinda makes sense. Okay," He bowed to the soul, "thank you very much."

The soul laughed, _**'You're welcome. Your name is Genis, isn't it? I remember you, but you probably don't remember me--I died when you turned eight years old.' **_

Genis let out a soft gasp, "You're…May…?" then he smiled, "I see. Colette will be happy to know that I asked you for help." He stepped away from the gravestone and whispered, "May you rest in peace."

_**'Yes…I know I will now.' **_The soul said, though I could tell it was fading.

Genis turned to me and smiled, "Well now we know we might know where Feral is. Let's go ask the old man."

I smirked, "So your Mayors grandfather really _was_ an odd Mayor?"

Genis nodded his head, "I read his biography--the father of the Mayor now was a writer I think--and it was…interesting. They said that he had an Exsphere, or something like it, that eventually possessed his soul. So…"

I shook my head, "Let's just find him already."

Genis nodded his head and began walking towards the far side of the graveyard, carefully stepping in between the graves and keeping his eyes on the ground. Finally we made it over to the last grave on the last row in the very corner of the fenced in area.

The grave had nothing on it, except the date, "Are you sure this is it?"

Genis nodded his head and bit his lip. But he didn't look scared, "Okay, uh," He stepped forward and touched the grave, the same thing happened—except this time the soul looked…bigger and it wasn't as bright as the last one was.

'_**Who is it?' **_the soul asked in a gruff elderly mans voice.

"Uh…"

_**'Who are you, cutie?' **_

I blinked, wait what?

Genis looked appalled, "WHAT?! Don't say that to me you…you're old and you're dead!"

The soul laughed, _**'Why yes I've been dead for a while now. But that doesn't mean I have no affection towards those of the living. Now what is it that you want? I've been trying to get my grandsons attention for ages! And yet he won't come! I wonder why?"**_

Genis made a face, "Um…maybe because he never liked you?"

The soul laughed again, _**'I suppose that could be it. Oh, wait,' **_the soul moved away from the tombstone and floated towards me, _**'I've never seen you around here before? You're quite the handsome young fellow aren't you?' **_The soul then turned to 'look' at Genis, _**'He belongs to you doesn't he? You two make a fantastic couple! Congratulations!' **_

Genis blushed, "Um…th-thank you…wait! That's not what we're here to talk about! We're here asking about Feral!"

The soul seemed to freeze at the mentioning of the Summon Spirit's name, _**'you know that small child? Ah I see…you're her 'seal' aren't you? That makes sense, you look similar to her.' **_Genis nodded his head, _**'what is it you wish to know about her? I'm already assuming you know she left…' **_

Genis nodded his head again, "Y-Yeah I know. She left y-yesterday...or two days ago now."

The soul bobbed up and down, as if nodding its—or his—head, _**'I see. But why, may I ask, did you send her away? The spirits of this grave, as I'm sure you can see, are upset. I'm assuming it's like this everywhere else!' **_

Genis gulped, "Ah yeah I guess it might be. But I didn't send her away. She…was…"

'_**Taken? I see…well that certainly isn't good. What do you plan on doing about it?' **_

Genis glared at the soul, "What do you _think_? I'm going to get her back!"

_**'But she isn't of this world anymore,' **_the soul laughed, _**'so good luck searching. Tell me when you find her—because then I'll have something to tell you—'**_ he cut himself off, _**'No…wait. You need to know where she is, don't you? You want to know if I know anything?' **_

Genis nodded his head, "Yeah another spirit said you would know more about her disappearance. That and she said you were a bit," he waved his hand, "out there."

The soul laughed, _**'Well anyone who's ever lived in Iselia would know that boy! I prefer the word unique though. Quite befitting of my personality. As for what I know about Feral…well...this is only a rumor, a rumor passed on by those we call fortunetellers.' **_

"The land of Reti'thera—the mirror image of our world. Yeah I know about it," Genis turned to me, "We both know about it. And we have to get to Reti'thera. Feral was going to tell us something more about it but," he sighed, "She disappeared before she could say anything else."

'_**How…untimely. Well I can tell you that she'll be in Reti'thera. Have you ever tried connecting to her? Like when you realized she was gone?' **_

Genis looked surprised, "Wh-what? No…I haven't. She never told me I could."

the spirit bobbed up and down again, _**'So you can't feel here at all?' **_Genis nodded his head, _**'Well then that's bad. But,' **_he seemed to rise into the air, _**'I could probably fix that. You see…I had the most peculiar things happen to me in my living youth. Sights unseen and documents unread would often appear in my reach. And from these documents I learned how to control a type of power. It's safe to say I can use it to connect to the living—though it IS a bit taxing…' **_

Then he let out a soft groan and suddenly, a bit too suddenly in my opinion, his soul began to glow. Then just like that there he was—or what I assumed the elderly man looked like—standing in front of us. His pale white hair was askew, and he was nearly going bald. His eyes twinkled, _**'See? Wasn't that easy?' **_He dusted himself off and walked the short distance to Genis, _**'Like I was saying I need to turn into a half human for now. But it's only for a short while so I shant be harmed.' **_

Then he stared at us—from Genis, to me, then back to Genis his eyes traveled over each of us. And to say it was disturbing…would be an understatement.

Then he laughed, _**'You two really are unique. And you,'**_ he patted Genis on the head, _**'Are still so much of a cutie.' **_

"Yes he may be, which is why I'm glad he's mine." I stated, making the man laugh even more.

I wasn't trying to be funny.

'_**Oh come now, I wasn't trying to hit on your boyfriend. It was a compliment. Now then, I can perform a bit of magic—come closer you,' **_he waved his hand at me and I moved closer so that I was standing next to Genis. The elderly man smiled, _**'Ah, good. Okay this magic might hurt you a teensy tiny bit but it'll only hurt for a few seconds—maybe a minute. But I'm going to use this power to open up the warp to the mirror world.' **_

Wait…

"The mirror world? Why?"

The old man laughed, _**'You really believe that the Nehfliems Mirror was destroyed after you freed Feral? Well guess what? The copy in this world may have been destroyed, but the copy in the Mirror world—in Reti'thera—it wasn't. There are shards of it in each of the shrines. I'm going to send you to…the safest one that I've been told about.' **_

"The safest one?" Genis and I asked at nearly the same time.

The old man nodded his head, _**'Yes, the Wind Shrine. The home of the Goddess of the Wind. May her winds guide you safely through this passage…' **_He closed his eyes and raised his hands, which had started glowing. Then he brought them down swiftly and—

I felt like I was being torn apart.

I heard Genis scream from next to me, but for some reason I couldn't lift my hand to touch his arm. I felt like stone. And, a few seconds later, I felt like I was falling. I tried to open my eyes, which had somehow shut, but I couldn't. Every part of my body was being weighted down by…by _something_.

Then I felt it—wind. Wind was swirling all around me, whipping at my hair and eyes. There was a bright flash that nearly blinded me even with my eyes closed, and suddenly I could breathe again.

And I could open my eyes. But when I did I really wish I hadn't. We were falling quickly down to earth, or whatever that green dot in the middle of a blue ocean was. The green dot got larger, and to say it didn't look nice would be lying. It seemed like there were mountains—a whole chain of them—somewhere to the north on the island continent. The sun looked to be about halfway in the sky—so it was still morning.

And then I heard a groan, I looked over to my right only to see Genis above me, unconscious.

'_When did he…? I thought that old man said he'd only be hurting for a few seconds!' _then I saw the wound on Genis' back, or at least I saw blood dripping from it. Had his wings come out in attempts to protect him?

Wait, what about _my_ wings?

I focused my energy and soon I felt them appear. But…they felt different, heavier—and much more painful. But that didn't matter now.

I managed to stop myself after a few tries, and I swooped up underneath Genis. I managed to get a hold of him, and I began my descent downwards towards the land beneath us.

It got harder and harder to control my wings, to make them move. I felt something trickling down beneath my shirt and grimaced. My wings never…made me bleed before. I wanted to look back, to see what was wrong but…

But suddenly the ground came up too fast. It was a plateau of sorts. And in the middle was a white house of sorts. The roof, which was made of some type of wood, had three square openings that, when I got close enough, looked about the right size for a human to get through.

All too soon I seemed to land. I was right outside the house—no, it was a shrine. The doors were barely open, and were made of a wood that was darkly stained. Unique swirl like patterns were engraved on them and were painted a light shade of blue.

'_This…this must be it.' _I thought, _'The Wind Shrine the ex-mayor guy was talking about. It certainly looks like one.' _

Genis groaned and I looked down at him. At first I thought he'd open his eyes, but he didn't. Instead he just leaned his head against my chest, "Dammit Genis, if you don't wake up soon…" I trailed off when I heard a gasp come from somewhere behind me.

I turned around slowly, so that I was facing a thicket of trees. There, standing between two of the trees, was a teenage girl with green hair and purple eyes. Her hair was pulled to either side of her face with brown hair wrap-like ties. And the rest was pulled into a low ponytail that swished behind her. She was wearing what looked to be a blue sleeveless dress that ended at her knees covered with a brown vest. A belt hung around her hips loosely and her boots were a weird design of brown lacing and blue patterns.

At first I thought she'd run away screaming to wherever she came from, but instead her eyes moved from me, to my wings—which I quickly made disappear—to Genis lying in my arms.

She closed her eyes briefly before opening again and walking forward, "Are you—no," she shook her head, "You don't look okay. Bring that boy inside the shrine."

I blinked. Well her appearance certainly was misleading. Her voice was…much harsher than I had thought. But I followed her up the steps to the doors of the shrine anyway. She pushed open one of the doors and held it open for me.

Once I entered the shrine, I have to say I was impressed. The walls were decorated with the same strange swirls that were on the doors. The floor was made of some type of pink rock, and there was a pedestal filled with some type of liquid in the center.

"Here, there really isn't a place to lay him down so I suggest you hold him but…he's hurt. And you are too." I blinked and looked over to my left, I couldn't help but wondering when she moved.

"Well? Sit!" she snapped, then flinched.

I sat, which seemed to surprise her, but she kneeled down next to us anyway, "Okay then…I'm a healer. I'll try to heal any wounds he has. Then I'll deal with you okay?"

I nodded my head, "That's fine. He…passed out and…"

She nodded her head, "I noticed. I can't say healing his wounds," she had already somehow gotten off his shirt without me noticing, "will make him regain his consciousness but it'll help. That and rest. Can you sit him up please? And turn him around? His main wound's on his back."

I did as she said and she gasped, "What the—wow that's a deep. Um, okay I'll try my best." She placed her hands on the skin around his wound, making Genis shiver, and whispered, "First Aid!"

his skin glowed momentarily before the skin slowly sealed over the wound. She smiled, "There…that should keep it from opening for a while. I can't say it's fully healed. Now you."

I blinked, "I—"

She shook her head, "No you aren't fine, your wings, or whatever they were, probably made the wound on your back worse. Do you _want_ the blood to ruin your shirt? Or even worse, do you want the wound to get infected?"

I sighed, "You sound like Raine."

She blinked and backed away from me like I was poisoning, "What? Who's Raine?"

I shook my head, "Someone I know. I was going to say I'm fine but apparently you won't buy that. But you'll have to hold him while I get my shirt off. The girl nodded her head and took Genis, laying his head on her lap while I took my shirt off.

When it was finally off she told me to turn around, and she did what she did to heal Genis. Then I slipped my shirt back on, "Thanks."

She nodded her head, "You're…welcome. Though I have to ask—"

"Who am I and why am I here?" I finished for her.

She nodded her head, "Well yeah," she shifted and ran her fingers through Genis' hair, "he looks kinda young to have done anything too dangerous,"

"he's fourteen and his name is Genis."

The girl nodded her head, "And you…?"

"My name's Mithos. I'm…I'm sixteen."

She smiled, "The same age as me. My name's Rose—Rose Gale. I'm the daughter of the Mayor to Gale Village."

I blinked, "That's the town that's closest to here?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, we should go there after he—Genis wakes up." She looked down at Genis, who seemed to be sleeping now, "He's really fourteen? He's so short…"

I nodded my head, "Short? Yeah. He's always been short."

Rose smiled, "I see. Well he looks cute short." Then she looked back at me, "And you…well…I know you're my age, but I know guys my age don't normally have wings."

Oh right…she saw those, "Yeah I have them. They…hurt to bring out though."

She shrugged, "Well they were pretty—pure white except for the very bottom. That was red. But I guess that was from your wound."

Wait…white?

"White wings…"

She nodded her head, not even seeming to hear me, "Yes, you looked like a Fallen Angel. Or at least that's what I thought you were when I saw you."

"A fallen angel…? I…no one's ever called me that before. But I guess," I closed my eyes, "I guess that's right. I am, in a way, a Fallen Angel."

----------------------------------------

Mithos gained the title **Fallen Angel**

-He's like a fallen angel, come to earth to atone for his sins…

**Me: **And there you have it, TU:RooS Part Seven! And the first of the OC's appears!

**Jiniasu: **Yes which reminds me, you need to say something important now don't you?

**Me: **-nods head- yeah. It's probably a bit early to be saying this, but I have to tell you this now or else I'll forget. I'm holding a popularity contest for the OC's (the main ones) that appear in this fanfic. Yeah it won't be much when there are only one or two OC's, but trust me I'll keep up with it so please say in your review which character you like the most (and I'll keep the…score…on my dA journal)

**Jiniasu: **Mhm that's _definitely_ important…

**Me: **Yup it is. Now then, R&R! Reviews, CC, and -gasp- even flames (as long as you've read the material thus far and have something you would to say about it that you dislike and not just something ridiculously random) are accepted and encouraged!

**Jiniasu: **Thank her Creative Writing teacher for the flames bit. He deserves it. -nods head-

**Me: **Well you get a lot more hate mail than you ever do fan-mail if you're a writer…or at least that's what MOST writers who have actually published anything get -shrugs-


	8. Explanation

**Me: **And here's TU:RooS Part Eight!

**Mitosu: **-sighs- where did Jiniasu go?

**Me: **Um…I don't know…? 

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins **

**Part Eight: Explanation **

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:  
**

**Cheea5: **Really? You guessed? Well then that's…great guessing! No his wings aren't actually white, they're rainbow colored. Yeah you already said you can't wait for the next chapter but eh, here it is! Enjoy! 

**Chiyanaski: **Yup ghosts…it adds something to the chapter now doesn't it? I'm glad you like Mithos' new title and here's the next chapter—enjoy! 

**Fuuten Pumkynnz: **Not really the OC's that appeared in this chapter, it's more of an overall for the entire fanfic. I just mentioned it earlier because, well, knowing me I'd forget. Mm unfortunately no it doesn't include Jiniasu and Mitosu because they're not really the 'main' OC's (though they are important to the story). But if you like one of them then sure you can tell me because after it makes me happy that people like my OC's. I'm glad you liked Mithos' title too, and here's the next chapter—enjoy! 

**LittleLinor: **Yes the mayor XD he might appear shortly in one of the later chapters, but I'm not too sure yet (and I don't wanna give away any spoilers just yet). Yup Rose and of course here's the next chapter, enjoy! 

**Lyurii: **Yup they're finally in Reti'thera. Mm well yes I guess you could say they specter'd (or spirited) away, but then again it kinda fits…in a way. And yes Mithos' wings are white. You'll figure out the reason later on. No Genis' wings won't be like that but again you'll figure out why in later chapters. I'm glad you think things are getting interesting so far and I'm glad you liked Mithos' title. Also I'm glad you actually commented on the whole OC contest thing and I already told you why I put it there on dA but still thanks for commenting on it. Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**  
Mitosu: **Now where is Jiniasu?

**Me: **How should I know? He was here last chapter.

**Mitosu: **So he should be here for this chapter.

**Me: **Um…maybe you're deciding to take turns? Y'know like Feral and April did?

**Mitosu: **Which means I now have to do the disclaimer? -sighs- fine Harmony283 doesn't claim ownership of any mentioning of Tales of Symphonia or of Genis and Mithos. She does however claim ownership to any and all towns in the Reti'thera region--as well as all OC's unless stated otherwise.

**Authors Note: **Good job, Mitosu. Now then, in the last chapter Genis and Mithos arrived in Reti'thera, but Genis passed out for some reason. Then they met up with Rose Gale, the daughter of the Mayor of Gale village. But really, they know nothing of Reti'thera, so now they're in for an explanation.

**Mitosu: **So this is one of those explaining chapters?

**Me: **Yeah…they have to come at some point now don't they?

**Mitosu: **-yawns- how long is this going to take?

**Me: **-shrugs- hopefully it'll only last with this chapter.

----------------------------------

Genis' POV

_'Where am I?' _I thought, feeling myself regain consciousness. My eyes weren't open but I could tell just from the feel of the air that I wasn't anywhere I knew, _'And why does my back hurt?' _

I tried to open my eyes and, on the third try, they opened. I was staring…up at a ceiling. To be more precise I was staring at a large opening in the ceiling and up at the beautiful blue sky. The sky that wasn't Aselia's sky.

Then it hit me. We were in Reti'thera, _'so that old man…the mayor really DID get us here.' _

I wanted to sigh, but I was concentrating too much on breathing and keeping my eyes open. Finally I felt like I could breathe well enough to speak, "Mithos?"

I faintly saw someone move, and the person that my head was laying in the lap of gasped.

"Genis? You're awake?" I blinked and tried to smile as Mithos leaned over me. He smiled back, "You were out a while, I was starting to get worried. Can you sit up?"

I tried to nod my head, "I-I'll try."

He, along with the other person--a girl--helped me sit up. Now I was leaning against Mithos' shoulder.

"There," The green haired girl said with a confident smile on her face, "how are you feeling? Does anything hurt besides your back?" her purple eyes scanned over me, obviously checking for wounds but I couldn't repress a shiver. Her eyes reminded me of Pronymas for some reason. But they…they had a kinder look to them, almost like April's. When I chanced a look at her again she looked almost hurt, "Well it doesn't look like anything's wrong with you, at least that I can see."

Then I realized my shirt was off.

When did…? 

But…no…that wasn't important. She probably took my shirt off to heal me. More importantly, "Where are we? And who are you?"

The girl flinched, "Ah, my name is Rose. Rose Gale; I'm the one who healed you. You're in the Wind Shrine." My eyes widened and I turned to Mithos. I wanted to say something--to ask him if she was telling the truth--but he just nodded his head. I turned back to the girl, Rose, as she spoke again, "Obviously you two aren't from around here. I'd be happy to answer anything you want, since, well, you don't really…know that much it seems." She looked nervous for a moment. Why would she be nervous?

"That'd be appreciated." Mithos said, smiling at her, "I'd like to know just…well…tell us everything that you know."

She blinked, "Everything?" she seemed to catch herself, gasping softly, "I-I mean of course yeah sure."

Was she going to act like this the entire time? She didn't seem like a shy person, "You don't have to act so…shy around us. We aren't going to hurt you." I said, trying to smile, my face still felt numb, "After all you did heal me--us--from whatever wounds we had."

This seemed to put Rose immediately at ease, "Ah okay, that's a relief. Well, I guess since you don't know why I was…nervous I guess I really _should_ tell you everything." She smiled, "Well first off…well, of course you probably already know you're in the land called Reti'thera."

We nodded our heads.

"Okay good, you know that much at least. Um, well this continent, or island, is called Fahire (A/N: pronounced Fa-here). The cities and towns on this region are Gale Village, which is where I'm from, Mirror City, which is the largest City on Fahire. And finally, Coral City, one of the largest Port cities on all of the continents." She held up three fingers.

"Well, that's useful, at least we know we can easily find a boat if we need to get off of this island." Mithos said, sighing.

Rose gave us an odd look but shook her head, "Of course as I said, I'm from Gale Village, it's a small fishing village. We don't get that many visitors except for those who worship at the shrines--like this one here." She waved her hand around the room for emphasis.

I nodded my head; "Can you…tell us a bit more about the shrines? They…sound interesting."

Rose laughed and nodded her head, "Something told me you'd be interested in them. The one we're in now is the Wind Shrine, home of the Wind Goddess Kima."

Well that made sense, the ex-Mayor DID say he'd send us to this shrine after all.

"The second closest Element Shrine is the Water Shrine, just outside Aqua City, it's home to Melanie the water Goddess." Rose continued, holding up two fingers, "Next is the Lightning Shrine, home to the Lightning God, Leo." She held up three fingers at this, "After him it's, well, you could either go to the Earth Shrine, whose gods name is Roy, or you could go to the Fire Shrine, whose gods name is Alexander." She held up two more fingers at this. Then, taking a deep breath she continued, "Then there's the Ice Shrine, whose Goddess's name is Topaz, and then there's the moon shrine with the Goddess Opal," she held up two more fingers, "then there's Cyber--the Goddess of Light, and Orrin the God of the Dark Shrine." Now she was holding up nine fingers. At first I thought she was over, because she paused. But then she continued, holding up her pinky finger on her left hand--the only finger that really wasn't raised--and continued on, "Finally after all of that, there's the Tri-stone Temple where the Goddess Fae--she's the Goddess of Reti'thera--lost her life in order to protect our world." 

I blinked…that…sounded _very_ familiar, "Really? Wow that's…neat." I tried to smile again; it worked a little better.

Rose smiled even wider, "I'm glad you think so. Hmm, now then I guess I'll tell you about all the cities on the different continents. That'd be extremely helpful especially since it's kinda obvious how you guys want to leave."

"Well Mithos _did_ say we were probably going to have to leave…and I don't see why we wouldn't…" I trailed off, shaking my head from side to side. 

"Well I don't know why you'd _stay_. Now like I was saying, I already told you the cities and towns on this island. Now onto Tehisera (A/N: Pronounced Te-hee-sara). There's Amethyst Town, which is a smaller port than Coral City. Then there's Aqua City, which has a bunch of water routes running through it because it's so close to the water. Then there's Neon City--possibly the third largest City in the region--and it's the safest." 

This seemed to bother Mithos, "Safest? What would you need safety for, besides the obvious?"

Rose shook her head, "I'm _getting_ to that. Next up is the continent of Faesara (A/N: pronounced the way it sounds). This is also the largest region. It's connected to Tehisera via the Neon Bridge. It's also home to the two capitals--or what is assumed to be the two main capitals--of Reti'thera. The first of which is Sakura." I blinked and she smiled, "That's the city you get to right after crossing Neon Bridge. The royal Flame family lives there."

…So the city was named after a flower and yet the royal family's name is Flame? I looked over at Mithos for a split second, he looked slightly amused at this. Rose seemed to notice this, and she coughed, making us turn back to her. She gave a quick confident smile before continuing, "There's also a hotsprings just outside of the city; I've been to it only once when I was really little. It's a nice place though." She nodded her head, "then there's Stardust Desert and Star City. They say somewhere in the desert, near a cliff overlooking the ocean, is the Fire Shrine." For a moment she looked sad, her eyes traveling down to her lap, "but hardly anyone goes to visit it now since the desert has gotten so much hotter recently. Of course thankfully right after you leave the desert there's Lake Purity--not that it's a regular lake or anything," she looked back up at us, "there're scientists. They're studying it and I bet they don't let anyone go near it." Rose made a face at this and I couldn't help but chuckle.

This made me want to laugh too, "My sister would love to look at that. I've never heard of a Lake getting so much attention before." 

Rose shrugged, "Like I said, it's not a normal lake. Though oddly enough, since it's so close to the desert you'd think it'd have really warm water, but it doesn't. They say it's because there's a mountain called Iceburge Mountain South of it. There's supposedly a village at the base of the mountain that's called Iceburge Town--but most of the time there's too much snow to really get there. And apparently the ice shrine is at the top of this mountain."

_'That reminds me of Celcius being in Flanoir…' _

"Then there's these mines called the Emerald Mines--I don't know why they're called that, they must've been used a long time ago to dig up stones. But it's the fastest route to Emerald City, the second capital of Reti'thera. They say that the Royal Jade family lives there," she paused for a second, looking like she was about to say something mean, or illegal, but she continued on anyway, "But that they were killed off a while ago and only their oldest daughter remains there." Her voice lowered, "They say she isn't…mentally there half the time. And she has some unusual guards." 

That was…pleasant…

"Unusual guards?" Mithos asked.

Rose shrugged, "None of my business really. Gale village constantly has their guards here, because there's a Shrine so close by, I can't really say much of anything about them or else I'd get in trouble."

_'Wait, what?' _I blinked, "So you mean Emerald City owns Gale village…?"

Rose laughed good-naturedly, "Oh I meant that we're a part of the Jade Empire --and yet again I'll get to that later. Now where was I?" she tilted her head to the side, "Oh right, then there's another port City--Harp City. It's the largest port in Reti'thera, though you could probably cut through the desert and then Luna forest if you wanted to go there before you go to Emerald City, though most people's supplies run out before they get all the way there so it's not exactly the _safest_ route."

I grimaced, "So basically the deserts huge?"

Rose nodded her head, "Yup, why do you think Star City was created? They're like a rest stop for those crossing the desert," she nodded her head, "_very_ useful. They always get a ton of money. I should try going there soon to perform or something," she smirked, "I'd get tons of money."

"Really?" Mithos said, wrapping an arm around my waist, "What do you do?" 

Rose was practically glowing, "Oh I'm one of _the_ best Dancers in at least Fahire. But enough about me," she waved her hand in front of her face, though I could tell she just trying to hide her smirk, "on to the last continent-island of Reti'thera--Sefina (A/N: Also pronounced how it sounds) Isle. "There's only one major Port City on this continent, but it's," she paused yet again, as if trying to find a good choice of words, "a bit shadier than the other two. They say there's a really good magic school there that can only be rivaled with the one in Mirror City, so they must have a good defense team. There's also a number of Blacksmiths there because of the rocks found in Opal cave. That's the only place they say you can find a rare stone called Lunia--which is why the cave is named after the Goddess of the Moon. Then there's the Dark Shrine on one end of the Island, and the Light Shrine on the other."

"Because wherever there's Light there's Dark, right?" Mithos asked, looking a bit pale.

Rose nodded her head, "Yeah. Really odd if I do say so myself. When we get to Gale I can show you the books about the ancient legends of the region--because I'm sure you'd rather hear the correct version, not something I've been hearing around town. But they say that Orrin and Cyber, when they were 'human' all those years ago with the Goddess Fae, didn't get along very well."

_'So they were human?' _I wanted to ask this outloud, but like she said I'd have a better chance of learning about it from a book. Instead I asked, "So what's this about the Jade Empire?"

Rose sighed, "Oh yeah…that. You see there are two," she held up two fingers, "empires in Reti'thera--the Jade Empire and the Ruby Empire. They own certain places in Reti'thera, so it's a good thing that I'm telling you this now. I don't want you to get in trouble for it because I mean, that's just," she was going to say something vulgar, I could tell by the look on her face, but she caught herself, "not good to say the least."

I held in a laugh, "Well then thanks for telling us in advance."

Rose's eyes flashed, obviously amused by my reaction, "And you're very welcome. Hmm, I guess I should start with the Jade Empire, since that's what I know the most about whether I want to or not." She looked a bit paler when she said this. That…had me worried.

Rose swallowed loudly, "They own, like I said, Gale, Amethyst Town, half of Star City, and of course Emerald City. They even have their own army, which they call the Jade Cross-Guard. You can tell who's in the guard by the symbol they wear on a crest, it's like a cross with a crooked letter J in the center." She drew the symbol in the air in front of us, "And it's green. Their armor is green too, but most don't wear it because it makes them too noticeable."

That made sense.

"And then there's the Ruby Empire." Rose seemed more relaxed now, for some reason, "They own Aqua City, Sakura, Iceburge Town, Harp City, and Ruby City. Their army is called the Crimson Guard. They can be identified by the crest they wear as well--a red Sakura tree with petals falling." Again she drew the symbol in the air, "Like the Jade Cross-Guard, they have armor, though it's red and you'll see a lot more of them running around than those in disguise. In fact," Rose stretched her arms up in the air, "I think the only guy in the army who has _never_ worn armor in his life is the head guy. I dunno who he is though." 

"Ah…probably thinks he's too good for it." I said. Really, though, the head guy _must_ be good not to have to wear armor…

Rose nodded her head and laughed at that, "Yeah definitely." 

"But," Mithos let go of my waist and shook his head, "What about the other places? And what's with the Jade Empire owning _half_ of Star City?"

Rose seemed to freeze. She looked extremely nervous for a split second then it vanished. She looked from Mithos, to me, then back at Mithos before closing her eyes and sighing, "I'll tell you that after you can prove that I can trust you."

Well at least she was smart; "You're smarter than you look."

She _almost_ said something to that but she didn't. Instead she asked, "So…what are you two doing here?"

To this Mithos answered, "We can't tell you unless you prove to us that we can trust you." 

Rose scowled but it was only there for a second. Then she smiled, "Well then can I at least ask one teensy tiny question?"

"It depends on what it is. We won't answer it if we don't feel like it."

Rose scowled again, "Fine but really I don't think it's anything you should hide." 

I shrugged, "Then ask away."

"Are you two dating?"

I felt my go from overly pale to bright red--or at least it felt that way. Mithos, on the other hand, just laughed, "was it that obvious?"

Rose smirked, "_Well_ just a tad. With the whole arm around the waist thing, which reminds me--" she reached behind her and when she turned back around I saw my shirt in her hands, "you probably want your shirt back don't you?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it _is_ kinda cold in here."

She handed me the shirt and I slipped it on. And for a moment a kind of odd silence fell over us. Not an awkward silence, just…a silence. The kind that you're supposed to think in.

"So…when are we going to leave?" I finally ask, "I mean, I'm awake now…"

Rose sighed, "Can you stand? Because if you can stand then we can go--oh wait, I should probably tell you before we leave but you can't openly be together, m'kay?"

We both groaned, "We're used to that."

"Well I'm just saying…it's better that you're both guys, because they can get used to that a bit more," Rose shrugged, "they accept it so much better than if two girls were together." Her face scrunched up as if she was in pain.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us about the culture here? Something that won't be taught in books?" Mithos asked, his voice for some reason sounded really cold.

Rose flinched, "Ah well, hmm aren't you the smart one? Yes actually. Women here, in Reti'thera, aren't treated…fairly. So if you see something like that, if you do something you'll be looked down on. Of course it doesn't happen that much here, away from all the major cities because all the women here have to be tough," she tried to smile, but it came out weak, "But when you get to cities women are treated…lowly. Like they're the worst thing on the earth."

"Even if they're the ones who increase the population?" I couldn't help but point that out.

Rose nodded her head, "Yeah that's the only thing we're good for. Especially if we don't find a man who really loves us." Then under her breath she muttered, "Which is _why_ I'm never getting married." But I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear that so I didn't say anything.

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming from outside and Rose jumped up and ran out of the room/shrine before either of us could say a word. We heard her talking to someone, a grown man, about something or another before she appeared back in the doorway.

This time she had to guards with her. But she was smiling so it _had_ to be okay, "Hey lookie here!" She said walking over to us, "We have escorts to the village! Wow someone must've been expecting you."

"A-actually," one of the guards, an older teen by the look of him, with green hair and brown eyes, said, "we were told to look for anything suspicious. We were around the Topaz Mountain Trail when we saw something fall…that must have been you two," he smiled, "it's a wonder you're okay. You must be tired."

The other, older, guard stepped up, "I trust you told them everything they need to know, Rose?"

Rose nearly rolled her eyes, but instead she gave a quick bow, "Yes Uncle, I did." She looked back at us, and then back at her uncle, "Um, but Uncle do you mind going back before us, or at least staying ahead of us? I…" she trailed off, smiling, "Please?"

Her Uncle seemed to cave in at that smile, "Fine, fine Rose. Okay Lucas," he turned to the other guard, "Lets head back now."

And, just like that they left.

And Rose sighed, "Whew what a relief. I didn't think they'd actually _come_ here."

"Were they expecting us?" Mithos asked, standing up and helping me to my feet, "because it sure seemed like they did. And what's this about you telling us everything?"

Rose shrugged, "Yes as you can see they _were_ expecting you. I didn't think it was you two but, well, I told you because you asked me to. But," she looked from me to Mithos, "If they were expecting you then…could that mean…?" she shook her head, "No…ah well, we might as well get going. They'll notice if we stay too long."

Then I felt it. Some type of surge of power…coming from above us. I looked up immediately, causing Mithos to look up as well, "What is it Genis?" he sounded concerned.

"I felt something." I turned to look at Rose, "Is there…anything else we should know about the shrines? Particularly this one? You said they were the Shrines to the different Gods and Goddess's of certain elements, have they ever 'woken up' before?" 

Rose immediately--and a little too eagerly--shook her head, "No! I-I mean they haven't since the Goddess Fae was human around eight thousand years, or more, ago. That's the only time that the gods and goddess's were replaced. Why do you ask?"

"Because I felt something powerful just now," I pointed to one of the openings in the ceiling, "It was coming from outside but because we're in a shrine it could've been from within the shrine." 

Rose shook her head again, "I-I don't understand _how_ you could feel something like that," she paused, "well, I mean, I've been the only one up until now that has felt anything in this place."

"Really?" Mithos asked, "So you think you might have some sort of connection to the Wind Goddess Kima?"

Rose looked away, muttering, "Of course I do. She was my ancestor's younger sister. She…became the Goddess at a young age apparently."

My eyes widened, "wha--"

Rose smiled, "Don't worry you'll figure out everything once we get back to Gale Village. We have a rather large library for such a small town." She pushed open the doors of the shrine and let us pass through, "Of course most of the books are written in Elvish, so I'm not sure if you can read them all. I mean, I'm an _elf _and I can't even read all of them."

I smiled, "Don't worry, I can read Elvish just fine--my sister taught me. Besides if it's too old I can just ask Mithos to read it to me."

This seemed to surprise Rose, but she just smiled, "I see, that's useful." She turned away, "It must be nice, wherever you're from. They actually educate women."

That…really hurt, "Yeah I guess. But…it wasn't that easy."

She turned to look at me briefly, looking like she wanted to ask a question, but just then the second guard called out, "Rose--hurry! I think…" he trailed off with the sound of swords clashing.

That…that _couldn't_ be good.

-----------------------------------------

**Me: **And that's the End of Part Eight.

**Mitosu: **But _why_ did you decide to leave it off there? You could've made the chapter even longer.

**Me: **-shrugs- because this chapter was only an explanation chapter--and I didn't even _explain_ everything. Next chapter they'll get to the other stuff.

**Mitosu: **-sighs- fine. And next chapter it's Jiniasu's turn isn't it?

**Me: **Yup! Now then R&R! Reviews make me wanna update faster--and of course, CC is welcome too. -smiles-


	9. Liquid Mirror

**Me: **And here's the next chapter of TU:RooS!

**Jiniasu: **-blinks- wow it's my turn.

**Me: **yes it is -nods head-

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**  
Part Nine: Liquid Mirror**

**By Harmony283**

**LittleLinor: **No spoilers in the reviews! –shakes finger- unless you guessed of course. But yeah it's very unlike him to wear armor. XD I'm glad you noticed that though. Yup very familiar…very…_very_ familiar…-cough- anyway here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Cheea5: **You did…? Agh I didn't mean for there to be any I can understand references to other Tales of games (since I do use some attacks from ToL and someone told me it's a bit like ToR for a 'reason') but other than that…there weren't supposed to be any references (where did you see one for Naruto?) Hah I'm glad you're eager for the next chapter because here it is! Enjoy!

**Canada Cowboy: **I'm glad you like that line, since it shows a bit of Rose's perceptive-ness, which does come into play later (maybe, depending on how much people like her). As for the explanation (about the land and the shrines) was something that anyone would know and actually if she hadn't told them then…well you'll just have to trust me on the explanation. That and truthfully she hasn't told them much about herself and she hasn't told them some of the key elements that are actually extremely important. Of course you'll figure those out later on. Anyways here's the newest chapter—enjoy!

**Chiyanaski: **And thanks to your review I'm updating! And don't worry about the late review. At least you reviewed (and I wouldn't have updated anyway if I didn't get five reviews per chapter XP that's my policy now since I KNOW I can get five reviews). Now then here's the next chapter of TU:RooS—enjoy!

**Jiniasu: **Eh…? What does the title mean?

**Me: **You'll see…when they mention liquid mirror

**Jiniasu: **Ah, okay…I guess I'll do the disclaimer--she -points to me- owns what she owns and doesn't own what she doesn't own so there.

**Authors Note: **ah-ha yeah. Okay during the last chapter it cuts off with the sound of swords clashing together. I wonder what that means? Well let's just say more than one person on the opposite army knew about Genis and Mithos' appearance. But what will they do? Especially when nether of them can seem to use their attacks anymore!

**Jiniasu:**…Well that's not good. Oh aren't Mitosu, my sister, and Neo going to make an appearance in this chapter?

**Me: **Maybe…

--------------------------------------

Roses POV

"Yeah I guess. But…it wasn't that easy."

I turn to look at the half-elf next to me--I was _definitely _going to ask him why it wasn't easy. It was _definitely_ a lot easier there than it was here in terms of getting an education. But then I saw the look on his face.

That, and Laden cried out for us to hurry up. He sounded…really worried. And of course why _wouldn't_ he be?

There, standing a few paces ahead of us were two rather strong looking Crimson Knights. They had their swords drawn before I could blink, but thankfully Uncle had seen it--he was holding them off.

"Rose, get out!" Laden whispered in my ear, "I don't care where just go!"

I nodded my head and turned to Genis and Mithos. They both looked concerned--well, Genis looked more concerned; Mithos looked interested. Was he used to fighting?

I sighed and grabbed Genis' arm, "We have to go! Back to the temple--now!" I nearly dragged him back with me, and Mithos followed. And somehow we made it back to the shrine without the two knights noticing us.

I shut the two doors tightly and locked the doors, _'It's a good thing most people don't know where the Shrines are--or at least they don't know where _this_ shrine is.' _When I turned around though, I wished we had more protection.

"Why did you take us back here?" Genis asked, looking around. His eyes seemed to dart everywhere, like he was studying each individual stone that made up the walls of the shrine, "Because you do realize they'll find this place eventually."

I nodded my head, "Well yeah I kinda figured they would," I looked past him over to the small bowl of water on the pedestal. It seemed to slosh up over the sides, like someone had taken it and shaken it--but the floor wasn't shaking.

That worried me. I looked back at Genis and he seemed to have noticed what I was staring at. He walked over to it and looked into the water, "Hey…what's in this?" He asked, reaching out a hand to touch the water.

Before I could even _say_ anything, Mithos had grabbed his hand, "I _don't_ think we're supposed to touch that," then, under his breath he added, "You're starting to act like your sister."

Genis looked appalled by this and jerked his hand away from the bowl, taking a few steps back, "Well I'm _sorry_. And I _don't_ act like my sister! If I acted like her she'd be going crazy with how old these stones are, not to mention the etching on the walls and the stone borders around the openings in the roof!"

Mithos looked surprised for a second and looked up, "Wow, I didn't know that."

I sighed, "They're protection spells--and they're containment spells. They're common on the shrines to keep the elements in. "

They turned to me, and Mithos spoke first, "Containment? They want to keep the elements here? Why? Will something bad happen if they were to be released?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. But I do know that they have been released before, remember when I was telling you about the Gods and Goddesses, and how they were all human once? Well the Elements have to be renewed so I'm assuming it was safe when the Goddess Fae released the elements the first time in order to give the heirs their power."

Mithos didn't seem to be buying this, "So you're saying that you think one time will be enough? And then containing the different elements will keep everyone happy?" He turned to look at Genis, "Can you tell me what the mana level here is?"

Genis shook his head, "No where near as powerful. That's because of these elements." He bent down to the base of the pedestal where the water stood, "besides I think it _is_ safe to release the elements. It says here that once the new heir comes and…" he paused and leaned in closer to it, "ah…can receive the blessing um…then they can be freed? Yeah I think that's what this says. Kinda mean how they put it at the bottom here."

That surprised me, "Wait, what? There's writing there?"

He nodded his head and moved to the side as I hurried over to them. He pointed to the dusty piece of what looked like old marble running around the base of the Pedestal. You could barely make out the carvings but it was in some sort of ancient Elvish.

How come no one ever saw that, "So…there _is_ going to be another heir?" I could feel the blood draining from my face. Father _had_ to know about this! I stood up immediately, "this is." I looked down into the water in the bowl, "I don't understand. Why didn't anyone read that before?"

Genis stood up as well, "Um, may I ask a question? Are only…_maidens_ of the shrines supposed to come in here?"

I blinked, "What? Well, yeah there are people--mostly women--who come to the shrine to take care of it. And I'm one of them, but why do you ask?"

Genis scowled, "Can most of the people in your village read in ancient elvish?"

I flinched, "Well…no. Most of the people in the village are human. My…my mother taught me to read in Elvish when I was younger, but my father doesn't particularly care for it."

"So it's not wonder why no one noticed it."

That was true, "I should tell father about it then. And maybe Uncle when he comes to get us."

"Assuming he _will_ come back to get us." Mithos muttered. And really, I just wanted to slap him for saying that--or at least asked him _how_ he could think that! Uncle wasn't weak! He might just be a guard, but he--

"Mithos! Don't say that!"

He shrugged, "Well you gotta keep the option open just in case it _does_ happen."

"Well hopefully you're wrong. I mean," Genis smirked, "You've been wrong before."

This made Mithos groan, "Would people quit bringing that up? First it was…ah," He shook his head, "just don't bring that up. I already know that."

Genis' smirk seemed to widen at that, "Oh really? Well then I guess you should watch what you say from now on."

Mithos opened his mouth to say something, but of course I wasn't just going to let Genis tell him what he should and shouldn't say, "And don't you dare comment on something when you don't even know what's going on, hun."

Mithos seemed slightly shocked at this, but to my surprise, he bowed his head, "Yes ma'am."

-----------------------

Mithos' POV

_'Well at least she's showing more spunk than she did earlier.'_ I thought, trying to mask my grin as I bowed my head, "Yes ma'am."

When I raised my head Rose looked pleased, her smile proved it. But Genis…he, "Genis?"

He was looking around the room again, like he thought he saw something. He didn't even seem to hear me so I spoke again, "Genis? What's wrong?"

He blinked and looked back at me, "Nothing…it's just I felt it again."

Rose shook her head, "And again I'm telling you there's nothing wrong here. How can you even _sense_ mana anyway?"

Genis shrugged, "I just can. It's a half-elf thing." I could tell he was proud of saying that, "And…it really is bothering me." His eyes focused on the small bowl filled with water on the pedestal we were standing in front of, "And what's this water for anyway? It keeps moving even though the ground isn't shaking."

Rose shook her head, "I…I'm actually not so sure. It's been there for as long as I can remember. I'm assuming it's blessing water…but…" she trailed off

"But it's never been changed has it?" I asked. She nodded her head.

Genis just nodded his head, "I-I see. Mithos?"

I looked over at him, "Yes?"

"Why did you tell me not to touch it earlier? Is something…wrong with it?" I looked back at Rose, who seemed curious. I didn't want to say anything more than I had to but, she was one of the people who took care of the shrine so, "I think it flows with the mana here--and something that does that, well, it's not good to touch it. If you so much as touch it, its pattern would be messed up and that…wouldn't be good."

"So it has something to do with awakening the Goddess of the Wind?"

I nodded my head; "I guess so."

Genis seemed to think for a few minutes then he turned to Rose, "Rose have you ever touched the water before?"

She seemed hesitate, but she answered, "Um…almost. I was very little though."

"Why don't you try now?"

She looked shocked, "No! Mithos just said not to touch it!"

Genis rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know he just said that. But I think you'll be fine."

I really _did_ hate it when someone talked about me like I wasn't there. Not that either of them noticed.

"Well then why don't you try? I mean, you did say that you were a descendant of the Goddess of Wind, didn't you?"

Rose looked skeptical, "And? So what if I _can_ touch it? Nothing's going to happen."

Genis sighed, "Well maybe not, but maybe something will happen. Besides," he turned to me, "Don't you think it's odd how there isn't a mirror in here?"

At first I didn't get what he meant. But then I remembered the ghost of the old Mayors words, _**'There are shards of it in each of the shrines. I'm going to send you to…the safest one that I've been told about.'**_

I took a quick glance around the room. No mirror--or mirror shard--was visible, "You're right. That's odd. Then how did we get here?"

Rose looked confused, "What mirror?"

Genis shook his head, "That doesn't matter. But I think the mirror might be this…water."

"A mirror can turn into water?"

Genis nodded his head; "Well I guess it can be. I mean glass--or the material that makes mirrors--it can be melted. This must be it in liquid form. But…it must be very hot too."

Rose blinked, "Well if it can be melted then…yeah I guess the bowel keeps it warm, but," She looked down at her hands, "Then there's no way I'm touching that."

"But did it feel warm when you almost touched it before?"

She shook her head, "No it didn't. But I just placed my hand over it--I didn't touch It."

"Then I doubt it's hot, at least on the surface."

"Then wouldn't it be hard?"

Genis looked over at me and I shrugged, "This is a shrine isn't it? The Mana here is unstable as it is. Or at least there's an overwhelming amount of it here. Anything's possible."

She scowled, "You're acting like you're used to this."

I tried to keep my face emotionless. There was no way I would tell her that I was used to much more unusual things than something staying in liquid form when it really should be solid.

And from the look in Genis' eyes, he wasn't about to tell her either. For a few minutes an extremely awkward silence passed between us, Rose kept looking at us like she wanted to ask exactly _why_ we weren't answering. Then finally she gave up, "Fine, fine don't tell the girl what the heck you two are talking about." She shook her head from side to side, "I'll touch the mysterious liquid mirror thing too. Will _that _make you happy?"

Genis smiled, "That would make me very happy!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "You're sounding like Raine again."

He glared at me; "No I'm not!"

Rose stepped up to the pedestal and reached her hand out over to the water. She gently dipped her fingers into the liquid and flinched, "It's…warm…" she whispered, sinking her fingers in farther. Now they were completely submerged, but the liquid hadn't changed its flowing pattern--it was like it didn't even recognize her mana. Or that her mana was exactly like the one in the room.

Though she looked disappointed at this, "It's not doing anything."

"That means your Mana Signature is probably the same." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Right when those words left my mouth, though, I wished I had taken them back. Because she just stared at me.

And stared at me.

And _stared _at me, "How do you know that?"

I shrugged, "Know what?"

She scowled, "About Mana Signatures?"

"How do _you_ know about them?" I countered.

"Because--how do you think I know I'm a descendant of the Goddess Kima? Just from what father said? No one believed him when we first came to this village! All because grandfather and grandmother never cared to check!" her eyes widened slightly and she immediately shut up. She even looked apologetic, like she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Oh really?"

She nodded her head, "Really. So how do you know?"

"I had to have mine checked," Genis raised his hand, "for a certain reason that no one would tell me why."

Her scowl deepened but she didn't say anything to that. Then Genis spoke again, "Was it painful?"

Rose looked surprised by this, "No, not really."

Genis smiled, "That's good. But…may I ask you something?" She nodded her head; "can you touch the bottom of the bowl? I can't tell because it keeps moving but I thought I saw something on the bottom."

Rose looked shocked at this, and glanced into the liquid, "I don't…wait…I think I see something. Yeah sure I'll get it." She seemed much more confident about it this time and she actually thrust her hand all the way into the bowl and I was sure she reached the bottom but…

Then she screamed.

She jerked her hand out of the liquid so fast that she sent the bowl toppling over. The liquid sprayed out over the floor, and it would've splashed me if I hadn't jumped out of the way.

I winced when I heard Rose hit the floor. But I winced even _more_ when I saw that Genis had tried to break her fall.

When Rose noticed this she jumped up immediately and began apologizing, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Genis rubbed his back and grinned, "It's fine. I'm fine." But he winced when he stood up. His eyes widened a bit and focused on something on the ground, "Hey…this is…"

I followed his eyes and saw, lying next to the upside down bowl, a…charm of some sort. It was a kind of see-through-ish blue with a sharp point on one end. There was a clasp on the other end, like you were supposed to hook it around something, or you were supposed to wear it like a piece of jewelry.

Genis was about to pick it up when Rose stopped him by placing a hand on his arm, "That thing…burned me! Don't touch it." But Genis didn't seem to listen. He shook her hand off his arm and reached down, touching the charm.

"It's pretty." He whispered, smiling, "I wonder what it's for."

_'Oh I can tell you what it's for.'_ For a split second I thought Feral was back…but…no this voice sounded a bit older--and…higher pitched.

But where was it coming from?

--------------------------------------

Mitosu's POV

I flinched when Feral cried out in pain. Jiniasu just smirked, "That's what you get for trying to break out."

Feral glared at him, _'Well excuse me,'_ she was panting, or at least breathing heavily, _'but it's your fault--why am I here? Where is Genis? And what about Mithos? Are they okay?'_

I sighed, "It's odd for you to care about them so much. You do realize that Genis is the son to your former Master--and neither of them are that nice to you."

Feral scowled, _'And what would you know? You don't even _know_ them. Now let me out.' _She made a run for the shield again, but just like before she was flung back.

Jiniasu laughed again, "You really should stop that. I know you can't die and all but that's _got_ to be miserable."

_'Not more miserable than being held captive against my will. I hate to say this but Pronyma was much nicer than you were.' _

Jiniasu rolled his eyes, "Yes but you were trapped in a _mirror_ at that point. She couldn't hear you."

"Jiniasu," he turned to me, "quit picking on her."

Jiniasu scowled, "But it's so much fun! Tosu-chan, you should try it too!" he teleported quickly from his spot in front of the protective shield over to where I was sitting up against one of the pillars still shaded from the sun.

"I will _not_ try it. And do _not_ call me that." I grated out, "Besides, shouldn't you be going back now? You'll burn at this rate."

He looked at his hands, "Nope, I may be pale but I don't burn!" when he looked back at me he grinned, "And what about you? You're staying in the shade even though you're tan and don't have to worry about burning!"

I shook my head; "I'm tired. That and do you _want_ to make it obvious that we're here? You do realize if anyone--if Ryuu sends anyone here, they'll immediately recognize us and attack? Do you know how bad that would be?"

Jiniasu shrugged, "So? We can just kill 'em off. We've killed before, it's no big deal."

My eyes narrowed, "Yes but what happened yesterday when they came? What did Miss Neo do to you?"

Jiniasu paled and looked away. He almost looked like he was about to cry.

I sighed, _'of course he looks like that. It can't be easy for him. I…' _I sighed again, cutting my thoughts off, "Jin," he looks up at me as I mention his childhood nickname, "come here."

He walks over to me slowly, like he's afraid I'd slap him. When he gets close enough he speaks, "What?"

I give him a smile, and he…he just stares, "You're smiling." He whispers and I nod my head, "I know. Come here." I shift over so he can sit next to me. He does. But he still looks slightly nervous, and he isn't looking at me.

I quickly undo the cloak around my shoulders and hand it to him. At first he looks confused, and he eyes it like I put poison on it. I sigh, "Put it on. It'll protect you from the sun." This was one of the only days he ever decided to wear a short sleeved shirt, I wasn't going to let him burn because of it. He seems to realize this and he drapes it over his shoulders, but doesn't bother doing the clasp.

Instead he gives me a half-smile, "Thanks."

I nod my head; "You're welcome."

To my surprise he leans his head on my shoulder. I can't help but flinch, when I look at him he has his one good eye closed, "No really," he shifts closer, "Thanks. Do you mind taking over a bit? Neo kept me up late last night."

That's all I needed to hear, I nod my head and he shifts even closer, until finally I tug him down so his head is in my lap. Then, just like that, he's out like a light.

That's when I turn my attention back to Feral. I could tell she was trying to hold back laughter, even though I couldn't hear her, "You can stop laughing now."

She straightens up and smirks, _'Oh really? You know…I might not like him,' _she focused her eyes on Jiniasu, _'but…what does Neo do to him?'_ it was an innocent question--just one that probably anyone would ask out of curiosity. But…

"It's none of your business."

She scowls but quickly replaces it with yet another smirk, _'Oh really? Well it seems that whatever it is, keeps him up late. That…doesn't sound to right, if I do say so myself.' _

"And you'd be very forward if you _did_ say that yourself. And if you actually meant it. He could mean more than," I pause, "that. For the reason she keeps him up."

Feral raised an eyebrow, _'Hmm really? You know, you really didn't strike me as the perverted kind.' _

I forced the blush away from my cheeks, but this seemed to fuel her…ego, _'Though I have to say,' _her eyes seemed to soften, _'you are kind to him.' _She floats over to the edge of the shield, so that she's closer to me, _'do you mind telling me…what he is to you?' _there wasn't anything other than pure curiosity in her voice.

I sighed, "Literally he's my foster younger brother. I took him and Seiji in a long time ago."

_'But what is he to you?' _

I scowled, "I just answered that."

Her eyes narrowed, but they still held a kind of gentleness to them, _'No you didn't.' _

This time I shook my head, moving my hand, which had been resting on Jiniasu's shoulder, up to his head, "I said I told you."

_'So he's just a brother figure to you? I see.' _Feral floated away from me over to the other side of the shield. She looked annoyed, and even a bit sad, but she closed off her voice to me after that.

And for a while I just stared at Jiniasu, "he's my foster brother." I say outloud, but in my mind I ask, _'but he can't be just that.' _I let out a sigh and lean my head back against the pillar, "Just a brother…"

I sighed and start running my fingers through his hair. He seems so content now, and he lightly moans in his sleep. I suppress a chuckle and instead opt for a smile, "Just a brother hmm?" I asked to the air around me.

Yeah…a brother. A friend maybe. Or…

Then Seiji teleports in, and she glares at us, "Mistress Neo wants to see you two," she says, looking annoyed, "Wake him up and tell him. I'll be taking over the watch for a while."

All I could do was nod my head.

---------------------------------------

Mitosu receives the title of **Foster Brother**

-He found them a while ago, and he will do anything to protect them. They are like his real little brother and sister. And he is, to them, their real older brother.

**Me: **And that's the end of Part Nine! Though…the last part…made me sad for some reason.

**Jiniasu: **-blinks- me too. What did Neo do to me?

**Me: **You'll figure out soon enough.

**Jiniasu: **-scowls then perks up- but at least I got to be all cuddly with Tosu-chan!

**Me: **-smiles- yeah you did. And the readers got to see a different side of your personality. Now then R&R! And of course CC is welcome too


	10. The Wind Goddess

**Me: **Ta-dah! Chapter/Part Ten of TU:RooS is finally here! -throws confetti and candy in the air-

**Mitosu: **-dodges candy- You're going to celebrate like this for every ten chapters aren't you?

**Me: **-nods head- well of course! It's all thanks to my readers/reviewers as well so I have no reason NOT to be happy

**Mitosu:**…okay just don't hug me!

**Me: **Of course I won't, Jiniasu's the only one who can do that -smirks-

**Mitosu:**…you smirked...

**To Understand: Redemption of ones Sins**

**Part Ten: The Wind Goddess**

**By Harmony283**

**Cheea5: **As I said in the PM I sent you, if you saw any references to Naruto I didn't mean for them to be in there—hence they are NOT references. They're just there and it's a coincidence, nothing more. I already told you how I get my motivation to write, but I hope you get your motivation back soon –hugs- now here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chiyanaski: **Mhm it was fun to write the Mitosu/Jiniasu bit at the end XD I enjoy writing about them (which is definitely a good thing) so you'll see way more of them in this fanfic than in the last one. Now then here's the next chapter and enjoy!

**Lyurii: **Yup the Mitosu/Jiniasu fluff at the end was fun to write Especially the title Mitosu receives. You'll figure out more about that later on in the fanfic as more of their past is revealed to you. And yeah I know a lot of people like those two OC's, and that makes me happy because I really like them both too! (though I like all my OC's) Now here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Fuuten Pumkynnz: **I'm glad you like Jiniasu, and…eh I can understand why you dislike Neo (heck you'll probably end up wanting her dead when you find out more about Mitosu, Jiniasu, and Seiji's situation with her). But please don't say you 'hate' Seiji—especially since you don't know anything about her yet. Now if you learn about her and still hate her that's fine, but other than that please don't make any judgments just on what you see now, she has a reason for acting how she acts. Now here's the next chapter and enjoy!

**Mitosu: **Jiniasu isn't the only person who has ever hugged me. -scowls-

**Me: **Well I meant recently. Your parents haven't hugged you since you were a kid and that was _definitely_ a while ago.

**Mitosu: **And you're so worried about your OC's talking about spoilers--what about you? -cough- well anyway -points to me- she owns almost everything except anything to do with Tales of Symphonia.

**Authors Note: **Well…I didn't actually say anything. How could you not have parents? Well anyway in the last chapter it left off with Genis, Mithos, and Rose hiding in the Wind Shrine--after realizing that her Mana signature matches the Wind Goddess's almost perfectly Rose tries to take an item from the bottom of the liquid Nifhliems Mirror. That doesn't work and it ends up burning her. But then why can Genis touch it? And what kind of powers does it give him?

**Mitosu: **Yes…what kind?

**Me: **You'll see. Though it isn't like you to ask questions.

**Mitosu: **Well you never said I couldn't.

------------------------------------------------

Genis' POV

Was I hearing voices again? I look over at Mithos, and then at Rose. Rose was looking around the room, her eyes wide, and Mithos was…staring at me confused. I shook my head, then, slowly, nodded it.

It wasn't Feral. But I heard the voice too.

_'Well do you want me to tell you what that thing is in your hand?' _the girls voice asked again. I whirled around to the wall behind me, a large amount of mana seemed to be focusing in that one area.

Before I could really do much of anything, warn the others, or even protect myself. Large gusts of wind came down through the large openings in the ceiling. They whirled around me, forcing me to shut my eyes, then they went to Mithos, and finally Rose before finally gathering right in front of the large doors to the Shrine.

They formed into a human figure--a little girl. She stretched and yawned before fiddling with her hair, which was a pale green and was placed up in pig tails. Then she looked over at us. Her eyes were a stunning blue. She smiled, _'Well?' _

I blinked--she was gone. And now she was standing, well, floating, next to me. She was about 1 inch taller than I was. How sad, _'WELL?' _she sounded overly excited about something when finally she took the charm in my hand and started spinning it.

"Hey!"

_'You weren't answering me.' _She said simply, still with a childish smile on her face, _'do you wanna know what this is?' _

I sighed, "Well yes actually I do, Kima."

The girl smiled at the use of her name, but then her eyes glazed over as she held the object up, _'This was Fae's.' _she looked over at me, _'It was hers when she was alive. It CHOSE her.' _

"You mean…the Goddess Fae? Well, I mean, I know you're talking about her." Rose sounded nervous, "S-sorry."

Kima giggled, _'And you are? If you could get this out, or even touch what was in the bowl, then you must be a descendant of mine. Wowie how long has it been?' _she floated over to Rose, _'I mean, you still have green hair but it's darker than mine--and where did your eye color come from?' _

Rose blushed, "Ah…it's…been a _long_ time since you were human--alive. It's been nearly nine thousand years."

Kima's eyes widened, _'Oooh it figures they'd wait till the last minute--the meanies!' _she shook her fist at the roof, _'Why always the last minute.' _Then she sighed and turned her attention back to Rose, _'but really where did you get your eye color from--it's really pretty.' _

Rose blushed even more…she kinda reminded me of April when Raine complimented her, "Um…my mother."

_'Ooh! That's nice! Oh wait,' _she turned back to face me, _'Were you the one who picked this up? I heard the bowl crash…so I figured something must've happened.' _She smiled faintly, _'I'm surprised no one tried to touch that bowl in so long. People these days…they must still really respect the shrines.' _

Rose laughed nervously, "A-Actually only this one is really well maintained. Or at least, this is the one that's visited the most. That's what my Uncle and father say."

Kima's eyes narrowed, _'Hmm really? Alexander won't be happy about that. And neither will Leo. He _loves_ attention.' _

"I-I said that's just what my father and Uncle said!" Rose shot back, scowling, "I didn't say it was the truth." Though right after she said that she looked ashamed--though she _did_ just yell at a Goddess…

_'I see. Well,' _she turned once more to me, _'You did pick this up right? You could touch it without it burning you, right?' _

I nodded my head, "that's right."

She looked slightly surprised, but then she smiled and floated over to me. She held out her hand, _'Then take it. It's yours. It chose you just like it Chose Fae.' _I took it gently from her hands, _'though I have to say why you…? You're just a boy from what I can see. Or is there something special about you that I don't know?' _she started circling me.

And…it was unnerving.

"E-Even if there isn't something special about me…what _is_ this?" I asked, holding up the charm, "It looks like it hooks on to something. But what would I use it for?"

Kima sighed, _'Well it does hook onto something. Oh, see--you have an earring. You can hook it onto that. As for what it's used for, well, squeeze it in your hand. You'll see what it's used for then.' _

I did as she said and…the charm started glowing. It started glowing so brightly…that I had to shut my eyes. When I opened them a few seconds later, though, a…translucent blue glass staff was in my hands. No, it wasn't just a staff--it was a staff with some sort of blade on the very end.

"…Wow…now _that's_ impressive." Rose commented, folding her arms across her chest, "But what are you gonna do with it?"

_'Well Fae used it to protect herself as she went around to each of the elements and released them.' _Kima said, floating down next to Rose, _'though of course he has to find the heirs, and luckily he found you so one shrine's down.' _

Wait…what?

"What?"

Kima floated back over to me, _'What do you mean, 'what'? You're the next Elemental Chosen! Like Fae! You need to do what she did!' _she smiled, _'so I suggest you get started now!' _

"You can't just drop this on someone," Mithos said, walking over to stand next to me, "Besides, we just now heard about the legend. We don't know where any of the shrines are or anything."

Kima's eyes widened, _'Woah wait a sec, you mean you're the two that came here? You're the one they talk so much about in Neo's palace?' _she pointed at me when she said this, _'No Way! Then you _are_ special! Okay, okay, look I'll definitely try to help but first I gotta…um,' _she looked over at Rose, _'Rose right? Please come here for a sec.' _Kima floated over to stand underneath the farthest opening in the roof.

At first Rose didn't move, she looked surprised. Or shocked, or something. Then, rather quickly, she walked up to where Kima had floated. She looked up through the opening in the roof and her eyes widened, "Genis…I think I know what you're talking about now." Her voice sounded faint.

All I could do was shake my head. Then suddenly the liquid-glass that had spilled out onto the floor when Rose had tipped the bowl over started forming into small beads. Mithos moved back from the puddle and motioned for me to move as well.

But I didn't have to. The beads of liquid glass floated over to where Kima stood. They gathered in her outstretched palm and formed into something I couldn't see. Then Kima looked over at me, _'Genis, come here please.' _

I slowly walk over to her and she smiles, _'Please hold your staff out.' _I did what she said and she opened her palm. In it was a charm shaped like the markings on the door--and it was the same color blue as my weapon, except it wasn't translucent. She closed her eyes, _'This is what enables you to use the Goddess of the Winds--my--power. The heir to this shrine is Rose Gale, my descendant. This is also a sign for the Elemental Chosen showing that this is the first Element he released.' _She opened her eyes and smiled even wider, _'This is actually great, in my opinion. Last time the first Element to be released was Fire. And the First element ever created was Earth so…this is _very_ good. I mean, now you can control the wind the best so please treat it nicely. Now both of you close your eyes.' _

Rose reluctantly closed hers, and I did shortly afterwards. I felt a breeze wrap around my body as I did this and suddenly…suddenly my hearing just got better. I could hear the birds chirping from some ways off. And I could hear the clash of metal swords, _'That must be Rose's Uncle.' _I thought.

Then just like that it was gone.

I opened my eyes dazedly and looked around Kima was gone and Rose was holding the charm Kima had made. And she was smiling. She looked over at me, her smile immediately replaced with a concerned one.

"Genis are you okay?" I turned to look at Mithos, he almost looked upset. I nod my head, "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry."

_'Just so you know.' _We jumped when we heard Kima's voice, _'you might think getting the element charm from this shrine was easy. But if the other shrines aren't being as well kept as you say, then don't expect any of the others to be easy. Now I hope you have a safe journey and I'm gonna go tell the Gods that you've started now!' _she giggled and then her voice faded.

"She's…peppy." Rose shook her head from side to side, "You'd think she'd have gotten bored with staying in this place for as long as she had." She clipped the wind symbol onto her belt.

I nodded my head, "That's true but…I'm worried about your Uncle." Her head snapped up, "You mean you…didn't hear it? It sounds like they were still fighting. And…there might've been more of those Crimson Knight guys."

Rose's eyes widened, "Wha--no I _didn't_ hear anything, hun. Now what are we waiting for?!" she pushed passed us and would've gone farther but Mithos grabbed her arm. She flinched, "What…what do you want?"

"You do realize that rushing in can and probably will get you killed, right?" his voice was as cold as ice. That…couldn't be good. I knew he was worried about me but…

"Mithos!"

Mithos let go of her arm.

But she didn't move. She just eyed Mithos like a frightened rabbit would, then she spoke, "Then what do you _suggest_ I do?"

"Let us help."

She really looked like she was about to protest about that--like she was going to say something or another about us not knowing what was going on.

"And don't say we don't know what's going on."

I couldn't help but smile at Rose's expression after Mithos said that. She looked a little surprised…but not much.

"You want to help? Even after you said that my Uncle and Laden?" she asked, sounding bitter.

Mithos nodded his head, "Even more a reason to help."

Rose opened her mouth to say something to that, but quickly shut it and walked forward at a slower pace until she had the front door to the shrine open. She turned to look back at us, "well? Are you coming or not?"

Of course that's all she _could_ say.All she could say before a dagger was placed against her neck. And a man in an armor of red pulled her towards him, "So this is the Wind Shrine eh?" he seemed to not even notice Mithos and me, his eyes just scanned the area around us, "It's so…clean. Eh I shoulda figured you country folk didn't have much else to do besides keep this place--"

He was promptly kicked…all the way down the steps of the shrine and a little ways on the clearing in front of it. I looked over at Rose and she looked upset, no, more than upset…

"Don't you DARE call us country folk, especially since you don't talk any better than we do, actually, no you talk worse than we do. Kinda figured that though, you look like you come from Ruby City."

The man staggered to at least lift his head, "So what if I do, eh?" he sat up, clutching his stomach, "Damn for a bitch you sure can hit hard."

Something told me that that wasn't the best thing he could have said. Because suddenly Rose twirled around and the man was lifted into the air.

Then he was flung against one of the nearby trees, his head making an odd cracking sound when it hit the trunk.

I flinched, "Ouch…"

"I don't think he's going to wake up in a while." Mithos said, sounding like he was about to laugh, but he was staring at Rose, "But how did you do that?"

Rose looked back at us with a smirk on her face, "Just something I thought might work. I told you I was good at dancing didn't I?" We both nodded our heads; "Then I just figured since this charm couldn't turn into anything I might as well see what my dancing would do. Now I'm worried about Uncle and Laden, they must've gone back to the village to warn them…"

A sudden breeze passed by and I flinched as something…reached my ears. I heard running, footsteps, some sounded like the person was wearing armor, and some sounded like regular shoes…

"Genis…?"

"Someones coming this way…but some of them sound like they're in armor, and some sound like they aren't."

Roses eyes widened, "Wh-what?! Those must be--" she turned back to face us and ran forward just in time to catch the gasping form of a woman dressed in a grayish green robe with her pale green hair tied back, "Farie!" immediately Rose closed her eyes and whispered a healing spell. Soon the girl could speak again, "Farie what happened to the village?"

"Your father…and the rest of the guards are trying to protect it. L-Laden came with me…as a guard. B-but we were being followed so he had to stop and fight him. H-He needs help," she gripped onto Rose's arm and her eyes widened when she saw the charm attached to her belt, "I-I…the Wind Goddess…so it _is_ true." She glanced up at us and for the first time I realized that I still had the staff-weapon out…

"A-And y-you…" she pointed to me, "I-I see…the legend was true…please help the village. I'll stay here and watch the shrine." She stood up slowly and walked towards us. She nearly tripped over a few of the stairs, but Mithos caught her and helped her inside.

Once the big oak doors closed we turned to face Rose. She looked almost sad, and tense, like she was thinking of something.

--------------------------

Mithos' POV

My eyes narrowed as we ran through the forest towards the village. Rose was in front of us, and I could tell she was still too deep in thought to really notice anything else. So of course she wouldn't notice that Genis kept flinching.

Was he hearing things, like he did earlier? But if he was…then…how…?

_'Maybe it has to do with the wind?' _I looked around me, yeah there was wind, we felt it move by us as we ran, _'if that's the case I hope the village isn't that much farther.' _

For a split second I saw the charm attached to his earring when a particularly strong gust of wind brushed his hair to the side, Genis had somehow made it shrink back into the charm form shortly after we met the maid Farie.

I let out a sigh; _'I still don't get this--' _

We stopped.

And my eyes widened.

This village…reminded me somewhat of Iselia, but also somewhat of Asgard as well. The large archway leading into the village was slightly burned, like someone had tired to set it on fire. And the first few houses from the entrance also looked like they had been burned, or at least that they had tried to be burned. Though some had completely burned to the ground.

"Just like Iselia…"

I blinked and looked over at Genis. He was looking around at the burned houses with a sad look in his eyes. A gust of wind rustled his hair and he winced again, "And they're about to burn the Mayor's building."

"What?!"

Before I could even move to protect him, Rose had grabbed onto both of his shoulders, shaking him until he snapped out of whatever trance he had been under. His eyes widened slightly and he tried to pull away, mumbling, "L-let go…" under his breath.

That's when I stepped in.

"Is he really the one you should be paying attention to?" I ask stepping closer to Genis, "After all," my eyes met hers, "isn't your father the mayor?"

She slowly let go of Genis' shoulders and backed away, her eyes never leaving mine. Then, rather quickly, she turned around and ran off through the village.

Once she was out of sight I turned to Genis, "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head slowly, still looking a bit dazed, "Y-yeah I-I'm fine. She just…reminded me of P-Pronyma for a second there." He shivered, "But…there are too many guards for her to handle alone. We have to help her."

I sigh even louder this time, "Yeah I guess we do." I looked over in the direction Rose had run, "I guess we keep going straight until we see people flying, or we hear Rose scream."

Genis flinched at this, "I hope it's the first one…"

I shrug my shoulders, "Eh maybe. Now lets get going," I rubbed my wrists, "I wanna see exactly what I can do here."

But when I looked back at Genis as we ran through the village to the mayors house, I wish I hadn't said that. Because he looked to be in more pain than he had before.

And his eyes…still looked lifeless.

-------------------------------------

**Me:**…Well this was…one of the _hardest_ chapters I had to write so far, not to mention the shortest

**Mitosu: **Neh it didn't help that you kept rewriting the beginning.

**Me: **-scowls then sighs- yeah you're right. Well, like I said last chapter R&R! Reviews are welcome, as are anything else!

**Mitosu: **-nods head- and if you have any questions just ask in your review.


	11. Back Home

**Me: **And here's Part Eleven of TU:RooS!

**Jiniasu: **Yup it's here!

**Me: **-nods head-

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Part Eleven: Back Home**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

**Canada Cowboy: **Yeah I actually had a lot of fun typing up Kima's personality, since she's one of the Goddesses that actually has some significant role in the Goddess Fae's life. Also (and I still don't think I made this clear in the last chapter but) Genis CAN see the elements. In fact the only one there who couldn't see Kima would be Mithos, because as of yet you don't really know his importance to the story, hence why I put it just in Genis' POV. Oh yes…about the earring. I'm glad you remember that—and you will NEED to remember that. Yes Mithos will get his ear pierced, but unfortunately from what I have planned it won't be for a while yet. Now here's the next chapter—enjoy! (and of course congrats—you're the 50th reviewer!)

**Fuuten Pumkynnz: **Well some of them do, but it depends on the character. In Seiji's case, she has bad memory problems (which you need to keep in mind for later—since that's important) and then there are others who have bad pasts but don't consider them 'bad'. Also you'll actually see in this chapter how Raine and April react to Genis and Mithos being gone (I'm glad I guessed right on when to put this chapter though). So here's the next chapter and enjoy!

**LittleLinor: **-hugs back- yeah at least it's over with. Hah yeah the dA ID thing has gotten well over 50 pages by now (I think?) so yeah you probably have hugged him recently. And yes…the plot really does start to thicken –nods head-. Now here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Lyurii: **Yeah you finally got around to reading this—which is why I think I'm going to change the time I update to the weekends, so you'll have a better chance at reading it earlier. And about the whole earring thing, I know we already discussed it on dA but yes the mirrors are important, but they aren't THE most important thing in the shrines –nods head-. Here's the next chapter (though it's really late O.O) and enjoy

**Cheea5: **Don't worry about the review, I've been super busy (with schoolwork and such) since the last review so I actually wouldn't have been able to upload anything anyway. But do you think it might help, if on my journal on dA, I put the names of the people who reviewed? That way you'll know for sure if you've reviewed or not? Because yeah it can get annoying when you think you've reviewed only to come back almost two weeks later to the same fanfic and realize you haven't -cough- well anyway here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Jiniasu: **So this is the chapter where we _finally_ get to see what's goin' on back on the home front right?

**Me: **Right.

**Jiniasu: **-grins- this should be exciting. Okay then…ah -copies and pastes something-

**Me:**…?

**Jiniasu: **-points to me- she owns almost everything except anything to do with Tales of Symphonia.

**Me: **You just copied and pasted that from the last chapter…

**Jiniasu: **It saves time.

**Authors Note: **Ah…okay…? Well anyway as the title says this is when you get to see Raine and April'sreactions to when they realize Genis and Mithos went missing. And of course, they immediately go to Colette--who was technically the last person who spoke with them. But what will they do when she tells them Feral is gone? Also You get to see a bit more of what's going on with Mitosu, Jiniasu, and Seiji and what their next course of action is.

**Jiniasu: **So we DO appear in this chapter?

**Me: **Yeah you do -smiles-

* * *

Raine's POV 

The minute my eyes open and adjust to the light of my dimly lit room I knew something was wrong. Or rather…something was missing. I sat up slowly in bed, not wanting to wake April, and looked over at the clock hanging over my door. It was almost seven o'clock…

I _almost_ slept in.

…okay yes I DID sleep in. It wasn't six thirty.

But…

Wouldn't Genis be up? And what about Mithos?

I get out of bed, wincing as the bed creaked. That, of course, woke April up. She mumbled something and turned over so that she was facing me, "R-Raine…? What's wrong?"

I shake my head, "It's nothing. I just want to check on Genis and Mithos. It's after seven."

April's eyes widened, "Oh, it is? Ah, I'll…help too. That's surprising though, they're both up so early usually…" she trailed off and tried to smile, "But then again I guess it's because they're--we're finally home."

I nod my head at that, "Yes that's most likely it. And you don't have to come with me if you don't want. Why don't you," I pause for a second, "try to see what we have left in our travel bags. Genis probably saved a few food items. We might need to go to the store later though."

April nodded her head and got up out of bed, shifting her nightshirt--which was really one of my own--around so that it fell a good ways past her hips before reaching over and tugging on some shorts.

She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek as she passed by me to leave the room. While she went downstairs, I walked the short distance down the hall to Genis' room.

I had a bad feeling though when I saw the door closed, _'Didn't I tell them to always keep the door open?' _

Not that I'd thought anyone would answer me. But it was odd…Feral would have usually--

I shook my head and knocked once on the door. But no one answered

_'They must still be asleep.'_

I smile at the thought and slowly turn the knob on the door before pushing it open. I expected to see Genis with his head on Mithos' chest fast asleep or maybe even them in a compromising position…

_Anything_ would have been better than one what I saw--

An Empty bed.

For a while I just stood there, staring into the room with an obvious blank expression on my face. But it must have been long enough to the point where April came looking for me.

"Raine?"

I didn't look at her, but I could tell she was worried, "What happened? Are--" she peered past me, "They're…gone? Did they go out?" she sounded confused but concerned as well.

I sighed, "I hope so. But they would've left a note after they did." But the fact that they didn't leave one had me worried--very worried.

"Ah…you're right. Um, w-well why don't we go look for them?" April asked, grabbing one of my hands and tugging me down the hall. We were half way down the stairs when April spoke again, "Do you think we should ask Colette?"

I shook my head, "It wouldn't be like her to be up this early in the morning. But…" I trailed off as April opened our front door. The sun was still low in the sky, and the sky wasn't yet that wonderful azure blue it was a softer shade…

_'Like the blue worn out blanket Genis had when he was a baby.' _I shook my head, _'No I can't be thinking like that. Genis isn't gone. He's probably just with Mithos…somewhere.' _

But where was that 'somewhere'? And why did I have this horrible feeling that it wasn't anywhere nearby?

_'Stop thinking negative thoughts!' _

"Raine?" I nearly jumped when I heard Colette's voice coming from somewhere behind me. Then I realized we had just passed her house. When April and I turned to face her she also looked scared, "what are you doing up so early?"

I put on a smile, "And I should be asking that to you, Colette."

She laughs nervously and I see her eyes lock onto my hand…that was entwined with Aprils. But they quickly drifted back to me, "Um…I was just…are Genis and Mithos still asleep?"

I shook my head, "No, they're…" I paused and looked over at April, "they went out apparently." April finished for me. All I could do was nod my head at that. And apparently that's all Colette could do as well.

A few minutes of slightly awkward silence passed between us. I couldn't think of anything to say, and neither could Colette. So of course, April was the one to speak, "And what are _you_ doing up so early, Colette?"

She gulped nervously and stepped down the few steps that led from her house to the pathway we were on, "Um…it's just…" she tugged at the simple white, short-sleeved, dress she was wearing, "I mean…I wanted to speak with them about something." She looked sad as she said that.

But it caught my interest.

"Talk about what?" I asked, letting go of April's hand to walk towards Colette. She looked slightly nervous for a moment but then sighed, "Ah…yesterday Genis said that you said I might want to speak with them. A-And I did. We talked at the old church about…a…problem that's been well a _problem _since about a day or two ago."

I blinked, "A problem?"

Colette nodded her head, moving a strand of her sunshine yellow hair behind her ear as it blew in her face, "Yes. I-I don't really know how to explain it without it sounding weird and," she looked around, "I'd rather not talk about it here but…"

"no one will hear you. Hardly anyone is up anyway."

Colette nodded her head and gulped, "Y-Yeah I-I guess your right." But she still didn't look all that comfortable standing there.

"Fine, let's move to the school building. Today they don't have school do they?"

Colette mutely shook her head.

"Okay then, let's go." We turned around silently and walked back until we reached the old school building I used to teach at. It really hadn't changed much, which I was thankful for. Or at least the outside hadn't changed much--when we walked inside…

There were newer maps on the walls, as well as a large bookshelf running along the wall closest to us. The individual desks had been replaced with long tables and just regular chairs.

"They put in all of this only a few months ago," Colette murmured, walking forward and touching the chalk board, "they let me come here a lot…because of my traveling experiences. The little kids love hearing about how we saved the world."

I smiled, "I see. It's wonderful that they're so accepting of everything that…came to be. Everything that we found from our journey."

Colette nodded her head, "Yeah…we found out a lot. There are _some_ things I won't answer though, of course. They still haven't asked anything about how Cruxis and the Desians…" she paused and shook her head, "Nevermind. We should…I should…tell you what we were talking about yesterday."

I walked over and leaned up against the former desk I had taught behind, "Yes…you were saying how you were talking to Genis and Mithos about…?"

Colette nodded her head and picked up a piece of chalk, "Strange things…that have been happening. Ghosts…"

"Ghosts?" April and I asked at the same time.

Colette nodded her head, twirling the piece of chalk between her thumb and index finger, "Mhm. They've been…appearing in the graveyard. Everyone who has died either during the fire when Lloyd and Genis got band…or before then." She started doodling a random pattern on the chalk board, "Most still believe that I'm the…I'm the Chosen so I've been going there trying to calm them down," she stopped drawing as one edge of chalk cracked off and fell to the floor, "but I haven't been able to do much."

I nodded my head, "That…you were talking to Genis because that was more along his line of work, right?"

Colette nodded her head, placing the chalk back on the teachers desk, "Yes…but…"

"But?"

Colette looked down at her feet, a look of guilt on her face, "I don't know if you know or not…but Feral is gone."

I nearly fell over from hearing that, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Jiniasu's POV

I watched silently as Seiji paced back and forth. We were in one of the many waiting rooms that Neo had built in this…castle…of hers, and what were we doing? Waiting of course.

But really…Seiji didn't need to pace so much. It was getting annoying, "Sei, stop." She blinked and paused, looking over at me. She scowled and then sighed, straightening up and walking back over to me.

"What else am I supposed to do while we wait?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest, "she makes us wait so long."

I sighed, "Maybe because she's getting dressed? She has her reasons y'know."

She rolled her eyes at this, "Why do you always defend her? Especially when--" she stopped her sentence immediately, her eyes flicking to my bandaged eye before continuing, "--nevermind. But…I, yes Mistress Neo is late but what's Mitosu doing? I know he told me to tell her that he'd be here in a few minutes, but…"

I shook my head, "I don't know either. Probably strengthening the shield. Feral," I smirked, "Seemed extra feisty today. She tried to break out three times."

Seiji's eyes widened, "What? But…how? I mean, she can't. Besides from what Mistress Neo says there's no reason why she'd want to break free. She _can't_ when we have her other self captured," for a second her eyes looked almost unsure, "right?"

I nodded my head, "right."

"And Genis is the son of her former owner right?"

I nodded my head, "Uh-huh."

"So what if he acts the same?"

I shook my head, "I doubt he does. Remember he's _my_ other self. And so far I don't think he acts like that guy at all."

Seiji scowled, "How can you be so sure? You've only touched him a few times."

"Well for one thing he's gay."

Seiji groaned, "Like that makes that much of a difference."

I shook my head, "You'd be surprised."

"No really?"

"Really."

Suddenly I felt another presence right outside the door. Seiji tensed as well. but…it wasn't Neo. I relaxed my shoulders as the door to the room opened and Mitosu, in all his dark glory, stepped in.

His hair was still as unkempt as it was when I had seen him nearly an hour ago. And his tan skin had a pale sheen of sweat covering it. His eyes were still the same golden amber color, which means there hadn't been a fight he couldn't handle, and…his cape was refastened around his neck, the single Amethyst colored clasp gleaming in the florescent lights of the room.

He scowled when his eyes fell on me, "Stop staring."

I smirked, "But you're _sooo_ good to look at." I teleported over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, I dropped my voice to a whisper so Seiji wouldn't hear, "And you look so sexy right now too."

To my surprise instead of pushing me away he groaned, "You need to stop that. And no I'm not."

"Yeah you are, c'mon take a complement once in a while."

Seiji looked slightly confused at this, "What'd you say?" then her eyes lit up, showing she understood and she immediately shook her head, "No don't answer that. But Mitosu…um…" she walked over to stand next to us, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You look hot in that. Why don't you take your cape off like you did before?"

Mitosu shook his head, running his fingers through the long strands of hair that naturally fell over his slightly pointed ears, "Because I'm not hot."

Seiji opened her mouth to say something but immediately Mitosu stiffened. A few seconds later and I felt it too--Neo was coming. And she…seemed…

I flinched when the door to the room banged open again and whirled around, taking my arm away from Mitosu's shoulders and backing away a few steps back before stopping.Neo was there, wearing her 'going-out' outfit, a light blue top with long sleeves that cut down low on her front and showed off her stomach. Green netting was sewn onto the bottom of the top, and she had a light yellow skirt wrapped around her waist with blue pants that matched her shirt and flared out at the bottom. A green belt wrapped around her waist, but she didn't have her sword with her. **(1)**

Her eyes immediately fell on Seiji, "What are you…go watch Feral like I told you to."

And immediately Seiji left the room, leaving Mitosu and I alone with the mad woman we called 'Mistress Neo'. Once the door closed behind her Neo's eyes fell on mines before quickly looking over at Mitosu. Then she sighed, "Good. Now I want you two to run an errand for me."

"An Errand?" I wasn't an errand boy.

Neo scowled, "_Yes_ Jiniasu," her voice took a lighter tone, and I grimaced, thankfully though only Mitosu noticed, "I want you and Mitosu to run a little errand for me in Neon City."

Now that was…interesting, "And that errand would be?" Mitosu asked before I could.

Neo turned to him, "I would like you to," she paused as if thinking how to phrase what she was about to say, "meet with someone. It's a boy…his name is Dew**(2)**. He's, I believe, thirteen, and he lives in the same house as…that little girl does."

My eyes lit up at that. So I could see Emari!

Neo smiled, "Yes Jiniasu you may visit her. He's actually one of the people she sees daily so she must understand that he's leaving for a while."

"But, Miss Neo, why do you need him, if I may ask?" Mitosu asked, bowing slightly, his voice unusually even and formal…which could only mean he was angry about something.

Neo turned back to face him a curious look on her face, "Why for his _voice_ of course! Haven't you ever heard that singing to someone calms them?"

_'Well,'_ I try to suppress a smirk, _'it depends on how well they sing' _

Mitosu just nodded his head, though I could tell he was thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Well apparently this boy is one of _the_ best singers. He's…visited Star City a few times." She smiled, "And I would like to see if his voice soothes Jade."

Mitosu nodded his head again, "That's a well-justified reason."

"Like you really need one."

Mitosu bowed his head ever so slightly, "That's…yes we'll get going right away." Mitosu looked over at me and I nodded my head. With that silent agreement Neo moved to the side and let us pass.

Once we were a good ways away from that particular room Mitosu spoke, "You're excited about seeing Emari aren't you?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah I haven't seen the little cutie in a while. Last I heard she was sick…and I couldn't go visit her, I have to apologize."

Mitosu just stared at me for a while then he shook his head, "Not that you _could have_ gone to see her _anyway_. We went back to train remember?"

I sighed, "That's…true. I wonder how much longer we'll live now."

Mitosu just shrugged, "How should I know? Besides, we just stop aging--it's not like going there to train gives us longer lives."

That…was true too. Not that I had to say that, "But aren't you excited about seeing Emari too? I mean she's going to be so happy to see you."

"She likes _you_ remember."

"But if she's sick again you'd be more help than her. After all you took care of Seiji and me for a long time just by yourself."

For a second I thought I had seen a flicker of…something…some warmth in his eyes. And an almost-smile crossed his lips, "Hnn I suppose so." Then just like that the smile was gone.

Of course I shouldn't be surprised. His smiles were rare, and he hardly gave them out to anyone, _'I'm just lucky I'm one of those people.' _

"She'll still be happy to see you. You _know_ she likes you too."

Mitosu shook his head, "You're giving me too much credit," we arrived at the steel plated door that blocked off Neo's section of the building to ours and he pushed them open, "after all, I'm not _that_ great."

We hurried to the room at the end of the hall--the room that we shared--and Mitosu almost closed the door so that I couldn't come in with him, but I managed to sneak by. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it with a grin, "Mm maybe hurry up and get changed so we can go."

Mitosu scowled, "Why do you always insist on being in here when I change? Or do you just like staring at me?"

I grinned, "Yup."

He shook his head and undid the clasp on his cape, letting it fall from his shoulders. He walked over to his side of the room and opened the sliding closet doors. Of course he was the one who _got_ the bigger closet. He had more clothes than I _ever_ would have.

Though most of them are from Seiji, and she wouldn't _let_ him throw them away. I tried to suppress a laugh that was making its way up my throat as Mitosu thumbed through the various articles of clothing on hangers before selecting a black undershirt and a maroon colored long-sleeved shirt with black trim that would stop right above his stomach. He slipped the undershirt quickly over his head before slipping on the long sleeved half-shirt. He opened the first drawer on the built-in shelves and pulled out a matching scarf.**(3)** He tied it around his neck and then turned around, walking back over to where he dropped his cape. He picked it up and unlatched the clasp before throwing the cape carelessly onto his bed.

He tried to pin the clasp onto the scarf, but of course he failed because he kept flinching.

"Lemme help with that," I got up off my bed and walked over to him, bending down slightly so I could see what I was doing, he even lifted his chin a little so I wouldn't accidentally poke him. Once I successfully had it clasped on I dropped my hands, feeling suddenly nervous, just like I had when he had given me his cloak earlier.

"Thanks, now let's get going," Mitosu immediately turned around, not even noticing how nervous I had gotten.

_'Or maybe he noticed and just didn't say anything.' _I shook my head and followed silently after him.

Though really, it wouldn't surprise me if Mitosu didn't say anything. He was just that kind of person.

We quickly walked through the castle halls and finally, after a few twist and turns that I knew by heart, we reached the castle doors. The two guards standing there bowed as best they could with their heavy armor on and pressed a certain switch, which immediately opened the doors.

We stepped out into the, to my dismay, noon-day son. I flinched and immediately shielded my eyes while Mitosu simply closed his and sighed. I would never understand how come he loved the sun so much, though his tanned skin was a good way of showing it.

"Let's get going _please_. Or else I'll burn!" I cover my arms with my hands, or at least try to, and Mitosu just smirks. I know what he's thinking, "And DON'T say I told you so! See this is why you shouldn't've changed!"

He rolled his eyes, "Right Jiniasu. _Riiight_. Now lets get going, we can teleport there once we reach the edge of town, so we'll be there in no time at all."

Well…that was true, "Fine."

"Besides," Mitosu's eyes narrowed devilishly as we walked down the multitude of steps that led from Neo's castle to the city of Emerald, "I would like to see how things are going in town."

"And the reason you _care_ is because?"

Mitosu shook his head, "Well you never know what you might hear in this town. It's a trading town,"

"Of course."

"And many people come here. We might be able to hear how active Zerasu is."

My one good eye widens, "Ah…smart idea, that way we can tell if…"

"Ryuu's planning on attacking," he nods his head, "Right. Though right now I doubt it, after all he has his youngest daughter to look after."

I smirk, "Yeah he says she's sick. And what perfect timing too--the Ex-head of the Crimson Knight just disappeared as well."

"Key word there is he 'says'." Mitosu's eyes narrowed, "But I doubt it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"So you think Alexander has chosen her?"

He sighed, "What do you think?"

------------------------------------

**(1)**--this is reference to the outfit Neo was wearing in the only picture I have of her in my gallery. So if you want a visual you can either find the link to it in my profile or you can look in my gallery on my homepage.

**(2)**--yes…my OC Dew (from Cascading Melody for those who read it) shows up in this fanfic as well. Though originally he was supposed to be captured with Feral but, as you can see, that idea almost completely changed . And yes he will make an appearance in this a few times.

**(3)--**Mitosu's outfit is inspired by the black and white pic I drew for LittleLinor. It hasn't been fully colored yet but that's the basic design for it. (again it's in my gallery on my homepage if the link doesn't work)

**Jiniasu: **heh…I got to watch Mitosu change

**Me: **Yes, yes you did.

**Jiniasu: **And then I get to go see Emari -hugs me- thank you!

**Me: **-hugs back- you're welcome.

**Jiniasu: **Oh yeah! And all you people -points to readers- review!

**Me: **Yes that'd make me _veeery_ happy. And hopefully it'll knock me out of my writers block that I have for this fanfic (I'm currently stuck on Part Fourteen, so don't worry I still have chapters I can update)


	12. The Good Guy's

**Me: **And here's Part Twelve of TU:RooS!

**Mitosu: **Ah…yes. It is…

**Me:**…?

**To Understand: Redemption of one's Sins**

**Part Twelve: The Good Guys**

**Reviews: **

Cheea5: I already told ya with the PM an' all but thanks for the offer (which I took you up on another fanfic of mine, as you know). But thanks for the review and here's the next chapter! Enjoy! 

**LittleLinor: **Yeah I knew you liked that line and it suits Mitosu perfectly too. And don't worry you'll be seeing Dew…sometime…not sure exactly when but you WILL see him. And yeah poor rain -cough- anyways here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Lyurii: **I'm glad you liked the chapter and yeah you kinda needed to see how everyone's dealing with Genis and Mithos' disappearances. You may even see more in a few chapters after this. But yeah I'm mostly out of my writers block now and of course I'm glad you liked the chapter and here's the next one—enjoy!

**Syeroix: **Yeah you finally caught up (I'm glad I didn't update then O.o or else you would've had to read even more –cough-) but I'm glad you liked the chapter and here's the long awaited update—so I hope you like it

**Tsukiora: **Heh I'm glad you caught up as well and congrats on being the 60th reviewer! (sixty reviews…and only by chapter 12 O.O). Here's the next chapter and I hope you continue to review (since I only update after getting 5 reviews) XD why are you poking them? –cough- well anyways enjoy!

**Mitosu: **The title's strange…

**Me:** you really don't feel good do you?

**Mitosu: **-sighs- no really. The disclaimer is the same as it was in the last chapters, so I don't feel like repeating it.

**Authors Note: **Um…okay…? -cough- well anyway, in the last chapter you got to see what Raine and April were doing back in Iselia and you also got to see what Jiniasu and Mitosu were doing as well. This chapter goes back to Genis and Mithos, and shows what happens during their 'visit' to Gale Village.

**Mitosu: **Of course it does…that's where you left off.

**Jiniasu: **-pops in- are you okay?

**Seiji: **-pops in as well- yeah…why don't I take over for a while?

**Mitosu: **Fine…-teleports away-

**Jiniasu: **-goes after him-

---------------------------------------

Rose's POV

I was shaking and I knew it. Why was I shaking? I tried my best _not_ to look behind me. Too many houses had been burned. And all Genis could say was that they were going to attack my father's house? And in _that_ tone of voice? Like it was completely normal?

I shuddered at that thought, _'There's no way this could be completely normal for him. But…' _then I remembered what he said this place looked like, _'What did he mean by 'just like Iselia'? Is that where he grew up? Or was it a place he had seen?' _I shook my head at the thought. I couldn't think like that now. I'd ask him later.

What matters most right now is getting to fathers house.

So I can save whoever decided to hide there. I bit my lip as I ran through the village square and down one road. I could tell Genis and Mithos were close behind me, of course they would be, and they wanted to help.

Suddenly I was pulled back and a burning crate fell a few inches in front of my face, "What the--"

"Be more careful." It was Mithos. Why was he the one that always stopped me today? I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and hurried around the burning crate, which was quickly turning to ash, before taking off again.

Again they followed though this time closer behind than they had before. It felt longer than I wanted it to be before I reached the gateway to my father's home. It worried me, though, when the doors were barely on their hinges, "They must've already gone inside." Mithos commented in an amused tone, "we should go after them. Though I have to say they _are_ quick for a bunch of people wearing heavy armor."

I flinched, he didn't have to say it like that--and I almost said that outloud, but Genis did for me, "You don't have to say it like that." His voice sounded dull, "what matters now is that no one else dies. Rose…go on ahead. We don't know where we're going anyway."

I nodded my head and hesitantly made my way through the short front yard to the front door. I sighed; at least it hadn't been knocked to its hinges. But then when I touched it, it fell through, "Wha--?"

"Like I said, they move fast for--no nevermind." Mithos stepped in over the door and held his hand out to me. I took it and he, surprisingly enough, helped me step over the door. He did the same with Genis before we continued.

Most of the pictures on the walls still hung in tact, ones of me, Uncle, and then me dad and Uncle. I peered into the first door on the right, one guard stood with his back turned, obviously looking at what was on the fire place mantle. He had a small dagger in his hand and he smirked, lifting it--and for a split second he _nearly_ stabbed through the…whatever it was he was looking at, but then he seemed to notice us.

He whirled around and grinned, "Ah so little miss Wind heir decided to come and protect her little family eh? Well too bad Windy," I scowled at the use of the sudden nickname, "you really aren't going to get any farther than--"

Suddenly something flew in from behind me and hit him square in the head--causing him to fall with a loud 'thump' on the floor. I looked back over my shoulder only to see Mithos smirking, "Hah, Paper weights DO hurt."

This made Genis flinch, "Y-yeah…I'll make sure never to hit you with one again. And I'll tell sis that too."

Mithos shook his head, "Well whenever we _get_ back or _see_ her again, that'd be appreciated. Now let's go. Again Rose, you lead."

I shook my head, "Of course, you'd get lost if I didn't tell you where to go." I walked over to wear the unconscious guard was, eyeing the paper weight which had fallen on the ground next to him. Paper weight…a _paper weight_. Who woulda thought?

I shook my head and stepped carefully over the body before making my way through the doorway on the other side. I waited for Genis and Mithos to step over the body, oddly enough Mithos did what I did, but Genis walked around the body.

"Okay then, down this hall…should be my fathers study," I began walking down the extremely long hall and again I had to wonder why father built it the way he did, but he had. We reached his study…but no one was there.

"They might be further in."

I sighed, "But this is the…" I trailed off, shaking my head from side to side, "No nevermind." I turned around and walked back out of the room, _'They don't need to know that just yet. I might seem friendly and trusting right now but…'_ I bit my lip and went into the next room, it was a guest bedroom. To my surprise there was actually a guard in here _not_ wearing armor. I backed away immediately, _'He must be a high ranking officer if he--' _

He turned to face us and smirked, "So you're Reno's daughter?" he asked seeming more in awe than actually angry. I could tell he was looking me over, and that he had seen the charm, "And you really are the Wind Goddess. Iren said so. Though I'm assuming if you took him out he's--"

"unconscious." Genis cut in. The Crimson Knight seemed slightly startled at Genis' presence, but he recovered, "And you are, little boy?"

Genis scowled, "I may be small for my age but," He shook his head, "no…what do you want? Why are you here? What did this village ever do to you?"

"Why nothing of course," The man laughed a high pitched laugh, "It just so happened to produce one of the Elemental heirs and we absolutely _can't_ have that mad woman controlling you."

This made me scowl, "She doesn't control me. You _can't_ control the Elements anyway."

The guard nodded his head, "That's true. But I didn't say the actual element now _did_ I? I said we're here to control this village because it produced you and you're," he looked at my ears, "You are elven. Meaning you still have emotions."

This seemed to affect both Genis and Mithos for some reason. They both flinched, but the guard didn't seem to notice.

"So? Your point is--"

"You're planning on killing most of the people in this village aren't you?" Genis butted in, "Or at least you're planning on taking them hostage? Gee that's creative." His voice didn't sound so dull anymore, in fact it sounded a bit sarcastic, which was…surprising in a way.

"Oh-ho so the little boy is actually smart?" the guard chuckled again, "That's wonderfully amusing." He stopped chuckling and eyed Genis over, "Hmm but yes isn't it a creative way to blackmail someone?"

Genis literally rolled his eyes, "Old and cliché, _that's_ what it is. This _always_ happens." He smirked, "I'm sure you could think of a better reason?"

This caught the guards attention, "Oh really?" He moved forward, "Like _what_?"

Genis looked at me for a split second and then I got it.

"Oh I dunno," Genis seemed to know that I understood him, as did Mithos, "maybe you could just capture her father and hold _him_ hostage. People die all the time, but if they really aren't family members or extremely close friends then you do tend to get over it."

That felt like a slap in the face. I knew _everyone_ in this village and I _would_ be sad if they died. But…

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really."

The guard was right next to me now. All I had to do was wait until he took his hand off the blade at his side. Thankfully he did, in attempts to grab me, "Oh ho how about I just kidnap her instea--"

That's when I kicked him--_hard_--in the side. I heard a bone crack and for the second time today I was glad these boots had steal imbedded into the leather. Not fast for running, not that I was slow by any means, but good for protection.

The guard cried out in pain before collapsing against the side of the bed, clutching his side, "D-Damn you. You _are_ smart."

Genis shrugged, "Well for one yes I am smart, I'm not denying that, but I'm not the one who fell for something as noticeable as that. And two," he smirked, "I'm not the one who has a killer kick. Now I don't suggest you move--you might puncture a lung since it's obvious you broke a few ribs."

The man tried to stand but gasp and coughed, "D-damnit…"

"Say that all you want, it's not going to change anything." Mithos muttered from the doorway, "we'd better get going. I think we might've been a little loud." For once his voice didn't hold that cold, slightly acidic tone to it. Instead he sounded worried. And I couldn't help but notice that most of that worry was directed towards Genis. But he looked fine.

_'Unless he's hiding it.' _

"Yeah you're right." Genis moved back a bit so I could walk through the door first, "where do we go next?"

"Well," I peered down the hallway in the direction we hadn't gone yet, "there are only a few guest bedrooms on this hall, since my father has…many friends. But I doubt any guards would be in them, since they're hardly ever opened. The only other place I think anyone would be hiding is either in my father's room, my room, or the basement. My rooms closer so lets look there."

-------------------------------------

Mithos' POV

We walked silently down the hallway until we reached a door that was half-way ajar. That had me worried for a few seconds, but Rose didn't seem worried at all. She silently swung the door open and smiled. I could tell immediately that this was her room.

Looking around the room, at its pale green walls littered with half-drawn sketches, oak furniture, and green curtains and bedspread, I knew that yes this was her room. My eyes fell on the two bookshelves framing the window on the far side of the room. They were painted white, which contrasted nicely with the walls like the other furniture did, but they were nearly packed full of books. A few charms dangled off of the sides of the bookshelf and so did various…loose leaf papers.

"Wow…you have tons of books." Was the first thing I could think of to say. Rose just laughed, "Yes I do." She picked up one of the books and threw it at Genis, "That's got a ton of stuff in it you'd find interesting. I'm surprised though that no one's in here. Unless of course," She walked over to the small door on the left side of the room and pulled it open, "Oh…" she backed away near immediately and a little girl crawled out, "I was right. Madeline what are you doing here?"

The little girl, who had pale green hair and eyes that reminded me of Yuan's, stood up shakily and just glared at Rose, "Where _were_ you Rosie?"

Rose shook her head, "At the shrine. Why are you hiding in my closet though? I thought you hated me." She said it so blandly that it must have been common knowledge.

"I DO hate you," the girl scowled, "But momma and the Mayor told me to hide in here because no one would bother your room."

Rose looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, "Riiight. Okay I believe you but where _is_ your mother? And my father?"

"In your basement. Or at least that's where they said they were going. Something or another about hiding maps."

Maps?

"Maps?"

Rose sighed, "Oh I see." She looked back at us, "Don't worry just maps to show where the shrines are." She turned back to face the girl, "Okay thanks for telling me that. I'll go get them now. I need to give one to these two anyway."

The girl shrugged, "Whatever."

"Stay here."

The girl's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because _I_ said so." She turned around abruptly and walked past us out into the hallway. She turned around briefly and said, "Well let's go. We need to get those maps back. And close the door too."

Since I was closest to the door I walked out next and then Genis did, closing the door behind him right after giving the girl an apologetic glance.

Right as the door clicked shut Rose was off, walking at a faster pace until we reached what I assumed to be the end of the hall. There was one door to the left of us, and one right in front. She seemed to hesitate for a split second before turning to the door on her left and nearly kicking it open.

Instead of leading into a room the door revealed a staircase leading downstairs, "Okay lets get going. Father should be down here with those maps."

But then that also meant, "Why don't I go first?" I stepped quickly in front of her and she gasped, "Why?"

"For safety measures."

She glared at me, "And why would we need--"

Genis tugged at her arm, pulling her down to his height before whispering something in her ear. After he pulled away she straightened up and nodded her head in approval, a slightly relieved look on her face.

We headed down I don't know how many flights of stairs, maybe three, there were before we finally reached the bottom. But when we actually reached the basement…I was almost stunned. Maps hung on almost every visible inch on the walls, from small to relatively large…to maps that looked like they were ancient.

I looked over at Genis whose eyes had gotten big. But Rose…didn't even seem to notice, "Come on! We have to get to where my father is!"

"But," Genis looked over at Rose, "what are all these maps for? Some," he walked over to the nearest map, which was in elvish, "are really old. Why…?"

Rose sighed loudly, "because it's something my father does for a living. He restores maps and," she paused, "it's just a hobby of his. Besides most of these maps are just maps of Reti'thera taken from different people's perspectives."

Ah…

"I see they haven't come up with one universal map to use?"

Rose turned to look at me and opened her mouth, about to say something, but she seemed to change her mind, "something like that. Now lets hurry up. Or else do you want to lose your space in front?"

Well…I didn't really mind not being in the front. But…

"She's right lets hurry." Genis moved away from the map and almost glared at me. I sighed and nodded my head before beginning to walk again.

The basement was…a lot larger than I had originally thought. Or at least it felt that way. Maps and old desks littered the sides of the walls and old carpets laid out on the ground.

Something…something didn't feel right. It felt like we were in an illusion of some sort…like this wasn't real and we were just wandering around in circles.

Then I noticed Genis wasn't with us. I looked around frantically for a few seconds before spotting him some ways back. He was bending down to look closely at…something…a pattern on the carpet.

"Genis, why'd you stop?" he looks up at me and shakes his head, straightening up and walking over to us.

He looked worried.

"It's…I think we're in an illusion."

"So you noticed it too?" Rose and I asked at nearly the same time. Genis didn't seem to notice, or care, he just nodded his head, "Yes. I…we passed a rug earlier that I had kicked by accident…and the patter was the same too."

"So we're definitely in an illusion eh? I was about to say something…especially when we passed those maps," Rose pointed to the wall on the left, "Of Reti'thera nearly two hundred years ago twice. But…father has more than one version of them…and one of them I'm sure he took with him…" she trailed off and walked over to the maps, examining it before sighing loudly, "Yup an illusion. This is definitely one of the maps father would've taken." She turned back around to face us, "So we're dealing with someone who has high level magic skills."

That caught my interest, "Oh really? So only someone with high magic skills can do illusions like this?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. And judging on a scale from one to ten this is about a six…maybe." She scowled, "Yup a six, maybe five and a half or six and a half depending on the grade."

Wait…what?

She smiled, "Don't worry if you don't get it, I'm judging it based on Mirror City's Magic School Grading Scale." She waved her hand from side to side, "It isn't important though. I'm just saying if this person was going to that school they'd get a barely passing mark since the illusion isn't that believable and," her voice suddenly got louder, "I actually LIVE in this house and go down here almost EVERY day!"

That's when I heard it: footsteps coming from somewhere ahead of us. When I turned to look, I had to blink a few times. The air was…wavering and someone dressed in red was walking towards us.

"You know," it was a female's voice, "It's very rude to grade someone…especially when you nearly failed the graduation exam yourself."

Rose flinched, "Hey that's none of _your_ business. I didn't even GO to the school I just took it to see how well I'd do!"

"Oh really now?" the air stopped moving and I could see normally again, "then again you don't seem like the type to GO to school."

Rose scowled, "Riiight. I don't know who you are, hun, but again that's none of your prissy little business."

The woman dressed in red gasped and, even though I couldn't see her face for some reason I could tell she was angry. VERY angry, "Don't you call me a priss!"

Rose smirked, "Okay then, I didn't. What would you _like_ me to call you?"

Suddenly the air around us began to blur again…and again I had to keep blinking to try and clear my vision, it was unnerving.

"I would like you to call me the Heat Illusionist."

Rose outright laughed at that, "Right okay then Miss Heat. What do you want? And what's the reason you did this?" that's when I noticed that she didn't seem to be affected by the air…or at least she was acting like it didn't bother her.

"Did this? Why because I'm—"

"You're trying to hold us up." Genis finished, "That's wonderful."

The woman dressed in red tried to speak again but this time I cut her off, "So what do you need," I tried to stop blinking and actually it felt a little weird yes, everything was blurry but I could still see somewhat, "to do exactly? Kill us? Be a decoy? What?"

"I am technically supposed to be a decoy," the Heat Illusionist grinned, "but that doesn't mean I can't kill you or fight against you." Suddenly I noticed the staff in her hand—Rose noticed it too and, with a quick twirl in place a quick blast of wind hit the womans hand, sending the staff flying halfway across the room as well as somewhat clearing the blurriness of the air.

'_Oh wait, air is…like wind…that's—'_ I looked over at Genis and he seemed to get it too. He held out his hand palm facing down and suddenly his staff appeared in it. He mumbled a few quiet words under his breath and then cried out, "CYCLONE!"

Rose and I jumped back immediately when a column of wind surrounded the Heat illusionist and sent her flying into the air. She landed somewhere behind us but, by the time we had turned around, she was already right up next to us again. Or in particular she seemed to want to attack Genis.

Crud.

Genis held up his weapon in a defensive pose, one that he had obviously seen from Raine using her staff. But…

I ran forward and punched the woman in the stomach, sending her staggering backwards while Genis rushed to the back. Rose immediately, and thankfully, stepped in front of him and quickly twirled in a pattern of three, calling out, "Air Blade!"

I managed to jump over the attack as it hit the woman, sending her staggering even more.

This definitely wasn't going to work if I didn't have a weapon besides my bare hands and feet. So I simply dodged when she tried to hit me with her staff. Suddenly Rose was right next to me and, in one swift motion she did a round house kick and managed to hit the woman right in her face. This sent her to the floor, gripping her nose which was now very broken and very bloody.

"Y-you…dammit…what did you do…?"

She smirked, "broke your nose, hun. Sorry but that's not gonna heal in a while and really we have no _time_ to fight you."

Since when did anyone ever have time to beat someone who was just a decoy?

The Heat Illusionist tried to stand up, and her face…suddenly came into vision. She had the most startling red eyes you would ever see in a person, and her hair almost matched it.

Rose seemed slightly startled but didn't back down, "You bitch." The woman hissed under breath, "You unbelievably little…you'll regret this." Her eyes narrowed, "You really will. I will come back to—"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence please," I said, holding up my hand. I really didn't want to hear this—since it _always_ seemed to happen, "I don't care and I'm sure Rose doesn't either if you plan on coming back to 'seek revenge'."

"But I will still come." The woman spat at me.

"Well then it's your loss. If you try to get in our way again, as any villain does, you're going to either A—get your ass whipped _again_ or B—get killed."

This made the woman's eyes widen, "How the damn hell do you know?!"

What wonderful language.

"Because," Genis walked up to stand next to me, his staff had disappeared, "that's usually what happens."

"Then this won't be what usually happens!"

Genis' eyes narrowed, "I wasn't finished." Rose seemed to back away from him at that tone of voice, and the illusionist seemed to be at least somewhat frightened. Of course she very well should be. A mad Genis wasn't a pleasant Genis by any means, "Like I was saying, that's usually what happens and," He smirked, "obviously you're our enemy, you're the one who works with the people who have nearly destroyed this village, so technically we're the 'good guys' if we stop you." The illusionist gulped, "and so I'll just _have_ to ask. Didn't you know? The Good guys always win."

That was so corny…but…

We burst out laughing

-------------------------------------

**Me: **And there you have it, the end of TU:RooS Part Twelve!

**Seiji: **Wowie you got two chapters done in less than twenty four hours!

**Me: **Yup –smiles- And the next chapter is when Genis, Mithos, and Rose meet up with Roses's father and they figure out exactly WHAT's going on.

**Seiji: **-nods head- that should be interesting to see –scowls- now I'll go check on Mitosu and Jiniasu…

**Me: **Good idea. Now then as you know reviews are accepted as well as CC so please R&R!


	13. The Other Army

**Me: **Dun-dun-dun Chapter Thirteen of TU:RooS is NOW UP! And Happy Halloween people

**Jiniasu: **-yawns- hmm? Oh yeah it is. Hah score, thirteen's my favorite number! And it IS Halloween isn't it?

**Me: **Yup it is -nods head-

**To Understand: Redemption of one's Sins**

**Part Thirteen: The Other Army**

**By Harmony283**

**Syeroix: **Eh well yeah I guess I DO like to cough a lot. But I do it mostly to change the subject and it's very useful...sometimes. You showed this to your sister? Well I hope she likes it. And yes Genis and Mithos will do that a lot (and you'll see later on that it REALLY annoys one character that'll appear...around the time they get to Neon City). As always thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you want to read more -hugs- and here's the next chapter!

**Cheea5: **Egh I hate it when the power goes out (and don't worry you were the 2nd review, which is still good unless you're aiming to be the first each time XD). As for the corny-ness it was intentional but I guess it depends on how you view each character in Tales of Symphonia in terms of whether or not you can say they're original. That and it's a matter of opinion -shrugs- but anyways here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**Tsukiora: **XD Yes she does doesn't she? Yeah the last chapter (despite how serious it was supposed to be) was meant more towards humor since frankly I'm not good at action and I never will be soo...yeah. And here's the next installment--ENJOY!

**LittleLinor: **I'm glad you like Rose so much! Then again I kinda figured you would. And the paperweight 'gag' WILL return! It will...oh yes it definitely willl...-smirks then coughs- anyways here's the next chapter and ENJOY!

**Canada Cowboy: **I'm glad you liked that line (and I'm glad I pulled it off without people saying I shouldn't have put it there). Well in this fanfic you'll actually see Genis fight more (or not? It depends in the end who I have as the 'battling' teams and who are the 'support' teams--and I have TONS of info on this and on attacks, stats, etc...) because he doesn't just fight with elemental magic anymore. He has a staff and he definitely learns how to use it--as well as Feral's--powers near the end. -looks at what you pointed out- ah I see. Yeah it does look kinda...mushed in together XP If I ever get around to editing this chapter (which knowing me and the way my year is going so far that's a very slim chance) I'll try to change it around a bit. But thanks for pointing it out. And of course here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**Lyurii: **Yup the paperweight, I'm planning on making that a running gag in this (that and Mithos being hit over the top of the head--by accident or on purpose--because of some of the stuff he says). And I'm glad you like Rose so much! And I think I know JUST what to do for an upcoming chapter (or what POV to do an upcoming chapter in) because everyone likes Rose so much...heh...I'll give ya a hint--it has to do with when the second OC comes in (which from what I have written now may be close to chapter 20 before she arrives). But as always thanks so much for the review, and here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

**Jiniasu: **Ooh I actually know what the title means!

**Me: **Yes I know you do, but you aren't going to say what it is.

**Jiniasu: **-pouts- why _nooot_?

**Me: **Because it's –sighs- no nevermind, just do the disclaimer

**Jiniasu: **Fine…Harmony283 doesn't claim ownership to any characters from ToS but she DOES claim ownership to everything else!

**Authors Notes: **Right! Now in the last chapter you got to see a bit more of what happened with Genis, Mithos, and Rose. In this chapter you get to see what happens after they defeated the mysterious Heat Illusionist. But really, Genis says they're the 'good guys' but then, who are the 'bad guys'?

**Jiniasu: **Mmm good question

----------------------------------------------

Genis' POV

"So you actually have steel in the bottom of those boots?" I asked, eyeing Rose's shoes. They didn't _look_ like she could hide anything in it, much less have soles made of steel.

But she just laughed and nodded her head, "Yup, it's between two layers of leather. But it's extremely helpful."

Mithos whistled, "Well then how fast are you…normally?"

Rose shrugged, "It doesn't matter now does it? Let's get going I think…well…I'm worried about my father." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she touched a blank space in the wall of maps, "Yup he definitely would've taken the one too. It's one of the more accurate maps."

"Really?" I walked over to her, "What makes it so accurate?"

Rose shook her head, "A friend of his did it…a while ago. He was another map maker like my father so he was naturally upset that no one made a map of Reti'thera exactly how it really was. Of course now with some of the construction they've done on some of the towns this map isn't that accurate, but it's close enough."

Wait…was? So he was dead…?

I tried to put on a smile, "I see. Your father's job is useful then I guess. But doesn't it require for you to travel around a lot?"

Rose smiled, but it was a faint one and it wasn't even a complete smile, "We did for a while. But then things started getting violent, so we stopped." She immediately backed away from the wall after that. And began to walk ahead, leaving Mithos and I standing there.

"She said was." I muttered once I thought she was far enough away.

Mithos just nodded his head, "Kinda figures. I doubt Reti'thera is as…civil…as even our world was when it was split in two."

I laughed at that, "I sure hope not. But right now it seems that way. Why would someone attack a person who makes maps? I mean besides the fact that they would want a map of the region…oh wait, don't answer that."

Mithos almost smirked, "Fine. After all you should know from your sister that there are many kinds of different maps."

I nodded my head, "Y-yeah. She would've gotten so mad at me if I had forgotten."

"Hey, hey you two hurry it up!" Rose called from yet another archway. Yes the illusionist was gone but her basement was still unbelievably huge.

We quickened our pace until we reached her and yet again Mithos took the lead. This room, though, was a lot smaller than the last. It looked almost like a separate study. There was a large desk on one end of the room with a huge map of the Reti'thera map hanging on the wall behind it--though the map wasn't complete.

On the other side of the room was a wall-long bookshelf filled with books, some stacked horizontally, some stacked vertically and some stacked diagonally. I narrowed my eyes, trying to read some of the titles--which were in different languages. Elvish, some form of Angelic language--though of course they probably didn't call it that--and some form of our language mixed with elven…

_'Those must be the books Rose was telling us about…the ones with Reti'thera's past.' _

"Heh, I knew you'd like this room." Rose said, smirking at us, "Unfortunately--"

There was a loud crash coming from somewhere beyond a door that I just now noticed.

"--we don't have time," Rose winced, "Why is it always in the _last_ room of the house?" before she could even move though, Mithos was already at the door, yanking it open.

And out tumbled a woman with short cropped green hair, a shade darker than Rose's, wearing a black hoodie. She was carrying a few rolled up pieces of old parchment paper--which must've been what the maps were on.

"Lula?" Rose asked, looking a bit surprised. The woman saw her and immediately got up and tried to run.

Tried meaning she tripped and fell before she could even reach the middle of the room. A few seconds later a man with green hair, the same shade as Rose's, and green eyes limped out of the backroom. This seemed to frighten Lola…

"Ah…Rose…?" the man asked, his eyes focusing on Rose, "You came back early." He tried to smile, but I could tell he was hurt…badly. He was wearing nearly all black but I could tell he had wounded himself somehow.

"F-Father…wh-what…?" Rose seemed to notice to and she almost stepped forward, but her gaze fell to Lula first, "what happened?"

"You knew the entire time didn't you?" I looked back at the man, he had an obviously pained expression in his eyes, and it was directed towards the woman Lula, "Rose she was the one who stole that map."

What map?

Rose seemed to know what he was talking about though, and her eyes widened, "What? You're the one who did that, but I thought it was someone in the Ruby Army!"

Lula cast her eyes to the ground, biting her lip as she hugged the rolled up maps tighter to her chest, "Because, Rose, I _am_ part of the Ruby Empire. But that's…" she paused and took a deep breath, "That's not as bad as what you two are. And Lucas." She lifted her head a bit, trying to look Rose in the face, but she couldn't quite meet her eyes, "Now where is my daughter?"

"In my room."

"Then I'll go to her, and we'll leave."

Wait a second…

"You think I'll just let you leave?"

Lula got up slowly, still holding the maps to her chest, "Yes I think you will. I'll burn this whole house down if you don't."

She said that so…so simply…

"And I'll make you pay for what you did to Amora."

The man gave Rose a wide eyed look after that was said, _'Well that definitely means that woman was someone important…' _

"A-Amora was here?"

"That was Amora?!"

Both Rose and her father asked nearly at the same time.

"Yes of _course _you did something." Lula spat out, though she sounded nervous as she said that, "And…and…you won't be easily forgiven, especially if her father finds out."

This actually seemed to strike a nerve with Rose, "Oh…oh…you really think so? Especially when," she glanced over at us and she seemed to hesitate, "he knows how she is?"

Lula glanced at me, and then at Mithos, who was now leaning against the desk in the room staring intently at…nothing, or at least it didn't look like his eyes were focusing on anything. Then again…they always did that when he was thinking.

"Oh he as well as his wife know how she is," Lula finally responded back, seeming to gain confidence from Mithos and I's lack of knowledge on this subject. Which must have been something she noticed by Rose's hesitation, "and he won't take kindly to you hurting her, even though she attacked you in the first place. How _could_ he sympathize with someone from the other side? We're on the brink of war do you really think he'd care so much about you?"

Rose bit her lip, again looking at Mithos and me. Again she looked like she wasn't sure what to say, but then, and slightly to my surprise, Mithos spoke up, "Other army, eh? Well what if they aren't a part of the other army as you so believe."

He sounded like he knew something.

But what did he know that I didn't…?

_'Well whatever it is,'_ I focused my attention on Lula's face, _'it seemed to affect her somewhat.' _And it did…her eyes had widened just a bit. She had obviously been trained in something…

"You mean you're," she looked from Rose to her father, "You're part of the _Star Guard_?"

----------------------------------

Mithos' POV

Yes I was happy I had hit on the mark with saying that…but now I was even more confused than I had been, _'The Star Guard? She never mentioned anything about them…whoever they are.' _

"I--" Rose was glaring at me now. And to say that it was an unpleasant feeling would be putting it lightly, "--how did you…?"

"Ah…it seems you two are smart. Just like Lucas (A/N: Rose's Uncle) said." He winced slightly as he shifted his weight to his other foot. He turned his attention to Lula again, but this time he didn't have a pained expression on his face, "yes Lula we _are_ a part of the Star Guard. Meaning we have protection against the King of the Ruby Empire and the…Queen…of the Jade Empire. Neither can hurt us unless they have a legitimate reason."

Lula backed up even more, "But you hurt his daughter!"

"because she attacked me, hun."

Now if there was one thing I learned about Rose, she dropped into her casual accent whenever she got angry. Or she was teasing. She definitely wasn't teasing. And I was nearly sure that those steel-soled boots would come in handy again.

Though Lula didn't seem to like that idea, and thus she turned around quickly…only to freeze when Genis, who had somehow brought out his staff again, had the sharp tip pointed at her throat. Not that he'd kill her or anything…but it was pretty threatening. And it _did_ work.

Lula backed up and almost tripped over her own two feet, "Ah…you…" but she sounded more like she was in awe rather than she was in fear.

_'Oh wait--the staff. The staff shows he's Fae's…heir…right.' _I pursed my lips to refrain myself from saying that outloud.

I still didn't get the legend that much.

But it _was_ affective against the local people.

"You're…you're…and…and…" she looked back at Rose, finally focusing on the charm attached to her belt, "you…you're…both…no…I-I…" in a rather overly-dramatic way she dropped the rolled up maps no the floor, some unrolling immediately while others stayed halfway rolled up, and ran quickly from the room.

Leaving me, Genis, Rose, and her father--whatever his name was--alone in the room. It stayed quiet for a few seconds before Genis walked forward and picked up the nearest map to him. Rose quickly bent down to pick up the ones nearest her and soon they were rolled back up nice and neat. Then they stacked them on the desk.

Now was the time for asking questions, there was _always_ a time for asking questions after the evil villain left the room after finding out more about the mysterious 'good guy' who was traveling with the group, "Mm so is anyone going to explain what just happened?"

Rose turned to face me, she was standing almost directly next to me now, and glared daggers at me, _'Something tells me I need to move.' _

And I did.

Thankfully I was right, because her hand, instead of slapping my face slapped thin air instead. I let out a soft sigh and leaned slightly against Genis, who seemed to have expected that reaction as well.

"Why did you try to hit me?" Though no one ever said I couldn't ask why.

"Because--" Rose was cut off when her father came up to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He turned to us with an apologetic smile on his lips, "I'm sorry, of course if you're new here you wouldn't understand. And I'm sorry Rose neglected to tell you earlier," I saw his hand tighten around her shoulder, "but even so…" he trailed off and let go of Rose's shoulder. She looked like she was trying hard not to reach up and rub it, "now you should know."

"Father…"

"Not now Rose."

"But…"

"Rose--"

"It's fine, I'd rather have her explain it anyway," Genis tried to smile, "after all she explained everything else to us so she should explain this too."

This seemed to surprise him but he backed away slightly, nodding his head. Rose stepped forward and _almost_ smiled, "Well…I suppose I should say I'm sorry first for not explaining it to you earlier."

This time I spoke, "You probably wouldn't've had enough time anyway. We have time now, though I think we should hurry up and find out what happened to the other villagers."

"They were taken to safety outside the village. That's where Lucas went." Rose's father--Mr. Gale--cut in.

"Ah okay," I nodded my head, "Then we have enough time, so explain away."

Rose nodded her head and leaned against the desk, "Well I guess…hmm…well first off I know I said there were only two armies but in actuality there are three. Though one--the Star Guard--is…ah…more underground than the other two. Most people hardly know about it." She turned around briefly and grabbed one of the maps, "This map here is a map leading to all the secret locations we have."

"But then why was Lula trying to…steal them?" Genis asked, his eyes widening in curiosity. He really _was_ turning into Raine day by day.

Rose shrugged, "Because I guess she thought they were showing where the Jade Empire secret bases were. Obviously she wasn't well trained, if she was at all. But anyway, this is one of our most important maps. And most of these maps in this stack are done showing all _three_ armies, which is extremely rare."

Ah…now _that_ was interesting, "So you mean it shows where their main bases are?"

Rose nodded her head, "Yup, it does. It also…answers your question about why some cities and towns weren't 'owned' by the Jade Empire or the Ruby Empire."

That made sense, "I see. So Mirror City is the main City on this…continent that's owned by the Star Guard."

"But you shouldn't say that." Mr. Gale stepped up, initially taking over the conversation like he had been trying to do before, "Because technically a City like that, with such a major school in it, can't be _owned_ by either. It wouldn't do for the multiple students going to that school to know that they were under a different rule entirely."

"So they compromise the laws of both Empires?" Genis asked, "But wouldn't that seem unfair if they took some laws from the Jade Empire and some from Ruby? I mean…well it depends on the fairness of the laws but," he trailed off, "That'd get confusing."

Rose rolled her eyes at this, "Hell yes it _does_ hun. The governor of the town, as well as the councilmen, has to have someone come in and state the law everytime a new student arrives, or everytime a new class year starts."

Her father actually chuckled at that, "Yes…very annoying, which is part of the reason we left that place a while ago and came here. Besides the…obvious reasons," He coughed lightly, casting his eyes to the side.

"'Obvious reasons'?" Rose placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head from side to side, "Yeah you being the next in line to be the Mayor and me being the official Heir to the Wind shrine…" she trailed of, letting out a loud sigh, "yup obvious reasons enough. You sound like it was easy for them to actually believe us."

"Rose."

"Wha--oh…s-sorry…" she looked away from him but I could tell she wasn't happy about it.

"Now then," Mr. Gale tried to smile but it came out strained, "I'm assuming you want to leave this place, correct?"

Genis nodded his head, "Yeah…um," he looked up at me and I shrugged, "but we're not really sure where to go…" he trailed off, "I mean the next shrine place is on the next continent right? So we need to get to Coral City but we have no idea how to get there."

"I wouldn't assume that we could barrow one of these maps? Y'know to at least get there first?" Yes I was being sarcastic, and yeah that wasn't going to help the situation any--

"Well yeah sure, hun, why _not_?" Rose smirked and grabbed one of the maps on the desk, opening it briefly before rolling it back up and throwing it at me, "That's it. But I highly doubt it has everything."

"Then why don't you come with us, Miss Rose?" I bowed mockingly, "After all since you've been at least somewhere else besides this village." This made her eyes widen--she actually looked shocked. But it quickly disappeared when she frowned, "I'd love to but--"

"--you should." Her father yet again butted in. This completely took Rose by surprise, "What?!" She turned to face him, "But I thought that since I was the heir to…then I needed to stay at the temple?"

Her father shook his head, "Unfortunately no, or at least in this case it doesn't. You don't honestly think that Lula would keep quiet about you being the actual Heir especially now that it's been proven? They'll probably look for you and you'd be easier to find if you stayed in this village."

"That's…yeah…but," she looked back at me and then she looked over at Genis, "Yeah actually I guess I should leave. Because like you said Mithos--I've actually been to a place other than this village and you two obviously haven't."

"Okay then," Genis smiled, "since you're going to be traveling with us…I guess you'll be in charge of the map. But isn't that girl still in your room."

That girl…?

Oh right the girl that seemed to hate her.

"Oh Madeline? She's probably gone now," Rose shrugged, "I really hope she didn't take anything. Not that it matters because I gave you the only important book in my room." She eyed Genis for a second, "By the way, where did you put it?"

"Where…? Oh," He slipped the straps of the bag he had been carrying--the same one that he had before we came here--and put it on the ground. He opened it and reached inside, pulling out the same book Rose had given him earlier, "Here it is." He looked at the title, from where I was standing it looked like it was in elvish, "Elemental Song." He read aloud before looking back at Rose, "Is this a version of the Legend?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at the use of the word 'version' but didn't comment on it, instead she said, "Yes. And by far it's the most accurate. If you look at who wrote it you'd see that it's written by someone who was one of the direct descendants of Topaz, and apparently she was one of the few of the Shrine heirs that got close to Fae, well besides Alexander and Kima."

"I-I see. Okay then I'll make sure to read over it. It DOES look like it's old though," Genis traced the title with his fingers, "and this version of elvish…is slightly older than some of the text I've read in elvish." He looked over at me, "can you tell how old it is?"

I walked over to him and peered at the book, yeah he was right it _was_ old, "If you want me just to guess without looking at any sort of date I'd say before 3000 years. I don't know if that's right though." I looked up at Rose to see if she actually knew herself only to find her smiling at me, her father was smiling as well.

"You're right. And there actually is a date, on the last page."

Genis turned the book so that the cover was face down and opened it to the last page. Etched in the bottom was the symbol for date, and then the elvish numbers for the year it was written in. Beneath it in newer handwriting it had the year it was bought--and the difference was close to 3012…so…I had been right.

"Mm good to know I was right," Genis closed to the book and I straightened up, "But you're sure you don't need anything else?"

Rose shook her head, "At least not from here no. Father, you have some traveling stuff don't you?"

Her father nodded his head, "Actually yes I do," He winced as he turned around and walked back into the room he had come from. A few minutes later and he walked back out with a fairly large sized knapsack. He limped over to Rose and handed it to her, "This is the bag I usually use when I have to go to Coral city to sell some of my maps," so he really _did_ do that for a living, "it should last the three of you until then but if for some reason it doesn't…" he trailed off shaking his head from side to side, "Then you'll have to hunt for something."

"Or we could just eat some of the stuff I have in my bag," Genis said--he was literally _glaring_ at Mr. Gale, "I can cook too y'know."

"Ah--ri-right." Mr. Gale nodded his head, "That too."

"That's it?"

Mr. Gale nodded his head, "Yes, unfortunately. Most of the Gels were used up, I'm assuming you two have some though, just in case?"

Genis nodded his head, "Yeah, we're used to traveling around so we always have a ton of healing items because you never know what'll happen. And," He smiled sadly, "depending on a healer the entire time isn't good either."

"You had a healer with you…?" This seemed to surprise him, "and you didn't have to pay…?"

Genis shook his head, "Of course not. The only people we ever had to actually pay was back two years ago we hired a," he caught himself, "we hired someone. Besides, we had two healers in our group, my sister and her…friend April."

"Oh yeah, you did say something about your sister," Rose commented, looking over at me, "She hit you on the head with paper weights all the time right?"

I grimaced at all the memories that stemmed from those horrible things people used to hold down paper. They weren't needed…they really weren't So why were they made?

"Yes," Genis laughed nervously, "She did like hitting him in the head with those…"

Her smirk only seemed to widen at this, "Oh really now? I wonder why…?"

--------------------------------------

Rose gained the title **The Tease**

-Even if it's not obvious, she's definitely teasing you. She doesn't need a reason to, but she does it anyway.

**Me: **And there you have it, Part Thirteen

**Jiniasu: **That's an odd place to end a chapter at…

**Me: **-shrugs- yeah I know but I wanted to give Rose a title since she didn't get one yet and so there ya go.

**Jiniasu: **Well she will be teasing them a lot right? So I guess it fits. -grins- teasing is fun

**Me: **Depending on what it's about yes it can be. Oh yes and since it's Halloween and all and I didn't really...draw anything this is my Happy Halloween 'gift' I suppose you could say. So yeah, Happy Halloween and ALWAYS cut open any apples you recieve before biting into them -nods head- because you never know when a knife or some other sharp/dangerous object could be hiding in one. Or at least that's what my English teacher says.

**Jiniasu: **That's a good piece of advice -looks around- are there any apples around here?

**Me: **No there aren't. Now then R&R! Reviews are highly recommended as is CC and anything else you wish to throw in. Just remember Flames are accepted but just as long as you've actually taken the time to READ the chapter first.


	14. TeaTime

**Me: **And here's TU:RooS Part Fourteen!

**Mitosu: **Yes…and Fourteen coincidentally is my favorite number

**Me: **Now that's ironic…

**To Understand: Redemption of one's Sins**

**Part Fourteen: Tea-Time**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

Cheea5: XD I'm glad you like Rose so much (and because of that, like I said on dA in my journal, you'll get to see her POV when normally it would 've been Genis or Mithos--and it'll change the story...just a tad) That makes me happy And you're Will from Fire Emblem? That's awesome! And here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**Lyurii: **Yup a special Halloween update! -hugs- And here's the next chapter enjoy!

**LittleLinor: **-cough- yes I smirked...what of it? -looks around- is it that unusual...? XD And yes Rose does get some interesting titles...but hey they suit her so it's _all_ good. Now here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**Syeroix:** Yeah I kinda did update this a little late (depending on where you live/when you reviewed) As for Lula, she might be appearing in later chapters--though I'm not too sure yet. But she's just the typical spy who has a knack for screwing up in...some places...if yo get what I mean. I'm also glad you like Roses title. It's definitely very fitting. Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter--and here's the next--enjoy!

**Tsukiora: **Eh it was? If you want I can explain more in a PM (only if you want me to) but then again, there're some things that you aren't really supposed to get until later, so hopefully it's just one of those things. Thank you and here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**Mitosu: **This chapter focuses on Raine and what everyone else is doing when they find out that Genis and Mithos are missing, right?

**Me: **Right.

**Mitosu: **Okay then, Harmony283 doesn't own any characters/references to ToS. She only owns a copy of the game and the players manual (which she can't seem to find at the moment) but other than that she owns everything else.

**Authors Note: **Mhm, like Mitosu said this chapter focuses on the rest of the conversation between Raine, April and Colette about Genis and Mithos' disappearance (or Feral's disappearance). But how will they find out exactly _where_ they went? And what happens when Martel and Yuan hear about it?

**Mitosu: **Hrm…obviously they're not going to be too pleased about it. But really, how _will_ Raine react? Will she go crazy or will she actually think it over before running after them?

**Me: **you'll see

-------------------------------------

Raine's POV

I stared at Colette for a few minutes and I was _sure_ forgot to breathe, speak and…everything else just zoned out of my mind. I didn't even feel when April had stepped closer to the desk, only when she obstructed my vision of the blond haired ex-Chosen did I remember she was here. And that the information she had just told us sank in.

"Raine…?" April asked hesitantly, "a-are you…it's," she shook her head and bit her lip. She obviously didn't know what to say. And really I couldn't think of anything for her _to_ say. I was just too shocked--I probably wouldn't even listen to her.

"I'm sorry." Colette whispered from the other side of the desk. I faintly saw blond hair swishing to the side as she ran out of the room. She always said sorry. _Always. _I couldn't remember a time when she didn't apologize for every little thing.

"Colette." I called out gently. She stopped at the doorway of the room, "It's…I'm not mad at you." She turns to face me with tears in her crystal blue eyes, "I can't be mad at you for telling me something that's as important as that. But _how_ is she gone? The last time that happened--"

Wait…

Colette nodded her head, "Yes Professor?" her voice was oddly cold, and overly knowing. Nothing like her voice was two years ago--when we were traveling together. But still, "back when she was first taken she…was held captive by those two. The one who looked like Genis and the one who looked like Mithos--and Pronyma and that other girl. But that doesn't explain anything."

Colette gripped the doorframe even tighter than she had been, "Genis and Mithos told me yesterday that I was right--Feral is gone. I told them to go to the Graveyard today. I'm sure you're looking for them so they must be there."

"And if they aren't?"

"Raine," April touched my arm gently, "Let's just go to the graveyard. If they're there then we can ask them more about…Feral." I sighed and nodded my head, "Colette lead the way."

Colette tried to smile back, but it looked too sad so she stopped and turned back around, walking out the door to the classroom and into the hall. Needless to say the rest of the walk to the graveyard was kept silent, which did nothing to cease the worry I felt.

_'Calm down,'_ I try to tell myself, _'They'll be at the graveyard, they're probably asking the ghosts about Feral.' _Then a thought struck me, _'but how will they be able to see them with this much light? Or did they really leave hours ago…?' _I looked over at the sun it shone brightly in the clear baby blue sky but it didn't make me smile like it used to.

"Watch your step!" I blinked and turned my attention back to Colette just in time to avoid tripping over a branch from a tree. My eyes met Colette's for a moment and she shook her head, "We had a horrible storm a few days ago and we haven't had much time to clean up everything. Mostly everyone is worried about construction. You saw some of the…newer houses, right?"

"Yes that's great that they're expanding the town!" April answered for me with a bright cheerful smile on her face, "Soon Iselia will be one of the biggest towns--cities--in all of Aselia!"

I shook my head, "April it doesn't happen that fast but…maybe one day it will be. Oh, there's the graveyard…" or the gates to the graveyard. They were old and rusting--they obviously got damaged from the rain as well. One part was so rusted over that it looked like it would crumble if I laid my hand on it.

"Yes…um…not many people come here anymore," Colette whispered, "because of the ghosts and," she shivered, unable to finish her sentence. She didn't look like she wanted to be here either. Being here obviously made her remember all the people who died to protect her. All the people who died believing she'd revive the mana in the land and make Sylvarant prosper again.

_'But in a round about way she did do that. Not that anything turned out the way we had planned but,' _I let out a sigh, "Where would they be?"

Colette thought for a few seconds, "W-well they don't look like they're in the front, so maybe they'd be near where the old Mayor's buried."

Oh…_him_

"The old Mayor?" April asked, "Why would he know anything about Feral…? I mean, yes he's obviously older but…" she trailed off for a second before speaking again, "Or was he really unusual? From the look on your faces--especially on yours, Raine--I can see he probably wasn't the best Mayor."

I shook my head, "Well he could've been better. And Colette, you don't remember much about him do you?" She nods her head, "Just that he used to always come by my house to borrow some books. My Grandmother _loved_ him though. They were best friends since childhood."

Not that that was unusual, "So you obviously know where he's buried?" I asked and she nodded her head, walking in between the graves towards the back of the graveyard. I couldn't keep the nervous butterflies in my stomach still as we walked closer and closer to the back of the graveyard I didn't see Genis, and I didn't see Mithos.

We reached one side of the rusted old fence before Colette stopped, "They aren't here." She said, her voice filling with sadness, "They went after Feral."

_**'Yes pretty little Lady, they did.' **_

We jumped as a kind old mans voice echoed in the air around us. Naturally we tried to find the source…but it was coming from the old mayors tomb stone, which was right in the corner--I could barely read what was on it.

_**'Now, now,' **_The old man laughed,_** 'I won't bite.'**_ Suddenly from behind the tomb stone walked an old man--he was balding on the top and his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. He…He was--

"You're the Mayor! But…but how…?"

The old man laughed again, _**'Yes, I **_**am**_** the old Mayor. You must be Raine. My the last time I saw you was on your nineteenth birthday! It's a pleasure to see that you, as well as your brother, are doing well.'**_

I gulped, "So you've seen Genis? Where did he--" the old man held his hand up and I slowly closed my mouth. He turned around briefly and touched the tomb stone with the same hand. But…nothing happened.

He let out a tired sigh and said, _**'Well the connections already pretty much broken. I'm sorry Raine. I suppose I should've some how contacted you or the miss here with the green hair,' **_April shifted closer to me as he said that, _**'But I suppose it was too perfect for even I to fully believe.'**_

I groaned, "You do realize you aren't making any sense. Do you--" once more he silenced me with a raise of his hand, _**'Yes I saw your brother. I…helped them get to the land that mirrors our own,' **_he looked up at the sky, _**'Though it was a little darker than it was now. I suppose it's only logical that the warp closed. Time flows faster there--you see. But only by two hours.' **_

That…really confused me, "So you're saying that Genis and Mithos went to this mirror world?"

The old Mayor nodded his head, _**'Yes--it's called Reti'thera.' **_

"But _how_ did they get there?" I asked, "I've never even heard of that place."

_**'Of course you haven't. You may be interested in physical ruins, such as the ones near Triet, but you aren't interested in the ones that you can't necessarily see. You can't see Reti'thera, or a link to it, normally.' **_

"Then how did you open one?" April asked, cutting off whatever it was I was going to say to the man.

He chuckled at this, _**'Smart girl, but yes I did open one. I'm sure you've never heard of the legend so I'll tell you now. It goes…oh something like this, 'Once a year on Day of Deaths Gone, A Portal is borne under half sun rises. On Days of the moon most told in stories the portal shall open with the worlds unification.'" **_He cleared his throat momentarily before continuing, _**'I'm sure you already know what the last part means. It means when you reunified this world with Tethe'alla you opened a portal to it immediately.' **_

"During the crescent moon." Colette murmured, clasping her hands in front of her, "That's…right?"

The old man nodded his head, _**'Yes. The one phase of the moon that almost always appears in stories is the Crescent moon. Therefore on nights of a crescent moon the portal will appear where you once found an escape to Sylvarant.' **_

This time I answered, "The Other Worldly Ruins."

The ex-Mayor nodded his head, _**'Yes, that's right. Now the first part…I told you I opened another portal. But I couldn't do it alone. Your brother's birthday was a few days ago right?' **_I nodded my head, _**'I thought so. You see when Feral was first sealed away The seal naturally didn't weaken until a few days later because she tried to get out. She gave up a few days after she was sealed away. By giving up she, in a sense, truly 'disappeared'. She was truly 'gone' if not only for a while.' **_He let out a tired sigh and stretched his arms above his head, _**'Though because of that I had to turn into half of a human. Thanks to the oversupply of Mana we have at the moment I was able to convert myself easily. But…' **_he looked back at his hands, _**'It won't last forever I'm afraid it's running out as we speak.' **_

"A-And what happens when it does run out?" April asked, stepping forward, "Will you disappear?"

The old man laughed, _**'Hah I've been on this earth too long anyway--as both a human and as a ghost. I deserve my eternal rest. But unfortunately that won't come as easily without Feral here, since even when she was captive she told us when we could 'die'. Then again she's the one who kept us as ghosts because her former master wished it…so I suppose yes I will disappear.' **_

And just as he said he disappeared his body began to fade. But…wait, "How will we--what about _Genis_?!"

_**'Go to the Otherworldly gate during the next crescent moon if you really wish to see him. But I doubt you will since it may just drop you off in a random place…' **_

"Then what do we do?! I…my…." I trailed off as I watched the old man fade completely, he was right. As much as I hated to say it. He was right about the Otherworldly gate. What would happen if I--

I don't know how long I had stood there, but after a while my legs began to ache and I faintly remember falling to my knees. Then I heard someone call out my name--it sounded like April…or maybe it was Colette…? I couldn't remember. I just…

_'Genis is really gone…' _That single thought kept replaying in my mind. No matter how many times I tried to block it out, it came back. My little brother--my only family member left, so to speak--was _gone_. He wasn't just kidnapped like last time…

He was really and truly gone. And I had no sure means of finding out where he was. I wasn't stupid, and I knew he wasn't either. But…

"Raine, please get up." I snapped out of my thoughts momentarily to see April kneeling beside me, "You've been like this for almost an hour." I looked around, surprised when I didn't see Colette next to us. I looked back up at April and she shook her head, "I told her to go back and…try to get ahold of Yuan. She has wings remember? She can fly faster than we can walk. She'll bring them the news."

I opened my mouth to speak, but it felt dry. I wet my lips with my tongue before trying to speak again, "But why would they…?"

"Mithos is gone too." She let out a sigh, "And besides they care about Genis too. Or at least, I know Martel does. You saw how well they got along with each other the last time we visited them right?" I nodded my head, "So of course she'll want to know all the details. But first," She held her hand out to me, "let's go home."

I reached my hand out and grabbed hers and we both stood up. Hand in hand we left the graveyard, making our way back through the tombstones until we reached the gate. We then walked back through the forest and into the town. Now a few other people--mostly the men doing construction and those who owned shops in the area--were up.

One shop owner, I believe I knew her face somewhere but I couldn't remember where, ran up to us, "Raine…? I just saw Colette. She looked pale. _You_ look pale. What happened?" her voice was sympathetic but really I didn't feel like talking now. Thankfully April answered her for me, "I…please let my get Raine to her house. We just found out something and," she glanced at me, and then up at the sky, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will."

The woman nodded her head, "I-I see. Here," she ran back into her shop briefly before running back to us. She had a bag in her hand, "This might not be much but here," she held out the bag and April took it, "It's some of our newest tea. My grandmother made this batch. Hopefully…it will at least calm you down. I know it works for my husband especially on a stressful day after construction."

April smiled at her and nodded her head, "Thank you, ah,"

"Melody, that's my name."

April nodded her head and continued, "Thank you Melody. My name is April and I'm sure it will help. We're having some company over shortly so…"

Melody nodded her head and smiled, "Of course. I understand. I wonder though when the rest of your friends will be back but," she shook her head, "No never mind. I won't keep you any longer. Please just, whatever happened Raine, don't shoulder it on your own. Colette did that before, even when we were in school together, so I don't want you to start doing it too." Then she turned around and walked back into her shop, leaving us standing there in the middle of the dirt road.

"She used to be one of your students, didn't she?" April asked gently, shifting the bag so that it was now resting in the crook of her free arm. All I could do was nod my head, "I see. It's wonderful that your students care so much about you. Now let's…hurry. I'm sure once they get the news Yuan and Martel will be here faster than…well…faster than Colette flew there to get them."

I nodded my head and allowed April to lead me to our home, since really it _was_ ours now. It could even be considered Mithos' if he wanted to call it home. She sat me down on the couch and hurried into the kitchen to make the tea. The smell of it brewing quickly filled the room and needless to say even the _smell_ was relaxing. Even if I didn't really want to relax at the moment.

It seemed like an eternity, even though really it was probably only fifteen minutes or so, before Colette arrived with Martel, a rather reluctant Yuan, and baby Aura in tow. We managed to get everyone seated with a cup of tea--or milk in Aura's case--in their hands before we started talking.

"Now tell me, what happened to Mithos?" Martel asked, her voice gentle as she cradled a rather sleepy looking Aura in her arms, "Colette just told us that we needed to get here quickly…and…the only reason I could see that we'd need to be here is if something happened to Mithos."

Colette shifted in her seat and stared down into her cup of tea, "I-I didn't tell you a lot did I? Um...w-well y-you see," she started before letting out a defeated sigh, "It's my fault."

"No it isn't." April immediately countered, "You didn't even know this would happen." She turned to look at Martel and Yuan, "We arrived here just yesterday, as I'm sure you already know. But when we got here--"

"--I was worried," Colette cut her off, "Um, the graveyard…the people buried in the graveyard started appearing as ghosts or at least people could hear them. I-I thought it might have had something to do with Feral so I wanted to speak with Genis and Mithos to see if they knew anything about it." Her grip tightened instinctively on the cup in her hands, "Besides I had a bad dream the night before where Genis was saying Feral had died. So I-I asked them about it and at first they didn't answer. But then I told them about the dream a-and Genis told me that Feral _was_ missing. " she sounded so sad and so apologetic that even Yuan cut her off.

"Colette I'm sure this isn't your fault. I may not know all the details, but last time Feral was captured--or she disappeared--the people who managed to capture her wanted to use her powers for something destructive, correct?" Colette just stared harder at her tea, but apparently that was an assumed yes so he continued, "So it's only natural that he would want to find out what happened to her this time. I may not know much about Genis but I do know that Mithos…when he gets something into his head that he _needs_ to do it's nearly impossible to stop him from doing it." From the face he made something told me that one of the many memories he had of Mithos had to do with him getting some sort of revenge on someone and…

It was obviously not pleasant.

"Oh Yuie." Martel cooed, making Yuan grimace, "Mithos isn't that bad. But he is persistent, for good or for bad. I'm sure Genis is that way too." She let out a sigh and leaned back against the chair she was sitting in.

Suddenly Aura, who had been silent up until this point, spoke, "Mommy…?" Martel smiled down at her, "Genis and Mithos are like you and Daddy right?" I didn't think I'd ever hear a two year old besides my brother speak in complete sentences like that, but apparently I was wrong. Then again, it wasn't like Yuan or Martel were stupid so they obviously taught her a few words.

"Well…yes they are like us." Martel answered, "But why do you ask sweetie?"

"Because," Aura snuggled closer to Martel, "if they're both persitent, then wouldn't it be wo_rse_?"

…Well she did have a point.

"Oh, um, well I suppose so but it could be worse in a good way, right dear?" she looked up at Yuan who was staring at his tea again, "Dear…"

He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and nodded his head, "I suppose. Just…no nevermind." He let out a sigh and took a sip of the tea, "This is good though."

"Dear," Martel shook her head and sighed, "yes this is good."

April smiled, "That's good to hear. We were given this…when we were walking back to the house. One of Raine's former students runs a shop in town now and she gave it to us."

This seemed to catch Yuan's attention, "So does anyone else know what happened?" April and I shook our heads, "I see. Well then that's good. We don't want too many people knowing at once. But…should Lloyd and the others be notified?"

"I know Lloyd definitely should, but…" Colette trailed off, "I'm not sure how he'd react. Knowing him he'd get really upset about it and…he'd want to do something about it e-even though we were told not to." She looked over at me, "Professor you aren't thinking about--"

I shook my head, "No I'm not. It wouldn't be in our best judgment to ignore what that old man had said. After all he knew what he was talking about obviously if…if…" I let out a sigh, "He just knew what he was talking about. And we don't know _anything_ about Reti'thera."

"Reti'thera…? I think I've heard that name before."

I nodded my head, "Yes you have. Mitosu--from two years ago--mentioned it. And I'm sure Mithos probably told you," I looked over at Martel, "What happened." Martel hesitantly nodded her head, looking sad and a little apologetic, "Yes I remember." She whispered, bringing her cup up to her lips, "Do you think they're the ones who…?"

"Most likely." Yuan said, still staring hard at the slightly auburn liquid in his cup, "I don't see why they wouldn't jump at the chance to capture her again. But I have to ask _how_. I was there--I heard them say before that they would leave. So how did they capture her?"

"That," my eyes met his for a split second, "Is a very good question. One I think Feral might've been hiding from Genis and Mithos."

"It isn't like her though," April butted in, placing her empty cup on the coffee table in front of us, "We've been traveling with her for a while and I've never once seen her disobey Genis. Not that he really gives her orders or anything, but I'm sure he must've noticed when she started acting strange."

"But exactly when was that?"

"I," April looked down at her lap, "I'm not sure but if I were to guess I'd guess it was…when we were leaving Palmacosta. She kept appearing and disappearing and I hardly saw her when we got back to the Hotel and usually she's the last one up."

I nodded my head, "That's true." I let out a sigh and placed my cup down on the coffee table as well, "But that isn't getting us anywhere. Obviously she didn't tell Genis. And now him and Mithos are gone to…to Reti'thera to try and find her and we can't do anything about it."

_'For now, anyway.'_

---------------------------------------------

**Me: **And here's Part Fourteen!

**Mitosu: **It took you a while to write this, though.

**Me: **Err…yeah it did -cough- I was stuck for the longest time at the Authors Note…but at least I got the chapter typed up, right?

**Mitosu: **Right. The next chapter'll focus on Genis Mithos, and Rose right?

**Me: **Yup Now as always R&R! I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter!


	15. Of Thunderstorms and Singing

**Me: **And here's Part Fifteen

**Jiniasu: **-starts humming the gummy bear song-

**Me:**…Don't tell me you have that song stuck in your head too

**Jiniasu: **It's your teacher's fault for letting you WATCH that in the first place!

**Me: **well…that's true…in a way. XP

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter Fifteen: Of Thunderstorms and Singing **

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

**Canada Cowboy: **I'm glad you like the story so far, honestly for that chapter (since it took nearly forever for me to write for some reason) I was worried how I would make it all come out. But yes I did just get your review when I was typing up that chapter (I'm roughly 1-2 chapters ahead now), and besides why _wouldn't_ I listen to reviews, especially when I accept CC? As for when Raine, April and the rest of the old group will appear, it won't be for a while. Why? Because I'd like to get Genis a little closer to where the Other Worldly Gate connects the two worlds—and right now it's a little too far away for anything significant to happen even _if _Raine and the others managed to get to Reti'thera. Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter and here's the next one—enjoy!

**LittleLinor: **Yeah…she's gone through so much. In TU Genis was captured and nearly tortured and now she doesn't even _know_ where he is…-shakes head from side to side- though she'll see him again…eventually. Anyways here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Tsukiora: **Well if you do descriptions well (and don't describe so much to the point you're repeating yourself) then they can really help sometimes. And I'm glad I made you like Colette. I personally have nothing against her (and I'm actually a mix between her and Genis on those "Which Character Are You" quizzes XD) Here's the (slightly late) next chapter--and thank you I did have a great weekend. -hugs-

**Syeroix: **That's good (that you found time to read this--I didn't have any time this week to read much of anything ) and I've seen a two-year old that smart--or at least she was a smart alec...but yes she definitely takes after Yuan more than her mother -nods head- And here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**Cheea5: **Eh...? I've never played the Fire Emblem games and I didn't even notice you spelled it with one 'l' (if I did I probably would've looked it up or asked you) sorry, my mistake and you're welcome. Well here's the next chapter so you don't have to wait anymore--enjoy!

**Lyurii: **Yes they finally know, but what exactly will their part be in this? Well you'll just have to wait and find out won't ya -won't give away spoilers- and I liked Aura too and she IS cute. Here's the next chapter and enjoy!

**Jiniasu: **Seriously though…that gummy bear acted like he was _drunk_

**Me: **Well it made most of the people in our class laugh

**Jiniasu: **Most of them are sophomores though, right?

**Me: **That doesn't _mean_ anything though. Some guys who are my age were laughing too!

**Jiniasu: **-groans- fine…Harmony283 doesn't own Genis or Mithos. She owns everyone else though. -nods head- Or at least she owns everyone else in this CHAPTER…

**Authors Notes: **Yup that's right -starts humming gummy bear song- AGH! -cough- anyway…in this chapter Genis, Mithos, and Rose try to make their way to Coral City. But will things go that smoothly, especially when it starts raining so hard they can't even _see_? Also what happens when Mitosu and Jiniasu are stuck in Neon City because of the same rain? And what exactly happened to Emari?

**Jiniasu: **They wouldn't by chance have any _gummy bears_ in with their stash of food would they? Because if they do I'd eat _all_ the green ones…

**Me: **Okay yeah, overkill now, stop it -hands him a Blow Pop - here eat this instead.

--------------------------------

Roses' POV

"You…have _got_ to be kidding me." I stared up at the sky as thick clouds rolled in overhead, "It _can't_ rain now!"

"And why _can't_ it rain?" Mithos asked, walking up to me, his eyes turned up to the thick clouds as well.

"Because! It _never_ rains when you first start out on a journey! That's just not the way things go!"

He rolled his eyes and that and shrugged; "Really now? Nothing's perfect, so this just so happens to not be perfect. Are you going to complain everytime something doesn't turn out the way you thought it would? Just like you did with the monsters?"

I glared at him, "Well _excuse_ me, hun; but--"

"The rain'll be good for the plants." I turned to look back at Genis, who was lagging behind. To my surprise he had the book I had given him in his hand, and he had his finger marking the page he was on--and he was almost done with the book. Who the heck _reads_ that fast?

"Genis you shouldn't read when you're walking, you could trip." Mithos scolded, backing up to walk beside him again, "Besides, what if a monster attacks? And if it really does rain, do you want the book to get wet?"

Genis opened his mouth to protest but just then a loud boom of thunder vibrated through the air, making a shiver run down my spine. I looked back up at the sky, and I'm sure Genis and Mithos did too, and sure enough a few streaks of lightning could be seen dancing on the underside of the clouds, which had somehow grown darker over the past couple of minutes.

"I think…we should find shelter," I murmured, looking around, I was familiar with this stretch of road. We were close to the single path that led through the Topaz Mountain range so finding shelter would be easy, but, I looked up at the sky again, "Yeah we'd better hurry. C'mon, I know a cave not to far from here that we can stay in until the rain passes."

I quickened my pace as another boom of thunder racked overhead and soon the cave came into view. It was just over a hill that was overgrown with forget-me-nots and daisies.

"Ah I see it--" another display of lightning light up the sky, cutting Genis off from whatever he was going to say as his eyes widened to watch. We slowed down momentarily, to get over the hill--Mithos nearly dragging Genis along as his eyes seemed glued to the sky--before gaining momentum and literally running into the cave as rain began to fall.

Of course by the time we _reached_ the cave we were already soaked.

"Well that was definitely a down—" Mithos voice was cut off by a loud boom of thunder that echoed off the cave walls, "—pour…Genis are you okay?"

Genis smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah I'm good but," his eyes shifted back to the sky, "The lightning…it's unusual. Is that normal?" he turned to face me.

"Is what normal?" I ask, "The color or—"

"No it isn't the color." His eyes met mine for a brief second and I could tell he was worried, "It's just there's too much of it one place," He pointed where a few strands of lightning cascaded down from one cloud, "If they're so close together like that it could be dangerous. Especially if lightning were to strike…" he trailed off as a few more strands of lightning flashed across the sky.

Now I think I knew what he meant, as I watched the lightning trace patterns in the sky I felt my skin tingle.

"Well it is unusual," Mithos stated, making us both turn to him. He had somehow gotten his shirt off and was ringing it out, "But don't you think it'd be worse if we caught a cold because of it?"

I looked over at Genis and had to stifle a laugh. He was blushing and staring at Mithos. So…adorable.

And of course Mithos noticed this too and smirked, "Well?" he wrapped his arms around his and he squeaked, "MITHOS! Rose," he looked over at me with a blush still clear on his face, "I-I'm s-sorry…" he tried to push out of Mithos' hold, but apparently Mithos _didn't_ want to let him go. That was just too cute.

I let out a giggle and waved my hand, "Don't worry about it. This cave is deep and besides I'm sure father and a few others have stayed in this cave before. Why don't you two get dried off here and I'll get changed in the back."

Genis seemed relieved that I had said that and nothing more. But should I _really_ let them off that easily? I weighed my options. Either leave now and don't bother them for the rest of the day, _or_ come bother them after I get changed and find whatever my father left in here.

I liked the latter, "But just," I giggled, "I hope I find you decent when I get back"

This made Genis' face flame up again and now instead of pushing himself out of Mithos' grip he was nuzzling his face into his chest, trying to hide his face from me.

That's when I walked away, but because of the echo I could hear Mithos say, "Don't worry she didn't mean it. Now let's get you out of these wet things."

Again it made me wonder—how long had they been dating? If they trusted each other enough—or rather if _Genis_ could trust _Mithos_ enough—to change in front of each other without thinking of anything less-than-naughty then that must mean they've been dating for a while.

I stopped when I was a reasonable distance from them and sighed, leaning against a nearby rock, "I wish guys here were like that." I murmur, but it was much too loud for my liking. So loud that I couldn't believe I actually said it, "No. I don't like guys. They _won't_ change. Those two aren't even _from_ here anyway." I glanced behind me, out of pure habit now, before dropping my bag to my side and unhooking my vest. I let it slip down over my shoulders but before it could hit the ground I grabbed it and squeezed it out in a similar fashion as Mithos had done to his shirt.

Then I laid it out and reached into my pack, pulling out a large blanket. It smelled a little musty but it was still reasonably dry. I could use it to dry the rest of myself off. After all it _was_ a little chilly in this cave.

I securely wrapped myself in the blanket before heading off further into the cave. I could see the end of it—it scoped out into one large—but not _too_ large—circular room and on the far side, leaning up against the wall, was a small stack of wood.

"Ah good," I walked over to the small stack and picked up a few of the smaller pieces. I somehow managed to maneuver around to the point where I could hold them without worrying about dropping anything else.

Then I started my walk back to the front of the cave. When I got there, though, the scene surprised me. Mithos was leaning up against one of the walls with Genis snuggled against his chest and there was a blanket—pale blue, but it almost looked grey in this light—wrapped around both of them. And Genis was practically half-asleep and Mithos was whispering something in his ear that made him smile.

…I really felt like I was intruding but…they needed to know I was here so, "I found wood."

---------------------------------

Mithos' POV

"I found wood."

I looked up at Rose, who was standing there with a large blanket draped over her shoulders with a few good-sized pieces of wood in her arms. She sat down next to me and I felt Genis shift. But I didn't want him to move, and apparently Rose noticed, "You don't have to get up. You look comfy anyway." She giggled and began placing the wood so that it would make a fairly small fire. Once done she took her bag off her shoulders and searched through it until she found some flint. Shortly afterwards we had a fire and it was getting steadily warmer in here.

But Genis was still shaking.

"Is he okay?" Rose asked, leaning against the wall next to me. Genis had almost fallen asleep now so I doubted he heard her. But even so I had to respond, "I don't know. Something's…been bugging him since we got here. He won't tell me what though."

She smiled a gentle—and somewhat surprising—smile, "Well something tells me he'll tell you eventually." She then turned her gaze out at the storm raging outside, "But it looks like we're going to be staying here for a while. And to think--it's not even lunch time and it looks so dark out."

I followed her gaze and nodded my head, "Yeah it _does_ look dark out…but how long will it take to get to Coral City?" I was curious, really I was. And if this rain kept up we probably wouldn't--

"If this rain keeps up then we won't get there until at least late tonight. The mountain pass is reasonably small it hardly takes _any_ time to get through it, unless of course it's closed." She didn't look too happy about saying that though.

"And how often does the mountain pass close?"

She shook her head and sighed, "During heavy rain, snow, or ice."

"So it's most likely closed?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah unfortunately. So I guess--" she was cut off by another crash of lightning, which in turn made Genis flinch and cuddle up closer to me. A few more flashes of lightning and booms of thunder rang out in the cave before Rose even got to finish her sentence, "Like I was _saying_," she glared at the sky like it was her worst enemy, "we might have to stay here all night if the rain doesn't let up. It's Strange though. It usually doesn't rain this hard here. Yeah I can understand if we were closer to Neon City--since that's where the Lightning Shrine is an' all--but _here_?" She looked worried and I couldn't blame her. She was obviously worried about her father and how everyone else in her village was fairing, since it seemed like half of their village was burned down.

…Just like Iselia…

_'No, I can't think of Iselia or anyone else right now.' _But that didn't stop the images of Martel, Aura, Raine, April, and even _Yuan_, from flashing through my mind. I felt almost homesick. But Genis…Genis was here with me. So I would be fine. Yes…I'd definitely be fine. I wrapped my arms tighter around the boy who was now asleep against my chest and let out a long sigh, "I wouldn't mind staying here the whole night."

"No, I'm sure," Rose smiled at us, "you wouldn't mind at all."

------------------------

Mitosu's POV

"It's raining."

"No really?"

"Yeah really. We won't be able to leave today if it keeps up."

I scoffed at that, "No really?"

Jiniasu turned to face me, "Is that all you're going to say?"

"…" I looked away from him as his eyes tried to meet mine. Finally he sighed and turned back to the window, "That's all you're going to say isn't it? Why is that?"

"…Do you even need to ask?" **(1)**

"You're worried then?" He sounded like he was going to laugh, "I thought I'd be the one worried about her. But at least I know I've done all I can. You're the one that just _stood_ there after all." I flinched at that. He didn't need to put it like that. But he didn't know…

_'Not that I'm going to tell him.' _

"Or does it have to do with--oh." Suddenly the bed I was sitting on creaked, and Jiniasu was next to me, "Y'mean something like that happened to Seiji?"

My eyes traveled to the rain outside the window, "Something like that."

"…I-I see…" I glanced back at him; he looked upset now, "I didn't know. I thought you just--they really…did that to her? Why didn't you stop them?"

"I tried. But she's a girl."

"Of course she is," he replied, "Of _course_ she is. But Ema…Emari's," his voice cracked as he said her name, "She's not even eight yet. When did that happen to Seiji?"

"When you were training. We came back to get supplies once, and when she tried to buy something they thought she stole it." The response was simple. Then again he didn't need anymore than that.

"Oh…"

And a simple response was all I received. Then again what was I expecting? Hearing that your sister got beat just because she tried to buy something she was accused of stealing wasn't something that was easy to swallow. Especially if so many years passed between that time and the time you heard it for the first time.

"I hope Emari doesn't hate me for getting involved. But she was sick so," I shook my head, cutting him off, "It's fine." I looked down at the tiled flooring of the room, "She'll thank you for saving you. Seiji did."

"Nn…well y'think so?" He was looking up at the ceiling now, "Do you think she'll let us meet him then? The guy that takes care of her? She said that he was shy…and that she'd speak to him for us. But do you think she can now?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "If he can look past the fact that she has a few bruises--and that we weren't the ones that caused them--then maybe."

He let out a sigh, "Good. We need to see him anyway. Neo--Mistress Neo doesn't want failure again." I felt the bed move again and looked back at Jiniasu--he was laying back on the bed now. He smiled at me, "C'mere," He tugged at the edge of my cape, "It'll be a while before the healers'll let us see her again anyway. Let's take a nap."

How could he take a nap at a time like this?

I didn't get an answer, of course, not that I was expecting one. Instead he yanked me by my cape down so that I was lying next to him, "You're _grumpy_ today." He murmured as he inched closer to me, "Is it because it's raining?"

"…"

"Well I know it's not entirely because of Emari," he laughed though it sounded choked, "It's not like you to care _that much_ about her or _anyone_ for that matter."

Ouch…

"And you usually talk a little more," he sat up on his elbow and looked down at me, "C'mon Tosu-chan, I'm getting worried now. Say something."

"Don't call me that." I wasn't looking at his face but I could tell he was smirking, "And really…I don't feel like talking."

"But Tosu--"

"I _said_ don't call me that." My voice was a little too bitter but what the hell. I shouldn't care. Like he said, I usually don't care that much anyway.

But I couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling. Was…was what Feral said--was it _really_ bugging me that much?

"…Feral said something to you, didn't she? You've been acting weird since we stopped watching her." He was leaning over me now, glaring at me with his one good eye. He knew me too well sometimes. And it was annoying.

I turned on my side so I wouldn't have to look at him, "And you would care because?"

"Tosu-_chaaaan_ please, tell me! I promise I'll keep it a secret!"

_'Yeah right.' _

"I swear!" He tugged on my arm, "_Pleeeease_?"

I rolled my eyes and turned onto my back again, "_No_. And stop acting like a little kid. It stopped working when you turned fourteen."

"But that--" he faltered for a second before shaking his head and sighing, "You're no fun."

A knock at the door made us both turn to it. And there, standing with the door half-open, was one of the healers. She looked slightly disturbed when she saw us on the bed, but she said nothing. Instead she quickly bowed her head and stepped to the side. That meant we could see Emari now.

I got up slowly off the bed as Jiniasu nearly hopped off it, and we slowly walked through the stone-embedded walls and slate tiled flooring until we made it to the last room on the corner. But before we could even get the door open we heard it. The sound of soft music, a voice…a pure voice.

Someone was singing.

Could it be…?

The nurse pushed the door open gently and the singing stopped. When we walked in a boy looked over at us. He looked to be only in his early teens--_maybe_ thirteen or fourteen at the most--and he had green hair and eyes that nearly mirrored Neo's. Except for the fact that he was a he and Neo was a she. And Neo wasn't that afraid of people. The boy was afraid even though he wasn't moving. Even though his eyes didn't show it. I could tell.

"Why did you stop singing?" Emari asked from under her covers. She peaked over at us and smiled, "Oh! You actually came! See, see, this Dew." She waved her arm at the boy, but I couldn't help flinching when I saw the large bruise there, on her uncovered arm. Couldn't the healers make the bruises go _away_? Or were we just that much far behind that we couldn't even teach our healers how to heal properly? I watched silently as Jiniasu walked towards the bed, a large smile on his face. He really did like Emari, and here I thought he would never be good with kids.

"You okay?" he asks, completely ignoring the boy sitting in the chair, "Is your cough gone…?" She nods her head cutely before scooting over a bit on the bed, letting Jiniasu sit down next to her.

"Dew**(2)**, this is Jiniasu, and that's," she pointed over at me, "Mitosu. Jiniasu, Mitosu, this is Dew! He's been living here with me for a while." She smiled brightly at Dew who merely blushed and nodded his head. He didn't speak much but then again if you're a singer I'd assume you'd want to save your voice for performances…

"I-It's nice t-to meet you too." He finally replied, though he sounded increasingly nervous.

_'But at least he's willing to talk to us, Neo will be happy we got even this far.' _I let out a silent sigh and walked over to him. He tensed up even before I opened my mouth, "I'm sure Emari told you that we wanted to meet you--and talk with you, correct?"

His green eyes widened as he slowly nodded his head, "U-um yes she d-did…but _why_?"

"You don't get out of this place much do you?" Jiniasu suddenly butt in, "Really you're paler than I am. Why…why don't you come outside when it stops raining?"

His eyes widened even further and he almost looked afraid, "I-I go outside enough…why is this time going to be di-different?"

"We'll take you wherever you want to go." Now Jiniasu was being pushy, a little too pushy.

"But _why_?" Dew asked again, his pupils now were so small that they almost seemed to drown in a sea of green.

"…" Now he was silent.

"Well?" he pressed, gaining more confidence in Jiniasu's silence. But he didn't get an answer. If he didn't need to--Jiniasu wouldn't say _her_ name. Now it was my turn to enter the conversation, "Because," I started trying my best to keep my expression emotionless, "there's someone who wants to meet you. She's heard about your…singing ability."

"_Oh_," Emari cut in, "You mean Mistress Neo--the lady you work for?" I hesitated a moment before nodding my head. This made Emari smile, "Oh don't worry--she came to visit me once when I was really sick and she was _very_ nice! I'm sure she'll be nice to you!"

Jiniasu looked like he was going to be sick, "She came to visit you?" and his voice didn't do much to hide it. But Emari didn't seem to notice, she just nodded her head cheerfully. Jiniasu walked over to the nearest window and peered out at the falling rain, "I-I see…" he took a deep breath before turning around and stating, "I'm going for a walk--Mitosu can you…?"

I nodded my head, "It's fine." But when he walked passed me I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Just don't get sick. You know Seiji would--"

He laughed this off with a wave of his hand, "Yeah, yeah, I know. She'd get upset. Don't worry though, I don't _get _sick."

Then he pushed open the door, walked past a nurse who was just about to _open_ the door, and walked off down the hall out of my view.

"Did I say something wrong?" Emari asked in her childlike innocent voice. I turned back to her and shook my head, "Don't worry about it…he'll be fine. So," I turned to face Dew again, who immediately stiffened under my gaze, "Will you come with us or not?"

For a moment he hesitated but slowly he nodded his head, "Y-Yeah…o-okay. I will. But I-I have to tell my brother first…he's…he'd get very worried if I didn't." He turned to look at Emari, "Is it okay if I leave for a while?" She nodded her head, "Good. Okay then yeah, I'll definitely go."

Suddenly multiple crashes of lightning rang out overhead, making Emari, the Nurse, and even Dew, scream. I looked out the window just in time to see a series of lightning bolts hit somewhere outside of town. But the lightning wasn't the normal white--or light yellow. It was almost…purple…

That wasn't good.

"Oh for the blessing of the Goddess," The Nurse murmured under her breath, "Don't tell me someone tried to enter the Thunder Gods Sanctuary!"

"No," the Nurse turned towards me with a shocked look on her face, "The question is who came out _alive_? It only does that when someone comes out."

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak. But I cut her off before she could, "Yes I've seen it happen before."

"But it hasn't happened since…" she caught herself and lowered her voice, tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ears, "since that boy wandered in there. One hundred and seventy five years ago…"

----------------------------------------------------------

**(1)**--This is a reference to an OC quiz I answered once. Basically it asked to choose 2-5 OC's and make them answer questions about what they like/how old they are/etc and one of the questions was Rain or Sun? While Jiniasu said he loved the rain, Mitosu hates it and prefers the sun.

**(2)**--Dew (Storm) is a character from an original story of mine called Cascading Melody. He doesn't change much here, he still has an older brother and he still lives with his stepfather, the only difference would be that when he sings he can calm anyone no matter how enraged they are. And he can even put some people to sleep with his songs if he so chooses to. Yes he has green hair and green eyes but he isn't related to Emari. He's just her…caretaker/playmate of sorts.

**Me: **Finally--I've been working on this chapter for like, two weeks (and I didn't have enough time to upload it last weekend so it's like a week late XP) -sighs-

**Jiniasu: **Well it definitely took you long enough -pulls out a Blow Pop and begins sucking on it- Wow these things _are_ good…better than Gummy--

**Me: **Shut. Up. Now.

**Jiniasu: **Okay, okay _fine_…-coughs lightly-

**Me: **-sighs again- Anyways R&R! I love reviews so any that I can receive will be greatly appreciated


	16. Ambush!

**Me: **And here's TU:RooS Part 16

**Mitosu:**…yes it is…

**Jiniasu: **-poofs in- Tosu-_chaaaan_ here! Here! -hands Mitosu a Blow Pop- I had an extra so _you_ can have it! -poofs away again-

**Mitosu: **-blinks and stares at the candy- Wh-what the hell…? I don't--

**Me: **Just eat it and make 'im happy…

**Mitosu: **Since when did you side with _him_?

**Me:…**

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Part Sixteen: Ambush?!**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews: **

**Cheea5: **I know isn't that song…annoying? XD I mostly listened to it in French but my sister's the one who listened to it in all the languages (she was bored…and in her dorm room so I guess she just wanted to know what they sounded like) but she says she likes the French version better. Still doesn't take away from the fact that that song is annoying –cough- but anyways here's the next chapter and enjoy!

**LittleLinor: **Yup it's Dew! And don't worry about it you gave CC when you beta-d this chapter so it's all good –nods head- now here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Tsukiora: **I'm glad you liked this chapter (and the GenisXMithos scenes). As for the quizzes, well, for some odd reason for ToA…my answer changes everytime –cough- the only one that made 'kind of' sense was the God-General quiz. I got Largo—yeah he isn't nice looking but he's the most like me personality wise. But anyways I'm glad you liked the last chapter and here's the next one—enjoy!

**Lyurii: **XD Don't worry about it--I've done that before too (and it's _very_ annoying). But yes Dew does show up in this--and yes he _is_ a singer. That actually comes into play later on when you see Feral again (or he meets Feral for the first time) But that's all I'm gonna say now. And here the next chapter--enjoy

**Mitosu: -**opens Blow Pop slowly- I'm assuming someone's going to get ambushed in this chapter…

**Me: **No really?

**Mitosu: **-stares at candy- Just stating the obvious…

**Me: **Um…okay…? Aren't you supposed to do something…?

**Mitosu: **Oh right, Harmony283 owns what she owns and obviously doesn't own what she doesn't own or else she'd own it and then what would be the point of a disclaimer?

**Authors Note:**…Good job…but…um…yeah, anyways this chapter begins off when Genis and Mithos arrive in Coral City--more particularly when they get _ambushed_…or arrested. Then they're forced to backtrack to Mirror City--much to their captor's dismay. But what'll happen once there? And can they get out of the situation peacefully? Or will they have to fight?

**Mitosu:** Good question -still eyeing Blow Pop-

**Me: **-eye twitch- if you aren't going to eat it then I'll eat it

**Mitosu: **I'm just taking my time…-still staring at Blow Pop-

**Me:**…I have a sudden urge to now draw fanart of you eating a Blow Pop….AGH

-------------------------------

Mithos' POV

I wasn't exactly expecting our journey to go by easily. After all we're just starting out and it's not like I trusted Rose one hundred percent of the time. That would be just plain stupid on my part. I _know_ I can do better than that. Granted I'm also keeping my eyes open for anything to happen…

But really, being held at sword-point _right_ when you step into a City isn't one of those things you'd be expecting.

_'And to think,' _I thought with a bemused grin on my lips, _'I was actually having a good morning too.' _

In all truth I had been having a good morning. Being able to sleep with Genis in my arms all night, and even to help dress him in the morning--with_out_, I might add, getting whacked over the head for doing so--was a blessing in and of itself.

And this just ruined it.

"You're under arrest." The black haired man said again, his face emotionless and hard, I had to refrain from rolling my eyes and instead I said, rather sarcastically, "No really? Do you _normally_ hold people at sword-point?"

He seemed offended by this, but then again I didn't really care. Should I care? Nope…I definitely shouldn't. He ruined my day, so there.

"You are our prisoners now; I would like it if you don't talk back to us." Finally he responded, and he actually had a bit of a bite to his voice. Nice to see he has some backbone in him…but really--

"Yes well, can we at least hear the _reasons_ why we're being held under arrest?" Rose piped up from behind me. She was annoyed as well--or at least if she wasn't then she was an extremely good actor.

Our captor glared at her momentarily before retracting his sword, "I don't see a reason as to _why_ I need to tell you that. It's classified information anyway."

Classified information my ass, "But we're the ones being arrested, _shouldn't_ we know the reasons?" It was a good reason I needed to ask. I had every right to ask it. But all he did was stiffen and reply the same, "Because it's classified--and you don't need to know It."

"…Okay," Genis stepped up next to me, "So we don't need to know it. But, um, you _do_ realize we're drawing a crowd, don't you?"

This made him look around and, surprisingly, notice all the people that were gathering and whispering. He muttered a few words under his breath before speaking to us again "Fine then--let's go." He nodded his head to the guards and they formed a straight line behind him.

"Go _where_, hun?" Rose asked, folding her arms across her chest, "You can at _least_ tell us that, right?"

Again he seemed almost offended, "Mirror City." But at least he answered, "We're going to Mirror City." He ushered us to turn around and walk back out the way we came, and we had no choice but to. Though instead of giving us odd, accusing, stares the townspeople almost looked sorry. I could barely pick up one woman saying "They're the third this week…why are they doing this?"

Third this week? Third of _what_? Third to be arrested? Why? I glanced over my shoulder at the man who was our captor. He didn't look like anyone particularly important. He was wearing what the townspeople had been wearing, though he had more defined muscles--and of course the fancy looking sword attached to his belt. Also the chained necklace around his neck--it was made of what looked to be silver and gold twined together like thread. Almost like Genis' choker that I gave him. Except it was just a chain, not a chain embedded in silver.

"Turn around." I looked back in front of me when he said that. I didn't need him getting mad at me, even though I was mad at him. If I snapped, yeah he'd be dead but--

Genis elbowed me in the ribs, "Mithos?" it was a question--and almost a command as well. He knew what I was thinking--or at least that I wasn't thinking too pleasant of thoughts--and wanted me to stop. He had a dangerous looking weapon now, not just his Kendama, and I _don't_ think it would be in my best interest to not listen to him.

Instead I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. When I looked ahead of me though, I saw the place where we had stopped to rest for a brief second, for Rose to heal Genis' foot when he twisted it on the mountain pass. How far away was Mirror City? Rose said it wasn't far, so it must be close but I don't—

Then we veered off the road, and began walking on an extremely weathered looking pathway. It was littered with stray grass, branches, and flowers that had been uprooted during the thunderstorm yesterday.

"We're almost there," Our captor said, though he didn't look too happy about something.

Rose seemed to notice this as well and spoke up, "So…we're going to Mirror City, an' I know you won't tell us why," he stiffened at that, "But what's your name?" it was an innocent question but it just seemed to annoy him even further.

He let out a long sigh and moved so that he was now walking in front of us, not behind, while the guards still remained behind us, "My name is Edward. Edward Alvin. Just call me Edward—I can't stand my last name."

Rose smirked, "Oh I wonder why? It sounds pretty, Ed."

"Don't call me Ed!"

Roses' smile only seemed to widen, "Okay then, _Eddie_"

He whirled around then and began walking backwards, "Don't call me that either!"

She just shrugged her shoulders, "But Edward sounds so _looong_. Besides why shouldn't I call you Eddie?"

For a moment he was silently, before he abruptly turned to face forward again, muttering under his breath, "Because I told you not to."

"You _told_ me yes, but I don't have to listen to you hun."

"I can have your head cut off I'll have you know." He replied, glancing briefly back at her from over his shoulder, "It's quite possible really."

"But you wouldn't behead me," Rose drawled out, "until we get there, right? So I can call you whatever I want."

Edward turned quickly back to face us and said--his voice full of that familiar bite he had before, "Well you've definitely got a lot of confidence for a wench." His eyes focused on me and then on Genis, "And you haven't told her how…inappropriate it is? I'm insulted."

Now I chose to speak up, "Well it's not good to keep such a…fiery personality in check. Besides she isn't some wench."

Before I could say much else, in one quick and swift movement she had…

Ouch…

'_Apparently that made her angrier than I thought, damn is she good at acting.' _And really she was. To kick someone _that_ hard, with boots that had _steel_ embedded in them no less, she had to have been at least a little angry.

But oddly enough, he stood just fine, though he was still clutching his side, where she had kicked him, "And you're strong too." He slowly straightened himself out but not before I could feel something sharp and pointy at the back of my neck.

Well at least his soldiers are obedient.

"How dare you!" One of them spoke up, "You'll definitely get in trouble for that!"

And they can speak too…

"Yes they will," Edward spoke again though this time he waved his hand in dismissal at them, "But that's _later_." He pressed his hand to his wound and suddenly there was a soft glow emitting from his hand. He stayed like that for a few minutes before the glow slowly disappeared, "There. You'd better be thankful that I'm a high-class Healer or else I _would have_ told them to kill you on the spot." A small smirk stretched its way across his lips, "Though he wouldn't have been very happy with me if I had done that. He really _does_ want to speak with you. And I actually think you're the—" he abruptly trailed off and turned around to face forward again and, with some prodding from the guards, we continued on as well.

But…why did he cut himself off? Was he going to say we were the "right people"? But if so then why…?

We stopped only about ten minutes away from where we had been previously walking. And now a lake could be seen—a lake that mirrored the sky perfectly like it was its own reflection. Unlike a normal lake, this one didn't seem to have anything living in it, and only occasionally—due to the wind—a ripple would form and drift to the edges. My eyes quickly found a bridge that stretched across the width of the lake, and it seemed to be guarded by men in white armor. Kind of like the men who were making sure we didn't run.

Edward walked over to them with ease and uncovered the hilt of his sword. This seemed to surprise the two guards there and they immediately looked past him, at us. Then they quickly nodded their heads and soon Edward was walking back towards us.

When he reached us though he simply said, "Let's go—straight to Star hall—no pit stops no nothing, understood?" we had no choice but to nod our heads and go along with him.

Once we crossed the bridge though, I could understand why he said we couldn't stop. Small canals ran through the entire city, and the walls were made of the finest white stone I had ever seen. Almost every house or shop we passed had a stain glassed window and nearly everything was either a pale shade of blue, white, or pale yellow.

It was like an underwater utopia, except that it was above the water's surface.

"I _said_ no pit-stops, let's go." I looked back at Edward only to see that now it was just him--the guards he had with him had somehow disappeared into the crowd.

_'It seems like now he doesn't _want_ to gain anyone's attention…I wonder why?' _But my silent question couldn't be answered before we started to move again. We weaved our way in and out of the groups of people that mingled in the streets. We passed by a multitude of different buildings, one I was _sure_ was the school—if not by the disgusted look on Roses face as we walked by it.

"Here we are," Edward said, stopping at what seemed to be a side entrance to a large, white building built of the same stone as all the others. The only difference was there was an emblem etched into the oak door frames. It was a star with some sort of swirled cloud pattern directly behind it.

Wait…was this…?

"Well?" Edward snapped, "Go inside _now_, before you draw attention to the others." He held the door open as Rose, Genis, and I walked in through and suddenly, when the door shut behind him, we were immersed in darkness. But only for a few seconds. He walked over to a nearby table I could just barely make out before turning on a switch of some sort.

Now the room was lit by a soft blue glow that seemed to be coming from the stone itself. But how could stone do that?

"Well? Let's go. He's waiting," I turned to face Edward, who was holding open a black door at the end of the small room. This almost seemed like a closet of sorts. But why did we have to come in through here?

'_No need to ask questions now, though, I'll figure it out later.' _Really I would. There wasn't any reason to ask him anything, especially when he wasn't inclined to answer. So we walked through the black door and into a room that was lit by the natural sunlight streaming in through stained glass windows—casting colorful patterns onto the white marble flooring.

I felt like I was in a church of some sort. But there wasn't anything in here that made it remotely _like_ a church. Except for the fact it had an abundance of chairs for obviously a large number of people to sit. Were we going to be put on trial? No, that was a stupid question. If we were then there would already be people _sitting_ in those chairs. And there wasn't any place for a judge to sit…

"So you did bring them," A mans voice echoed off the walls, making me wince. His voice was far too loud to be talking in a room like this, "Are you sure they're the right ones…?"

Immediately Edward bowed, "Yes sir I believe I have."

"Good," from a farside doorway that I seemed to have missed when I walked in the room, a tall man with graying hair and sharp grey eyes wearing almost completely white walked into the room. He neared Edward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before turning to look at us, "So you're the ones that fell from the sky?" He turned to look at Rose, "Your father reported it shortly after they were attacked. They sent a messenger by foot--are they okay?"

Rose hesitated for a moment and, after casting me a quick apologetic glance, nodded her head, "Y…yes…the town m-may need repairs but other than that e-everyone was evacuated safely." She sounded like she was afraid, like when she first met us, did that mean that he…? Who was he?

"Mm, your father is strong," he offhandedly commented, "He'll definitely figure something out. Though I'm wondering why you left, or," his eyes momentarily landed on the belt around her waist, "Or was it true? That you're the heir…?"

Edward immediately tensed, I could tell he wanted to look at what this man was talking about--to see if it were really true--but he didn't move. Yes this man definitely was important. Was he the leader here? Or what?

"I-I don't…really see how that matters, sir, since you said b-before that you don't care about such things." I heard the strain in Roses' voice, she was trying to keep herself calm. And I almost felt sorry for her.

"I see, well truthfully it doesn't matter to me," the man shook his head, "but I must ask why you're traveling with these two? The ones who," he lowered his voice, "Came from another world?"

I felt Genis stiffen at that--and I couldn't help but tense as well. He definitely knew a lot. But how…?

"You're wondering how I know?" He put on a warm, yet worn, smile and shook his head, "I'm afraid many people know of your existence already. Some of them…aren't exactly good."

Now it was my turn to speak, "I think we already figured that out for ourselves." I looked down at Genis who merely nodded his head. He looked like he was concentrating on something but as for what, I didn't know--

Or at least I didn't until once more I felt something pointy at my neck. It was another sword, but this time it wasn't Edward's. It was the man in white. And…Edward--along with Rose--actually seemed shocked at this. Like they hadn't expected it to happen.

"Sir?!" Edward, on reflex, drew his sword, "What are you doing?! If you wanted to kill them then I could have--"

The man in white shook his head, "No it has _nothing_ to do with that." His eyes met mine, "I would just like to know something, and if I have to force it out of you then so be it."

"Well," Genis murmured under his breath, his head bowed, "it depends on what exactly that is."

"Well truthfully," The man lowered his sword a little, "It's more of a proposition. I would like to ask you, in the future, not to join the other armies. They've…been causing too much havoc as of yet, we don't need them to get ahold of you, or anyone else who may be…a Chosen One…"

Genis immediately tensed at that, and I could all but guess why, "That sounds more like an order." He replied bitterly, "Besides I don't even…_know_…who the other 'chosen ones' are. They could even be a part of the other armies and I--or you--just don't know it."

"I see, so that's a no then?" I saw his grip on his sword tighten…that…wasn't a good sign. That meant--

--------------------------

Genis' POV

I barely backed up in time when I saw the sword, reflecting the dim sunlight in the room, swing forward. I definitely wasn't planning on him _attacking_ me--just for saying that. What's this guys problem?!

He seemed to think he wouldn't miss again so he swung his sword once more, though this time I actually saw it coming, and instead of moving I ducked. Then I felt a hand--Mithos' hand--on my shoulder. I was tugged out of the way as another strike was made…

But it sent us both tumbling onto the cold floor.

How…graceful…

But that was beside the point. I managed to push Mithos away from me just in time to hear the sword blade clang against the tiled flooring where we once were laying. The only problem now was--we were even more tangled up in each others arms.

"Sir! What are you _doing_?!" I somehow managed to get somewhat untangled, or at least enough to where we could both look back up, and I saw both Edward and Rose blocking his next attack.

Or rather Edward was holding him back, and Rose was standing in front of us.

"No," he panted out, looking a bit unnerved, "What are back up, and I saw both Edward and Rose blocking his next attack.

Or rather Edward was holding him back, and Rose was standing in front of us.

"No," he panted out, looking a bit unnerved, "What are _you_ doing? Are you trying to go against me?!"

Rose immediately shook her head, "No I'm not. But they're my friends--and you can't go attacking people just because their opinion is different from yours! That, if you don't mind me saying, will be your _downfall_ if you aren't careful!"

"That is a little too much don't you think?" He spat out, shaking his head from side to side, "What's a woman like you, whose only purpose for being in the Star Guard is because her father wished it, to say on my motives?"

"Well she sure as hell has something to say," Edward stated with a shake of his head, "And I for one agree with her, Edwin…you've…gone too far."

"And _you_," he elbowed Edward in the ribs, "Don't call me by my name. Even if it's my last name."

"And why the hell not?!" Edward shot back; not seeming phased at all when Edwin continued to elbow him in the stomach. Something told me he had on some type of metal armor underneath what he was wearing. How smart.

"Because I said so."

"And just because you say so means he automatically acts like your dog and obeys every single command you have to make?" Mithos asked as he stood up and brushed himself off, "That doesn't make much sense now does it?" His eyes focused on the blade still tightly gripped by Edwin's hand, "Can't we at least try to be civil here? Put away the sword."

"But how will I know you won't become a traitor?"

Now it was my turn to speak up, "How can we become a traitor if we never decided to join you in the first place?"

That…seemed to have an effect on him. He struggled even more against Edwards grip, but it didn't do any good.

Now I just had to wonder exactly how strong he was in the first place. Yeah he was tall--much taller than Mithos was--but he didn't look like he weighed much more than I did. Even _with_ the well defined muscles, the shirt he wore hang loosely around his frame…

Finally though he seemed to realize what Mithos had asked, "That's…that's…" he looked briefly back over his shoulder at Edward before hissing out, "Let _go_…"

"No."

Simple answers. Always a good choice.

Rose seemed to think this as well, "Nope," she was grinning now, "I think Eddie here has a great idea--keeping ahold of you an' all."

"And I thought I told _you_," Edward ground out, "Not to--"

Suddenly the door we had come through banged open, and immediately Edward let go of Edwin and backed away just as quickly as Edwin had re-sheathed his sword.

"Sir!" It was a man, dressed similarly as Edward, but instead of black hair he had striking platinum blond hair and an extremely pale complexion. For a moment he stared at us, obviously wondering what had just taken place but he quickly continued, "In the…Plaza…by the Fountain--it's Eden again."

This made both Edwin and Edward stiffen, "Him _again_?" Edwin muttered, shaking his head from side to side, "Does he _ever_ learn?"

A few shouts echoed in through the open door, it sounded almost like a riot…

So apparently whoever this Eden guy was didn't learn his lesson.

Suddenly the noises, the shouting, the footsteps, became that much louder…where were all those people coming from…?

"Oh for the Love of the Goddess Fae," Edward groaned out, "We have to take care of this _now_ don't we?"

"Y-Yes that would be…" the blond-haired man trailed off, "most…appreciated. I don't think…the towns people will be very pleased to know tha-that half of their town was destroyed again…"

So this obviously happened a lot.

"Okay, we understand," Edwin said with a nod of his head, gripping his sword hilt again, "You three might as well come with us. Lets just say it will…definitely improve your outlook on…our…side of things." A slow steady smirk flickered across his lips and, needless to say, it…disturbed me.

But it's not like I could say no--none of us could. The shouting and screaming just kept getting louder. Someone was bound to get hurt. And if someone got hurt, even on accident, that meant others would get hurt eventually and that was never good.

Well that and the fact that we were currently being pushed out of the room. But when I stepped out of the doorway and into the small sidestreet and I saw…exactly what all the commotion was…

_'Who the hell could cause _this_ much damage?!' _

------------------------

**Me: **And that's the end of Part 16. Sadly this also took me a while to write. I don't know why, but I just…kinda stopped after I got to the end of Mithos' POV…and it didn't help matters at all that I have a thing called EXAMS coming up...tomorrow... 

**Mitosu: **-hesitantly unwraps Blow Pop- More like you put everything off to the last minute

**Me: **Heeeey! I tried no too! -cough- anyway if you want a better visual of Mirror City, if you've ever played Tales of Legendia, just think of it kind of as a mix between Werites Beacon, Falling Water, and the Waterways…except everything's white and pale yellow, not that light pinkish-peach color.

**Mitosu: **And if they haven't…?

**Me: **Then they should know what it looks like because I mean….c'mon what's the one city in Europe with waterways as roads (kinda)?

**Mitosu: **Ah…

**Me: **-nods head- yup. Now then R&R please! I think I haven't said this in a while so as a little reminder (and this is also why I haven't updated in so long) I will NOT update until I get 5 reviews! I'm just updating now because I won't have time until Wednesday and then after that I have to get my Wisdome teeth out which'll put me outta commision for even longer. So if I get 5 reviews I'll update. I accept any kind of review you send my way since I love 'em and they keep me from having writers block. -nods head-


	17. Back to Coral City

**Me: **And here's a really late (or early? Depending on when I upload this…) winter holidays to all!

**Jiniasu: **And you…really hate exams don't you?

**Me:…**Don't bring that up now please

**Jiniasu: **-mumbles- sooorry…

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**  
Chapter Seventeen: Back to Coral City**

**Reviews: **

Syeroix: I'm not too sure…that's a good question to ask. I would hope not very many but there _are_ accidents…that are sometimes unpreventable. As for if Edwin and Edward are related, they aren't _direct _relatives (like father and son). But you'll figure out who Edward's related to in this chapter. Oh yes, I will say this though: Edward _will_ be appearing again (if not just because I suddenly like him a lot as an OC) Yes another chapter and I'm glad you're happy because of it. I think the reason they say that is because the letter i in Japanese is sounded like a y. But if you go on Wikipedia they have Mithos' name as Mitosu—and I chose that version because Mythos sounds too close to Mithos. They might be the alternate 'versions' of each other and they might have some similarities but I didn't want them to have almost the exact same name. Again I'm glad you like the chapter and here's the next one! 

**Cheea5:** XDD But cliffhangers are so much _fuuuuuuun_! And don't worry this chapter will…kinda conclude on what happened (though not by actually showing it, since I tried to re-write this like 5 times and it _just_ wasn't working). But you will find out what happens. And I'm glad you like reading this story so much! And of course here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**Tsukiora: **Don't worry about it. I was actually wondering when someone would ask that question. Yes the names can seem kind of clichéd since they appear in everything practically (like 'Star' does and 'Rose' ) but in this fanfic if you don't know the archetypal meaning of a 'star' then it can't really be considered cliché—because it shows the meaning of why I chose to put that in the armies name. The same goes for the OC's names (or at least some of their names...). Now here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**LittleLinor: **It's okay--I know you were busy (and it's closing in on Exam time and holiday seasons so...yeah). And thanks for betaing the first half of this chapter (or at least reading it) and here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**NEari: **Yeah it has been a long time since you last reviewed but hey you've reviewed for this chapter so it's all good. As for if Genis, Mithos, and Rose get thrown into jail you'll just have to wait and see.

**Lyurii: **Yeah Christmas time always seems to be the time when people are the most busy with all the shopping, family dropping by, and the baking of cookies and such. Though I don't think you'll have to worry much about the chapters sneaking up on you that much--I'm officially 7 chapters ahead (again) so I'll just update once I get five reviews. And yes things are starting to slowly meld together...but what will come out you'll just have to wait and see! So enjoy!

**Me: **-lets out a loud sigh-

**Jiniasu: **You had a bad time with this chapter didn't you?

**Me: **Egh…writers block for nearly two weeks and…-sighs again- yeah I completely decapitated…this chapter. So I rewrote ALL of it from scratch…fear me…

**Jiniasu: **And you're in a bad mood…-coughs- She doesn't own what she doesn't own and she owns what she does own!

**Authors Note: **Thanks Jin. Anyway in this chapter (or the rewritten version) Rose, Genis, and Mithos are hiding out in the woods, tryin to keep out of sight just in case someone from Mirror City finds them. But they can't stay in the forest forever, they have to get to the next Shrine. How will they manage to get to Coral City and find a boat to take them when they're technically 'wanted'?

**Jiniasu: **Good point there...

* * *

**Roses POV  
**

"You I-Idiot." I watched silently as Genis continued to bandage Mithos' arm, the orange light of the fire illuminating their skin in a pale orange glow. Genis looked worried, upset, and even angry at Mithos. Not that I could blame him. He had…the way he had…reacted…

I shivered and threw another stick into the flames, _'I didn't even _see_ that attack. I should've seen that attack.' _I looked back up at Mithos' arm. The wound was almost entirely covered now. But that didn't mean that it wasn't there. That it wouldn't stop hurting, _'and I can't even heal right now.' _

I was so sleepy. I needed to rest. But first things came first. Mithos _had_ to be okay. "Is he okay?" I find myself asking outloud and they both turn to me. I flinch at Mithos' cold gaze. In what little amount of time I knew him, which didn't even amount to a _week_ yet, I had never seen his eyes look that…that _dead_.

Well, no, maybe when he first arrived. When I first saw his face. But that had been more worry than anything else.

"Ah y-yes…I bandaged the wound." Genis stuttered out. He glanced at Mithos, like he knew the reason behind the dead gaze, and then back at me, "How are you feeling though?"

"Me? Don't worry about me." I waved my hand in the air, "I'm just tired. That's all. Just tired. I'll be better in the morning. But I think we need a watch." I think…no…it wasn't that. We _needed_ a watch. Someone to make sure that no one had followed us into the woods. Because if there had been someone then…then…

That wouldn't be good, _'though Eddie did say he'd hold them off for as long as he possibly could…' _however long that was.

"Yeah. Don't worry we'll take the watch. You just sleep." Genis' eyes narrowed as he peered around the tree Mithos was leaning against. We could barely see the road from where I camp was but it wasn't like we wanted them to spot us or anything, "I doubt we'll be able to sleep much anyway." I almost didn't catch that but I had. And my eyes narrowed.

Not sleep? But he, well, more like Mithos, needed sleep just as much as I did. He was hurt even more than I was. When I opened my mouth to speak though—to tell him that it was a bad idea—Genis simply shook his head with a knowing look in his eyes.

Mithos didn't say a word.

"Well if you…say so…" I couldn't find it in me to disagree. I was too tired to. Or too scared to. How could I _not_ be scared?

'_I didn't know that sort of thing bugged him so much.' _I hastily pulled out the warm blanket that I had found in the cave and wrapped it around myself before leaning against one of the nearby trees.

'_I didn't know being called a 'sinner' by someone who didn't even know him bugged him so much.' _My eyes slowly slid shut despite my uncomfortable position and the visions from earlier passed through my mind.

Meeting Eden, with his white hair and pale blue eyes standing on that rooftop looking down on the throng of people…the sun…shining on the water in the canal…

It all seemed too perfect. Too planned out. Right to his speech about _freedom_ from the law and how Mirror City was one of the only places like that. He was right about that. With the rebel army there it _was_ a safe city. But no one knew that. How Eden knew that—or guessed it—I didn't want to know. His speech had been typical, or at least that's what Edwin said.

Typical but outraging all the same. He _wasn't_ a God. No matter how much he _said_ about freedom the fact was that he was human—or at least he was mortal. I wasn't even sure what race he was. But he was human. He died like a human. He had red blood like a human.

I shivered as the image once more passed through my mind. It felt like I was there reliving it…

'_You don't understand! This place is one of the only _free_ places in the world! Don't you understand that we will all be tied down by these 'rules' that our Kings set?! Don't you understand?!' _He voice rang out so clearly in my mind. His face pale and his eyes wide.

Then the crowds response. Shouting, throwing stones saying different things but at the same time giving him a single answer…they didn't like him. They threw him out for a reason. He was too much of a radical for them. Even for Edwin he was too much.

'_Dammit do I have to fight against you _all_ so that I can get my point across?!' _I remember the glint of the sun on his blade as he drew it, _'Do I have to kill in order to get what I want?! Because I _will_!' _

That had been so stupid. Yeah you had to kill—you can't get away from it. But to kill people because they don't agree with you…? They weren't…they were innocent. They didn't deserve to die when you're the one going in and messing everything up. I had _said_ that too. But no one had heard me. Not that they would have listened anyway.

'_Eden calm down.' _I remember Edwin stepping forward with his hand raised, _'You don't need to kill the innocent.' _He took the words right from my mouth. But at least he listened. Or at least he had a better chance of listening.

Not that he listened. He did the exact opposite.

_'How can you say that? You _know_ how important peace is! Why do you let both armies have such a huge influence over this city?! It's not right! Do you know how much they've sinned.' _

I cracked one eye open and peer across at Genis and Mithos. They were talking in hushed voices so that I couldn't hear them and Mithos looked…a little calmer, if not just a bit apologetic.

But why had the word _sinned_ gotten to him so much?

'_Who are you to say what a sin is?'_ I shivered and tugged the blanket closer around me. Those simple words and he got everyone to agree with him…he had gotten everyone to listen even though it had been so loud…

'_Do you know what a sin is? Give me a definition and if you can then maybe we'll stick around to listen to your speech.' _

'_Mithos!' _

'_Fine…a sin is what people do that are wrong. Not being blessed by the Goddess Fae, willingly going along with an order that's so corrupted…killing for no purpose…' _

'_But isn't that what you're about to do? Aren't you about to kill others just for your own goals?' _

'_That's a purpose!' _

'_You're the one who came to _their_ town and you're willing to kill even the innocent to get your way? What good would that do? If you want them to join you then killing them isn't the answer. Fear…isn't the way…you should rule people.' _

'_Mithos…!' _

'_But if they aren't willing to change, to view _my_ ways then what good are they to me?! I'll free them from this horrible bind, including you!' _

The sword had hit its mark. Dug deep into Mithos' shoulder. But he hadn't moved at all. He…just…

Snapped the sword in two, _right_ before Edwin and Edward could get a hold of him. How he did it without _hurting_ himself even more I didn't know. But his wound was healing—I made sure of that from what little I did at that time, _'Not that I could do much…we were being chased…' _

I shivered again. Being chased because we had rejected Edwin's offer.

'_I wonder if…we'll see Eddie again?' _I thought as I looked up at the tree tops, _'I need to thank him. For all he says he hates women he _didn't_ have to protect me the way he did.' _

I felt my eyes slowly shut as the last vision of the town flashed through my mind.

'_Go!' _Edward had shouted, his sword drawn against his own men, _'Get out of here, and get him healed! You don't need to help anymore…dammit I wasn't expecting this.' _The pained look on his face was astounding. He…he had been hurt too. And we all had nearly been trampled by the people. The people who turned against us just as quickly.

'_Hurry! Hide…hide in the woods! It's thick enough to hide you! Stay there for a few days, now _get out_!' _

* * *

**Genis' POV**

"I think she's finally asleep now," I whisper looking across at Roses' sleeping form, "You can talk now…"

But he didn't. He didn't even look at me, and he still looked upset. Not that I could blame him but...

I placed a hand on his knee, making him flinch. "Mithos…are you _okay_?" why was I asking that when I knew he wasn't? I let out a sigh, "No you aren't. And you aren't even going to _answer_ me. Fine then." I got up and walked over to one of the nearby trees and hid behind the trunk. I could see the road even better from here. And it would give Mithos some space.

He needed space.

He was thinking about Martel. Or…he _had_ to be. But I never thought…she'd be so happy to hear how he thinks now—or how he's thinking again.

I never thought I'd hear him say that…say that fear wasn't the way to do things. When that's how he had ruled for so long. Angles feared being destroyed. They could be disintegrated in one movement of taking their enhanced exspheres away. The Desians could be killed mercilessly on pointless missions. And he could kill so many humans just by sending them to Human Ranches. He could even annihilate towns if he wanted to.

And now he says that that's not the way. It _isn't_ the way. It can never be the way.

'_I'm glad he's thinking that…now…' _I couldn't keep the smile from my lips as I watched Mithos, slowly drawing a figure in the dirt—that looked to be like an arrow with a point on each end—besides his feet.

Then the doubt came. Flooding over me like a tidal wave. Flooding through me like a wave of panic. Flooding through me and taking my happiness with it.

What if he was just saying that…?

A sudden memory flashed through my head. We were back in Palmacosta, the night of my birthday. And…and…I had said—

'_I won't deny you being a good person and all but you_ did so much _to the world. You did so many bad things to get what you wanted…' _

I _wouldn't_ deny he did those things. But he was changing, even then. Maybe he…no…I…he _has_ to want to atone for what he's done. If not then Martel could die. And he just got her back, even though two years have gone by.

Two years…two years of trying to atone. Maybe…maybe Mithos didn't think he'd be able to?

'_No!' _I shook my head violently, _'He…we…_have_ to…we're here now after all!' _But we were also here to get Feral back. Get Feral back from those two--three--our darker halves.

"Genis…?" My eyes widened and I turned back to look at Mithos. He was still standing by the fireside but he looked more…subdued. Not as sad, but much more apologetic. "Genis," he said again, "Genis I…shouldn't have done that should I? I shouldn't…have…almost have…killed that guy. All because of that. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to. You _need_ to apologize to Eden. Or maybe Edward--did you hear what he said after you stabbed the guy? Or after the Eden stabbed you?"

He tensed. So he knew. "I…I…he said…he…they…were brothers. How was I s-supposed to know that though? Edward might even be dead now."

"Yes," I looked down at my feet, "He might've died trying to protect us even though his brother might've died by your hand. You have to…get over this need to kill people who don't agree with you." I felt my voice shaking but I knew I couldn't stop it, "Not everyone in this world will agree with you. Wh-what those people believe is true is different from Eden's because they've…they've _never _seen what _both_ armies looked like. S-Some of those people have lived in the same town--on this same island--for _decades_. It's just like Iselia. I grew up with having friends and a sister who loved me. But then we began to travel and we figured out things that people thought was true were false…but _telling_ it to them like _that_ doesn't do any good."

"But didn't you _try_?" his voice was acidic and I knew without even looking at him that he was angry and I flinched. I hated it when he was angry. It reminded me of the cold person he had been before.

"I-I'm just saying Eden was like Lloyd--if Lloyd made the decision to tell the world how wrong Cruxis was. How wrong…the whole way the world worked was. They were made enough at Colette because they thought she was a 'failed' Chosen…!"

"I _know_ that." His fist connected to the ground by his feet, causing the earth to slightly shake from the impact. "I _know_ that…Genis…I _know_…I'm the cause of it…I _know_ that and I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

"You won't." the words fell out of my mouth before I could even stop them. But there was power behind them. There _had_ to be because Mithos looked over at me with a slightly alarmed look on his face. I spoke again, "You won't Mithos. You _aren't_ that same person. You've already proved that…that…when," I felt my face grow hot at just the memory, "you said you loved me. Evil…can't feel love of any kind. It grows in loneliness of a person's heart. You…by falling in love with me…you _showed_ that you weren't truly evil. Even your goal was out of love. Love to bring your sister back into the breathing world again."

I glanced over at Rose to see if she was still sleeping. Thankfully she was. I wasn't about leak all this information out that she _didn't_ need to hear. Not yet, and maybe not ever. She was still apart of the Star Guard. She could still just as easily follow Edwins instructions if it suited her.

But now she was asleep and she even helped us run away.

"She's still asleep isn't she?" I looked over at where Mithos had been sitting, but he wasn't there. But the arms slowly wrapping around my waist immediately told me--he was right next to me.

I let him pull me against him and soon he was running his fingers through my hair, as if trying to comfort himself. But that only last a few minutes before he roughly pushed me back against the tree I was leaning against and…and…kissed me.

It was soft, gentle, he was still apologizing but…I didn't _want_ this to be apologizing. I didn't need him to apologize. I didn't want it. I…I…

His hands slowly made their way underneath my shirt and I gasped, trying to keep it soft so that Rose didn't wake up. Mithos' touch made me shiver…just like that night when I couldn't sleep. The night when…when Feral…disappeared…

Mithos then buried his head in the crook of my neck and placed a soft kiss there. Then another…and another. I lost count after five…but all I knew was that was when he kissed me again on the mouth and I had somehow slid down the treetrunk without noticing--I was lying nearly on my back with Mithos over top of me.

A gust of wind ruffled the leaves above us and I felt more than saw that my shirt had somehow been pulled up and Mithos was lowering himself so that his face was level with my stomach. He blew on it, making me giggle, and then he kissed it.

"M-Mithos…!" I hissed out when I felt his hands go lower than that…lower…t-to the tops of my shorts. "Mithos no!" I hissed again, "Rose is here a-and…!"

Mithos stopped moving and smiled up at me, "I know. But remember what I said? I _know_ what you're ready for." He leaned down and placed another soft kiss on my stomach, "And I think you might just be ready for…something else soon."

Now I was sure my face was burning, "S-Something e-else…?!" I pushed Mithos away and sat back up, pressing my back against the hard ancient wood of the old Oak tree behind me, "Mithos…! That's…that's…!!"

"Ugh…what are you two yellin' about." Rose's groggy voice came from the bunched up blanket she had chosen to sleep with. She sat up and stretched before staring over at us. She immediately noticed my face--I could tell she did--and she smirked, "Or did I just interrupt something?" Her eyes met Mithos before she quickly looked away again.

He still made her nervous. I couldn't blame her though. She hardly knew him, and what he would react to. But she did seem more at ease than she had when she had first gone to sleep.

"Should I go back to sleep and leave you two at it or…?" She yawned, "Should we get going? Have you…seen anything? Or no, probably not."

I felt the blush on my face grow hotter. Why did she have to tease us at a time like…_this_?

"N-No I-I haven't heard anything and _yes_ I was paying attention." She cocked her eyebrow at this but shrugged and grabbed her blankets.

"It's unusual…though." Mithos said, his voice soft but it made Rose stop and a listen, "That there haven't been people following us. I guess what Edward said was true. No one really checks these forests that much."

"Well they're usually too thick to." Rose sounded tense, "But at night especially…they're hard to navigate through. We're lucky that there hasn't been any fog today. Though if it gets any later we might not even be able to find our way back to the road."

I grimaced at that, "The fog gets that thick?" Rose nodded her head, "Woah…what causes it?"

She shrugged her shoulders again, "The rain. We get lotsa rain--though nothing like that thunderstorm yesterday. That was…that wasn't normal, so there's bound to be a lot of fog rolling in. Funny though--you think of fog as being in the mountains right? Why would it be here?"

"Maybe because of the mountains that are…right _there_?" Mithos pointed behind us into the forest, "the mountain pass we went through. Those mountains."

Rose rolled her eyes at that, "I was _being_ sarcastic, hun. But anyway. I'm sure we can get to Coral City now. But the chances of us getting a boat without actually _stealing_ one is going to be _pretty_ slim."

Mithos shook his head, "Yeah and none of us really know how to navigate a boat."

I stuck my tongue out at that, "Not that Raine would even _let_ us."

Rose turned her attention back to me, "Raine? She's your older sis right? Is she afraid of water or something."

"…_kinda_. I guess. But she's been getting over it." I couldn't help but smile, "The day after my birthday I _made_ her ride on a boat--so we could get home faster!"

"And she spent the entire trip chasing after me." Mithos muttered though he didn't look upset. That was good.

"But _why_?" And of course Rose had to ask that.

And not so surprisingly Mithos answered, "Because I 'accidentally' kissed Genis."

Rose's shocked expression made me smile, "Don't worry though--she knows we're dating and everything. She just doesn't like it when we openly flirt in public. Not that her and April are gonna do a lot of that anytime soon."

That seemed to make Rose stiffen as if we had just slapped her in the face, "April?"

"Y-Yeah, she's my sisters…girlfriend." Rose seemed to relax a bit and she let out a relieved-sounding sigh.

"What's wrong? Did you know someone named April?" Mithos asked before I could. He was watching her face, or more particularly her eyes.

"I…yes I did. April was…a good friend of mine when I was younger. But your sister has a girlfriend? That's amazing."

She changed the subject. She _really_ changed the subject but, "Yeah she does. And I guess here that _is_ kinda amazing. I mean with the whole…" I didn't say it. I couldn't say it. She didn't need to hear it again. She didn't need to hear that her gender was wrong and therefore lower than everyone else.

Rose shook her head, "Yeah here it's really rare for it to be…_open_. You can't just outright say I have a girlfriend or boyfriend and you're the same gender as them. Though like I said before you two are lucky--they don't frown down upon that as much." Now she looked sad.

Wait…did that mean…?

"So you're interested in women too?" Again Mithos spoke before I could even open my mouth. He _really_ had to stop doing that.

"Well…truth be told I have no idea," Rose shrugged, "None of the men in my village have interested me and before we officially settled there we were traveling so it's not like I had time to date. I just think it's awesome that they aren't ashamed of their…_union_ I guess I should say." A mysterious smirk played across her face, "So…"

I knew what she was going to ask before she even completed her sentence, "Since my birthday, so only a few days. But they've known eachother since they were kids. E-Even though…that was just for a short time."

Rose nodded her head, "So the family had to move?"

"S-Something like that." I mumbled as I looked down at my feet. She didn't need to know we had been kicked out--_I_ didn't even want to know that. Even if it made sense.

"But did you find her again? Or what?" Rose seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about my family. That was good.

"Well…we had to go back to that town…once because I was, um,"

"He got hurt--a monster attacked him." Mithos added in for me, "We had to get him healed--that's in part where his scar came from. April was actually the one who healed him and looked after him until he got better."

_'Except I was captured like _right_ after that.' _

"Ah I see. So they figured out then that they knew each other?"

"Yup!" I smiled, "It turns out she worked at the inn that I had to stay at. And they recognized each other immediately! After I was healed she even asked to travel around with us."

Rose smiled lightly at that, as if she _knew_ I wasn't telling her something. But she didn't press the issue. Instead she folded her blanket neatly and put it in one of the bags on the far side of our makeshift camp.

"I'm read when you two are." She stated as she picked up her own bag and slung it around her shoulder, "And you look like you're ready so how about going now?"

"Yeah that would be for the best." Mithos stood up and took my hand, leading me over to where our bags lay, "I doubt anyone is up at this hour."

Rose nodded her head, "Yeah--the only people I _think_ would be out would be the cleaners and the late night fishermen. I'm sure we could ask one of 'em if we could catch a ride to Amethyst town--since that's also a port city. It's not as big as Coral is, but it's close enough."

Then just like that Mithos kicked out the fire and we headed off through the small thicket of trees to the nearby road. The night was still relatively new, it looked like it _could_ be midnight-from where the moon was--but it could also be one in the morning, or even two.

"By the time we get there," Rose said as we got a little farther away from where our campground used to be, "It should be about three in the morning. That's when the early morning fishermen go out to sea."

"So different fish appear at different times here?" I asked, "That's different. Where I live the fish basically just…_live_ in the ocean or a pond. I don't think I've seen a fish that slept in the morning and woke up at night."

This made Rose laugh, "Well you've never seen the bottom of the ocean before have you?" I shook my head, "Then there are _many_ fish--at least here--that have irregular sleeping patterns. There're whole _books_ on it."

Mithos walked up next to Rose and asked, "But you aren't a sailor so why did you read it?"

And this…made Rose blush, "I never said I _read_ it. M-My Father just wanted it for researching and…and stuff." She sounded like she was lying, "And what better way to make your map more accurate? Figuring out where the currents flow and stuff like that!"

…And now she was sounding like Raine.

This time Mithos was the one to laugh--or chuckle--at this, "So you _really_ like all these things about Geography?" Rose nodded her head enthusiastically, "Well then can you tell me exactly how wide the Topaz mountain range is?"

"From wall to wall you can fit close to 10 people." The answer was automatic.

"Does everyone in your village know that?"

Rose shook her head, "Nu-uh. I read the most. My father said I'd make a good student and that I'd pass all my classes." She scowled at that, "Not that he knows what that's like." She put on a soft pout.

"Which you'd hate." I caught up and walked next to her, on the opposite side Mithos did.

"hate is putting it kindly." Rose almost spat that word out, "Me I could go without a math class--I know as much as I need to know if I wanna follow in my dad's footsteps."

"But what if you don't?" I asked, glancing over at Mithos who had been staring at me, on to have him look away. "What if you decide you want to change your profession?"

Rose shook her head, "I'm not planning to. Dancing is the _only _thing that I'm planning on doing and they don't have classes that teach just that so I'm _out_."

After that we walked in silence for what felt like an eternity. I wanted to say something to Mithos, but Rose was inbetween us so I couldn't. So all that's left is Rose.

"Rose," I start hesitantly, not exactly sure what to say to her, "How--"

"--We'll be there in about a half hour." Rose cut me off. But that wasn't what I wanted to hear so I start again.

"Rose…I kinda _guessed_ that but." I looked across at Mithos, who was staring up at the sky and watching as birds flock by, "that's not what I meant. How…or…no…_why_…does--"

"Let's wait till we get on the ship and then we can talk _aaaaalll_ we want." She seemed to tense even more. Like she had just remembered something painful.

Now I was the one in charge of changing the subject, "What's Amethyst town like?"

both of them turned to look at me,. But only Rose answered. "Like I said, it's smaller than Coral and the only major trade they do is for fish--and they give away silk." She laughed at the look on my face, "yes silk. It's very strong. We might wanna buy some while we're there."

"I-I don't know…it depends on how much money we have." I was about to drop my pack to the ground to search for the money before Mithos held out a thick pouch and gold.

She looked surprised as Mithos handed it out to her, "That was quick." She took the bag of money and asked, "Are you sure it's okay for me to take this? I mean--"

"If the currency in this place is the same as ours--like we can understand each other, and stuff like that--then we'll easily be able to buy anything we want. And look--I think Coral City is right ahead."

"But it's covered in fog, how can you tell?" I looked over at Rose, "Was that the mist is coming from?"

Rose nodded her head, "Yeah. It always hit's Coral first, then the forest, Mirror City, and then Gale village if it even _gets_ over the mountains. And the reason you can tell it's really Coral City is," she pointed ahead and I followed it until I saw what she was talking about.

It almost looked like a lighthouse. "That's…some view." Mithos muttered, quickly switching around so that he was now standing next to me, "But you can barely make out the light from here."

"it's because we're too far away, hun. But if you get too close it could blind you."

"Oh," I squinted my eyes so I could see the light even better, "Yeah it definitely looks strong enough. Which is, I guess, a good thing. No one wants to be stranded out at sea when the sun comes up."

Well that didn't make any sense, "Why don't you just search for them during the day? Wouldn't it be easier to find them?"

Rose nodded her head, "Yeah it would be. Except for the fact that the sun almost always reflects into the ocean, which can make even the person _try._ It'd probably wind up getting them killed as well because they wouldn't be able to see the person they were trying to save and then they'd end up panicking as well."

I _really_ did need to heart hat but, "Does Amethyst town have the same problem? Because the sun'd be relfecting off the water but is it that bad?"

Rose shook her head, "It's not bad at all. Now let's hurry up and go." She quickened her pace and sure enough we soon found ourselves in the entrance of Coral Port. Like Rose had said there were a few men, most of which were sailors.

"Now then," Rose draped one arm over right one and did the same with Mithos' left, "Let's find a boat."

* * *

**Me: **And there's the end of Part Seventeen. 

**Jiniasu: **Are you feeling okay…? You look really pale…

**Me: **Well what do you expect, I just came back from getting my wisdom teeth pulled out (Friday the 21st) and I feel _really _sick so there.

**Jiniasu: **Okay then, R&R the authoress loves reviews!


	18. The Second Arrival

**Me: **And here's the next chapter of TU:RooS!

**Mitosu: **You might actually see a new OC in this chapter…

**Me: **If things go according to plan then yes, you will

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Second Arrival**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

**Syeroix: **Yes she just _had_ to wake up then. Why? Because what would've happened that scene...has to come a little later. As for the whole sun reflecting off the ocean (and not at Mirror City) thing a little later on. Now then thanks for the review and I hope you like this (slightly...no really...late) chapter!

**Cheea5: **-winces- I think you told me that before (then again it's...been a while) but that's gotta hurt either way. And yes...fun to write...but rarely fun to read...and thanks for the review! And here's the next chapter: enjoy!

**LittleLinor: **XD Well as you can see it wasn't like I was going to really be updating that soon anyway (thankfully though, I got this chapter before January came to an end, which was kinda my goal I guess). I'm glad you liked the beginning though, since I wasn't so sure how that'd go. And here's the next chapter: Enjoy!

**Mitosu: **So they're headed of to Amethyst aren't they?

**Me: **Yup.

**Mitosu: **I see…you aren't talking much this time around…?

**Me: **-shrugs- Just don't feel up to it, I guess.

**Mitosu: **Ah…I see. Okay then Harmony283 doesn't claim ownership over any Tales of Symphonia characters/places in this fanfic. But she _does _claim ownership of me and any other OC's that pop up unless otherwise stated.

**Authors Note: **Good job Mitosu. Now then in this chapter Genis, Mithos and Rose head off to Amethyst town. What will that place have in store for them? And what happens when Genis runs into a very familiar looking mother-and-daughter- duo of fortunetellers. What do they know about the Water Shrine that they don't?

**Mitosu: **Well they obviously know a lot--since Genis and Mithos really don't know anything right?

**Me: **Yeah…something like that…maybe…

**MAJOR NOTE: **Usually don't put extra notes besides the A/N (though that's more like a summary now…) but I wrote these next six chapters over Winter break--more specifically right _after_ I got my Wisdom Teeth pulled. And I wrote them all in one night too. I went back and re-read them just recently and found tons of problems with 'em, but hopefully most of them are fixed now. The only thing I probably didn't change is the OC talks in the beginning, since I like to keep those the same anyway. Now then happy reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mithos' POV**

That still surprised me. How easily Rose did that. How easily she persuaded that man to let us catch a ride on his boat. Just a few coins and a flirt here and there and we had a deal.

Too bad I suddenly started feeling seasick. Why was I feeling _seasick_ at a time like this? And now here I was, leaning against the railing on the deck covering my hand with my mouth while Genis went off to look for medicine that the captain said would help cure it.

I could've just asked Rose…but…

She didn't look like she wanted us talking to her. She was tense; she had been ever since the conversation last night about April. She knew someone named April but who could it be? Was that person a childhood friend of hers? Or a sister? I wanted to ask but the medicine came first.

The last thing I wanted to do was accidentally throw up on her. I grimaced at the thought--which just made my seasickness even worse.

"Mithos! I found it!" I briefly looked up when I saw Genis carrying some kind of…herb. He stopped in front of me and said, "They said you needed to eat this raw--but to be careful it's really bitter."

I took the herb, which just looked like two huge leaves to me, and plucked off one of the leaves, "What part am I supposed to eat? This doesn't even look like a herb in the first place."

Genis shook his head, "The guy said that you just needed eat the stem but save the leaves. They make good sleeping tea…or something."

My eyes narrowed at that. Why would the owner of a small fishing boat know something like that?

Genis seemed to read my mind and continued, "He has daughter--you remember him saying that he had one who went off and got married in…some City? He said he used it on her right after she had her baby--it made her so calm and relaxed…and you just never know when one of us might need that so…" he reached over and plucked the other huge leaf off before taking the one in my hand. Then, with an ushering movement with his hands, I nibbled on the very tip of the stem.

Immediately I gagged--the skin was bitter, and so was what little juice came out of the opening. This was supposed to make me feel better? How did people eat these to begin with?

With a harsh gaze and another ushering movement from yours-truly I managed to eat half of the stem. And now I understood. The liquid turned ice cold--or at least it felt like that--when it coated the inside of my stomach.

"I think I'll be okay now." I looked down at the half eaten stem, "But what do I do with this?"

Genis shook his head, "I dunno. I guess you could try an' keep it just in case you get sick again."

I nodded my head, "Yeah but it's weird--I've never gotten seasick before. I wonder why now?"

Genis walked over and stared down at the churning water surrounding us, "Well…maybe it's because the sea in…in Aselia is much _calmer_ than it is here. Here it almost seems as if the water's upset."

"An' it got ev'y righ' ta be." I turned back around when I saw the owner of this boat--a man that was abou the same height of me with russet brown hair and friendly brown eyes that crinkled at the edges. Except this time he was wearing some boots instead of the shoes he had been wearing from earlier. He smiled at us and walked over to stand near the railing, "I b'lieve it'sa gotta do sompin' with that Water Shrine. Yer pretty little missy over there," he jerked his head back at Rose, who didn't even acknowledge he was talking about her even though it was obvious she had heard. "Gots somepin' with that Wind Shrine. I gots that feelin' on that."

Naturally yes he would notice. If the legend of Fae and the Elements was true then anyone would be able to guess that that was what the symbol of the charm on her belt was. But then again people could easily enough say it was fake. But This man--Sailor…Burt…or something like that--obviously saw that it was true.

"I mean," Burt started again, "tha windsa been pickin' up evah since we stepped'a outta tha port. But tha's regar'less. Somepin's gotta be wrong with that Water Shrine. There's _gotta_ be."

"You sound so sure of this," Genis piped up, "is it rare for the sea to be this…upset?"

Burt stared at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head, "Ya see, I come from Aqua City--dah place where tha Water Shrine's a located. An'…I ain't af'aid ta say this in open seas but there's a'been a vicious rumor goin's about with that sailors an' fishermen and captains. They's been sayin," he paused for a moment looking back down at the sea again, "that one o' them armies is tryin' ta put a stomp on the Water Shrine."

This time Rose actually responded, "It's true." She said, but it was hesitant as if she was now afraid of something, "I heard about it too."

Burt turned to look at her, "So ya've been hearin stuff too? Well it'sa only natu'al to 'ave anyways. Wha' army did you 'ear been doin' it?"

"The Crimson Guard." The response was simple but they both still flinched, "It makes the most sense though since they _own_ the place."

Burt nodded his head in sympathy, "Amethyst town ain't like that at _all_. Ya see," he turned to face Genis and I again, "Asides from Neon City, Amethyst town is the--"

"--Only other 'free' place on that continent right?" Genis asked though he sounded like he knew he was right, "Is it anything like Mirror City?"

Burt chuckled at that and shook his head, "No 'fraid not. We've got a fancier library an' tha records we keep aren't as good as theirs bu…we do our part. If little Rose here hadn't said that you 'ad just come from Mirror City…" he trailed off, looking pained, "I can' b'leive wha happened there. Somepin must be wrong with the head guy, wha's his name?"

"Edwin." Rose answered quickly, "I-I agree though…his ambitions seem a little more…_extreme_ now."

Burt nodded his head at that, "Yeah but ya can't exa'tly blame 'im fer it. War mighta be startin' in some places, specially towns bein' held close together. An' so many child'en 'ave been takin' just so's to see if they become warriors or not."

So he kidnaps people as well? That…that's…

"That's horrible." Genis muttered, looking back out of the ocean, "Little kids shouldn't be away from their family. It's just…_wrong_."

Then I added in, "How old were they when they were taken?"

Burt thought for a moment and said, "I'd a seen one once in Coral…he was no olda than twelve…an' 'e looked _sick_ I tell ya _sick_."

"Sick yeah," this was reminding me of all the humans being captured, "_very_ sick. But I can see why he chose kids instead of adults…"

Burt looked surprised by this, "An'? What'ya sayin?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This guy obviously knew zero about wars. I almost said that outloud but Genis stopped me with a warning look and spoke for me, "Kids can learn faster than adults can. That's part of the reason people train with swords and stuff when they're really little. And it's effective too, apparently."

Burt clenched his hand into a fist but quickly let it go, "Yeah s'pose ya puts it like that then it _do_ make sense." But he didn't look happy about me saying that at _all_.

"Did you…know anyone personally that was taken?" Genis asked, his voice gentle. Thankfully Burt shook his head.

"I gots me two gran'kids an' neither's been taken--they knows how ta fighter fer themselves." He let out a low chuckle, "Well one o' them ya def'ntly don't wanna mess a'rounds with. She might seem gentle but sure as hell she ain't when you get on 'er bad side."

"R-Really…?" Genis grimaced, "Wh-what exactly would she…she…do?"

Burt let out another soft chuckle before walking back to the steering wheel, "Eh le' us jus' say that yer gonna find out soon enough." Then he fell silent; feeling the boat's movements to make sure nothing was broken.

Then just like that a small gust of wind blew up, catching in the sails and speeding us up. I looked over at Rose, who was smiling. Burt seemed to notice the wind picking up, as did Genis, but he said nothing.

But it did make our passage go by even quicker. Even I didn't want to be stuck on this boat any longer than the extra hour he said we needed to be on it.

And sure enough that one hour passed by quickly, with the wind picking up speed every now and then only to recede just at the right time so that the sails wouldn't end up with holes in it.

Faintly, just over the horizon, I saw a huge building…a building that I couldn't see quite clearly over some of the rougher waves, but it was definitely there, and it looked important.

Genis seemed to notice this too and asked, "What's that building?"

"The Library." Both Rose and Burt said at the same time. But Rose stopped speaking after that and let Burt take over, "It's tha biggest buildin' in all o' Amethyst. It's called the Thystian Library--after it's founder Thystian Tear. They says he was related to the Goddess Fae, but no one knows fer sure. Not that that matters much--the bloodline I mean. That ain't how the Goddess wants stuff ta work."

"That's good." Genis said with a slight nod of his head, "But what else is in Amethyst town?"

This time Rose picked up with the talking, "Last time I was there they were doing renovations on some statues--and they were even building new ones. All of the Goddess…"

"Tha's righ. When we gets there I can show ya. One o' the statues is at the entrance, another by tha' dock, two in tha library and then tha fortunetellers gots one--my daughter gots one."

"But why does your daughter have one?" I asked, "That seems a little unusual for a fortuneteller to have a statue that's obviously very important with them."

Burt shrugged, "Well she 'elped bless it an' her fortunes are usually dead on from wha's gonna 'appen so's in a way ta repay 'er we've given 'er tha statue. It's the smallest of tha five bu' it still means jus' as much."

"Her fortunes are dead on the mark?" this time Genis was asking questions, "Where we're from," he motioned between himself and me, "It's not good to trust fortunetellers since some of them just get money off of you. But it doesn't seem like that here, which is cool. I'd like to meet your family as well."

That caught my interest. I thought he'd rather go to the library…

"Okay then, I'll be introducin' ya then." Burt grinned back, "How old are ya anyway?"

"Fourteen." It was an automatic response for Genis, but Burt didn't seem the least bit surprised.

Instead he nodded his head and said, "My granddaughter is fourteen. Jus' turned fourteen about a week ago. She's gonna be happy ta hear she 'as someone her own age ta talk to when we get there. In fact they might just be waitin' fer us."

"Waiting for us?" Now Rose seemed suspicious, "But why?"

"Cuz," Burt turned to look over his shoulder at her, "she gave me a fortune readin' righ' before I lef an…well she said I'd be meetin' tons o' interestin' people and that the catch'd be plenty fer me to bring some home. Bu' I don't think she ever sai' I'd be given a ride ta you three. So she might wanna talk with ya." He looked worried, "I hope nothin' bads been goin on. I mean, first Aqua City an' now…" he shook his head and resumed steering the boat.

"So first it's Gale, and _now_ it's going to be Aqua City?" Rose muttered, making both Genis and I to look over at her, "That's just not right. You can't…_force_ an element to _like_ you." She unclipped the small charm from her belt, "That's just not the way things work."

"Hopefully they'll realize that." I found myself saying before I could stop myself, "But then that means they'll be looking for the heir to the Water Shrine."

Rose nodded her head, "Yeah…we've gotta find whoever that is _before_ they find him….her…whatever." she clipped back on her charm and turned to face us, "Isn't it ironic though? That I found a guy whose daughter is one of the best fortunetellers in all of Reti'thera?"

Wait--

"So we can ask _her_ for help!" Genis cut me off with an understanding smile on his face, "If we can ask her who the next heir is then we might be able to save the shrine!" He turned to look at me and shook his head, "That's right isn't it? You were going to say that too--right?"

I nodded my head.

"Good! Now how far are--" Suddenly he flinched as a large gust of wind blew by, "--N-no nevermind. We're getting close." His eyes turned towards the direction of the now slightly more visible library and he flinched again, "They sure are noisy for it being just a market place."

"Well what can ya do 'bout it?" Burt called over his shoulder, "I gotta say though you've got yerself some excellent ears there, Genis was it?" He nodded his head, "Well them ears a gonna come in useful later. An' I don't doubt Elaine--my daughter--will 'ave any problems helpin' ya look fer the heir of the Water Shrine. I'm guessin' that she already knows but that she just ain't tellin' no one."

That would make sense, "So that no one else will figure out who it is?"

Burt nodded his head, "Tha's right. Ooh, see there?" he pointed with his finger towards the now visible docks, "We're gettin' closer! We'll be there in a few minutes, now go an' gather yer stuff from tha cabin. I'll dock ya and see if Elaine's waitin' there for me."

We all nodded our heads and filed down to the below-deck cabin that we had had to share over the past two days. We gathered our things--nearly tipping the contents out due to the violent lurch of the ship as it docked--and quickly made our way back up.

Sure enough a woman was waiting for us. How I knew it was the right woman I didn't know. But that…cape…looked familiar. Burt didn't seem at all suspicious though; instead he walked down the slanted wooden walkway and onto the deck. He smiled and said a few words to the woman before he beckoned for us to come down, and we did.

When we were standing right in front of the woman she introduced herself, "My name is Elaine. I heard from Papa that you've asked for a ride here?" She unsnapped the hood of her cloak and let it fall easily behind her--revealing a mass of orangish brown hair, cerulean eyes, and a pale complexion.

But her smile was warm, "I see you _are_ the three travelers. And…I'm assuming you want something?" She tilted her head to the side, her gaze never leaving ours. "No," she seemed to be correcting herself; "You _need_ this something. This bit of information. I see. Come with me. Though I doubt I could give you exactly what I wanted--I know my daughter might be able to."

"Wai' a sec Elaine--are ya sure that's safe?" Burt busted in, his face paling, "Tha las' time she tried ta tell a fortune tha exact opposite happened!"

Elaine smiled back at him but I could tell she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Papa I know what she's ready for. And you've been away for almost six months--she's been practicing nearly every day that she was strong enough to. Besides that's not the reason why I think she'd be able to tell them who it is."

Burt said nothing after that, instead he walked back up the walkway onto the deck and began searching for something--probably the bag of fish he was planning to sell in town.

"Now then," Elaine turned to look at us, or rather at Genis, "Why don't you come with me? Papa will be there soon, maybe. Depending on how well he sells his fish." Then she turned around and swiftly began to walk through the crowd. We had no choice but to follow her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Genis' POV**

I side-glanced back at Burt as he continued to search for something on the deck. But soon enough the crowd swallowed us so that I could barely make out the topmast where the sails were now being rolled up. A tug at my arm made me turn around and quicken my pace. Elaine was almost out of sight. But then she stopped, at the front of an ancient looking house. It had white wash on the planks of wood--though it looked to be peeling off--and the door was a deep cherry red with the words 'Fortune of the Future' printed neatly in a circle near the top.

She pushed the door open and beckoned us inside the lavender scented room. Then softly she called out, "Ally! We have visitors!"

From somewhere deep within the house a shattering of a dish could be heard hitting the wooden flooring. But Elaine didn't even flinch. She just motioned for us to sit down on the two sagging couches--that I _wasn't_ sure what color they were, or had been--lined up against the two opposite walls. In the center of the room was a small table with an indent on it that looked to be filled with glass…or water…or some other form of liquid. The small bits of sunshine that leaked their way in through the cracks in the closed curtains filtered in and reflected off the surface of the liquid, making it shimmer in different colors.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of it. It almost looked like the water from the Wind Shrine.

"Genis," Rose nudged my leg, "Mithos," she glared at Mithos, "They're coming back."

I snapped my attention back at the doorway and realized that Elaine wasn't in the room anymore. Where had she gone? Or, no, they were coming back so--

Just then Elaine walked in, followed by a girl with long orange hair and teal colored eyes. She was dressed in a simple grey shirt that hung off her shoulders with pink frills running around the hem, and a matching grey skirt. She blinked and stared at me for a moment before smiling hesitantly and bowing her head, "I-It's nice to…to meet you."

…Or rather…it's nice seeing you again. I reached up and touched my earring. This girl…was…was she the same one that gave me my earring? She looked…almost exactly like her. Except back then she didn't have her hair down.

"Erm…my n-name is Ally and, um, mother said that you wanted to s-see me? I'm sorry but I'm not that good at fortune-telling but…but I can try." The smile she gave us then was devoid of confidence but she still looked eager to try.

So I nodded my head, "Yeah we're…looking for someone. I'm sure you've heard of what's going on in Aqua City?" Ally nodded her head, looking extremely sad, "Well we want to figure out if there's a way--"

"--to find the Heir to that shrine." Rose finished for me. When I looked over at her I could tell she was eyeing Ally suspiciously. Like she didn't quite trust her judgment. Though the look was also mixed with worry. Or understanding…even comfort.

"Oh th-the Heir?" Ally's eyes widened as she walked over to the table in the middle of the room, "I-I think that…that's easier. Finding people is always easier e-especially if they…don't know they're being looked for. O-Okay then," she looked back up at me and then at Mithos and finally at Rose, "I'll start now."

She closed her eyes and mumbled a few words under her breath that I could barely make out. Then suddenly, the glass…liquid…whatever it was began to shine an eerie blue glow. The surface began to slosh back and forth but it never once spilled over.

_'This is definitely reminding me of the Wind Shrine…but how can that be possible? Is there more than one--' _

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Ally speak again, "The heir is in this town." She sounded like she was about to cry. She really did, "And…and she'll lead you to the Shrine. But…I don't get it."

"Get what honey?" Elaine was kneeling down besides Ally with a calm expression on her face, "What is there _to_ get?" She helped Ally to her feet and turned to look at us, "The person you're looking for, well, let's just say you've already found her."

Found…her…?

"So wait a sec, _you're _the Heir to the shrine?" Rose asked rather bluntly, staring at Ally even harder, "That's ironic to say the least."

Ally shook her head from side to side, "How is that _ironic_? Why do you…_need_ the Shrine maiden anyway? I-I mean I know th-the Goddess there is in pain but…but…Mama!" She turned to look at Elaine, "Why didn't you _tell_ me you knew it was me?"

Elaine shook her head, "I didn't know until now."

Ally's eyes narrowed and just then I knew--this is what Burt meant about getting on Ally's dangerous side. But she didn't _look_ dangerous.

_'But then again I doubt I look dangerous either…and neither does Mithos. Especially back when--' _

"Hey now calm down hun," Rose was standing up now with one hand placed on Ally's shoulder, "What's wrong? Do you _not_ want to be the Heir to the Shrine? Or what?"

Ally shook her head violently, "It's not _that_. It's not _thaaat_. It just hurts worse now…"

"Worse? So you knew you were the--"

Ally shook her head, "I-I don't…look…you need to go to Aqua City ri-right? Th-Then why don't you go there a-and see what y-you can do?" she looked even more upset and now even _I_ felt bad. I looked over at Mithos and he wasn't even looking at her. He hated making people cry, even though technically this wasn't his fault in the first place.

"Ally dear," Elaine started, "you…why don't you go with them? You can stay and look after Grandmother until Grandfather gets back?" That was certainly one way to make her come with us. But would it work? Ally shook her head again but this time it was more delayed.

"So you will go with us?" Rose asked, "Or are you going to stay here at let your grandmother be sad alone and scared while the Crimson Guard continue to do whatever the heck they're trying to do?"

Ally tensed at that, "Wh-what?"

"Don't tell me you don't think they'll leave the civilians alone do you? They go to the Water Shrine almost everyday to give blessings to the ocean for sailors right?" Ally mutely nodded her head, "So obviously there are people getting hurt because the Crimson people won't let them anywhere _near_ the shrine. What if they end up destroying the Shrine? Then what? Even if you aren't sure--or rather, in denial--you're the right person, hun you can at _least_ help your grandmother can't ya?" She had her arms crossed over her chest now with an annoyed look on her face.

Ally opened her mouth to say something but then, I was _sure_, she saw the charm around Rose's belt, "Y-You're…the W-Wind…?" her eyes widened but then she shook her head, "F-Fine I-I'll go. C-Can I at least just g-get ready first?"

"You mean you aren't ready now?" Rose said, looking down at her, "You look fine the way you are, ya just need to grab a pair of shoes and maybe a pack with some food in it and then you're fine."

Ally hesitated for a moment, looking down at the violet socks that covered her feet before mutely nodding her head, "I-I guess you're…right. O-Okay then. I-I'll be right back."

Then just like that she ran back from where she came. And a few minutes later she came back with a pair of boots on that were gray with a weird diamond shaped pattern in the same color as her socks, and a grey pack filled with what looked to be a type of ointment and some rations.

"I've got everything I need." She said, looking over at Elaine, "And I even remembered the salve for Grandma."

Elaine nodded her head, "That's good. You might want to hurry though. Not many monsters are out at this time of day. But you might as well take that as an advantage when going through Sapphire Trail."

Rose let out a soft whistle and shook her head; "Yeah that place was _horrible_ the last time I went through it. There were bandits and monsters and my dad could barely keep them away from me. So yeah let's hurry."

And really I didn't want to complain. Rose was a healer, yeah but she wasn't as good as Raine. She got tired even quicker than normal too. And I highly doubted Ally really knew how to fight.

"Mm…yeah hurry…" Ally quickly hugged her mother before nearly hopping out of the doorway and taking a deep breath, "Hurry…yeah…hurry." Her eyes squinted as she stared up at the sun, "I don't think there'll be Bandits but…there might be…"

"Might be what?" I asked, eyeing the back of her head. It sounded like she knew something.

"Yeah what is it? What do you think might be there?" Mithos added in.

"Oh…w-well you know the huge rain we had a few days ago? That might've made some of the rocks an' stuff loose." She tried to smile back at us but it wasn't reassuring, "though hopefully we can make it through okay."

Hopefully yes. I didn't want to get squished by any boulders.

"Yeah that'd kinda be a bad thing." Rose said, though when I looked over at her she didn't look the least bit worried. In fact she seemed all the more suspicious…

But _why_?

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **And here's Chapter Eighteen!

**Mitosu: **And finally there's a new OC added into the mix.

**Me: **Yup. But what does she have in store for the group? And is she really the Heir to the Water Shrine?

**Mitosu: **Well…she _did_ read that fortune saying she was so--

**Me: **Well fortunetellers aren't always right. But anyway Reviews are _always_ welcome/accepted no matter what they are! So please review!


	19. To be Forgiven or Not

**Me: **And here's yet another Chapter of TU:RooS

**Jiniasu: **Yup here it is.

**Me: **Well...yeah.

**Jiniasu: ...?** Someone sounds unmotivated today...

**Me: **Eh well, can you really blame me...? I haven't been to this section in a while after all XP

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Part Nineteen: To Be Forgiven...or Not**

**Reviews:**

**Cheea5: **Thanks for the review -hugs- , and yeah it's going to take me a while to update this...sadly...

**LittleLinor: **Yeah I guess there's a downside to everything, but I'm glad you're interested in Ally and of course thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Lyurii: **It's okay, I know a lot of people were busy and didn't even notice the update (since it was kinda...out there), but hey you reviewed for this chapter so it's fine. And yes--to the water tempel XD And of course thanks so much for the review! -hugs-

**Syeroix: **Thanks for the cookie and the review -hugs you- and here's the (incredibly late, though it's been written for...two months now) next chapter!

**Jiniasu: **And now they're traveling through Sapphire Trail in order to get to Aqua City faster? Why couldn't they just take a boat?

**Me: **Because they'd have to wait for like a day and I didn't want them to wait.

**Jiniasu: **Ah…I see. So you even control the ferry times? -grins- Okay then Harmony283 owns everything in this fanfic except for any mentioning of Genis, Mithos, or Aselia.

**Authors Notes: **Well it _is_ my story after all. I can control as much as I want to. Now then in the last chapter Genis, Mithos, and Rose figured out that Ally--much to her dismay--is the next Heir to the Water Shrine. But the thing is, the Water Shrine is now under strict guard from the Crimson Guard. But they still want to do something--or at least Genis, Mithos, and Rose do--but what happens when they cross through Sapphire Trail? And what does Ally know that they don't know?

**Jiniasu: **Yes…exactly _what_ does she know…?

**Me: **Well you'll just have to wait and find out…also guess I should put this here but, especially in this chapter, I found a HUGE amount of errors when re-reading it, so if there's anything that seems totally out there PLEASE tell me. I could've missed it, or fanfiction could just be mean and not edit it (if I found it and changed it on here) since it's been doing that lately...

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Roses' POV  
**

"Are you sure we're goin' the right way, hun? Because from the looks of it it's gonna rain again an'…I _don't_ wanna get stuck in the rain." I looked over at Ally but she didn't even look at me. Instead she continued moving, as if drawn by a thin string of light to her chosen destination.

That…was a bit creepy to tell the truth. She wasn't responding to me. She was scared out of her mind because of her roll, and yet once we left Amethyst she was completely fine. Like this was just an everyday occurrence, finding out that you were indeed the Heir to a Shrine.

Yup everyday occurrence indeed. Then why didn't _I_ know I was one since the day I was born? Why? No I can't ask why, not now anyway. It was going to rain and I _didn't _like the rain.

"Well? Is there any place we can stay and wait till the rain's over?" I asked again, but again she ignored me.

She was giving me the cold shoulder, how nice. If I had known that saying she needed to get it together and come with us would bug her so much then I wouldn't have said anything at all.

But she _did_ need to come with us. Genis was sure she wasn't lying and neither did Mithos. And they both seemed so much older than I am, even though Genis was two years younger than me, and Mithos was the same age as me.

What had they had to go through to--

I nearly bumped into Ally when she suddenly stopped. I followed her gaze to the entrance of, whaddya know? The entrance to the Sapphire Trail.

"We can wait till the rain stops if we get close enough to the wall--some of the ledges cover half of the road. I'm sure we'll be fine." She shifted her weight between her feet, as if testing the ground, before walking towards the entrance again.

Oddly enough it seemed to take so much longer than anticipated to get to the entrance. Raindrops were just beginning to fall from the darkened clouds onto the ground around us, only to be greedily sucked up once it made contact.

Once we reached the actual entrance we had to only walk in a few feet before a large cliff of rock cast its shadow on the ground, blocking the rain enough to the point where we could _all_ stand underneath it to keep dry.

"Let's wait here till the rain stops," I said as I looked over at Genis and Mithos. Mithos looked fine, but Genis was shaking again and flinching. It was like he was hearing something that we weren't hearing. But how was that possible? If he was hearing noises on the wind then shouldn't I be--

Then I heard it, the sound…it sounded like someone was crying, or close to crying anyway.

_'It's just the wind blowing the trees…or blowing through the trail…it'll go away soon.'_ I thought to myself, and it did for a while. Genis stopped shaking for a while but then…then it picked up again in full blast. I barely got a good grip on the rock wall when it came through--nearly knocking me back through the entrance. I looked over at Genis and Mithos, who were also clinging to the rock, though Genis was clinging more to Mithos.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Genis had to shout over another gust of wind. This time I looked over at Ally. She was clinging onto the rock as well, as if it was her own lifeline.

But it couldn't just be her only lifeline…it was too slippery to be. She could lose her grip and she could get hurt--

Another blast of wind proved my point. Her grip slipped from the rock wall and I barely managed to reach out and grab her. That's when I repeated Genis' question, "What's going on?"

She shook her head looking twice as upset as before, "I don't _know_. It's…u-usually not _this_ bad!"

"So someone else is causing this wind?!" Mithos yelled back, "But from where?!"

"P-Probably…n-near th-the e-exit…o-or from a-above us." My eyes widened. How did…how could she guess?

"It's coming from above!" Genis shouted, though I was sure he hadn't heard what Ally had said.

Now I was even more suspicious. First she wouldn't tell us what problem there could be, besides bandits and monsters, via traveling through this trail. And second she knew exactly where this...this _attack_ was coming from.

How did she know that? Or _why_ did she know that?

"W-We have to keep moving!" Genis shouted again, "Just in c-case!"

And he was right. So I grabbed Ally's closest shoulder and shoved her in front of me, guiding her underneath the overhang. Everytime a gust of wind would blow by though, I made sure she was the closest to the wall. She was younger than me, Burt had said she was fourteen. And she was two inches shorter than I was.

I only managed to glance back at Genis and Mithos twice before I heard it--another ear piercing cry…and this time when the wind came it turned into blades, cutting into the tops of my arms as I nearly threw Ally against the cold hard stone. She cried out in pain just as I did the same and that's when I knew I had to do something.

This was ridiculous I was the heir to the Wind Shrine--why can't I control my own element? Why hadn't I tried in the very beginning? I looked down at Ally, who was still shaking and said, "Look…I'll try and make the wind go away. Just…hang tight." And she did--she gripped onto the stone wall until her knuckles turned white then I slowly stepped out into the middle of the road--not caring too much about the rain anymore. That was the least important thing to worry about now.

I twirled once, simply, sending a small gust of wind down the path towards the oncoming wind. It was nearly too late though, to realize that that wasn't strong enough. _I_ wasn't strong enough. Before the wind could hit me though, Genis appeared in front of me, his staff drawn and ready.

With one deft movement the blade on the end cut through the massive wind and sent it hurling back down in the direction it came. I heard another scream, but this time it sounded real--the attack must've hit.

"Are you okay?" I could clearly hear Genis now and how worried he was. I nodded my head gently and he smiled, "That's…good. Let's hurry though…just in case there are m--"

just as he said that another gust of wind came hurtling at us--but this time from above. It surrounded us, but didn't hurt us. We were in the center, and the blades of wind were like the walls of a cage or the walls of a cave. But you could _see_ through these walls.

"Genis!" I heard Mithos cry as he ran towards us. Genis immediately shook his head as if saying no, don't come any closer. And that made him stop. He looked almost helpless then, but anger quickly overruled that thought.

But how was Ally taking this…? I looked back over to where I had left her, and she was still there, shaking and on the ground. She looked shocked, worried, angry, and apologetic all at the same time. When she noticed me staring she attempted to get up, but her legs were shaking--I could see that even from here. She took a few steps forward when suddenly another gust of wind hit--this time from the side. It broke into the one that was binding us and somehow Genis managed to push me out.

But he was still captured.

I rolled on the ground until I was sitting at Ally's feet. She immediately bent down and held my arm firmly in her grasp, "A-Are you o-okay…?"

I felt myself nodding my head, and then shaking it, "Well obviously I'm out but Genis…"

"Don't worry about Genis." Her voice suddenly dropped like something inside her just keeled over and died. It sent a sickening shiver down my spine. She couldn't just _expect_ me, or Mithos, to just leave Genis there. He looked like he was in pain, with the wind ripping at his clothes and skin. His face even paler than normal…

"We have to get him _out_ of there." My voice was a little too demanding for my own liking, but it made Ally let go. I sent her a look and said equally as soft as she had before, "Do you even know who Genis _is_? Probably not. And it probably doesn't matter either. I don't know _why_ you don't care but I'm--"

Another gust of wind hit making Genis cry out and fall to the ground, covering his ears.

Ally flinched, "I-I don't…_want_ Genis hurt. B-But no I don't know who he is. O-or at least he hasn't told me." Her voice was almost too low for me to hear over the whistling ear.

But it made me wonder what she meant by that. Not that I could rightfully ask--it wasn't like she was going to tell me anyway--about something like that. She must've gotten her resources from either her mother or from word of mouth. She must already know of my hometown's destruction.

But if she knew about that then why did she act so surprised earlier--when she saw my charm…?

I shook my head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about stuff like that. Not the time at all. Especially when I could actually hear something more than just the wind. When I could hear something akin to metal on dirt and rain on metal.

Someone else was coming--or a whole group. I shot a glance at Ally once more, but she still didn't look me in the eye, before walking over to Mithos.

"What should we do?" I asked him and he shook his head. He didn't know _what_ to do. But he did know that the only thing he _had_ to do was get Genis back. "Fine then, we'll worry about Genis first." I looked over at the cage of wind and twirled around three times, a slightly larger gust of wind--this time in the shape of a small blade- cut through one side of the cage. Genis saw this and staggered to get up. He barely managed to make it through the cut when another gust of wind came and knocked him flat on his back.

"Genis…!" Mithos rushed over to his side and helped him up, "A-Are you okay?"

Genis smiled sarcastically at this, "Never been better." He stood up with Mithos' help and looked over at Ally. I could tell he wanted to ask her something but he couldn't.

What good instincts. Might as well tell him what I found out. I placed a hand gently on his shoulder and whispered, "I wouldn't ask her about anything now." This seemed to confuse him so I continued, "She obviously isn't going to talk. She probably knows better than we do what's going on here. Better than we do anyway."

"Then why don't we ask--"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Because she _can't_--or rather _won't_ tell us…me…didn't you hear what I just _said_?

"

Then we heard another scream. This time it was much closer and sounded so much more real. When I turned to look at where Ally had been the breath got caught in my lungs.

There, held at knifepoint by two men dressed in green, was Ally. And she was shaking badly. She almost looked like she was about to cry.

"We know the Elemental Chosen is among you," one of the men garbed in green stated looking from me to Mithos to Genis, "So hand him over or else she goes!"

Well isn't _that_ just typical? I looked over at Genis and he shrugged. But he had a glint in his eye, as did Mithos. They knew what to do. But at first neither of them moved.

"Hmph so you want this girl to die?"

Genis shook his head and walked forward casually, "W_ell_ no not really. But honestly, I can't believe you _believe_ that rumor going around. The Elemental Chosen has come back? What a laugh. Why would she come back _now_ of all times?"

The first guard hesitated before speaking again, "Because--she swore in to protect this world of course!"

Mithos stepped forward, "She did? Well then she should've stopped this…skirmish…between the two armies before then. What's the point of trying to stop something when it's already been started? Do you honestly think people will be willing for peace? Especially when they want control over Reti'thera just as much as the other side?"

Oh, now wasn't _that_ interesting? Those two really did know how to play with words. Almost like they were used to it.

This time the second guard spoke up, "What's it to _you_? They said one of ya was the Elemental Chose an' if ya don't speak up now," he pressed the tip of the knife closer to Ally's throat, "Then this little girl is goin' bye-bye."

The first guard nodded his head enthusiastically, "And we'll make sure to kill her ever so _sloooowly_. A pathetic woman like her doesn't deserve to be alive."

Ally choked back a sob as he said that and honestly…who wouldn't be offended? Even if…even _if_ they were a part of the army…that doesn't mean they can kill a woman _that_ easily.

"How do you decide that?" Genis shot back, "How do you decide who's better off alive and whose better off dead? That's not right," he shook his head, "That's not right at all."

"Oh and what's a little boy like you gonna do about it?" The second guard taunted. That…needless to say was a bad idea.

"I know I may be little in size." Genis had closed his eyes and he looked…so calm, "But that doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass if I feel like it." Then suddenly his staff had appeared again, making both men gasp. Before they could even react he had stabbed one and knocked out the other.

And Ally fell to the ground, a scared look on her face. She looked at the two bodies next to her and shivered before crawling forward, stopping not too far in front of me. If it weren't raining her tears would probably be more noticeable, but I could hear her gentle sobs.

This really bugged her didn't it?

"I'm sorry…" I heard her murmur after a few minutes of solid crying. "I-I really di-didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?" I asked, keeping my voice calm--or calmer--than it had been. She was upset and the last thing I wanted to do was make it worse, even though I was still angry with her.

You _don't_ just leave someone stranded when they need help. And you certainly don't try to deceive people when they're just looking towards you for help. That's not right at all.

"I-I didn't know," she choked back another sob, "th-that there'd be a-an ambush. Y-yeah I've heard rumors that the J-Jade Cross Guard owns this trail but…never _once_ did I see any."

"When was the last time you went through this trail though?" Mithos asked, "Obviously not in a while with that look on your face…"

She shook her head; "Th-the la-last ti-time was back a-almost two y-years ago. We…went on a….trip with Papa to see Purity L-Lake…and then we came b-back…" she took a deep breath, "But ever since then I-I've heard that they've be-been tightening security on pl-places like this."

"Well so many people go through these trails it makes sense," Genis nodded his head as if agreeing with himself, "But ambushing…? And outright attacking? That doesn't sound like normal behavior to me."

"Yeah," I let out a sigh as I twisted a strand of my hair around my finger, "That definitely isn't guard-behavior. I mean the fact that they're looking for the Elemental Chosen bothers me. I mean yeah they could've…found out from Gale an' all but…"

"…the news is traveling too fast." Mithos ended, "Especially since it's across the sea--that _had_ to take a little time."

"And have they been ambushing everyone whose been passing through this way?" Genis turned his attention to Ally, "Because if they have then…" he trailed off, shaking his head from side to side before staring back down the trail.

"If they have then they'll get in trouble." Ally finally spoke, "they'll get in a lot of trouble with their queen. Assuming they're still alive." She got up slowly and eyed one of the bodies. Neither moved, nor showed any signs of movement.

"Is it okay that we killed them?" Mithos suddenly asked, "I mean…how long do you think it'd be before someone finds out that--"

Genis shook his head from side to side, "It probably won't take too long. But even then we're the only ones walking on this path, or at least we're the only ones now. No one saw us kill them."

"…That's true." His eyes fell on the two lifeless bodies, "Besides we'd probably end up killing them anyway if they followed us."

That was true as well. But did he need to put it as cold as that?

No, but he did anyway.

"Are we done here?" I heard myself asking, "Because what if someone _does_ end up coming by? They'll accuse us of killing them and _that_ wouldn't be good. I'd rather not get in trouble for killing anyone today."

"But you didn't even touch them." Genis pointed out, "I'm the one who did it."

"Still," I waved my hand from side to side, "We'd be counted as accomplices and since we didn't stop you they'd think we wanted them dead too."

"Th-Then let's go." Ally turned and began to walk underneath the overhang again, towards our destination, "It shouldn't ta-take that long. Only a few more hours. Then we'll be near a river that should take us to the coast…then we follow the coast to Aqua City."

Then without a sound she began to walk, at a quick pace, until we were practically so far behind that we had to run in order to keep her in view…

Yeah I knew we were in a hurry but…we didn't need to run now did we? We've been walking nearly all day. We didn't need to _sprint_ to our destination.

"Hey Ally, hun!" Ally froze and turned around, "We don't need to run now do we? We won't do anyone any good if we're outta breath when we get there!" She stared at me for a few moments before slowly turning around and heading off again, but this time at a much steadier pace.

But something told me my legs were still going to be sore after this. And a nice hot bath in one of the large bathhouses in Aqua City's finest hotels didn't sound like such a bad idea after all…

Though we actually had to _get_ there first.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **Well, this chapter didn't turn out exactly the way I had planned it but, -shrugs- oh well.

**Jiniasu: **Not to mention it's one of your shorter ones.

**Me: **Oh be quiet…it's all I felt like writing at the moment

**Jiniasu: **-shrugs his shoulders- fine, fine whatever you say.

**Me: **Good. And as a closing note I'll just have to say: my motivation on updating this is really, REAAALLY low at the moment. If you talk to me regularly on dA you probably already know why, so there's no need to put it here. But yeah, reviews would definitely make my day at a time like this, so if you liked the chapter, or just have something to say--send it in a review, they're the only real way I know to continue updating this story.

**-Harmony283**


	20. Cry of the Ocean

**Me: **And here's yet _another_ chapter of TU:RooS! And I'm finally on Chapter Twenty! 

**Mitosu: **That you are -nods head-

**Me: **Well anyway, since I said I would (on dA) I'm dedicating this chapter to Lyurii—happy early birthday! –hugs-

**Mitosu: **It's her birthday…? Isn't it close to your birthday too?

**Me: **W-Well it's close enough! And yeah, my birthday's two days before hers (March 7th) –nods head-

**Mitosu: **I see…

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter Twenty: The Cry of the Ocean**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:  
**

**LittleLinor: **I know you do. Just…my inspiration's really low at the moment, so things'll be going slow updating-wise. Though maybe when I finally get my new computer things might speed up a little more –is mad at her computer right now- but anyways, thanks so much for the review! –hugs-

**Fuuten Pumkynnz: **I know I haven't been on this site in a while either (for actual just _reading_ fanfics, I mean, updating yeah). I'm glad you like Ally so far—and yeah I kinda felt sorry for Rose when I was reading the chapter. And of course I had to add in something about Genis' height, since it's kinda a running-joke (of sorts) –nods head-. And of course thanks so much for the review!

**Cheea5: **Yeah the chapter was short, I just didn't feel like writing that much (I guess? All I remember was I was on a ton of medication when I was writing it, so who _knows_ what I was thinking). Anyways glad you liked the chapter and thanks so much for the review! –hugs-

**Lyurii: **Yes an ambush XD getting to any town won't be as easy as they make it sound (then again, when is it _ever_ easy?). And yeah, Genis didn't really think twice about those guys, though that's probably just from hard-earned experience –nods head- ya can't spare everyone, after all. Especially if they're your enemy and are trying to kill you/stop you/get in your way. Glad you like the chapter, and happy early birthday! –hugs- and of course thanks so much for the review!

**Mitosu: **In this chapter they actually arrive in Aqua City right?

**Me: **Right.

**Mitosu: **Like they were supposed to in the last chapter?

**Me: **Yeah…

**Mitosu: **Ah I see. Okay then Harmony283 owns what she owns and doesn't own what she doesn't one (but wishes that she did own) so no stealing what she owns just as she doesn't claim what she doesn't own.

**Authors Note: **Mhm…-winces- yeah anyway, in this chapter Genis Mithos and Co. arrive in the water city called Aqua City where the water is always clear and the wind always gentle. But what happens when the sea is tainted by the screams of those who dare to enter the Water Shrine? Will Genis, Mithos, Rose, and Ally be able to help? And is Ally _truly_ the heir to the Water Shrine? 

**Mitosu: **You asked that in one of the other chapters but…I guess we finally get a chance to find out now don't we?

**Me: **Yup! And, oh yes, Ally's POV is going to be introduced soon--so be on the look out for that! Ah, and also be on the look out for any errors. I'm willing to take any CC you have (as long as it's _nice_ CC), I still found a few errors in this chapter, and the next ones, so yeah if you see anything PLEASE TELL ME! 

----------------------------------------------------

**Genis' POV**

The first thing that hit me was the smell of the city. Fresh salty air blowing in from the sea, the smell of different seafood being cooked in the various restaurants and the smell of clean clothes hanging out to dry from various windows as well as the musty scent of fermenting grapes, obviously used for some sort of ceremony.

Then there was the sound. The sound of people bargaining their goods, their fish. Competing on whose product was the best, and which had the lowest prices. Children running through the streets with their best clothes on, while mothers watched them and chatted with others surrounding them.

This place reminded me of Palmacosta, and soon a wave of homesickness passed over me like the waves splashing up against the decks in the harbor. It was the place I had spent my birthday at. The hotel…the gifts…and Feral's butting in on conversations.

I felt all those memories constricting around my heart like a hand. It squeezed and squeezed until Mithos placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, a worried expression on his face. That's when I realized that I was lagging behind everyone else.

"You okay?" Mithos asked, brushing my bangs out of my eyes, "Are you feeling sick?" 

I shook my head; "No…I'm fine. Just thinking this place reminds me of somewhere…" he seemed to get what I meant and nodded his head in agreement. "But we can go now, I'm fine really. Just…looking and…stuff." Rose and Ally both nodded their heads before Ally continued on walking down the dirty stone-lined walkway.

It took us a few minutes to get to our destination, Ally's grandmother's house, but it was worth while seeing how the city looked. Like Mirror City, it too had a sort of color scheme. But instead of Yellow white and Blue it had light shades of green and blue, and it didn't have any murals on the sides of the houses. Not that any of them were big enough to, they were so crammed together--what would be the point of painting one when no one would see it?

Regardless Ally's grandmother's house looked almost identical to the others though the only major difference was it looked…newer…in a way. It was painted a light shade of blue with peach colored stone making up the stairs that led up to the porch. There were also two different sets of herbs, laid out on a table underneath the roof of the porch.

One looked to be like Red Sage and the other rosemary. So obviously she either liked to cook with these ingredients, or she was a healer of sorts. 

Ally made her way up the stairs, but before she could even knock on the door it flung open, revealing a woman with vibrant orange hair, with a few streaks of gray in it, and tired blue eyes. When she saw Ally though, the tiredness went away and she relaxed, "Oh Ally--I _knew_ you would come today." Her voice was soft and raspy as if she had been yelling recently.

Ally responded with a nod and immediately dropped her pack to the ground, picking out a weird case filled with, what I was assuming was the salve she had been talking about earlier.

"Oh you _found_ it!" She snatched it out of Ally's hands before she finally realized we were there, "Ah, and who might these three be?" Her voice immediately went from controlling and confident to curious and almost suspicious.

"Th-they're…um…I promised them I'd…bring them here. Mama said I sh-should." I watched silently as Ally's hands clenched and unclenched. She was looking her grandmother in the eye but I could tell she wanted nothing more than to look away.

Under such a harsh gaze as that who _wouldn't_ want to look away?

"I see, well, what are your names?" this time her voice dropped into a kind of…innocent tone. Almost as if she too were afraid of us.

"Well my name's Rose," Rose stated but she didn't sound too happy about it. She just kept eyeing Ally, like this was some other trap that we were being led into.

Now it was my turn to speak, "My name's Genis Sage, nice to meet you."

"And my name's Mithos." Mithos stated with a shrug of his shoulders. But I could tell that this bugged him too. She didn't need to be so afraid around us, neither did Ally but…they still are.

"Mm okay then, I suppose I should give you my name now shouldn't I?" It was almost like she was asking permission but I could hear the sarcastic note in her voice. All we could do though was nod our heads so she told us, "My name is Elie, Elie Harin. Why don't you come inside? You look like you've been walking for a while…and I heard it was raining earlier--I do hope Burt comes back okay…" 

Ally nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah…mamma said that she'd send him straight home after he was done unloading everything."

Rose nodded her head in agreement, "When we left the ship we saw him dumping a bunch of fish into barrels." She tugged a bit at one strand of hair that had somehow fallen out of place before she continued, "It might take a while for him to get here but he said he caught extra…"

Elie's eyes widened, "Extra? Oh my so that means we'll have a good dinner tonight!" She was beaming now. But that beam quickly disappeared when she scanned us over, "But first you need to get a shower. I'm afraid my house doesn't have that many bathrooms, only two and a half so you might end up sharing."

"Sh-sharing?" Ally looked over at us, but her gaze particularly lingered on Rose, "We have to _share_?"

"Yes unfortunately. So who would like to go first?" she looked over at Ally and then to me, "Well?"

"The guys can go first." Rose answered for me, "We can wait for a while anyway, it's not like the water's going to make us melt…"

"Yeah that's true but where are the bathrooms in the first place?" Mithos asked, looking around the small living room.

"Don't worry Ally will show you. Ally, be a dear and show them to the guest bathroom. There should be clean towels in there as well. If there isn't then you'll have to get the from the linen closet in the hall." 

Ally nodded her head and beckoned us to follow her down the hall and, surprisingly, downstairs into what looked to be like a basement. A very well _kept_ basement. It actually looked more like a small apartment than an actual basement. There was one medium sized bed on the left side of the bed with a large comfy looking rug beneath it. There was a dresser right next to the door, and on the same wall as a bed was another door that looked to lead into the bathroom. You could barely see, under the rather large crack in the door, some light blue tiled flooring.

_'So we're going to be sharing a shower again…? How long has it been since…?'_ I glanced over at Mithos and he smiled back at me. It seemed like he was thinking along the same lines as me. When _was_ the last time we had truly been _alone_ to take a nice relaxing shower together?

Probably way back at the Hotsprings, our first 'bath' together. After that Raine or April had easily kept an eye on us. Annoying yes, but now…

Ally opened the door to the bathroom and nodded her head; "There are towels here. Wh-when you get done just…um…your clothes need to be washed so I'll try to ask Grandmother if there's something you c-can wear that you'll just…sleep in, or something."

Then just like that she hurried out of the room, clicking the door shut. That's when Mithos said, "I guess that means we've got the whole room to ourselves. I wonder, does the bathroom door have a lock on it?" instead of making me walk over to it, he looked for himself

And he grinned.

"There is. Say Genis, why don't we start up the shower now?"

I couldn't keep my blush from coming back; "Mithos…wh-why does…whenever y-you…say that…why does it always sound so _perverted_?" 

That made him look away, but I was sure he was blushing, "I am _not_ a pervert. It's not my fault you're so…cute…and…" he trailed off as he turned on the warm water and tested it with his fingertips. 

He did that only for a few minutes before jerking his shirt up over his head and tossing it to the side. He did the same with his pants but kept his boxers on, much to my relief. Then he went back to testing the water and nodded his head; "Okay it's good now. Nice and warm just the way you like it, right?"

My blush deepened at that and I was afraid that if I spoke I would say something embarrassing. That was _always_ what happened. Or ended up happening, whenever we talked…about…_this_…

"Well are you going to get in or not?" I jumped at the sound of Mithos' voice; he was already in the tub leaning back against the cool tile that made up the walls of the tub. "It's nice and warm y'know." It must have been, because he yawned.

He looked so relaxed.

And soon I found myself joining him--and surprisingly never once did he peek at me while I was getting undressed, or even when I had gotten into the tub with him. Then again, as he had always said before, he knew what I was ready for, and what I _wasn't_ ready for.

So this must be something I'm ready for. But anything else that to do with this I wasn't ready for. If that made any sense.

But he was right--the water _was_ soothing. It felt like I was going to just melt away in its warmth. But I knew the water wouldn't stay warm forever. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to heat it up anyway.

Because something told me I had lost that power. The power of the enraged heat. The subconscious power of Efreet, of the Summon Spirit. But Summon Spirits didn't exist in this world. Gods and Goddesses did. And until I reached the Fire Shrine I couldn't use that power.

I knew I should be afraid of that. Of the fact that I was weaker than I had been when I first came here from Aselia. But…I wasn't.

I wasn't afraid. I didn't know why, but I wasn't. The Wind was gentle to me, except for those few times it sent sounds into my head that I was actually _glad_ I couldn't see. It almost reminded me of Colette's journey to become an angel.

No eating, sleeping, feeling, voice…I figured all those things out not from when she got up the courage to tell us, but from my own observations. And she thought she was getting good at hiding them. But we weren't talking about Colette now. We were talking about _me_.

What if this was the same process? What if along with my better eyesight I didn't need to eat or sleep anymore? I…I was still hungry though. I could still eat--eat the good food that still tasted good, nothing like ash.

"Genis…" 

I blinked and looked over at Mithos--another thing I was grateful off…they didn't have small tubs like some places. Three people could've easily fit in this one bathtub without getting squashed.

"Genis," Mithos repeated again, "Are you okay? You were…spacing out…" 

I shook my head, "It's fine, I was just thinking about Colette and the others. This…this place reminds me of Palmacosta. Or at least some of it does."

Mithos nodded his head in understanding, "Yeah it's just as noisy, and it's right by the sea. The only difference is the people, the world and…" he grimaced, "the people they hate."

"Y-yeah…it's more…gender oriented th-than…than Aselia. I-I wonder why though. I mean, was there once a woman who defied all logic? That was so evil that it made people stop trusting in a womans word?"

Mithos shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. I guess we could ask Rose. She does seem to know a lot about this sort of thing."

"Well she probably had to," I twirled my finger in the waters surface, creating a small whirlpool, "since she's part of the Rebel army an' all."

"But would they even give a woman that kind of information?"

I flinched. He had a point there, "I-I guess they wouldn't. Not unless they really f-felt like they _needed_ to."

"So Rose might not know anything about it." Now Mithos was twirling his finger in the water.

"But she's a woman--teenager, and you saw how she reacted to--" Mithos placed his free hand over my mouth, successfully cutting me off.

But not for too long--I bit him.

"Oww--hey! Genis…calm down would you? Let's just…worry about that later. Okay?" he was rubbing his hand and I realized I had drawn blood. Flinching I picked up his hand and gently began to lick away the small trickle of blood that came from my own bite marks.

This seemed to surprise Mithos because right when I straightened up he said, "I never though you were a vampire."

That made me blush, "Because I'm _not_. You're just…hurt, and I really didn't mean to bite you that hard."

Mithos nodded his head lightly, "Okay then--apology accepted." He leaned in then and kissed my forehead gently, before moving lower and kissing the tip of my nose. He almost kissed me on the mouth when there was a knock at the door.

"I brought clothes!" It was Ally. I heard the door open and immediately I was glad that I had only left the bathroom door ajar and not all the way open. She probably would've been traumatized by what she saw. Even _if_ two men being together wasn't as frowned down upon as other couples.

For a moment we waited until we heard the door slowly shut again, before stepping out of the tub. We weren't necessarily _that_ clean but most of the salt from the air had come off. And I felt--and smelt--cleaner than before.

Mithos was the first to get out of the tub and--while I looked away from him--search through the clothes that were given to us. I didn't see what he picked out for me but I did see what he chose for himself.

It was a simple white tunic that laced up in the front. It was a little big on Mithos, but not big enough to the point that it looked like he borrowed it. His pants were brown and shaped in a similar fashion as the ones he had just kicked off.

When he turned back around to face me I saw then what I was going to wear. A pale blue shirt that was short sleeved and laced up on the sides with a pair of black shorts that seemed like they would _just_ fit me.

I snatched the clothes from Mithos' hands once he got close enough and, as the water drained it's way out of the tub, I began to get dressed.

Thankfully I hadn't needed Mithos' help for most of it But I did like the way he was looking at me. When he caught me staring at him staring at me he grinned, "That looks good on you."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Mithos' POV**

And really it did look good on him. But it definitely wasn't a man's outfit--especially the shorts. Something told me tha that was actually a womans outfit, more particularly Ally's outfit.

She wasn't that much taller than Genis was, and she was just as skinny. But did she mind…?

"I feel like a girl…" Genis muttered as he turned and looked at himself in the mirror. That made me laugh and in turn he pouted. "But I don't _want_ to look like a girl!" 

I shrugged my shoulders at that, "Well it's what you get for wearing girls clothes." 

"Yeah but _whose_ girls clothes are these?" he asked, though it seemed like he was addressing the mirror in front of him instead of asking me. He tugged at the collar of his shirt but didn't make any move to take it off. Instead he seemed to almost be adjusting it.

"Are these Ally's clothes?" That's when I realized he wanted a response and so I nodded my head.

He grimaced, "And she brought them in here? S-Something tells me," he looked down at the shirt he was wearing, "That Rose m-may have played a roll in this."

"Really?"

Genis nodded his head, "Really. Who knows? She might j-just barge in here just to see how I look in this--"

As if on cue the door slammed open and in walked a very clean looking Rose with her hair down and her eyes shimmering. Her eyes immediately fell to Genis and she grinned, "Awww don't _you_ look like the cutest little thing in all the world! I didn't think that that would look so good on you but…" she turned back around and waved at someone.

It was Ally.

"Ally look! Look!" Ally looked over at Genis as well, "See doesn't he look _cute_?" 

Genis was blushing even harder now and it didn't help matters that what Rose was saying was true. He _did_ look cute in that outfit. Cute adorable and, with his still slightly damp hair, downright sexy.

And only at the age of fourteen.

How _did_ he do that?

Obviously even he didn't know because his blush just got deeper as Rose said something to him that I didn't quite catch. But it definitely sounded like someone said my name.

It didn't help matters much that she kept glancing at me as if to make sure I wasn't eavesdropping--Goddess forbid I'd _ever_ do that.

Finally Rose stepped away from Genis and said, "So we're officially staying here for tonight, right Ally?"

Ally nodded her head, looking away.

"Okay then, that's good. I don't think I brought enough money to get a hotel room. Much less two of them, but a walk around town sounds nice. Do you know the direction of the Water Shrine from here?"

Ally nodded her head once more, "J-Just go straight and m-make your first left…and then another left…and--"

"--It would be easier for you to just show them the way, Ally." Elie had just walked up behind Ally, making her jump. "Well? Wouldn't that be easier? It's easy to get lost in a place like this if you've never been to it before."

Ally nodded her head, "I-I…yes…I guess so." She clenched her hands into fists before unclenching them, "But I don't' want to go anywhere near the Water Shrine."

Elie nodded her head in understanding, "I know…no one said you had to go in." She looked over at us, "You won't make her go in will you?" 

"Of course not, especially if she doesn't wanna come inside. That's the worst thing to do, hun, force people to do somethin' they don't wanna do. If ya don't wanna go in then you don't have to. But we're going there anyway and we'd like you to show us the way."

What surprised me the most was how gentle Rose's voice sounded. Almost like Raine's, or even April's, but not quite…_there_ yet…though she sounded like she was trying.

And it looked like it worked.

Ally nodded her head again before turning and walking out of the room. But before I got a chance to walk past Elie--right after Genis--she grabbed my arm, "He's the same boy isn't he?" She asked, her voice a deadly whisper.

At first I was confused, "What…? What boy?"

Then she shook her head, "I mean…he's the one my daughter met two years ago. That…earring…is enough proof."

"Proof…?" 

Elie nodded her head, "Yes proof. Now hurry along and catch up with them." She released my arm, "Just be careful, the Crimson Guard…they've already killed four people for trying to so much as _ask_ to get into the shrine. They haven't been able to purify it for so long that the sea is getting restless." 

_'So the sea being so rough _did_ have something to do with the Water Shrine…'_

"And if Ally is really the heir of that shrine then she'll have to go in regardless." That caught my attention but in turn it made Elie laugh, "Yes I knew about her being the heir. I've known that since the day she was born. Never told Elaine that though, she wouldn't let her leave the house if she found out about it. Now _shoo_…"

And I shooed. I shooed until I was right behind Genis as we walked out down the peach stoned walkway and down the stone lined streets towards the Water Shrine.

But the closer we got to it the more Genis seemed to flinch…the more he seemed to stagger as he walked, as if he _felt_ something. What were they_ doing_? Yes they were trying to get the Goddess to awaken, but they must be hurting her as well. When Genis turned to look back at me--one of the times I had to actually reach out and grab his shoulder to keep him from tripping--he looked so pale.

Whatever they were doing to her, it must be powerful enough to almost kill her. All for the sake of her power. Or worse, all for the sake of making sure the heir to the Water Shrine never appeared. Never had a reason to exist.

But the heir was with us. Even if she denied that right.

Suddenly an ear piercing wail came from somewhere ahead of us, from the direction of the Water Shrine. And nearly at the same time Genis staggered backwards, and I saw Ally collapse to the ground.

Then I felt it too. It was almost…almost as if--

The ocean was crying out in pain…

And the worst thing about it is that it _hurt_.

------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **And there ya have it, yet another chapter of TU:RooS!

**Mitosu: **-nods head- yes…another chapter. And it was the fourth chapter you wrote the day you actually _wrote_ this.

**Me: **-cough- W-Well I was inspired…for some reason. Inspiration is good right? 

**Mitosu: **That's true. Though…losing inspiration right after that isn't good.

**Me: **Oh be quiet.

**Mitosu: **Just stating the truth

**Me: **-sighs- well anyway: R&R! Just 1 more review, and I'll have 100 reviews! –is excited- the person who gets the 100th review, well, I'll try either drawing something for you (if you can tell me specifically what you want), dedicating the next chapter to you, or I'll just upload a 'thank you for the reviews' pic on dA! So yeah, Review if you liked it, have CC, questions, etc!


	21. To Give a Blessing

Me: Here's the next chapter of TU:RooS

**Me:** Here's the next chapter of TU:RooS! 

**Jiniasu: **-blinks and stares at me- 

**Me: **Wh-what…?!

**Jiniasu: **You…sound happy. 

**Me: **Really? Well I guess I should be. –smiles wide- 

**Jiniasu: **…you found it again didn't you? 

**Me: **Eheheh, if you mean my inspiration then yes I did! 

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Part Twenty-one: To Give a Blessing**

**By: Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

**LittleLinor: **Well you did get first (and I'm glad you liked the pic of Mao I drew you), congrats. I think you might've, but it was a long time ago and I just don't remember, but hey you beta-ed this one, right? Glad you like the way Rose and Ally act around each other though, and here's the next chapter: Enjoy!

**Cheea5: **Eheheh, I AM writing more (or at least I am now) and here's the next chapter: Enjoy! 

**Jiniasu: **So they finally enter the Water Shrine in this chapter right?

**Me: **If everything goes according to plan, they will.

**Jiniasu: **Mmm and will Ally have her own POV in this chapter?

**Me: **I dunno, she might or might not -shrugs- 

**Jiniasu: **Okay then Harmony283 owns what she owns and doesn't own what she doesn't own--so there. -grins-

**Authors Note: **Do I want to know why you're grinning? Err, well, anyways in this chapter Genis and Co. have another run in with the Crimson Guard, though this time it's much more severe. What are they planning on doing if they find out Ally's the heir of the Water Shrine? And will Ally finally realize that being an heir isn't as scary as she thought?

**Jiniasu: **-shrugs- guess we'll have to find out for ourselves…

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I barely managed to catch Ally as she toppled forward, gripping her head as if she had just been hit violently from behind. She held her hands clamped over her ears as if they were the only things protecting her from an unseen monster. 

But what was this monster and…?

"Genis…?!" I looked behind me in time to see Genis nearly faint as well. But with Mithos' help he somehow managed to stay on his feet. Instead he looked over at Ally with a concerned expression on his face. 

"Is she…?" he started but then stopped, wincing, "She's…hurt…badly. They're breaking through the barrier on the Water Shrine…they're closing in on the Goddess of Water…"

"Wh-what?" I looked back down at the girl with her ears covered, "She's really the heir to the--"

"Yeah she is…" Mithos murmured, watching Genis closely. That…needless to say surprised me. But Genis didn't seem too affected by it. Instead he somehow managed to get over to Ally and bend down without completely falling over. That's when Mithos continued, "Her grandmother--Elie--told me right before we left. Is she okay?"

Genis touched her shoulder lightly and said softly, "Ally? Ally can you hear me?"

Ally slowly lifted her head in acknowledgment. That was good; at least she wasn't physically harmed. 

"Ally listen you're going to _have_ to come with us to the Water shrine okay?" Genis' voice was gentle, as if talking to a little kid or a baby who had just fallen down and gotten hurt. 

Ally didn't seem to complain though; she just slowly got up, using me as her support for her shaky legs, and continued to move towards our destination. Our destination that seemed to be connected to the city by one nearly invisible walkway that stretched across a thin shallow part of the ocean. 

The small stretch of road was slippery, various fish and crabs sometimes made their way across the path over to the other side. Some slow, some fast, some just jumping across as if it were the easiest thing to do. 

And it did look like it was easy--to jump over anyway. But first we had to get to the Water shrine to see _exactly_ what those people were up to.

Soon enough it came into view. A tall lopsided pillar with water running down from the very top. And right behind the cascading water was a door. A door that looked like it had been forced open. 

"Well that _definitely_ isn't good." I pointed out, hurrying over to the door, "Not good at all…someone forced their way in."

Genis shook his head; "_Forced_ is putting it gently. They _shattered _the door." He touched a piece of wood that was still attached to the doorframe and winced, "And the wood is sharp."

"But which way did they go?" Mithos asked, squinting through the darkness, "It's pitch black in here…"

"They must've put out the torches then," Ally murmured, walking over to a barely illuminated wall, "But this wall…it's like a maze. Put your hand on one wall and follow it. Eventually you'll reach the exit."

"How long is eventually, though?" I watched as Ally began moving away from us, her hand still placed on the wall. At first I didn't think she heard me but eventually she answered.

"Eventually is soon enough. They might've broken down the door once, but they might as well be drowned men if they try to kill the Goddess…" 

I didn't really need to know that but…did she _have_ to put it like that? I felt another cold shiver run down my spine. But just as quickly it disappeared and, so not to lose sight of Ally, I placed a hand on the same wall and began to follow it as well. 

For a while I thought that we had gotten lost, that this was one of those trick mazes where you _thought_ you went through the right doorway but you only managed to get back to where you had started. 

It wasn't until Ally stopped, though, that I realized we _were_ going the right way. There were steps, about ten of them that I could see, going down to a lower path. Ally went down the steps first, like she knew where each one was, like she _knew_ she wouldn't trip and fall.

And she didn't. I almost did, as did Genis, but we somehow managed to make it down all twenty steps. 

I really needed to get my eyes checked. Even if I could only see ten steps…that was still dangerous. 

"Why did they take the torches again?" I asked to no one in-particular, "I mean couldn't they have just left _one_ for us to use?"

"Because," Ally answered, "They probably knew that someone would try to go after them. These Mazes are hard to get out of even _with_ a light source." 

"Then how'd we get through?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders, a movement I could barely see due to the darkness, "Because…I guess you're right. I…_might_ be the next heir, or at least I might be related to them." 

Again she was denying it. Denying who she possibly could be, what her fortune said. 

"But your grandmother knew all along, Ally." Genis spoke up from somewhere behind us, "You can't think _she's_ wrong, now can you?"

Ally shook her head, "If she was so sure then how come Mama didn't know? Or did she hide it from her too?"

Genis fell silent after that and soon enough the ink-like darkness began to lift. There were a bunch of candles up ahead. Their light flickered constantly. Just one more corner and we would be there. We would there right on top of the Crimson Guard's nest. 

Ally made a move to step forward but I stopped her, "Let me. Knowing them they probably know we're," I motioned between me, Genis, and Mithos, "here--that we'd come here. But they don't know about you. You should stay here just in case."

"Just in case what?" She looked confused, like she hadn't expected me to say that. 

"Because," Genis spoke for me, "What if they already knew you were the heir to this shrine? We wouldn't want you dragged into this…_mess_…if we can help it. You don't need to be dragged into this, that's for sure."

"But you've already dragged me into this." Ally looked down at her feet, "I agreed to lead you here, then you say I should come with you and now you're saying I should wait. What am I supposed to do?" when she looked back at me she almost looked pleading…

How cute…

Wait…no…I shook my head, "I'd say do whatever you want but the possibility is too great. If they figure out you're the one they're after--even _if_ they don't technically know yet, then think of what might happen? So just stay here."

For a moment she was silent and I was almost sure she was going to agree with me and stay, but something in the nod of her head told me otherwise. She was probably going to find some way to get into the fray. 

And to think she looked more like the passive type. And yet she wasn't. Or half of the time she wasn't. 

"Well? Should we go or not?" Genis asked from next to me. I could tell he knew she was lying too, but he didn't say a word. If he didn't say anything I wouldn't either.

"Yeah we should go, while they're…busy." Mithos' eyes narrowed as he looked back out to where the light was coming from, "Right now they're reading something. If we ambush them then we might be able to--"

"--stop them?" I finished for him, "Do you think that'll actually work?" he shrugged his shoulders and I knew then that he was going to try anyway, even if it didn't work.

Besides we were going to have to fight them anyway, there really wasn't a way around that. Persuasion maybe, but that was highly unlikely--they probably would rather kill us than listen to us talk.

"I wish we could persuade them somehow." Genis murmured, "But I guess it'd be more borderline manipulate…and we'd still have to fight anyway, right?" Well whaddya know? He read my mind. "That's what you were thinking wasn't it?" I nodded my head.

"Okay then, it's now or never." Mithos straightened up and walked out into the open. And immediately I heard the clang of armor and the drawing of swords. But no one made a move.

I stepped out next, standing besides Mithos. This seemed to make the men relax. A man and woman--the man would keep the woman in check. Would keep me in check. Too bad he wouldn't. 

Genis stepped out next and an eerie smile passed over his lips, nearly mimicking the one I felt on my own. 

"Who are you?" One of the armored men asked, his voice deep and powerful, "No civilians are allowed this deep into the chamber. Didn't you see the signs?"

Genis shook his head, "What signs? We didn't see any signs. Where were they?"

Another man in armor, though this one had a brown beard that was visible even with the helmet, spoke up; "They were at the very beginning. Near the start of the tunnels. Why didn't you read them?"

"Maybe because we couldn't?" This time Mithos spoke up, "We couldn't see a thing. And we nearly fell a few times."

The third armored man, this one with a blond mustache, shook his head, "Well ya shoulda seen it just fine. We left a torch there."

"A torch? No we didn't." The first of the three armored men said scratching the back of his head, "Boss said to put 'em all out. So we did."

The man with the blond mustache sighed, "You _ain't_ supposed to say that. But there wasn't no torch there?"

"Obviously," Genis shook his head from side to side, "If there was then we wouldn't have even _come_ this far. I'm not sure we can go back up either." At his barely seen confused face Genis continued, "Didn't you hear about the bad weather? Or have you been down here for too long?"

All three men shook their heads, "What bad weather?" The first of the three asked, "They said it was gonna be clear. No chance of rain at all."

"Bu' it makes sense," The yellow mustache guy said, "Tha's why we've been lackin' on tha 'elpers lately."

"Yes that's probably why." Mithos said with a nod of his head, "We managed to catch a ride here on a fisherman's boat, but if the other men you work with took the ferry then they'll probably be here around…" he trailed off and looked over at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Around early morning, or afternoon, depending on the weather. The sea was rough when we came over here--"

"Tch, no it wasn't." The brunette bearded man said as he glared at me in disgust, "And why's there a lady traveling with you two anyway?" Now he was glaring at Genis and Mithos. 

"She's traveling with us because," Genis paused for a moment, "Why do you care?"

"Cuz a woman like 'er ain't supposed ta be in such a place like this." The mustache man said, "'less she's yer girlfriend or somepin…" He tilted his head to the side and I suddenly felt like I wasn't wearing a thing. 

Both Genis and Mithos noticed this and, almost protectively, Mithos stood in front of me, "Well if you really must know, she's a healer. We hired her." 

The first man quirked an eyebrow and then slowly nodded his head, "What for?"

"You mean you haven't seen how vicious the monsters are getting?" Genis asked innocently, "How could you not be…_aware_ of that? Then again," He squinted his eyes; "All three of you look pretty pale. How long have you been in this place?"

"Two months--" the first armored man started, only to be given another glare by the third man, "I…I mean. We ain't been there _that_ long we've jus' been tryin' lately ta get this durn thing open. Ya do know what this place is righ'?" He looked from Genis to Mithos like he knew they weren't used to shrines like this.

Mithos let out a well-practiced annoyed sigh and said "Yes we know what this place is for," he eyed all three of the men, "But do _you_ know what this pace is here for?" For a moment all three men hesitated. They didn't know what to say. They _really_ and _honestly_ didn't know what to say. 

How unbelievably sad--they called themselves a part of an army and yet they didn't know what a Shrine was.

"Well obviously you don't know," Genis piped up again, "Or else you wouldn't be destroying this place like you are now."

"We've got orders though!" The first armored man nearly shouted, making me flinch. He had such a loud voice. Too loud in a room that echoed. 

And again the blond mustached man glared at him, "We've been tol' that this place's getting' corrupt an' the Goddess is mad--tha's why she's making the sea go nuts."

"Are you sure that isn't from what _you're_ doing?" Genis asked, eyeing the place the men had been trying to breech, "Seems to me that the Goddess wouldn't be angry at the world if humans, elves, half-elves--whatever race or gender--didn't do anything wrong. But what you're doing now--you're harming her."

"But the shrine's just a place she sleeps in." The brunette man spoke up; "She stays in the heavens."

"Still doesn't mean she won't get mad at you for trashin' her place, _hun_." The brunette man stiffened at that. He obviously wasn't expecting me to speak. He shot a glare at Mithos and then to Genis, they just shrugged. 

He seemed utterly appalled by that; "You aren't going to keep her in check are you?" He nearly spat that out but neither seemed fazed so the man continued, "That's against the rules. Or do you just not care for the rules?"

Mithos spoke up this time; "Well she's saved our lives. She has a strong will--and taking a strong will away from anyone is…" he shook his head, "What I mean to say is I _know_ when to keep her in check. 

"Are ya sure 'bout that?" the mustached man asked. "Cuz it seems ta me that yer jus' lettin' her run her mouth at us."

"Well we aren't going to stop her," Mithos moved in close to the mustached man, "Especially when we agree on what she says."

I couldn't see what Mithos' face looked like just then, but however it looked it made the mustached man freeze. Well he certainly knew how to shut a person up that's for sure. I smiled at him gratefully and he just nodded his head. 

Now I knew it was okay for me to speak, "Do you…have you had any success in finding out how to talk with the Goddess?" All three men shook their heads. "I see…Genis do you know a way? I gave you that book remember? Have you been reading it?" 

Genis nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yeah actually--since you gave it to me back in Gale I've been looking through it at night sometimes. It's said that only the Shrine Maiden or the _heir_ is the only one that can truly open the passageway and talk with the Goddess."

All three men exchanged looks with each other. They understood that, obviously, "But we was told," the blond mustached man said, "That there was anotha way. We've been tryin' to find another way. Tha's why we was gonna bring some tools with us. But they ain't the right kin'."

"So that's why you're waiting here for your men?" I asked, "That's a noble thing to do. Waiting here instead of attempting to move on--or give up."

The first armored man nodded his head, "We aren't going to leave this expedition until we absolutely know it won't--"

"--Or will" the brunette added on.

"Yes, or _will_." The first man corrected himself, "succeed. If it doesn't then we'll have to find the Heir to the shrine."

"And if it does?" Genis asked, sounding overly curious for his own good. The blond mustached man chuckled at this, as did the other two. 

The first man was the one to answer, "If it _does_ work. Then we can control the whole ocean--who we decide to cross it and whatnot."

"But isn't that a little _extreme_?" Genis pointed out, moving closer to Mithos, "I mean…you could end up killing innocent people."

The brunette shrugged his shoulders, "Well if war really does break out then we'd lose even more people. But I doubt you," his eyes went from me, to Genis, to Mithos and then back to me, "know what it's like ta be around durin' war time."

"Well neither do you." I felt myself saying, "I-I mean…y-you've been training yeah but that doesn't do anything for y-you if you c-can't use it in r-real battles." But even with my correction all three men still gave me the 'evil eye'. One--the mustached man--even stepped forward. 

But Mithos stepped up, "Well do you know a thing about war?" he asked, his voice border-lined acidic, which made another dreaded shiver run down my spine. He knew how to use his words to their full potential. But as for where he learned it…again I didn't want to know, Just like I didn't want to know about how he could kill Eden--or almost kill Eden--with one well-aimed punch. 

The man nodded his head, "Yeah 'course I do. I've been in skirmishes before, my hometown an' tha one nex' door. Always fightin' fer nothin'. Was fun though."

My eyes narrowed, "Fun until someone got killed with a bullet right?" This seemed to affect the mustached man more than I had thought. He gave me a weird, half-sad, half amazed, and half outraged, look. 

"Look little missy," the man said, "If ya don't keep your trap shut," he looked over at Genis and Mithos, "if _you_ don't make sure she _keeps_ it shut, then I'm just gonna haveta report ya."

This seemed to shock them both, _'Then again…they grew up in a place where women weren't frowned down on. A place I could actually walk around in without being asked why I wasn't with a man.' _

"Ya mean ya haven't reported no one yet? Are ya crazy? How old are ya?" The man looked at both Genis and then Mithos with a bewildered look on his face. Not that I could blame him either, as much as I hated it. 

"I'm fourteen," Genis stated, still glaring at the blond mustached man. 

"And I'm…sixteen…" Mithos answered directly afterwards. 

This seemed to increase their shock, awe, or anger. The brunette walked up first and said, "I see…an' how old are you?" He was eyeing me now, and again I felt like I was wearing too little. 

"I'm…sixteen as w-well."

For a moment the man eyed me, and this time not even Genis could get close enough to me. All I could do was tense up and wait. Finally he stepped back and said, "Aren't you a little _young_ to be traveling all by yerself? Even _if_ yer a healer?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "My father said it would be good for me to get out and see the world. These two," I pointed to Genis and Mithos, "Just so happened to be stranded. I managed to heal them both and they even let me travel with them."

"Well we _do_ need a healer." Mithos pointed out, "I mean before we met you we were actually traveling with some really good healers so we never had to worry that much about using items and stuff like that. But now we do and Rose is one of the best healers we've met so far."

I could feel my face heating up at that and laughed, "Oh come on now, I'm not _that_ good of a healer. I still have to practice. It takes a lot out of a person, healing does."

"It's a womans duty though," the first man said, "you _have_ to know how to make a wound go away. You also…I'm surprised you're traveling with men in the first place."

…I knew where he was getting at without having to say a word. Genis and Mithos seemed to get this as well though in the end Mithos was the only one _not _embarrassed enough to speak, "What are you implying? By chance do you think we'd…?" He made a disgusted face. 

The first man gulped nervously and violently shook his head, "I mean it's just unusual for an unmarried woman to be traveling with men."

"And?" my eyes narrowed. "I choose when I want to get married, so does any woman."

"Some might not even want to marry at all," Genis added on, "It's only natural. Just like some men don't want to have any children and how _they_ don't want commitment."

"But us men, we can always find a woman." The bearded man said first, "So it doesn't matter when we get married, we can have as many girls as we want. Just as long as we have a child."

"Preferably a male." The first man said with a happy grin on his face, "Then we wouldn't have to worry about all the complications." 

_'What complications…?' _

"You mean the kind in childbirth?" Mithos seemed to be reading my mind today too. Or at least he was hearing the questions I was asking. 

"Somepin like that." The mustached man said with a firm nod of his head, "So what're you three doin down here's anyway? An' why…"

All of a sudden a man garbed in what looked to be some sort of thin black uniform dashed into the room. He grabbed Ally by the wrist and yanked her up and all but threw her onto the ground. 

"Can you tell me _why_ this girl is eavesdropping?"

None of us could answer that, because technically she _wasn't_ eavesdropping--or at least wasn't trying to. Not that they would believe us if we told them that. No they'd think we were coming up with an outrageous lie just to get her free.

"She was eavesdropping?" I asked, feigning innocence as they placed her slowly on the ground. At first she looked worried but the worry turned into relief and on shaky legs she made her way towards us. 

"What do you mean she wasn't eavesdropping? I saw her out on the deck earlier."

I really_, really_ didn't want to point it out but, "How is being out on the deck earlier have to do with what's going on _now_? What proof can you give that that helped in my…eavesdropping…? Because I fail to see the similarities." 

He heard the sarcasm in my voice, like I had meant him to. What I wasn't expecting though was for him to try punch me…

And for Mithos to grab the man's hand…and twist it. 

I grimaced as I heard the bone pop. It was…sickening to say the least. How he could do that without flinching, without blinking, and without crying out I didn't know. But he did.

And the man garbed in black watched on in amazement. Only to have my foot connect with the back of his head, causing him to fall forward into unconsciousness. 

Before the three other men could even so much as move I made one quick twirl and a few side steps before calling out "Air Blade!" Slashes of razor sharp wind cut through the skin of the three men, penetrating their armor like it was nothing but a stick of softened butter…

It only took a matter of seconds for the whole scenario to play out in my mind. Now the three men were lying, unconscious on the floor. The lone man dressed in black was…he had…lost a lot of blood. He wouldn't last too long with that much blood loss even if I had only meant it as a way to make him let go.

"Do you think we killed them?" Mithos asked, looking down at the bodies with some sort of morbid humor dancing across his face. But with a shake of Genis' head he stopped looking and asked, "Where's Ally?" 

And sure enough the orange haired girl wasn't there. She wasn't in the room with us at least. 

But that's when I noticed it: A doorway. A doorway in the farside wall, the wall the men had been standing in front of when we came in here, that opened into another room.

_'Why didn't I see that before?' _Well there was no point in asking questions about it _now_.

I hurriedly ran through the door, before Genis or Mithos could even follow me, to see she was standing there, staring at herself in the huge mirror that took up nearly the height of one wall. She was fixing her hair when she noticed my reflection. She silently turned around and asked, "Did you really kill them?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Honestly I don't know. The guy that held you captive, maybe. I hit him pretty hard in the back of the head, but the other two…"

Ally let out a sigh of relief, "I-I see…well, a-at least one of them is dead."

"…Yeah. Now what _are_ you doing? Since we're already here we might as well look for the Goddess. Just to make sure she's okay and all."

"But what about Genis and Mithos…?"

"Y'know you really shouldn't just run through a doorway like that." Mithos started from behind me and I whirled around. He, along with Genis, was standing inside the doorway looking around the room, "But we're here." 

"And glad that you're okay." Genis tacked on. 

Aww…how sweet. 

Ally's face turned a soft shade of crimson and she shook her head violently, "O-Of course I'm fine! You're fine too aren't you?" She looked over at me and I nodded my head so she continued, "And w-we've found the h-hiding place for the…gem…" 

Wait…we did?

"You found it?" All three of us answered in unison make her flinch and nod her head. She turned back to face the large mirror before it gradually sucked her in, "See? I found it. What we're looking for is on the other side." 

_**'Yes…it **_**is**_** on the other side.' **_A womans voice echoed through my head, _**'But do you have what it takes--the patience to wait for it to come to you?' **_

"Do we really have that much of a choice?" Genis asked, his eyes traveling everywhere in the room as if searching for the person who was talking.

_**'You won't find me if you're looking for me.' **_Genis immediately stilled his eyes and instead focused them on the small pool of water that had somehow appeared in front of us, right on the edge of the still-rippling surface. 

Ally continued to search with her free bare hand, "I think…I found something." She started as she began to pull something…_something_…out. The item was no bigger than the width of her smallest finger but it was made out of some gorgeous stone. 

_**'Give the stone to the Elemental Chosen…' **_the voice said calmly. But this seemed to just confuse her. 

"Elemental Chosen…?" She glanced back at me, then Mithos, then Genis, "Whose--" 

_**'Hand it to the silver haired boy.' **_

For a moment I stared down at the pearl in her hand before she tossed it to Genis. He caught it on reflex but then his staff, which he had just turned back into an earring, began to glow in an even brighter shade of blue. It took a few minutes for the brightness to disappear but once it did, there, standing in Ally's reflection--or rather where it should've been--was a beautiful woman. 

She had matching orange hair, though it was held up in lopsided pigtails, and pale blue eyes with a matching pale blue skirt that stopped about mid thigh. She was also wearing a pair of boots that looked to be made of some sort of hard leather and she had a huge pearl necklace that she had draped around her neck.

She smiled down at Ally and said, her voice soft and gentle like a mother's, _**'I see that even this ahead in the future there are some things that just don't disappear altogether.' **_

Ally gulped nervously and managed a quick nod of her head, "I-I guess…yes…th-that's true."

_**'Oh come now, don't be so nervous…'**_ the Goddess--the Goddess Melanie I was _sure_ of it--floated outside of the mirror and pulled Ally into a warm embrace that was eagerly returned.

_'Lucky--no wait…_not_ lucky…what am I…?' _I mentally slapped the thoughts away and turned my attention back to Melanie and Ally. 

_**Are you feeling better now, love?' **_Melanie asked a few minutes later,_** 'Because if you are then there's something I need to give you.' **_

"G-Give me…?" Her voice was still shaking…poor thing…

_**'Yes give you.' **_She reached up and unclasped the seashell shaped charm on her necklace, _**'This. This is what I'm giving you. Just as with you,'**_ she turned to look at me, _**'You will accept this and your duty as one of the Elemental Chosens Guardians. Do you understand, Ally?'**_

Ally managed to nod her head once more before Melanie placed the charm into her hand. And just like that it changed shape--now it was a flute.

_**'Play that flute when you need the Waters help and I will come to your aid.' **_She nodded her head once and was about to leave when she turned back around, _**'Oh yes, I heard from Kima that you two,' **_Her gaze traveled from Mithos' eyes--where they didn't linger for long--to Genis'_**, "aren't from **_**around**_** here. I wish you the best of luck since that's all I can do at the moment. Now go and let the fresh water currents guide you to your next destination.' **_

She slowly began to fade away, but not before saying, _**'Just be wary, Kima's Shrine hasn't been touched, and my inner-chambers haven't either. But the Lightning Shrine…'**_ She shook her head from side to side, _**'No, you'll figure it out once you get there…' **_

Then just like that she faded away completely. Like she hadn't been there at all. 

* * *

**Me: **And here's the end of Part Twenty-One! And I swear I found so many errors on this the second time through (proof reading I mean) that it just _wasn't_ funny. 

**Jiniasu: **Well that's what medication does to ya isn't it?

**Me: **Well yeah but…I mean I was messing up on what POV it was in…seriously that's just _bad_. 

**Jiniasu: **You fixed it right?

**Me:…**right…

**Jiniasu: **Then don't worry about it!

**Me: **I guess…yeah. Okay then--R&R! This is probably going to be the last time I update with 2 reviews--that's just sad considering this fanfic used to get 5 or more (and this chapter's been up since the beginning of the month). Reviews are what make me update, and since I found my inspiration again I'd like to get the same number of reviews. So don't be shy if you read this: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	22. Learning

**Me: **And here's yet another chapter of TU:RooS

**Mitosu: **Yes…it seems to be that way.

**Me: **Mhm…

**Mitosu: **…

**Me: **-awkward silence- Uh…right!

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Learning **

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews: **

**MoonShine's Guide: **Nice to see you're reviewing again -hugs- and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Well you could say something like that happened. It also has to do with the Shrines Heir and what's he's up to, but that'd be spoilers so I'm not allowed to say. You'll figure it out when the time comes. I definitely will and of course thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LittleLinor: **Yes, yes you did. I'm glad I have a dedicated fan out there though -holds up forcefield to prevent you from being shot- don't die! -cough- anyways, thanks again for the editing of this chapter, and for the review! -hugs-

**Lyurii: **That's fine, I just don't like having only two reviews, since I know more than two people are reading this. Yeah the soliders were kinda meant to be that way. -shakes head- I feel sorry for them too. Oh you'll see when they get there -smiles- And of course thanks so much for the review and here's the next chapter!

**Mitosu: **So in this chapter we make an appearance again?

**Me: **Yeah, you do.

**Mitosu: **Definitely took you long enough. My last appearance was in what? Chapter Fifteen? -sighs loudly- Harmony283 owns what she owns and doesn't own what she doesn't own, so _there_.

**Authors Note: **S-Sorry…? I-I just couldn't find a good place to fit you in anywhere after that. But anyways, in this chapter Like Mitosu said, you're going to see a bit of them and why they need Dew--and who they could've gotten besides him if need be.

**Mitosu: **Interesting…so Neo will be showing up in this?

**Me: **Maaaaybe…

**Mitosu: **-scowls-

* * *

**Mitosu's POV**

"I keep telling you, Tosu-chan, there's nothing _bad_ about the rain!" Jiniasu called out as he danced through the miniature downpour, "It's so nice and refreshing…!"

"And wet." I muttered, but I doubted he heard me.

"Oh come on," suddenly he was back next to me, tugging at my arm, "don't be a spoiled sport I _want_ to have fun with you today. I do but…you won't even come out into the rain with me!"

"Because," I shot back, "I hate rain. You _know_ I hate it."

Jiniasu pouted his lips playfully before saying, "But you look so sexy with your hair down…and wet…sticking to you…"

I looked away, "Well however _sexy_ I look I don't like the rain."

"You're worried it'll ruin your hair then."

"…No!"

"You delayed, you delayed!" He grinned back at me, "I won, I won!"

I shook my head, "No you didn't! You _know_ I've always hated rain. I prefer sunny weather any day"

"But why can't you like _both_? I mean, _I_ like both!"

I shook my head again, "Yes but you almost burnt to a crisp yesterday."

"But I didn't!"

"Because I was there."

Again he pouted; he was definitely getting better at that. But still I wouldn't go out into the rain, "I don't like the feel of it."

"Huh?"

"The feel of water…"

"Then how can you stand taking a bath?"

I rolled my eyes, "I mean the feeling of wet clothes sticking to my skin." I shivered at the thought; "It's…"

"It shows off your figure!" Suddenly Jiniasu had both his arms draped around me as he nuzzled his face into the side of my neck. He squeezed my shoulders gently, telling me that he wasn't going to let go even if I had to pry him off. So I let out a sigh and said softly, just for his hearing only, "I am _not_ a girl. I don't _have_ a 'figure'."

"Not like _that_. I meant," He lifted his face and looked me in the eyes, "I _meant_ it shows off your muscles…shows that you aren't weak…"

"But I already know I'm not weak--I don't have to wear something specific just to prove that I'm not." My eyes narrowed, "You never do."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not my fault _she_ likes me in white." I flinched. He was talking about Neo again. And I couldn't believe it but now I almost felt guilty for bringing them in on this whole 'game of war' anyway.

Either one side wins, one side loses, or you continue to place down cards--always hitting dead even each time. Always the king, queen, Ace, or Jack. Maybe even a Ten or Nine thrown in somewhere.

But you always kept the same hand. If you had any cards left after the draw.

But what did this have to do with some mindless card game? Sure it was repetitive, one side won while the other side kept losing. Neo kept winning as Jiniasu kept losing.

We kept losing against our lighter halves because we were spades and clubs, and they were diamonds and hearts. They should just cancel each other out. Or at least they should have last time, but they didn't.

"Tosu-chan? What'ya thinkin' about?"

I realized then that Jiniasu was staring at me. I shook my head; "I'm fine. Just…she wants you in white so you'd better _be_ in white."

"But I _hate_ the color white, it's far too bright in this stupid light!" He shook his fist up at the lighting in the room, "Stupid light! Why can't it go out at night?!"

"And why do you have to keep rhyming? It's annoying." I could feel my eye twitching as I said that.

Jiniasu blinked a few times in shock, "I was rhyming? Hah! And I thought I _couldn't_ rhyme!"

I turned my gaze away from his once more and rolled my eyes, "No really? Just like you don't know if you can do a lot of things--like dancing."

"Well how am I supposed to know if I'm _good_ at it or not if," he paused, "If I have no one to dance _with_?"

I shook my head, "I dunno. You could ask Seiji but…"

"But she's with Dew right now, isn't she? Showing him around and stuff right? So I guess all that's left is you--"

"--or some random guard that you don't even know."

"Or _you_."

"Or your deceased mothers skeleton."

"Hey! She was cremated! You_ know_ that!"

"Cremated against her will, though," I muttered under my breath. Thankfully though he hadn't heard what I said, "But anyway, why me? I'm…"

I grimaced at my own words. I was just about to say _that_. That I was--

"Don't worry I don't think height has anything to do with dancing." Jiniasu beamed, not seeming to notice how bothered I was by the fact that _I_ almost stated it, "And besides," he continued, this time speaking slowly, "you're the only other person here that I'd _want_ to dance with anyway."

"Well then, I'm flattered. But I'm going to have to--"

"You can't turn down the invitation." The response was so quick that I couldn't help but hesitate.

"Why do you want me to dance with you so badly?" I finally asked. Usually he wasn't this persistent about something like this. He could always catch me off guard later. In fact I was pretty sure he didn't have a good excuse for wanting to dance with me now.

"Be_cause_ who knows when we'll see each other again?"

I let out a sigh, "Maybe tonight? We _do _share a room at night anyway."

"That's true…but what if she sends you out to look for something and you don't come back for a few weeks?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Then I'll be gone for a few weeks."

"_Tosu-chaaaan_! That isn't funny!" he almost started to pout again.

I shook my head; "I'm not trying to be funny. You know just as well as I do what'll happen if we go against Neo's orders."

This made him shiver, "D-Don't remind me."

"See?" I stated pointedly, "So if I'm called away I'm _called_ away. Understood?"

He nodded his head, but I couldn't ignore how reluctant it looked, "Y-yeah…I got it." He looked extremely uncomfortable though.

I let out a sigh and asked, "What's wrong now?" Though I could probably guess if I wanted to enough.

"Nothin'…" he looked away from me, "I just wanted to dance…with you…that's all. I need to learn how to anyway."

"Just like how Seiji's showing Dew around, right?" though I knew it wasn't exactly the same thing.

"It's not the same thing though." He seemed to read my mind, "I just…I…" I almost didn't catch it but could tell he was embarrassed, "Please?"

"…" I turned my gaze back out at the steady rainfall, "Outside?"

Jiniasu nodded his head, "Yeah! Outside!"

"Well…"

"Don't worry, Mistress Neo and Seiji are both busy…they don't have to know." He winked at me and grabbed my arm again, pulling me out into the gentle rain.

In a few moments we were both drenched from head to toe, especially Jiniasu. In fact he didn't look too good in the first place. Not that tripping up and falling over his own feet helped matters much. I could've sworn I heard a bone pop when he had fallen the second time.

"O-Okay…y-yeah…" Jiniasu murmured as I led him slowly back through the nearly-empty chambers, "I-I don't th-think I want to dance in the rain again." I managed to open the door to our room with him leaning on one side of me and carried him straight to the nearest chair.

He was shaking a little more than he had been a few moments ago and that had me worried. Not that I'd ever mention that outloud to him but still, it didn't mean the feeling wasn't _there_.

"Y-Y'know…I-I might just wanna take a shower before I get in bed. I…these clothes really a-aren't that comfortable wh-when they're wet…" he trailed off and looked up at me pleadingly. And I knew what he wanted.

"I'll help you get in and out, but I'm _not_ getting in there with you."

He pouted again, "But why _not_? You're dirty too!"

"Then I'll take one after you're done." I held out my hand and he took it firmly in his own. He was still limping badly, he could barely put any weight on his left foot, and he was still shaking but I somehow managed to get him in there with warm water flowing over his too-pale skin. He had some bandages still wrapped around his chest and stomach and I'd be lying if I said I couldn't guess where most of his wounds came from.

Neo gave him nearly _all_ of these wounds. And the ones she didn't give him he gave himself, just from falling over.

He managed to get himself relatively clean while I found him an outfit to sleep in. Just a plain white top with a plain white bottoms. Nothing fancy or too distracting. He slipped them on without so much of a word.

Then I sat him down and wrapped up his ankle. I was about to stand back up when he stopped me, "Tosu-chan?" his voice sounded so pathetic that I just couldn't get mad at him for calling me by that nickname.

"What is it Jin?" I asked, also using his childhood nickname. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. So I asked again, "What is it?"

"N-Nothing. Go take your shower--I'll tell you afterwards." He sounded serious. Like whatever he had to say was really bugging him.

"Okay then," I nodded my head, "I'll be right out."

* * *

**Jiniasu's POV**

I watched his retreating form for as long as I could, until he closed the door to the bathroom we shared. I then let out a soft cough, then two, then three. I got sick so easily now. Especially when it was raining.

_'Even though I love the rain…'_ But really there was nothing I could do about it. Ask Tosu-chan when he gets out of the shower, maybe. See what he has to say about it. See if Seiji notices tomorrow morning and even see if Neo notices it.

Another cough escaped my throat before I could stop it and that led to an onslaught of wheezy breaths of air and choking, coughing, gasping…

And they only increased in volume. I didn't know how long I had been at it. But it must've been a while. Mitosu was right next to me now, touching his forehead to my own. I could barely see his eyes, the worried flicker that was in their golden depths…

"Jiniasu?" He whispered my name, "Hey calm down…" I felt his hand rub on my back, "take deep breaths…in…out…in…out…"

I tried to follow the rhythm of his words, and I did--eventually. This seemed to make him happy--or at least relieved. He helped me stand up slowly and led me over to my bed. He pulled back the covers and made me slip in underneath them. Instead of pulling away though he seemed to think about it. Think of his next move.

Think of how it would affect us…

Me…

Everyone…

No one…

Even him and the deceased remains of our parents, though separate but so much alike…

At first he hesitated, before he pulled up a nearby chair and sat down on it. I immediately reached for his hand, making sure he didn't disappear, and he didn't even_ try_ to pull away. Instead his grip just tightened over mine.

I felt myself smiling only to have another fit of coughs erupt from somewhere inside me. They hurt just as much as the last batch did. Scratching at my already sore throat, leaving my mouth parched and dry…

What was I even talking about anymore?

"Jin…?" I heard a faint voice coming from over near the door. It was, no, it _had_ to be Seiji. I heard her knock at the door again and this time I managed to crack one eye open. Mitosu was standing up, blocking my view of Seiji's face but I heard clearly what they were talking about.

"Jin…? Mitosu is Jiniasu sick…?"

I saw Mitosu shake his head, "No, just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Well we _were _out in the rain for a while."

"Rain?" She looked from Mitosu to me then back at Mitosu, "So you're saying he somehow dragged you out into the rain with him?"

"…_No_…I just watched." his voice was a little more strained than usual.

So he wasn't going to tell her that we danced in the rain?

"Then how come you're wet..? Or did you just take a shower?" now her tone was suspicious. She always was one to jump to conclusions like that.

"Yes I just took a shower."

"What about--"

"He did too, right before mine."

"Oh…"

She sounded almost disappointed. But…not disappointed at the same time.

"Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping though."

"Then I can wake him up!"

_'I'd rather you not…sis…' _I shifted a bit and rolled over on my good side, the side without a hurt ankle

And she noticed, "He _is_ awake!"

I couldn't see Mitosu now but I was sure he was shaking his head, "No, he just rolled over. But he's _going_ to wake up if you keep yelling and raising your voice like that."

"But--"

"He has to go see Mistress Neo in the morning," his voice dropped to deadly and I knew he had gained Seiji's attention, "So _don't_ wake him up. Either talk quietly or _leave_."

"F-Fine…" for a moment I thought she'd actually decide to stay here. But instead I heard the door close softly and her footsteps on the tile leading away from our room.

I shifted again so that I was lying on my back; "She's gone?"

Mitosu nodded his head, "Yeah. You should get some sleep now."

"Is it true though? Did Mistress Neo…call for me…?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, "Does it even matter now? Today's already over. She said that she wouldn't mind seeing you sometime tomorrow though, but I think that's just to tell her how the mission went."

"Well it's obviously a success right? I mean, we brought back Dew haven't we?" I tried to sound confident at that, but how could I when I didn't feel it?

"Yes but she hasn't met him yet."

That immediately caught my interest, "…And why not?"

"Because," Mitosu thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "Actually I have no idea. I think she wanted _us_ to introduce her. Not Seiji--since she didn't come with us."

"And then we'll have to introduce him to Feral won't we?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "I hope the singing actually works. So we don't have to keep that barrier up so long."

"Yeah but I doubt he'll be able to sing that long," he twisted a strand of his wet hair around his finger, squeezing some water out of it and watching it trickle through his fingertips. He then waved his hand, splattering some of the water onto the bedspread.

"M-maybe but…we can always hope, right?"

He looked down at me and shook his head, "I dunno. 'hope' is a big concept. We can _hope_ for stuff to happen but most of the time it doesn't really turn out that way now does it?"

"I-I guess not…"

And he thought that the way _I_ thought sometimes was depressing. He should watch what he says himself.

"What's with that look?"

I jumped and attempted to smile, "Nothin' Tosu-chan. I was just…thinkin'…"

"Thinking?" He raised an eyebrow at that, "Thinking about what?"

I felt the attempted smile turn into a smirk, "Oh…just a few…_things_. Like…"

"Like…?" I could tell I was agitating him now. Boy was _this_ going to be fun,

"I guess, I'd like it if we could…y'know…share a bed…? Just this once?"

He tensed immediately, as if I had just found out his best-kept secret. Slowly though he began to relax, but not all the tension had gone away. He took a deep breath and asked softly, "And _why_ do you want to share beds with me?"

"Because we haven't done that since we were little."

"Little meaning…?"

"I mean when Seiji and I were little."

"Back then I was old."

I rolled my eyes at that, "Maybe yeah. But please? Just this once?"

"And if Seiji walks in?" he looked over at the door.

"Well didn't you _lock_ it? Or…do you even have to? It's not like we're going to ma--"

His glare shut me up so fast that I had to look away. Not that it mattered much; I would've had to anyway with the coughing fit I had just received. This coughing fit lasted longer than the last one, but with another soothing massage, thanks to Mitosu, I felt it slowly ebb away.

And soon I was nearly half-asleep. So close to sleep that I just barely made out what Mitosu had to say. He whispered it just above my ear, "Good night…Jin…I'm leaving now. I have to speak with Mistress Neo. I promised I would be there two hours ago. But I'll be back."

So he _hadn't_ been lying when he said that Neo might call one of us out tonight. But then why, if he obviously didn't have enough time, did he dance with me? Why did he spend the past two hours with me when he obviously needed to be somewhere else?

Did I even want to know the answer to that question? Or was I just better off not knowing?

Again, not that either could help. If I found out his reasons for staying, what could I do? And if I didn't then I just wouldn't know…

But that doesn't mean I wouldn't ask him just for the sake of it. Even though I knew he'd probably give me a lie.

* * *

**Me: **And here's the end of Part Twenty-two. And basically…yeah it's just a little bit of fluffiness with Jiniasu and Mitosu. Why? Because they haven't appeared in a while. That and I personally liked this chapter (made a few changes here and there, but they were just to make it better IMO)

**Mitosu: **Except in the beginning talks -glares at me- _why_ did I have to get wet?

**Me: **Because…you just had to?

**Mitosu: **-scowls-

**Me: **-gulps- A-anyway Reviews CC Questions and Anything else are accepted via reviews!


	23. Interruption

**Me: **And here's chapter 23 of TU:RooS, along with a little announcement

**Jiniasu: **Announcement…?

**Me: **Yeah you'll hear it soon.

**Jiniasu:**…?

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Interruption **

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews: (which I'm really starting to think...would anyone mind if I started answering these in Review Replies...? Since I tend to forget sometimes and answer some like that anyway...) **

**Moonshine's Guide: **I think everyone (at this time of year) starts slowing down with a lot of things. I do it too. -procrastinates A LOT now- As for if Jin's okay or not, you'll figure it out the next time you see him. And about Dew and Neo, you'll see how that all works too. And of course thanks so much for the review! And here's the next chapter!

**Cheea5: **That's fine. Yes fluff is...very fluffy XD thanks so much for the review and here's the next chapter!

**LittleLinor: **Yes rain can be fun, sometimes. Though going out in it with dry clothes on...isn't fun...-shakes head- But of course thanks so much for the review and here's the next chapter!

**ViarouraFox: **Yeah they've got some stuff that happens to them in this (fanfic) that isn't exactly all that great. As for what she calls him up for, you'll see! And of course thanks so much for the review and here's the next chapter!

**Canada Cowboy: **I already answered your review via review reply, but thanks so much for pointing out everything (again) and of course thanks for the review (it actually made me realize that I NEEDED to update, and should now before everything gets too hectic), and here's the next chapter!

**Jiniasu: **What's with the title?

**Me: **-shrugs- you'll see…

**Jiniasu: **But I wanna know _noowww_

**Me: **Then do the disclaimer

**Jiniasu: **-pouts- Fine then, Harmony283 owns what she owns and wishes she owns what she didn't own but she isn't the ruler of the world so there's no way she can do that. So she doesn't own what she doesn't own.

**Authors Note: **A nice round-about way of putting it but anyways, in this chapter Ally, Rose, Genis, and Mithos all rest up at Ally's grandmothers house. But before they even get there Genis collapses and doesn't seem to want to wake up. Is it from lack of rest, or is Feral trying to call out to him? More importantly what happens when he wakes up?

**Jiniasu: **And the announcement…?

**Me: **Egh yeah, getting to it…

**Note: This'll be my last update before the end of school, which means I probably won't be able to update AT ALL until probably June, or sometime after the 23****rd****. But hopefully after school lets out I'll have more time to write. –is hoping that'll be the case- **

**--**

**Ally's POV**

I stood there and stared down at the object in my hand. It was something I wanted—needed—and now I had it and I wanted to throw it away. Away because it meant power.

Fortunetellers didn't need power like that. We weren't _allowed_ to control the elements. If we did our readings wouldn't be accurate.

And yet now I was their heir the Water Shrine. I had this power and I didn't want it. I _didn't_ but I had it anyway. I glanced back over where Genis, Mithos, and Rose were standing. They were staring down at the lifeless bodies of the men that Genis and Rose had taken down.

That they all had taken down. Didn't they feel it though? The crying? I shook my head, _'Of course they can't hear it. Only a person who sees into the past can.' _I let out a soft sigh, _'And I can't even do _that_ well enough for…' _

I winced as the sound of crying grew louder. Rose was about to touch one of the bodies with her bare hands. I wanted to stop her. She didn't need to touch the dead. No one did. But before I could even get close to her Genis was already there.

"I don't think you should touch them…at least not right now." He looked tired, even worse than when I had first saw him. Or maybe it was just the light in the room? Yes it had to be the light—the light that made everything pale and ghost-like white.

"They're dead though." I heard Rose snap back, sounding irritated, "And I wanna know exactly _who_ these people were."

"But does it really matter?" Mithos asked, "We'll figure that out soon enough. But we'll get blamed for it if we stay here any longer."

"H-He's right." I felt myself saying, "we'd better get out of here while we still can. Because if we don't then they really _will_ blame us. And we won't have any evidence to back us up."

"Even though we really were the ones to kill them." Rose shook her head from side to side, "I don't like it. This is the, what? Second time someone's died by our hands?" I saw Mithos flinch at that but said nothing and continued to listen to Rose. "The second time and hopefully the…no I can't say that can I?"

"Can't say what? That this is the only time we'll have to kill innocent people?" Mithos' voice turned bitter, "Well you're going to get used to it. You're going to _have_ to."

"And how can you just _say_ that? Doesn't it bug you at all?"

Genis looked down at his feet, away from the dead bodies but Mithos met her gaze dead on—and she was the one to look away.

"Doesn't…it…?" she looked upset now. But if she talked back she'd get in trouble. If she talked back then who knows what that death glare could lead to. "Well?!" she started again and I flinched, waiting for the blow I was _sure_ she'd receive.

But instead she got words, "Somewhere in here it hurts." He placed a hand over his heart, "But it'll go away. We didn't even know these men."

"But what about their families?"

Genis shook his head, "it's…complicated but, they might already know…that they're dead. Especially if they have young children."

Rose was glaring at him now, "Look I don't know how you can say that so easily—so calmly but _killing_ someone—especially a man is—"

"A crime." I cut her off, "A horrible crime. Especially if it's a man serving in the army. If we…if we don't leave now…"

_If we don't tell Grandmother where we're going…_

"She's right, we _need_ to leave. It's not a yes or no question. Either we get caught or we don't. What do you say to that Rose? Which options sounds worse?"

She flinched but nodded her head, "Fine…" she looked like she was going to be sick though. Even _I_ felt like I was going to be sick…

But neither Genis nor Mithos seemed fazed in the least. They must've killed before…

_'And neither of them look that much older, or younger than me…' _

So why did they have to kill? What was the reason? Was it a good enough reason to begin with? Or was it--

"C'mon let's get outta here," Rose muttered as she walked past me towards the entrance of the Shrine. "I don't wanna stay here any longer than I necessarily have to."

"But Rose--" Genis started, "We can't just leave the dead bodies here!"

"Well you're the one who--"

"You killed one of them yourself." Mithos butted in as he moved closer to Genis. He was almost touching him--just barely anyway. In fact it almost looked like he was ready to hug him…

…wait…

"So what if I killed one--I-I've never killed a human before!" Now she sounded scared and nervous.

"You're going to have to get used to it then." The blond said again, shaking his head from side to side, "Because the chances of us _not_ running into soldiers is…_very_ slim. And I'd rather _not_ get caught again."

Rose's face paled at that and immediately she stiffened, "I…yeah you're right…" her eyes met mine for a brief second before she continued, "So Ally, do you think your grandmother would mind if stayed at her place--just for tonight?"

…Since when had that been the plan?

I found myself nodding in approval anyway. I didn't know these people and already…already they were asking to spend the night at my grandmother's home…

"Okay then that's great!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically, "So Ally dear…do you mind leading the way?"

I winced at that, but I nodded my head again before leading the way through the thick crowded docks and harbors. With this big of a crowd we would be safe from prying eyes.

Prying ears…

Prying senses…

Everything.

It didn't take us that long to get back to Grandmothers house but when we did the warm honeysuckle scent hit me full blast. It was warm and inviting as always. The lumpy but soft beige couches were still in the same place and there was still a lone crack running the length of the glass-topped coffee table--the one grandmother bought at an auction.

Before I could even make it to the couch I heard it--the sound of a body hitting the floor. I whirled around and there, lying on the ground, was Genis. I couldn't keep down my gasp and soon I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ally? Is that you? What ha--" Her eyes widened when she saw the scene in front of her. After a few seconds of just purely _watching _us she got up the nerve to speak again, "What happened…?"

"He just collapsed…right when we came in here…" Mithos stated, he was holding him halfway in his arms now, his voice calm. But his face. His face was anything _but_ calm. He brushed a few strands away from his hair before slowly picking him up, like he weighed absolutely _nothing_, and walking over to the couch. "I think he might be sick," he said a few seconds later. That was my cue to run into the kitchen and get something for him. A damp towel, to put on his head. I knew how to do that.

_'But what did he get sick from?' _I asked myself as I turned on the faucet of the sink, running a towel under it, _'Could it be because of…?' _

--

**Genis' POV**

_I felt like I was falling. One minute I'm standing next to Mithos, following him back to Ally's grandmother's place. And then just like that I was falling. It wasn't the scary kind of falling, like having to jump off a huge cliff with nothing but a rope tied around your waist…_

_This kind of falling was like…like I was flowing into something, or someone. And it felt familiar, very familiar. _

_And suddenly the familiarity slapped me in the face--right when my vision focused on the room around me. Yes this place was familiar, very familiar. The last time I had been here was when Feral took me here…_

_The walls were still made of that strange glass that you could see through--almost like a mirror--and above me was a seemingly endless passageway to one huge piece of mirror--the one I had to go through in order to get back._

_'But I don't think I should be worrying about that now…' I looked around me once more when I caught sight of something…different…_

_it was in one of the mirrors on the left. It was a small ripple. At first it looked just like a normal ripple, but then again a mirror _rippling_ wasn't normal. Still it looked fine, until the ripple grew darker and darker, and suddenly, with one ripple a wave of darkness passed over the mirror._

_This surface of the mirror jerked and shifted, something that it had _never_ done before. I tried to move away from it when I saw something…vague…form on the surface. At first I didn't know _what_ it was, but then it started bulging _out_ of the mirror._that _started to ripple too. It lapped at my feet, which I noticed were bare, and suddenly another hand was forming right under me._

It was a hand. Then an arm. Made completely of darkness. The fingers extended towards me, a bit of the dark mirror liquid sliding off one of it's fingers and onto the floor below. Once it hit the mirror below me,

_I realized I couldn't move. I couldn't jerk away and run like instincts were telling me. The hand started pulling me down, just as the other hand—the one to the left of me—stopped extending. Instead _that_ hand started forming into something else. Something that I couldn't even see anymore, or at least not clearly, and something that all out disappeared when I was somehow pulled through the floor—_

_And into utter darkness. This place even had the feel of darkness. And the hand wasn't letting me go. In fact it almost felt like chains now. Chains…dark chain…chains that had been Pronyma's but weren't anymore…chains that had tried to kill me but didn't—I had killed her first. I h-had…_

_I gulped nervously when the chain's wound up around my arms, completely and totally constricting me. I heard the sound of water a few seconds later, gurgling, almost _laughing_ at me. I hated it. I wanted _out_. But I couldn't move._

'_Genis!' A voice suddenly echoed out through the darkness. I stiffened. It sounded familiar, almost like—_

'_Genis c-can you hear me? I know you c-can.' It was Feral, she sounded almost like she had been crying. Or at least she had been through something and she was hurt _badly_. 'I…where _are_ you?' _

_I wanted to speak, but the darkness felt suffocating around me, I couldn't even open my mouth, much less think straight enough to give her a reply. She seemed to realize this and said softly, 'I-I'm in the d-desert…I…I'm being…watched…b-by one of _them_. A-A strange o-one…' _

_Then slowly the tendril of chains made their way up to my mouth, covering them, as well as my eyes. And I was dragged down even further into the abyss. I couldn't even make a sound… _

…………

My eyes snapped open just as I heard something-loud drop to the floor and shatter. I was pretty it was close by, unless my hearing somehow got better _despite_ the fact that there wasn't any wind blowing.

Then I heard someone say in a muffled voice, "That's the third time! Please try not to drop anything else!"

The voices…sounded close…near…me…maybe even in the other room…?

"So you're awake?" I turned my head slowly at the sound of Mithos' voice. He had a bowl of water in his hands along with a washcloth, "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up so soon. Are you okay?"

I barely managed to nod my head before something else dropped and broke. This time Mithos winced and sighed, "That Ally girl really is clumsy." At my confused look he explained, "They're making dinner now. You've been asleep for about four hours or so." He walked over to me and sat down on the lone chair pulled up to the side of the couch. He gently sat the bowl down on the ground next to him before reaching out and touching my forehead.

And his face darkened, "You still have a fever."

A…fever…?

"Are you sure you're okay? Did you…dream about anything?" And then I knew that he knew. He knew I had dreamed about something but--

"Hey Mithos! You can cook right?" Rose's voice could be heard from the next room over, "We need someone in here who can actually hold a _bowl_ straight!" her voice faded for a moment to a whisper--like she was trying console someone--before she got loud again, "I can watch Genis I mean…if he's still--"

"He's up." He didn't even have to say it loud to make Rose run into the room--dragging a rather upset looking Ally behind her.

If Mithos hadn't been sitting down right in front of me she might've even pulled me into some sort of bear hug, but instead she opted for a huge smile and a loud sigh of relief, "Thank the Goddess. I thought…well…I mean your fever…" she trailed off and looked from me to Mithos, "well since you're up, I guess you probably should get in bed. If you can walk, I mean." She was giving Mithos this weird look that probably meant that she wanted him to help me even if I could walk. "We'll even bring up some food when we're done in the kitchen—if you're hungry, I mean."

Food…? The prospect of food now…ugh…no thanks.

"Unless you don't want any," Rose's eyes narrowed as she focused them on me, "I mean…oh never mind. Ally?" Ally grimaced at the sound of her name, "Let's go!" and before she could protest Ally was being dragged back into the kitchen, she didn't even get to say anything. I could faintly hear Rose saying something about making something 'easy on the stomach' for me, for later, but I doubted I'd be hungry later either.

"You really should get in bed, though." Mithos stated, pressing his hand to my forehead again, "I probably should've carried you up when you first collapsed, but…" his eyes locked with mine for a moment, and I could tell he was trying to search them, trying to silently ask himself what he thought I dreamt about.

Then slowly he got to his feet and held his hand out to me, "Can you stand?" there was something in his voice, though, that told me that he _wanted_ to carry me, even if I _could_ stand.

Not that that mattered, I couldn't stand anyway when I tried. He wound up having to _catch_ me, which resulted in him kicking the bowl of water, making it spin and then topple over, splashing the water _everywhere_.

And it made both Rose and Aryll—Aryll being dragged again—rush back into the room. "Is everything—" Rose started, then stopped, "You shouldn't try standing yet!" Immediately she was next to me, "You aren't strong enough to."

"I was going to carry him." Mithos informed her, sounding worried, "The couch isn't exactly a comfortable place to sleep."

Rose backed away, eyeing us both before saying, "Just as long as you _carry_ him." She didn't sound giddy, like she wanted to see him carry me just for the sake of it, she actually did sound worried.

And I had to wonder how this happened. Or why I collapsed. Sure I just…did whatever, and now Ally was the official heir to the Water Shrine, but before with Rose it hadn't hurt—I didn't even pass out.

As Mithos picked me up bridal-style I couldn't help but think, _'Why does it feel like I'm turning into Colette?' _I didn't want that. I _didn't _want to go through with that. I squeezed my eyes shut as Mithos made his way up the stairs. When we reached the top he kicked open the door to the room we were staying in.

He walked quickly over to the bed, though I knew it wasn't any strain for him to carry me, and placed me gently down on it. Then he got up and slowly shut the door to our room. When he turned back around again I could tell he wanted to ask me something—and it wasn't just going to be if I was alright.

"Genis." He walked over to me, "Feral. She tried to contact you, didn't she?"

I blinked, "Wha…? How'd you know?" That was the first thing that came to mind, "I mean—"

He shook his head, "It was obvious from the expression on your face when you woke up. She's hurt isn't she?"

I flinched, "Yeah, she is, or at least I _think_ she is." He gave me a confused look and I explained, "I didn't actually _see_ her, like I normally do."

"Then what _did_ you see?" He sat down on the bed next to me, carefully turning my head to face him. "I can tell it's something bad."

I shifted and looked away from him, "D-Depends on what you mean by _bad_. It's not good, yeah but…well," I took a deep breath, "tell me what it reminds you of." He gave me another confused look and I returned it with a shaky smile before beginning to describe what I saw, "I was in the same mirror room. But then…then there was _shadow_. Shadow spreading across the mirrors like a ripple on a lake." I shivered, "And then there were _hands_ made out of the black…liquid shadow. One grabbed me and pulled me down beneath the surface." I took another shaky breath as Mithos silently urged me to continue, "That's when I heard her. Through the darkness."

"What did she say?" He immediately asked, pulling me closer, "Where is she? Did she say?"

I nodded my head, "In the desert. She's being watched. She…she sounded like she was _crying_." I shivered at the thought, Feral _never_ cried. I didn't even think she _could_.

Mithos wrapped his arms comfortingly around my shoulders, pulling me up onto his lap, "The desert…right? Why don't we ask Rose about it? Or maybe even Ally knows. We can head there immediately," he leaned forward and pressed his lips against my forehead, "_after_ you get some more sleep."

He pushed me slowly back down on the bed, my head landing on one of the pillows, as he leaned over me. For a moment I thought he'd get up, but instead he leaned down and kissed me on the lips this time. I felt my arms go up around his before I could even think to do the action. He pulled away for a second, a soft smile on his face, before leaning in to kiss me again, one hand tangling easily in my hair.

"Well I suppose you won't be needing _this_ then." Immediately Mithos pulled away from me, and we both turned to look at the supposedly-closed doorway. There, standing with a now full bowl of water and a fresh washcloth was Rose, and she had a distinctly familiar smirk on her face. She almost looked like she was going to laugh. But instead she placed the bowl of water on the dresser, which thankfully was right next to the door, and backed out of the room, "I'll just…leave you two at it, I suppose."

And then she closed the door.

--

**Me: **And that's the end of this chapter...though...I REALLY don't like the way I write Ally's POV O.O It's...really..._strange..._or harder than I expected it to be.

**Jiniasu: **Y'just need to get used to it then!

**Me: **Eh, yeah, I guess. -sighs- Well, anyway, now that I have my motivation back (albeit fluctuating at times) reviews will be VERY helpful. I know there are probably a ton of people who're busy with end-of the school year stuff, but if you get a chance to then PLEASE review!


	24. Neon City Pt I

**Me: **-inhales/exhales- Well here's Chapter 24 of TU:RooS

**Mitosu:**...You look nervous…?

**Me: **This is the first chapter I've worked on in a _while_, that's why and to top it all off it's about two weeks _late _

**Mitosu: **But that was because of exams, right?

**Me: **Right.

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter 24: Neon City Pt. I**

**Reviews: (since my computer had...problems...I'm answering 'em here) **

**Moonshine's Guide: **I'm glad you liked Ally's POV. I still don't feel that comfortable with it (for whatever reason) and yes they finally have a clue now. You'll get an even BIGGER clue in the next chapter as well. And I'm glad you liked Rose's reaction--I put that scene in there for both fluff and humor (funny though, seeing as how I hate reading stuff like that -gets embarrassed for the characters-) and of course thanks so much for the review and here's the next chapter!

**LittleLinor: **Err...did I? If I did then it might be the autocorrect on my laptop (it does that if I used the name a lot recently, which I have been so it's not surprising). But I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. The dream WAS fun to describe. Though this isn't the chapter I originally sent you (remember how I rewrote it?) I made it work somehow, so hopefully you'll like this chapter too. And yes, Rose smirked. XD Thanks so much for the review and here's the next chapter!

**Fuuten Pumkynnz: **XD Yes, but without the red paint -joking- and yes I wonder what _could have_ happened if Rose hadn't butted in? And yes, she's killed monsters before, but never humans. You'll figure out why later, but I guess for now you could say it's part of her personality (as a healer too). And of course thanks so much for the review and here's the next chapter--enjoy!

**Mitosu: **Part One…?

**Me: **Yes part one, they're going to (probably) stay in Neon City for at least three chapters

**Mitosu: **Depending on what you put in the chapters. Which has gone according to plan _how many _times? –sighs- Anyway, Harmony283 doesn't own Tales of Symphonia characters, she only owns what she owns. –blinks and turns to me- shouldn't they know this by now?

**Me: **Probably

**Mitosu: **then why do it?

**Authors Note: **To give you something to do. Anyways, this chapter…takes place a couple of days after the last one (just to speed things along), basically Genis, Mithos, Rose, and Ally are in Blueshoot forest resting when suddenly Ally hears the sound of armor—meaning someone was following them. Their choices of escape are: stay in the forest, or try to make it across the field to Neon City. Which do they choose and what are the consequences?

**Mitosu: **They're obviously bad if you're asking what the heck they are

**Me: **True…

**Mitosu: **Heh, I'm always right

**Me:**…

--

Mithos' POV

"Would you hold still!" Rose whacked the back of my head with her hand, not hard enough to injure me, but hard enough to get me to stop squirming. "I swear you act like you've never had this done before." She said sighing loudly.

"Well," I started, "It's not exactly _normal_." I could tell Genis was watching us, even though he was pretending to cook our dinner—two freshly caught, but very skinny, rabbits—over the small flame. His shoulders gave him away, though. They were shaking—he was _laughing_ at me.

Then again to anyone else this would be a very…awkward conversation. I shifted on the log again and Rose yanked at my hair, "_What_ did I just say?" she asked, jerking the comb through my hair again, "I _swear_. If you don't want to take care of your hair, why keep it long in the first place?"

"I _do_ take care of it." I shot back, wincing, "You're ripping it out."

"No I'm not." She immediately denied, "You just don't brush your hair. Not my fault, that's yours entirely."

I groaned, "But I _do_ brush it—"

"And _when_ was the last time you did?" I winced as she ran the comb roughly through a tangle, "Obviously not for a while with all these tangles in your hair." She made a tsking sound with her tongue and _that's_ when it happened.

Genis started laughing. Not just the small, innocent laughing I was used to. He was laughing like this was actually something _extremely_ funny. How was this funny? Then again, it wasn't everyday that I even _let_ someone touch my hair. Sure he had, at least once, attempted to braid it, but other than that—

"Ouch! Not so hard!" I cried out when Rose ran the brush through another particularly bad tangle, tugging on it as she did.

"And again," it was almost like she was teasing me now, "your fault, not mine."

How many times was she going to _say_—

Suddenly there was a loud thump and Ally came tumbling—or tripping—over a huge root from a nearby tree. She staggered for a moment, flinching, before look up at us with worried eyes, "I-I think I heard something."

"Heard _what_?" Rose asked, placing the brush down on the floor, "Did someone follow us?" I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from responding to that. Why would someone _ever_ follow us? After all we had beaten the crap out of the Crimson Knights—or at least members of it—twice, and the Jade Cross Guard probably weren't too happy with us since we outright destroyed their little ambush on Sapphire Trail…

So of course no one hated us. Nope, not at _all_.

"…Guard? Or Crimson Knights. I-I don't know which, I just heard—it sounded like armor." Ally concluded, walking towards us. It was obvious she was nervous, despite how cold she could be sometimes. She was nervous and we already knew she hated to fight…

'_Then again it's not like she knows how to fight much anyway.' _

Being brought up as a Fortune Tellers daughter never really did teach you those sorts of things. Even though they really could be useful sometimes. I stood up quickly, running a finger through my now smooth hair, before saying, "Well are we just going to sit here and let them come?"

"Or are we going to 'get the hell outta here'?" Genis finished for me, smiling distantly before continuing, "Is the forest that much farther?" He didn't really direct the question at anyone, but I knew it was directed at Rose. She knew the most, after all.

"Beats me." She surprisingly concluded, "I've never been through the actual _forest_ before."

"You never have?" Ally asked suddenly, sounding a little shocked, "But you're a healer. You should know about this place."

Rose shook her head, "I _do_ know about this place, just…never been _in _it." She looked around to prove her point, "Why would you come to a forest anyway? Or are you like one of those creepy fortune tellers that connect with the dead via special herbs an' potions and all of that?"

Ally looked offended and Genis flinched.

"Do we _really_ need to talk about that _now_?" I finally asked, "I highly doubt whoever it is that's following is us _nice_ and wants to be _friends_ with us. And we can't move around much in a forest anyway, so the sooner we get out the better."

"But what if they spot us when we're out in the field?" Rose asked, looking through the trees in the direction of the field with a sour expression on her face.

"I don't…think it'd be that many." Ally murmured with a shake of her head, "I-It's just the four of us after all. I'm sure they've got bigger threats to worry about."

Rose gave Ally a silent look that was like a mix between relief and suspicion, but she seemed to agree with her and turned to me, "Well since you're the one who suggested it—you're going first."

I nodded my head, "Fine with me." And I turned towards the edge of the forest and started through. "It'll probably throw them off a bit too—since they won't expect us to be coming _out_." I didn't say that really to anyone, but I knew they all were listening.

"And if they see us?"

"We run."

"If they catch us?"

"We fight." I stopped for a second and whirled around to face Rose, "Shouldn't you _know_ that already?"

"I told you before I've never really _fought_ before! Don't you remember what I said before? I've never killed anyone either!" She looked like she was just a _little_ distressed, and honestly I really couldn't blame her. Killing someone wasn't easy, but at least she didn't have much 'hate' for the people we killed so far. 'Annoyance' yes, 'hate', no. No one wanted to kill in cold blood. And I'd make sure _they_ didn't for as long as possible.

Genis seemed to understand this immediately and shook his head, "Yeah I'm sure we _all_ remember that. But we'll _have_ to fight, even if it's just to run away. You'll have to get used to it, Rose."

"I…agree with them. I can't f-fight that well." Ally bowed her head slightly, "but I _do _know how to protect myself, and _when_ I need to protect myself."

"I do too!" Rose shot back, "Just…I've never really had to use it against _humans_."

At that Ally, for whatever reason, smiled, "Well you'll _learn. _Now can we _please_ hurry? I-I don't like being in this woods as much as the n-next person."

I nodded my head and turned back around, and, in a few minutes we found ourselves out of the forest, running across the field like our lives depended on it, which, in a way, they did. I wasn't used to losing but I knew the consequences well enough. If we lost we'd either be killed, become prisoners, or we'd be asked to fight alongside them. All three options were _highly_ unfavorable. Even _if_ the guards turned out just to be your average run-of-the-mill soldiers with families and friends…

--(about an hour later)--

Which is why, even if it was against any sane person's better judgment, we found ourselves running towards what _looked_ to be some ancient temple that was needless to say ransacked to the point where it _just_ might collapse if it was hit by another well aimed attack. The stone, which was probably marble, looked like it had somehow been charred in places and the pillars that held up the small lip of roof hanging over the entrance looked like they would crumble if you touched one.

We were under said overhang when we noticed something: the group that had been following us abruptly stopped, staring at us with wide eyes like they thought we were crazy, which, granted, we probably were. But how was running away from them _crazy_?

"Oh…don't tell me—" Rose started, but immediately her voice was cut off, not by someone else, but by an excruciatingly _loud_ boom of thunder followed immediately by a flash of lightning.

And then, when we opened our eyes, there were two less soldiers in the group, a charred spot on the ground where they had once been standing. And with that as some sort of warning the others turned around quickly, ready to run, only to have another streak of lightning pass by them and hit them from behind. With one loud unified scream that even made _me_ flinch, their bodies were reduced to something akin to ashes.

Ashes that were quickly swept away by a gentle wind.

"Well that answers it." Rose stated almost dully, running her hands through Ally's hair as the girl continued to hide her face.

"The Lightning Shrine." Genis murmured, "The _Lightning Shrine_."

I blinked and looked around me, "Really? This seems more like a ruin than a shrine."

"Well Kima _said_ that the other Shrines wouldn't be as nice as hers." Genis pointed out.

"And the Water Shrine was _trying_ to be destroyed when we got there." Rose added on.

"So I shouldn't be surprised?" They both shook their heads, "Fine then, I'm not. But now that we're _here_ what the hell do we _do_? Wait around for the 'heir' to this shrine? Or go in?"

"I vouch for goin' in. It looks like it's about to rain." Rose hissed out, "But then again I don't know if we _can_." She was still trying to coax Ally to look up as she said that, and it seemed to be working…

Until Genis reached out and touched one of the doors that led into the place. It had an odd pattern on it, and some of the pattern seemed to be chipped away. But as Genis placed a hand on the door, two things happened at once.

First the doors actually opened

Second: lightning.

And then Genis cried out. I couldn't see him because of the thunder—it was too bright even for me—but I could recognize his scream anywhere and when the light finally faded I had proof. Lying at the bottom the stairs was Genis, twitching occasionally but otherwise still—his hands bleeding as if the skin had all been charred off. And I couldn't move.

"G-Genis…?" I whispered out, and he didn't seem to hear me. "Genis?" I asked louder, and again he didn't respond. I felt my legs move forward on their own accord but before I could so much as take a few steps I saw someone else, off to the side, staring at us. I turned my head and sure enough I was right.

Standing—or more like _leaning_—against one of the pillars was an elf that looked a few years older than me. His eyes were a strange sort of greenish yellow, and his hair a dark reddish brown. He was wearing a pale red tunic that seemed a little too big on him, and he had a matching headband covering his forehead. Strapped to his back was a sword that looked a little _too_ big for him to carry himself, but he didn't seem to even notice it.

His eyes stared from me to Genis, then, slowly, he pushed himself away from the pillar. I was surprised it didn't collapse under his weight, but then everything felt dull to me. Genis still wasn't moving and the elf was walking steadily closer to him, which unnerved me.

It unnerved me even more when the elf bent down and tried to touch him. That's when I moved. And in a second I was on the bottom step glaring at him, "Who--?"

My question cut off when he looked back up at me, "He's alive." He checked his pulse again and said again, "I don't know _how_ but he's alive." Then, slowly, he stood up, eyeing me as he stood like he was eyeing some sort of monster he'd have to defend against. _'He's trained.' _I immediately deduced, _'He's part of some army. Or _was_ part of some army.'_ He was wearing red like those from the Crimson Guard, but he wasn't wearing any armor. So either he was off duty, he quit, he was a special member, or he just liked the color red. My mind _wanted_ to settle for the last option, but the way he held himself, with his sword on his back like it was the most natural thing in the world, was more than enough proof to cancel _that_ option out.

I shook the thought away immediately when suddenly Genis was passed off to me. The guy had somehow picked him up when I wasn't paying attention and now he was staring up past me, at Rose and Ally, who still hadn't come down yet, "And if those two don't wanna _end up_ like him I suggest we all leave. I'll show you the way to Neon City." His eyes fell back to Genis, "And hurry. We need to hurry." He muttered something under his breath before turning away and, rather abruptly, starting to run.

He wasn't hard to keep up with, even _with_ Genis in my arms, but it seemed like Ally and Rose were lagging behind, either because they didn't trust this man, or because they were just tired, I didn't know. But a soft, pained, moan from Genis told me that _yes_ he was right. We needed to hurry. Hurry before Genis got any worse.

My shirt was already slightly soaked with Genis' blood by the time we reached the 'gates' to the town. There were two soldiers there, wearing neutral armor, and they immediately stiffened when they saw us. But then the elf in front of me slowed enough to call out, "They're with me! We've got an injured kid with us!"

Immediately the two guards relaxed the holds on their weapons before nodding their heads to let us through. Their eyes followed me until I passed, the looks on their faces grim. They had probably seem many victims like Genis—or maybe even worse—because of all the skirmishes going on. I wasn't stupid. This world _was_ going to war soon. It was too obvious, especially to my eyes. _'All because I've seen it before.' _Seen it before. Most likely _caused_ it before—

I shook the thought away and continued to follow the brunette, watching as he quickly—but not _too_ quickly—weaved his way through the crowd until we reached a fairly large inn at the center of town. Or, no, it wasn't an inn. Or half of it was, but the rest seemed like small shops—even a _restaurant_.

"The Clementine." Rose whispered breathlessly, and I turned to her. She and Ally had both somehow caught up with us—even though the crowd we had just gone through was rather huge, almost like Palmacosta on the day of a parade. "I've stayed here once with my father."

"Really?" The brunette asked, not seeming tired at all, "Well that's good. Now c'mon, I kinda…_live here_…at the moment. They'll let ya stay if they know you're with me." His eyes fell briefly on Genis, "An' I know a few healers here—you'll need them."

"Appreciate the offer but if they ask 'em to pay and they do a worse job than me then _no thanks_." Rose snapped, though it was half-hearted.

The brunette looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't think you'd be able ta heal 'im anyway. Not in the state you're in. You just need to _rest_. Besides, they're pro's at burns like this," He grinned, though a part of it seemed too grim for it to pass as 'happy', "I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

Then he turned and lead us quickly towards the large double-doors that made up the entrance to the extravagant inn—even holding the door open for Ally and Rose, which in all honesty was surprising. Surprising in the good sort of sense, and both Rose and Ally seemed to notice this as well, both shooting him thankful smiles before they stumbled inside.

"Ah Lance!" The clerk called out from one of the back rooms, "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me!" The elf—Lance—called back, "An' I got a bit of a problem."

"What?" the Clerk peered around the corner with a smile on his face, his eyes closed cheerfully, "Are they…?" Then he opened his eyes and saw us, "For the Love of Goddess Fae—what the…? Is he…?"

"We need two rooms with double beds, and hurry!" Lance shot out before the man could say anymore, "An' we need a healer!"

The clerk nodded his head rapidly, "R-Right away! Right away!" He turned to a small group of cubbyholes built into the wall behind his desk and pulled out two pairs of keys. He tossed them over his shoulder and Lance easily caught them, "There—second floor, left. Next to the stairs to make things easier. The only ones we've got open." He eyed us all, seeming to take in our appearances for the first time, and, seeming to approve, he continued, "Stay as long as you want."

Lance thanked the clerk again before I could even open my mouth and led us quickly up the nearby flight of stairs—ignoring the people in the front room who were staring at us like we were in some sort of circus—and to the designated rooms.

"Get 'im inside an' lay 'im down. Don't worry about getting the bed bloody—Ian's used to it by now." I was assuming Ian was the clerk, so I didn't ask and just did as he said. It _was_ the common sense thing to do, after all. I would've done it even if he hadn't opened his mouth. After I placed Genis softly onto the beige bed covers I turned back to face Lance. He had just finished saying something that Rose was agreeing to, and that Ally didn't seem too happy with but that Lance seemed relieved by.

Rose noticed me staring and walked forward, "I'll heal him as much as I can while Lance and Ally go get a healer. Do you wanna stay here or go with them?"

I opened my mouth to say 'stay' but then, suddenly, Ally jerked away from Lance like he had tried to slap her.

"I-I don't mind staying here!" Ally stuttered out, almost glaring at Lance as she tried to stand up, "I mean…M-Mithos," she shivered as she said my name, "You might not…want to stay I-I mean I know Genis…is…but you'll just be waiting a-around here a-and I doubt I'd be able to help carry anything if the healer brings more than one—needs _help_."

"Are you sure, Ally?" Rose asked, "I mean, I'll just be bandaging things—so you'll be helping me out just as—" but she cut herself off and shook her head, "—it's your choice, but yeah I _do_ think that you'd," she was looking at me now, "just worry if you were here."

So I was basically getting kicked out. Great. And the look on Ally's face made it seem like she was almost _begging_ me to agree with her—to agree to go—in the most subtle way possible.

All while Lance just stared at her, like he almost recognized her, but didn't. He didn't say a word in defense, then again it wasn't like he _could_ say anything—he didn't know us. _'He doesn't know about Genis and us.' _I suppose that should've bothered me enough to tell him, but in that instant, seeing him standing in the doorway with an honestly _clueless_ expression on his face reminded me of someone. That someone was Genis' best friend. Lloyd.

'_Why does he remind me of Lloyd?' _I asked myself, even though I knew I couldn't really find the answer. Lance wasn't even _human_, much less a novice swordsman like Lloyd had been when I first met him. But still there was an odd similarity between them—

Genis let out a soft moan and that's when Lance spoke, "We should hurry before he loses anymore blood. So are you coming or not?" He was focusing the question at me.

And I found myself nodding my head.

--

**Me: **And this is all in one POV. _How _long has it been since I've written just in one POV for this? But anyway I basically wrote the first three pages of this a while ago, hated it, rewrote most of the chapter, then changed it back so yeah, this is what came out.

**Mitosu: **And it's also the first chapter of the 'Neon City'…thing, right?

**Me: **Right. And since I'm on Summer Break now—_yes_ that means I can update more frequently, but apparently this weekend is _very_ busy, and this chapter wasn't supposed to be out till Tuesday so I still have some time to mull over what to write for the next chapter before I actually get started on it.

**Mitosu: **Yes apparently you do, along with the two other fanfics you've been trying to update.

**Me: **Yes…though with this it's two down, one to go—so yeah: if you've read this far then _please_ review! The review button is your friend and it doesn't bite! (I don't think…?) CC is of course welcomed, but right now please keep it gentle –still hasn't gotten her Report Card yet- and obviously that means lay off on the flames if you have them. Thank you –bows-


	25. Neon City pt II

**Me: **And here's Part Twenty Five!

**Jiniasu: **Exactly 7 days since the last update...

**Me: **Yeah...this is the fastest I've updated in a _loooong_ time. -is happy about that-

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Neon City Pt. II**

**Jiniasu: **So this is a continuation of their stay in Neon City?

**Me: **Yup, since Neon city _is_ a very important City.

**Jiniasu: **What about the Lightning Shrine? Will they—

**Me: **-makes 'shh-ing' motions with hands- Just do the disclaimer!

**Jiniasu: **-pouts- Harmony283 owns what she owns, and doesn't own what she doesn't own.

**Me: **Thank you!

**Jiniasu: **Still I don't see what the big deal is about asking—

**Authors Notes: **You'll see when you see whenever the heck that'll be. Anyways in this chapter Mithos and Lance try to find a Healer for Genis, and when they do they end up meeting up with someone that Mithos probably wished he'd never see again. And on the enemy lines you get a brand new POV, even though technically this part's at the beginning soo...

**Jiniasu: **So it's pretty obvious who it is.

**Me: **Yup it is. Though I have to say hopefully this'll make some people like one character a little more...but that's up to them not me -shrugs-

--

**Feral's POV**

"Remind me again _why_ I have to watch you?" I watched my look-alike complain as she paced in front of my 'cell', "I mean it's not like you can _break out_ of that thing. It's made of _magic_ for Fae's sake!" she tapped on the almost-invisible bubble-like wall that caged me inside, "And it's not like I need to feed you either."

'_I'm not a dog. Of course you don't have to _feed me_.' _I replied back, making her flinch. For whatever reason she didn't like it when I spoke and honestly, that was perfectly fine with me. If she didn't like then she didn't like it. I would just continue talking, _'If you think I won't escape then why don't you just leave? You've been pacing for almost an hour.' _

"And?" she snapped back, fiddling with one of her strands of blond hair.

'_You're worried about something.' _She stopped pacing and glared at me, opening her mouth to obviously refuse but before she could I cut her off, _'Your brother, right?' _

"N-No." She tried to deny, but it was obvious she was lying, "H-He's perfectly fine!"

'_Fine enough to evoke his watch just because he felt like it? I'm not stupid,' _I let my gaze find her eyes and stay there, _'I know he normally watches around this time of day. Usually with Mitosu if he isn't busy, and then you usually switch out for night watch—again if Mitosu doesn't—or if there's some other emergency.' _

"So what if there's an emergency?" Seiji said, her voice filled with dull anger, "So what if they just _up_ and dropped me off here?"

'_Because you wouldn't be as worried if it was a normal sort of Emergency.' _She flinched, _'So I know this isn't a normal Emergency. Care to tell me _what_ it is?' _

"And why _should_ I?"

_'Because it's getting boring just watching you pace around like someone in a jail cell waiting to be executed.' _I replied, _'Unless you're trying to mock me, which, in case you haven't noticed, isn't working.' _

"Because you're the one in the jail cell and I'm not."

I nodded my head and answered even though it wasn't really a question, _'Yes. Quite heartless don't you think?'_

Seiji shot me a look, "I'd say I don't have a heart, but I obviously do. I _will_ say that that's funny coming from you Oh Miss Summon Spirit of Death."

'_I don't do humor.' _

"Of course not. Sarcasm yes, humor no, right?" She said in an almost mocking tone as she sat on a nearby rock, folding her arms across her chest, "Still don't see why I should tell you though. I _might_ have to get permission."

'_No you don't. If you leave here I'm sure Neo would get angry with you?' _She flinched at that, _'I'm right aren't I? So what do you have to lose by telling me?' _

"You could blackmail me."

'_But if it's about your brother how can I blackmail _you?' I asked innocently.

And of course she picked up on it, "_Because_ you just _can_! I wouldn't put it past you." She retorted, "So I won't."

'_And again why not? Is it bad enough to be worthy enough blackmail material?' I asked, 'Because unless it's one of those embarrassing 'when I was a child' stories I don't think it qualifies.' _

She actually seemed to think about that for a moment before answering, "Well it's not some embarrassing 'when I was a kid' things. Heck, we haven't been kids in _ages_. I don't think I even remember everything that happened when we were kids." She shook her head, "Not that that matters now. But no it's nothing like that."

'_Then tell me.' _My eyes found hers again, _'Is there a real reason why you can't—' _before she could answer I cut her off, _'I mean besides you don't want to.' _

"Well…if you put it that way then," She bit her lip, tilting her head back to stare at the blue sky, the sun glinting off her silver hair, making it glitter and shine almost like Genis' did, "no, there really _isn't_ a reason."

'_Then tell me.' _

"Nope."

'_You don't have a reason not to.' _I almost felt like whining, just to see what her reaction would be.

"Doesn't matter." She smirked at me—actually _smirked_ at me—and stuck out her tongue, "You aren't gonna get it outta me!"

'_Even if I say you're acting like Genis right now?' _

She immediately retracted her tongue, her eyes widening, "What? _No_. I do _not _act like that brat you call your 'Master'!"

'_I don't call him Master.' _I pointed out, _'He hates that.' _

She shot me a glare, "You _know_ what I _mean_." She started fiddling with a strand of her hair, this time one of the silver strands, "You should say that my _brother_ acts like him. Not me."

'_You _are_ his twin aren't you?' _

"Doesn't mean we act the same."

I nodded my head in agreement, _'True. But you do realize I'm going to keep asking you what's wrong with your brother until you just _tell_ me.' _She didn't respond to that so I continued, _'What? Do you want me to just _guess_? What if I guess wrong?' _

"You really won't leave it alone?" I nodded my head, "Are you always like this?" I nodded my head again, "…How can that Genis kid _stand_ you?"

I grinned, _'He doesn't. But since he's my Master I know when he wants me to shut up or not.' _

Her eyes narrowed, "Right. If I said I wished he was here right now to shut you up I know I'd _definitely _get in trouble."

'_Yes but at least you think differently than your brothers.' _I was almost tempted to smile at what she had said, but I didn't. _'Honestly their ways of thinking…are much more violent.' _

"What? Did Jin threaten to castrate you?"

'_No. They know they can't hurt me.' _

"Castrate _Genis_ then?" I didn't answer and she flinched, "Ah…yeah. That's just like him."

'_So he's naturally the more violent out of the two of you?' _I assumed, _'Is that why Neo likes him so much?' _

"Mistress Neo likes him for whatever reasons she likes him." The bitterness in her voice as she said that almost surprised me. But I had been here _how_ long?—I was starting to figure out that the feelings between each member of this deformed 'group'.

Jiniasu and Seiji were siblings.

Seiji and Mitosu were 'adoptive' siblings—with a high amount of respect towards Mitosu.

Jiniasu and Mitosu were 'adoptive' siblings—with a high amount of infatuation coming from Jiniasu, aimed at Mitosu, which was really cute, but sad all the same.

Neo and Jiniasu were 'Master and Slave' with Neo being the dominant one with the controlling grip over Jiniasu, and Jiniasu almost _fearing _her.

Neo and Mitosu were 'Queen and Knight' with Mitosu doing whatever the Queen wanted, and getting praised for it.

Neo and Seiji were like the 'sister-in-laws' and to a lesser extent 'Queen and Rebellious Knight' with Seiji grudgingly listening to Neo, and Neo grudgingly giving her orders.

'_Is that why you hate Neo so much?' _I hesitantly asked after watching Seiji stare off into space for a few minutes. Yes I knew who was who in terms of 'relationship' status. But I could always be wrong.

"…I'm not allowed to answer that." Seiji murmured, though the way she said it made it all the more clear how she felt, "But you really won't leave me alone until I say something right?" I nodded my head, "How do I know you won't just repeat it when they come back for watch?" she gave me this accusing look that almost made me laugh.

'_You just have to ask me. I'm good about keeping my word. I'm just curious anyway, it's not like some huge secret.' _

"It might be."

'_Well I'm sure you're just overreacting.' _

"I wish."

'_Just tell me.' _

"He's sick."

I blinked, _'Sick? What _kind_ of sick?' _

"As in _really_ sick. Like, he has a fever of one-hundred and three." Her eyes drifted down to the ground, "and he isn't getting better. We might need to call a special healer."

'_Oh…' _from the look on her face it seemed like this never happened, _'you…Mitosu might take him to Neon City, right?' _She looked up at me, surprise flickering in her eyes, _'I heard Mitosu mention something about it. When he said that you would watch me for a while.'_

Seiji stiffened a bit at that, but then, slowly, she nodded her head, "Yes…he knows someone there. She takes care of Emari—a little girl that Jiniasu met a while ago—but she's an extremely good healer." She smiled lightly, "she won't turn us down."

'_Well then that's good for Jiniasu.' _But somewhere in the back of my mind I felt that it would be very bad for Genis.

--

**Mithos' POV**

"Can you tell me _why_ you needed me to come along again?" I asked even though I knew Lance couldn't hear me. He was _still_ standing there, sweet talking one of the maids that worked here like he was about to ask them on a date, "I _really_ don't see the point."

The maid laughed and nodded at something Lance said, shooting me a glance, before bowing and retreating off through the door she had come through. Right when the door closed Lance turned to me, "You're the one who agreed to come with, 'aside's the other chick looked like she would've bitten my head off."

I stared at him for a moment in disbelief, "You mean _Ally?_" he nodded his head quickly, "She…" I was about to say she probably wouldn't, but I didn't know her well enough to say even _that_ much, "She probably would if she saw the way you're acting now."

"Really?" This seemed to amuse him, "Doesn't like guys who flirt a lot 'eh?"

My eyes narrowed, "And you openly _admit_ that?"

He grinned down at me, "Yup. What's the harm of a little flirting? It can get you places in a world like this."

"Y'mean a world where practically every woman does exactly what a man says?" I hissed out under my breath before saying, loud enough for him to hear, "And _how_ do you get places by something as low as that?"

"It's not low!" Lance immediately defended; "It's just…" he trailed off, shaking his head, "You act like y've never flirted with a girl in your _life_. An' how old are you?" He looked me up and down for a moment, as if trying to guess my age and it was, in some ways, very amusing. Because no matter what he would most likely get it wrong.

"How old do I _look_?"

"Can't be older than eighteen that's for sure." I tried hard to mask a grin at his assumption, "I'm close right?" He asked, "You're too short otherwise…"

I flinched at that and, rather unsubtly, stepped on his foot. Hard. He didn't even realize it until a few seconds later, and when he did he gasped out in pain and jerked away from me. I glared up at him and answered, "I am _not_ short."

"F-Fine then, you aren't!" He immediately agreed, "You're tall compared to that other kid— what's-'is-name?—Genis?"

"Yes that's his name," it didn't surprise me that much that he had already forgotten it. He _was_ a little more like Lloyd than I hoped. Or at least he didn't have the added bonus of being intuitive like the _Chosen_, to balance out his obvious flamboyancy, "and _yes_ he's short but—"

"—Lance?" The maid arrived just before I could finish my sentence, peering through the door she had just gone through with an almost embarrassed expression on her face. She glanced at me again before saying, "Sh-She's coming. I'm sorry it took this long just…she was helping treat Miss Emari a-and…" she trailed off when Lance raised his hand.

"That's fine, I can't say we could wait around forever," he shot me a glance, "we've got a pretty serious case on our hands as well but…Emari's just as important. I get _that_ much."

The maid gave him a shy, and yet overly thankful smile, before ducking back through the doorway. When said door closed again I asked, "who's Emari?"

"Some connection to the '_Queen'_ of Emerald City." I didn't miss the sudden dullness in his voice, or the hint of animosity buried in it. "But she's just a little thing—not even eight years old yet, I don't think. Gotta feel sorry for her though, she can't even stay in the castle because the _'Queen' _is hated so much." At my confused look he clarified, "You should just _go_ there. Once. Just once. You'll see how tense it is there. I mean…_shit_…I was taken there once, when I was _really_ little—I barely remember it now—but it was creepy."

"Ah I see," and I really did, "There's always someone like that isn't there?"

"Yeah I guess so." For some reason his voice was distant now, "Someone who gets caught in th' crossfire…of somethin' they have nothin' to do with."

Immediately my mind shot to Zelos and exactly what had happened in his childhood. It hadn't bugged me at the time when I had heard it—I heard of deaths like that, feuds between lovers and family members alike, almost every month. But that made me even more aware of the likeness between the two. And it made me sick.

"Ahahah, eh, sorry…shouldn't've said that." Lance said with a queasy laugh, "It's no biggie but y'_do_ hear about it more than y'd like to. Or at least more than _I'd_ like to." And he had immediately switched to Lloyd again. Annoying.

I realized, though, that he meant for me to say something then so I did, "It's…fine. I suppose I know a few people…like that…as well. It does no good worrying over it though."

I almost didn't catch it but I could've sworn I saw a flicker of hurt cross over his eyes, before it was quickly masked away in a way that again made him more like Zelos, "Mnn, well she _should_ be comin' out here any minute now. Don't know what's takin' her so long."

I shrugged my shoulders at that, "Don't rush a Healer."

"What?"

I looked up at him briefly before focusing my eyes on the door again, a small pained smirk tugging at my lips, "Just don't. It could be even more serious than we're taking it for."

"You're awfully patient for bitching about having to come with me." He pointed out, "I mean, y'could've just _left_."

My eyes stayed fixated on the door, but I could feel my left eye twitching slightly, "Well I'm not stupid enough to think of going through _that_ crowd again."

"You hate crowds?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I dryly replied, "too many people crammed in one place annoys me. There's no breathing room."

"True," I glanced up at him in time to see a warm grin cross his face, "but I love crowds like this. They're so lively and just…_full of life_. It's nice to be around. That's why I love this city so much." And he was turning all Lloyd on me again…

"Well then that's good for you." He didn't miss the bitterness in my voice; it was so obvious that he just _couldn't_ have. But he chose to ignore it so I continued on, "I'm sure you get along _well_ with just about anyone."

"Yeah I do. Apparently I grow on people." He stated that like it was some lifetime achievement—to be able to grow on people like mold grew on food.

"Yes that's a _wonderful_ habit."

"Hey now, cut it with the sarcasm, blondie." For a second I thought he was actually angry, but he was still smiling—not the kind of 'fake' smile that people would give when they were really pissed, but an actual _happy_ smile—"I already know you're going to be one of the one's who doesn't like me."

"_Really_ now?"

He visibly grimaced now, but oddly enough it almost looked fake, "Yup, you and that orange haired girl. I _still_ say she's trying to bite my head off—and I didn't even _do_ anything."

"except be you. Did it ever occur to you that some people just _don't_ like you're kind of personality?" I felt myself getting more and more annoyed, and I knew if this conversation continued I'd end up doing something I'd regret. So before he could even open his mouth again, I quickly added, "For the sake of keeping this _civil_ please don't answer that."

His mouth snapped shut. Almost a split second later the door the maid had disappeared to open yet again. But this time a woman dressed all in white, with pale green eyes and deep russet brown hair—with a few streaks of gray running through it—stepped through. She smiled warmly at Lance, who tried to loosen his jaw enough to smile back.

"I'm sorry that took so long. Emari was being…_particularly_ difficult today." She bowed her head slightly before straightening up and looking over at me, "What is it that I can do for you? Myna told me it was urgent."

"Because it is." I quickly replied, making Lance jolt. He obviously hadn't expected me to speak, but I was tired of hearing his voice today, "A…_close friend_…of mine got hurt…badly…and he lost a large amount of blood."

The woman's eyes widened, "What?" she looked over to Lance, "and you were here when it happened?" He nodded his head and her eyes fell, "So he got too close to the Lightning Shrine?"

I knew I probably shouldn't've been surprised, with the amount of people we had to walk by to get here most of them had mentioned _something _about the Lightning Shrine, and how they were surprised that Lance wasn't there watching it, so I nodded my head.

"How close did he get? Or…no. I'll figure that out when I see him. Please, take me to him immediately and I will try my hardest." Her eyes found mine and held them for a moment before she spoke again, "This…is…this…I owe you Lance, so this will be for free."

I would've gawped at that if Lance hadn't stepped in front of me, "Thank you. He's staying at the inn I've been staying at." Then, a little too quickly and rudely for my liking, I was almost shoved out of the room and out into the busy streets again.

But for some reason the crowd wasn't what bothered me. Or, they still did, to some extent, but something else overrode that. Something I couldn't exactly pinpoint but it was there, nagging at the back of my mind, and it made me a little more than just tense.

I couldn't concentrate much on it though, I was literally being pushed along in the crowd, with Lance and the Healer walking at a brisk pace right in front of me, until we were somehow deposited literally _right_ on the doorstep of the Inn.

"In the room next to mine." Lance stated in answer to an unvoiced question, and immediately the Healer headed in, again Lance holding the door open for her, before disappearing up the stairs. Then Lance turned to me with a half-amused expression on his face, "You _really_ aren't used to crowds are you?" the expression on my face obviously answered that question for him and he laughed, "I didn't think anyone could look even more lost but—apparently you pulled it off. Somehow."

I shot him a glare before straightening up and walking towards the stairs. But before I could take the first step up a shiver ran down my spine. A shiver that I _knew_ wasn't normal. Neither was the sudden bout of dizziness, but that was small in comparison. I turned quickly around—not really helping the dizziness, but effectively keeping my mind off it—and looked through the still open door out into the crowd.

And there was a girl, who couldn't've been older than ten, with pale green hair—and a bit of yellow highlights, from what I could see—wearing a sickeningly cotton candy-colored pink dress that barely reached her knees. She staggered through the crowd, tripping over the step leading into the Inn, and falling flat on her face.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Lance immediately bent down to help her, "Emari?" he seemed to whisper to himself before saying loudly, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I saw her go with you!" Immediately I knew she was talking about the Healer, "B-But…she shouldn't've left! Right when she did some other customers came!"

"Other customers?" Lance and I asked nearly in unison, but it drew her attention away from him, and made it more focused on me. She looked confused for a moment, like she had mistaken me for someone else, before shaking her head and trying to stand up.

"Y-Yes. F-Friends of mine! And one needs help! I said I'd go and get her—but no one told me she was _leaving_!" she pouted at this and I noticed that she was shaking slightly, "No one told me she was leaving and then I had to follow you _all _the way here. The crowd was scary!"

I would've agreed with her on that, but something in the way Lance suddenly tensed made the pit of my stomach drop. For someone as relaxed as he seemed to be, or from the way he acted in the however-long it's been since I first ran into him—which was probably not even an hour yet—for him to tense like that meant something was up. It had to mean something like that. Didn't know why suddenly _his_ opinion mattered so much, but it didn't help that another horrible shiver ran down my spine.

"Yeah I guess the crowd _can_ be scary to someone your size," Lance finally responded, his voice thick and oddly muted to my ears, "Maybe ya should go back before the Guards start lookin' for you."

Emari shook her head and was about to complain again but I knew I probably wouldn't have heard her even if she screamed at the top of her lungs. The reason being that, just then, in that split second after Lance had finished his last word, I recognized the feeling. The sickening shiver that wasn't leaving me alone. Darkness. It was pure darkness.

"He has a point, you know." A familiar voice echoed through my mind, and seemingly everywhere in the room, and yet it seemed to be coming from the doorway. "You really shouldn't just go running off like that." I saw wisps of black hair, loose and about the same length as mine, along with a maroon colored scarf, and a splash of black that I was assuming was the person's outfit. "I could have easily come to get her myself."

Then the person stepped through the doorway and the feeling just got worse. The person bent down and touched Emari's forehead lightly, a strangely sad smile on their face that quickly turned to a smirk when golden eyes flashed up to meet my own. They stared at me for a few seconds before saying, in a little too light hearted of a tone, "Oh? What a coincidence. I never expected to see _you_ here."

It was Mitosu. There was no mistaking him, or this sickeningly _dark_ feeling that surrounded him. I wouldn't be able to forget it no matter how hard I tried.

'_But why is he here?' _The question formed in my mind and honestly I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to know the answer.

--

**Me: **I still can't believe it...

**Jiniasu: **Believe what? That this is probably your fastest update on this fanfic in _how_ long?

**Me: **Honestly I have no idea. But I suddenly got inspiration to just _finish_ this chapter yesterday night. And it's finished. So yeah, if you want another quickie update from me (courtesy mostly because of me being on vacation) then please R&R! Have Questions, Comments, CC? Send 'em via review!


	26. Neon City pt III

**ffMe: **Had this chapter done a few days ago, but I kept forgetting to update it so here it is!

**Mitosu: **A few days ago...? You had this done the day after you updated the last chapter

**Me: **Like I said, a few daaaaays ago...

**To Understand Redemption of One's Sins:**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Neon City pt III**

**By Harmony283**

**Mitosu: **You started on this chapter early because...?

**Me: **Well why not? I'm motivated now (for whatever reason) so might as well use it while it lasts.

**Mitosu: **You have a point there. –thinks for a second- Harmony283 owns practically everything in this fanfic except Genis, Mithos, and any of the Other Tales of Symphonia characters.

**Authors Note: **Mhm. Now in this chapter you get some _very_ interesting pieces of conversation between Mithos and Mitosu. Most of it aiming at the 'relationship' between Mitosu and Jiniasu, which of course Mitosu denies whole-heartedly. But will everything continue going as smoothly as this? And what about Genis? Will he really be okay? And Jiniasu too—will he be okay as well?

**Mitosu: **And this chapter's going to be in Mithos' POV again?

**Me: **Actually no it isn't.

**Mitosu: **Mine then…? –grimaces-

**Me: **Yup! Don't act so unhappy about it.

**Mitosu:**…I have a bad feeling about this...

--

**Mitosu's POV**

I won't lie and say I didn't think he would come. That would be wishful thinking on my part, but I _knew_ he wouldn't allow his boyfriend to just go-it alone. But I _will_ say I'm surprised about this. Running into him this soon. It almost felt like it was played out. Like Neo had known they would be here and _that's_ why she gave us acquiescence to come here even though she could have easily just called a doctor in town.

But I did have to say that I was enjoying his reaction to this. I felt the smirk on my lips grow wider as he paled a little more, "What? Are you that surprised to see me?" I asked fluidly, keeping my hand softly on Emari's head.

"_Surprised_ isn't the word for it." There was something in his voice that I knew wasn't normally there, and it amused me to think I caused it. "But it's not like I can tell you to leave."

"True," I shifted my weight a little, noticing the way both Emari and that Ex-Knight-in-Shining-Armor—Lance, I believe his name was—looked at me. Emari confused, Lance confused mixed in with a bit of disbelief. I chose to ignore him and instead I looked to Emari with a smile replacing my grin, "What's wrong?"

She seemed to relax a little as I said that but the confusion never left her eyes, and it even filled her voice when she finally spoke, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Jin?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head gently, "The Maids are looking after him at the moment. I'm sure they'll take good care of him until we get back."

"Which'll be right now, right? Y-You can convince Shryll faster than _I_ can! You'll tell her Jin's sick right? Right?" I pressed down on her head a little harder and she flinched, immediately casting her eyes to the side.

"I'll do what I can, but first," I turned to look at my counterpart again, "why did you call her here? I'm assuming Genis is with you, and yet I don't see him…?" there was a flash in his eyes and I knew immediately, "Or is he the one who got hurt?" I was surprised by how convincing the worry in my voice seemed to be. But it seemed to only further confuse the Ex-Knight, and even further infuriate my clone.

"Yes he is." Mithos grated out, "I don't see why you _care_ though."

"Oh I do." I knew I was laying it on a bit thick now, "Why wouldn't I care? He really is quite a one-of-a-kind person, don't you think?" I knew he couldn't disagree with me there, "How bad is he?"

"I—"

"She's healing him right now." The Ex-Knight boldly cut Mithos off, "But I'm sure she'll see you once she's done healing him."

"It's that serious?"

He didn't waver under my gaze like I expected him to. Instead he firmly turned his head so that he was looking up the stairs, "He almost got electrocuted to death." I couldn't help my eyes widening at that, "I'm surprised he didn't turn to ash."

"Yes, I'm surprised as well." My eyes met Mithos', who quickly averted his gaze away, his face even paler than normal, "why would he even go near the Lightning Shrine to begin with?"

Mithos blinked as if startled by something, and immediately looked up the stairs, "I don't know." His voice was faint, like he was thinking about something, "But we shouldn't bother them. Not until they're finished."

I let out a low chuckle at that, "Ah yes, because Healers can be particularly _mean_ when interrupted?" I knew I was right even though it was a question.

"It depends." Mithos answered his voice still oddly faint, "What happened to Jin?"

Against my own wishes my body tensed at his words, "Oh nothing _too_ horrible. We just need to see Shryll and we'll be on our way."

Emari opened her mouth to say something but I added just a bit more pressure to her head and she immediately shut her mouth, instead mumbling quietly, "Maybe I should go back…"

"I don't think that would be a smart idea." Lance said with a shake of his head, "It's been looking like it's about to rain for a while now, and that's when people are gonna be out the most—to get stuff done just in case it gets bad. You'd get lost even if you've been here practically all your life."

"But I _have_ been here, _for all my life_!" Emari snapped back.

"And how long have you been alive?"

Immediately Emari looked away, "Almost eight years…"

"You haven't been out much lately, have you?" Lance asked again, seemingly trying to get at something, but I wasn't quite sure _what_.

"They won't just _let_ me go out. It's only when Jin and Tosu-chan," I flinched at the nickname, "come that I don't have to worry about it…"

Lance quirked his eyebrow at the use of that nickname, and I heard Mithos cough lightly from his place by the stairs, but neither showed what they _really_ thought of the nickname. Or at least they didn't show it in their expressions. Mithos' was carefully blocked, and the Ex-Knight just had that strange half-grin he was known for plastered on his face.

"Then I guess you'll just have to stay here." Lance stated with a nod of his head, though he didn't seem to realize exactly what he said until a few seconds later, then he grimaced.

"But—"

"Yes you're going to have to, since I'm here."

"But--!" she was glaring at me, in the same cute way Seiji used to when she was about her age, "You mean you _aren't_ worried about Jin? You _looked_ worried when you brought him here!"

"He won't die." I stated with a shake of my head, but I couldn't help tensing at my own words, "He isn't that bad."

"You _sure_? He _looked_—" I flicked her lightly on the head and she flinched and fell quiet again.

I didn't turn to look up at my counterpart, but I aimed my words at him, "I would like to see just how _bad_ Genis is. We absolutely _can't_ have _him_ dying on us now can we?"

"Didn't you hear me when I said a Healer shouldn't be disturbed?"

I looked up at him now, noticing how unnaturally pale his face had gotten. If I didn't know any better I'd say I wasn't truly the cause for it. Or most of it, anyway. But regardless I said, my voice overly confident, "Oh she'll let me in. She can't turn me down, especially when I have Emari here with me. She'll know it's serious."

"Because normally you don't come here yourself?" Mithos snapped, "Or what?"

I shifted my weight between my feet and looked back down at Emari, "No. We visit as often as we can. But she _knows _when we'll be visiting. She _doesn't_ expect us to come here now."

Suddenly Mithos stepped forward, "Really? And you can't tell us why you're here _because_?"

I hesitated. I couldn't help it but I did. I knew then—or more like _remembered_—that little connection. If he touched me he could figure out just as easily what was wrong with Jiniasu as I could just as easily picture what Genis looked like now in my head. But then again that could backfire and—I almost grimaced at the thought of what I _could_ see.

I realized they were both waiting for an answer, so I answered, "Why do you suddenly _care _so much?"

"The same reason _you_ care so much about what happens to Genis." He easily replied back, and I was all too aware that the Ex-Knight was shooting us both glances like he had no idea what in the name of Fae was going on here, but he wanted to look like he knew all the same. He wasn't that good of a guesser, I knew _that_ much about him, so he wouldn't even be able to guess until someone outright told him. And _that_ would be a little complicated…

"Mm I suppose I see your point there." I nodded my head mockingly before pretending to think, "I guess you could say Jin is…_sick_…at the moment."

"How sick?"

"Nothing she can't handle." I quickly replied back, "she just needs to bring his fever down and I'll be able to take care of the rest."

Mithos tilted his head slightly to the side at that, and for a second his eyes didn't seem to focus on anything, before he spoke, his voice slightly uneven, "How high is his fever?"

"Not as high as it could be. And I'd like to stop it before that happens." I knew I was speaking a little too fast for anyone to really catch up, but I couldn't find it in myself to particularly _care_. "Now can I at _least_ see her? Maybe for a second to tell her that I'm here?"

"If it's just to do that then—" Lance started, but didn't finish because just then there was a loud crash of thunder overhead that was _much_ louder than it really needed to be. A few seconds later and there was another, smaller, crash coming from the top of the stairs followed by the sound of footsteps and what sounded like a hurried apology.

Then the Inn owner, or at least someone who _worked_ at the Inn, judging from his attire—which followed the same gaudy color scheme of gold and deep red that the sign out front displayed—appeared at the top of the stairs, carrying a broken bowl in his hands with a sour expression on his face. He noticed us and his eyes immediately traveled from Lance, to me, then back to Lance, "Lance?" The man questioned, walking down the stairs slowly, "She told me to tell you she's almost done healing that boy."

Mithos immediately perked up at that but Lance was the one who spoke, "Really? That's great, can we go in and…?" he trailed off, glancing at me for a moment before looking back at him.

The man nodded his head slowly, his eyes traveling to me again before he gave a soft shudder, "Right. Yes you can. But while you're up there can you _please_ speak with that girl—the one with orange hair. This is the second bowl she's broken in the past couple of minutes! These bowls aren't exactly _cheap_."

"I would," Lance started with a nervous laugh, "But I don't think she likes me that much." The man seemed shocked at this but said nothing as he made his way the rest of the way down the stairs, and into the 'Employee's only' room. When the door shut Lance turned to me, "Well I guess if you wanna see her then now's the time. But," he turned to look at Mithos, "first things first—Genis—"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Mithos quickly interjected, though it was well hidden I could hear the worry in his voice. But Lance didn't seem to hear it, and instead just nodded his head in agreement with a slightly calmer smile on his face.

"Well if ya say so, you two do seem ta know each other well…" he trailed off, waving his hands towards the stairs, "You go first. I'll…watch Emari if you wanna go up too." It caught me off guard that he actually offered, but if he was willing then I would take it. I nodded my head slightly as a thank you before falling Mithos up the stairs, careful to keep enough distance between us so that I wouldn't accidentally run into him, but keeping a close enough distance so that I knew he could hear what I said next.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Mithos shook his head slightly, "I haven't even known the guy for an hour, why the hell should I tell him?"

I couldn't help smirking at that, "He annoys you."

He turned to look back at me, which was honestly a _stupid_ thing to do while climbing up the stairs, but he didn't even get a word out before he ran into someone. Right at the top of the stairs. He flailed for a moment, his back foot, which was still on one of the steps, slipping slightly and I knew what was going to happen. I had two choices, try to stop the fall like any sane person would, or get the hell out of the way, which was less than likely to happen in such a small place.

Not that I even had much time to think about it. My arms moved on their own, one hand latching onto the railing while the other tried to steady him enough, as well as lessen the possible blow in case he _didn't_ have any balancing skills.

That's when the images began to hit. One after another after another. I couldn't even sort them out as clearly as I wanted to, but a few did happen to stick out.

One of him and Genis, sitting on a bed, talking with Feral.

Another with him holding a baby with his sister smiling next to him.

And then one that I didn't understand: Him, sitting up in bed, he couldn't be any older than five, his face clammy, his chest rising and falling quickly like he couldn't breathe, his eyes hazed and not directly focusing on anything—almost like they had been when he was talking with me just a few minutes ago—and a woman, with the same blond hair as him, leaning over him with a staff in her hand, and his sister, standing right behind her with a sad expression on her face…

Immediately he jerked away from me, and I jerked away from him. "GAH!" We both hissed out at the same exact time before muttering, again in unison, "Sorry."

"Well I have no idea what the heck _that_ was." A female's voice floated past Mithos, to my ears, "But she's finishing bandaging him. You can see him now, Mithos. Thanks for being way more patient than I expected you to be."

Mithos mutely nodded his head, "Of course." He looked past her as if he expected to see someone, "Where's Ally?"

"In our room," the girl shrugged, finally moving aside so that Mithos could pass and so that I could get a good look at her. Her hair was dark green, and longer than even Mistress Neo's, and it looked like she had just let it down. "But can you tell me who—" she continued on before gasping loudly, "W-wait a second, a-aren't you…?" Her eyes were a steady violet that reminded me oddly of Pronyma's.

I didn't recognize her though, so I answered, "My name is Mitosu." She stiffened at the name, meaning she _definitely_ knew _me_, "I'm here to see Shryll ."

"You two know each other?" she asked, though more to Mithos than to me. It was almost like she didn't _trust_ me enough to answer that question myself. Then again I didn't know her, so I probably wouldn't have answered her anyway.

"Y'could say that." Mithos said with a casual shrug of his shoulders, though it was still obvious how tense he was, "But it's fine. He needs to see her…because of a…_friend_…of his." The way he glanced back at me as he said this, with a questioning look in his eyes, made me wonder exactly _what_ he had seen in his set of visions. I wanted to pull him off to the side and ask him immediately but I knew that wouldn't work—the look that girl was giving me told me that much.

"If you say so…" she seemed to easily comply with what Mithos said, though, and easily let me pass her and walk into the room.

The strong scent of medicine reached my nose the second I stepped foot past the door, and there, sitting in a stool over Genis' still body, was the one Healer I had been looking for. Shryll turned around immediately when she heard us enter and her eyes widened when she fell on me, "What…? I'm almost finished here. Please…wait out in the hall until I say it's okay to enter."

"Rose said that you were almost finished." Mithos almost snapped at her, but his voice was oddly gentle, "And besides…" he trailed off, side-glancing at me like he expected me to say something.

And I did, "I have…an important problem that needs your healing abilities." I stated a little too blandly. But she seemed to understand and quickly turned back to the boy, picking up another bandage that was soaking in a small bowl next to her—where the strong stench of medicine seemed to be coming from—and wrapping it around his left hand.

"I suppose I should tell you this as well, but it's something I already mentioned to Rose," she spoke up a few seconds later, as she reached for another bandage, "But once these wounds heal he still needs to keep his hands wrapped. Not with these specially treated bandages, but with honey infused ones." Mithos nodded his head, "You're lucky that girl knows how to make them," she turned her head briefly to stare at him, "hardly anyone from any of the major cities really knows how to anymore."

"Honey is a natural cure all." I off-handedly commented, "It's sad that people forget that."

In his own silent way Mithos seemed to agree with me on that, turning to look at me slightly before leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but notice that the color in his face almost matched that of the last image I had seen of him. It didn't seem to help him much that we were in the same room as Genis—who was obviously worse off than even _I_ had thought—and he couldn't do a thing to help him but sit there and _watch_.

"Maybe we_ should_ wait out in the hall." I murmured, and as if on cue he straightened up, "I believe we can…find something to talk about while we wait."

She was looking at us fully now, her eyes traveling from me, and then to Mithos before she almost too-quickly agreed, "Yes…yes you should." Her eyes lingered on my counterparts face a little longer, worry clear in her eyes, before she went back to bandaging Genis.

I didn't exactly know _why_ I suddenly cared enough to get Mithos out of the room—much less to have him explain what the hell those images were that flashed through my head—but I _did _know that he wouldn't be able to tell me what images _he_ saw if he passed out. Thankfully when we stepped back out in the hall that girl—Rose, apparently her names was—wasn't there. _'Probably in her own room, with that girl Ally.' _My mind supplied for me, as I walked to the end of the hall, farthest away from the room, to stare out the window there.

Mithos followed behind me, leaning against the wall as I leaned against the windowsill, "You wanted to know what I saw?" He immediately asked, his eyes focusing on my own for once.

"Yes," I nodded my head and closed my eyes before turning to look out the window at the dark clouds over head, "and I'd also like to ask you about a particular image that _I_ saw. But I would like to know what you saw first."

I saw him tense out of the corner of my eye, but then slowly he relaxed, "Fine then. I didn't see very much, it was…all too _jumbled_ to make much of anything out. But I did see three images clearly." I didn't remark that it was the same with me; it probably would have been no matter what either of us had done, "The first one," he started, "was of you standing in front of a burning building. Jiniasu and Seiji were with you and Seiji looked like she was crying."

I nodded my head to tell him to continue, and he obviously knew—or didn't _care_—that I wouldn't say anything on that image so he continued on, "The second image was of you training." His voice seemed a little more strained at this, "You were fighting against someone who had a sword, but you kept dodging before it hit you." I could feel myself stiffen at that, it was a memory I could actually recall clearly in my mind, but he seemed to pass it off as nothing and pressed forward to the last image he had seen, "Then the last was of you and Jiniasu. Dancing. In the rain. I think it was here. It felt more recent." I thought he would play this up, asking me if anything really _was_ going on or not. But apparently he was feeling just as nice as I seemed to be feeling. All he did was smirk knowingly and wait for me to explain.

But what was there _to_ explain? I shrugged my shoulders and turned to face him, "Jin loves the rain. He just wanted me to dance with him. That's it."

"But it looked like you didn't _want_ to dance with him. Do you hate the rain?"

"Yes." I felt myself answering before I could help it, "But that doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Except for the fact that you danced with him in the rain. Which you hate." Now he was getting cocky, "fAre you sure—"

"Yes I'm sure." I cut him off before he could even finish the sentence, "We aren't like _you_ and _Genis_. Nothing can be that happy." For some reason denying the existence of a happiness like what was between them—it hurt. Worse than just the natural hurt of being sick and tired of the world after living in it for so long.

"It can't be under certain circumstances, unless you do something to make it better." His voice was oddly cold and it reminded me of exactly _who_ he was before he had met Genis. The destroyer of the world, and the creator of the two Worlds—Tethe'alla and Sylvarant—and also the unknowing savior of our own, by keeping his world at war for so long. His eyes found mine again, "Nothing can happen if you don't make it happen. And you'll probably end up hurting him because of it. If you haven't already."

My hand tightened into a fist on instinct, before I slowly raised it and banged it lightly on the window, flattening it out until my palm was resting against the cool glass, "And what makes you think anything _will_ happen anyway? Nothing will. Not now anyway." I didn't get a chance to say anymore than that, and silently I was thankful for it. I could see that girl—Rose's—reflection in the glass as she came towards us, and I quickly turned around to face her.

"Genis is fully bandaged, and he's waking up now if you wanna see him." She stated, her eyes traveling between us with slight amusement, "and she's waiting in there, just to make sure he's okay moving around in there. So you can tell her whatever the heck you came here to tell her."

Mithos nodded his head and attempted to smile at her, "Thanks. Is Ally still…?"

She nodded her head, flipping a few strands of her green hair over her shoulder, "Yup. It's gonna rain soon and apparently she hates thunder."

Mithos made a face at that, like he was deciding whether or not to feel sorry for her or to laugh, before straightening up and pushing off the wall, "Then you should probably stay with her till the storm's over."

"Like I have a choice," she glanced back down the hallway, "we _are_ staying in the same room. Unless you wanna switch." She smiled lightly, "But I don't think you do so…yeah. Go see him. He probably wants to know where the heck you are."

"Probably." This time he was actually able to give her a weak smile before he walked past her and down the hall, waiting at the door for a second before pushing it open and walking through.

"An' obviously _that_ means you need to go in too." Rose stated, staring straight at me, though I could tell she was nervous.

"Yes it probably does mean that doesn't it," I walked slowly towards her. I stopped when I was standing right next to her and said, "You don't have to be so nervous. I won't try anything. I don't know how you know me, but I can give you that much on my word. I've already wasted enough time as it is."

"Depending on what the heck you _came_ here for." She replied bitterly, her voice higher pitched than it had been a second ago, "But who _can't_ know you? You work directly for _her_ don't you?"

"If by _her_ you mean Mistress Neo, then yes, that's correct." I glanced sideways at her, "But I'm not _here_ for her sake. There's no reason to even _mention_ her name now." Then I slowly began walking away from her and towards the door Mithos had just gone through. I glanced at her briefly before I opened the door and she was still standing there, the only difference was that she was leaning against the wall now with her arms crossed. And she was thinking. About _what _I could care less, but a woman was always dangerous when she started to think. I knew _that_ much at least, through however many years I'd been alive.

"So you _are_ here." I snapped my attention back to the room I had just walked into. Genis was sitting up now, but his shirt had been discarded, and his chest, arms, and hands had been covered with thick bandages. "Mithos just told me." He seemed to feel the need to clarify his earlier statement, "And Jiniasu's here too."

I nodded my head, "Yes he is, but," I turned to look at Shryll, "He isn't well, which is why I'm here."

"It must be serious if you had to hire a Healer that didn't already _live _in Emerald City." She quipped, brushing a strand of her graying hair away from her eyes, "I understand you calling me for Seiji, but for Jiniasu…? How bad is his fever?"

"Because we left it was one hundred and three." I saw Genis tense slightly at that, "I believe it might've gotten worse."

"You flew here then." She stated, stepping closer to me, "You know that wasn't…_smart_. But I understand why. He's back at Emari's…?"

I nodded my head, moving away from the door and closer to her, "Myna, along with the other maids, said they would take care of him." I knew they would, I _did_ after all; scare them by teleporting into the room.

"I see," she bowed her head slightly towards Mithos and Genis, "Then I should take my leave. Your wounds should heal quickly with those bandages in place." She smiled lightly, "It seems your body is used to these healing techniques."

Genis smiled back, though it was much weaker, "Yeah, I'm…used to traveling with a Healer. My older sister's a healer. But…can I move around in these?"

"It depends on why you would _want_ to move." She seemed slightly startled by this, "You really shouldn't, but if you feel up to it I'm sure you could walk around fine. Just don't use your hands much, and protect them as much as possible—wear long sleeves and gloves—things like that."

"Well if you can wait long enough for me to get dressed, and for me to find some gloves, I'd like to see Jiniasu." He stated that so quickly and calmly that I almost didn't catch what he said, much less believe it.

"What?" My counterpart and I both asked simultaneously

"You heard me." His eyes flashed dangerously, "It's not that far, right? You were only gone a few minutes, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—" Mithos started before the door to the room slammed open.

"It's Jin! It's Jin!" Emari shouted, stumbling into the room, and almost falling _again_, if I hadn't grabbed her. She looked up at me with a worried expression on her face, "It's _Jin_."

"What _about _Jin?" I asked, and I knew my voice held more worry in it than there needed to be.

"Well you _were_ taking so goddamn long to bring the silly Healer to me," I tensed immediately and I heard both Genis and Mithos gasp, "so I decided to come to _her_."

There, sitting on the ledge on the window that separated the two beds in the room, was Jiniasu, his face flushed with fever, his bangs matted down to his forehead. He stepped off the windowsill and onto the small window-seat, then he staggered for a moment, before successfully placing both feet directly on the floor. But he couldn't seem to get his balance. He teetered forward for a moment before sitting down roughly on the window-seat he had just stepped off of.

"See? See? I told you it was Jin! I saw 'im! I saw 'im in the crowd!" I ignored Emari's words though, and watched my 'brother' as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. I could tell just by looking at him that he'd probably pass out if he tried to stand again without any help. Or pull another stupid stunt like he had by coming here.

"Yeah, yeah, you saw me, you saw me." Jiniasu replied warmly in response to Emari's words, "Congratulations, you're learnin' how to use your eyes." He grinned at her before beginning to laugh, "But dammit I'm_ tired_ now." I wanted to respond to that but for once I couldn't think of what to say. I knew Mithos in particular was watching me, from his words out in the hallway I _knew_ he would suspect something even if I tried to deny it. Not that I had a chance to say anything because Jiniasu spoke again, this time a smile on his face, "But did you know? It's going to rain again soon! I love the rain."

And then there was a flash of lightning, followed shortly by the loud sound of thunder ripping through the sky, and then, softly, the sound of rain, pattering against the window and on the streets below.

--

**Me: **And this is record time for me, like I said before, since I basically wrote this in one day (which I haven't done in a while)! Even better yet—this fanfic is now over 200 pages long! –is happy about that-

**Mitosu: **And you ask me why I was afraid of this chapter being in my point of view…

**Me: **Well it wasn't _that_ bad.

**Mitosu: **Now I'm going to be thinking about this the entire time…

**Me: **Err…well…that's not necessarily a _bad_ thing. –coughs uncomfortably- But anyway this chapter was fun to write, and I'm sure the next one will be too. So yeah, R&R! Reviews add to my inspiration and the more of that I have the more likely I'm going to update!


	27. Neon City pt IV

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Neon City pt IV**

**By Harmony283**

**Jiniasu: **More like I'm non-existant even though I'm actually here, right?

**Mitosu: **-poofs in- Right.

**Jiniasu + Me: **What are you doing here?

**Mitosu: **That's for me to know and you to find out. –glares at Jiniasu- And how come you're acting fine in this, and yet you aren't fine in the actual _storyline_?

**Jiniasu: **Uh…the miracle of our authoress's writing skills?

**Mitosu: **-glares-

**Jiniasu: **Ah-um-uuhh…because she owns us but doesn't own our counterparts or any other relation to Tales of Symphonia?! –cowers behind me-

**Authors Note: **Stop glaring Mitosu…this isn't even your 'chapter' anyway. But yes Jiniasu _is_ sick in this chapter. You'll figure out exactly what he has too. Oh, and Genis gets a slight outfit change for a while (since this wound is sort of going to be like the one his back was during TU), but it'll show up in the next chapter -has a drawing of it on dA-. Also, huge thanks to **CanadaCowboy** for being my only reviewer for the last chapter. I _said_ earlier I wouldn't update with 2 reviews, but why the heck not? I'll be away for a week, and I'd feel horrible if I didn't update anything. –will continue rant at the end of this chapter-

**Mitosu: **Fine I'll leave…but don't expect me to have a POV in this chapter.

**Jiniasu: **Not unless she makes you.

**Mitosu: **Which she won't…_right_ –glares at me-

**Me: **Uh…heh…yes sir…

--

**Rose's POV**

I blinked and did a double take, "_What_? They're _both_ staying here for the night?" Genis mutely nodded his head as he watched me put his hair up through the mirror. I tugged the brush once more through his hair, thankfully it was better kept than Mithos', before letting out a sigh, "I can't believe it. I'd ask _why_ they're staying here. But I saw him, he _needs_ to stay here for the night."

"Ally's in there now, right? Since you're still here?" Genis asked, his arm twitching slightly as he raised it to hand me the hair tie.

"Yup," I took the hair tie from him and quickly put his hair up in a messy ponytail, taking the clip I had clipped onto the bottom of my shirt and clipping it in place to catch any loose hairs that had fallen out, "she's actually not as nervous as I thought she'd be."

"Yeah, she does seem like the nervous type."

"She jumps at the sound of thunder," I felt a smile tugging at my lips, "It's kinda cute if you think about it." He gave me an amused look through the mirror and I felt my face heat up, "Wh-what?" I tried to smirk in order to cover my embarrassment and it practically worked, "I'm allowed to call someone cute if it's justified! Like right now, _you're_ cute!"

"But if you mean that more than just a compliment you know you won't win." He teased back, grinning happily even though I knew he was still in pain.

"Of course I know that!" I teased back, "Mithos wouldn't let me have you no matter _how_ hard I tried! Even if I went up against him I'd probably lose." I had meant that in a joking sort of way, but the happy look on Genis' face had almost immediately disappeared, replaced with an almost sad, but dead-serious expression.

"I wouldn't challenge him…ever. I don't think even me an' my spells could work against him." He lifted one of his arms, wincing as he did so, "Even _if_ I had all of them back."

"All of them back?" I asked, "What do you mean? I've seen you use your magic before."

"But only wind and water," his voice was soft and distant, "I used to be able to use Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning, and even a few Light spells." He clenched his fist as tightly as he could without hurting himself, "But now I _can't_."

"Genis…" I touched him lightly on the shoulder and led him over to the bed I would be using, sitting him down before sitting down next to him, "Is there any other side effects _besides_ the fact that you just can't use them?" He looked at me confused for a moment and I continued, "It could affect your healing. Like if you feel tired easily, or anything else."

He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "Nothing…really. I don't feel bad at all. I mean, when I tried a few days ago just to use simple spells it didn't hurt. I just _couldn't_. But my Mana's fine. It doesn't feel like I've lost any."

I let out a sigh of relief at that, "That's good to hear." Then an idea hit me, "Do you think you'll gain back those spells when you reach the shrines that control those elements?" He looked surprised by the question but then he slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah…they might. Besides the Lightning Shrine what other Shrine is close to here?"

I thought for a moment before speaking, "The closest right now would be the Earth Shrine. It's to the south of us. But," I shook my head, "Like with this Shrine it hasn't been taken care of very well. I would avoid those Shrines until we absolutely _have_ to go in them."

"Y-Yeah," he smiled nervously, "I don't really _want_ to go back to the Lightning Shrine anytime soon."

"Same here," I nodded my head in agreement, "Though thankfully none of the shrines'll be as _bad_ as this one. From what I've heard, anyway."

"Well that'll make it easier," Genis looked around the room for a moment, "but where's Mithos? He was here earlier but…"

"I think he's with Mitosu again." I shrugged my shoulders and tried not to shiver as I said his name, "It looked like Mitosu wanted to ask him something."

"Ah," Genis looked down at his lap, "I see. I guess right now we're kind of in a 'truce-between-enemies' situation."

"So you _do_ know him?" I asked, "How did you meet?"

"We know both of them, and Jiniasu's sister—Seiji." He smiled but it wasn't friendly, "As for how we know them…? We—"

"—would rather not say unless it was completely necessary." Mithos stated, appearing in the doorway. And I had the nagging feeling in the back of my head—and from the expression on his face—that if I asked again I'd get an even more outright "I can't tell you".

"Fine, fine," I gave in, "Don't tell me. But on a different note," I immediately tried to change the subject, "Doesn't Genis look cute with his hair up?"

Mithos seemed to actually notice now that Genis' hair was actually up, and he smiled, though it looked much weaker than normal, "Yeah, actually, you do." He walked over to us, though I couldn't help but notice the slightly unevenness of his steps, "you should put it up more often." He leaned down when he reached Genis and kissed him softly on the forehead.

And I had the distinct feeling something was wrong. That and that he wouldn't say what it was while I was here. But regardless I smiled at the open display of affection, saying, "Then I'll just have to make sure that happens, hmm? Though I wonder…has it stopped raining yet?"

"It has for a little while." Mithos almost immediately responded, though he didn't even look at me as he said that.

"Then I think I'll ask Ally if she wants to do a little shopping with me. It's been a while since I've been here, after all." I gave a half smile—which again went mostly unnoticed by the blond—before standing up and stretching, "We might be gone a while, but we'll pick up some items on the way. To make our journey easier."

"Ah—wait," Genis spoke up before I could even make it to the door. He looked at Mithos for a moment, seeming to already know what I was just guessing at, before turning back to me, "We're running out of a few ingredients—for cooking, I mean. Just, um, can you pick up whatever looks good?"

I simply smiled and nodded my head, "Sure thing. Now you just stay here and rest. I don't wanna have to change your bandages so soon."

Genis gave a half-hearted smile in return before quickly turning his attention back to Mithos. I barely made it through the door before I heard him ask, his voice muffled, "What's wrong? What did he say?" I debated on whether or not to stay and listen, but I didn't have much choice in the matter before a familiar brunette popped up right in front of me.

"eavesdropping's bad y'know." He started with a pleasant grin, rotating his shoulders as if he had been carrying something large on his back—which, from the size of his sword, didn't surprise me much.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," I started, "I just came out of there. I was helping Genis out,"

"The kid with the silver hair?" He questioned and I nodded my head, "How's he doing? I mean, still bad obviously but…" he trailed off, rotating his shoulders again with the same grin on his lips.

"Well what can you expect?" I asked, though I didn't want an answer, "It's going to take him a while to heal. He probably won't be able to use his hands much either, which's bad enough as it is."

"So he can't fight?" Lance asked before quickly adding on, "Assuming he could fight to begin with."

"Yes, actually, he_ can_ fight," my eyes narrowed, "and he's very good at it too—he's a Magic-User."

"Thought so." Again he rotated his shoulders before wincing, "But him and that other guy—Mithos, right?—They're Magic-User's an' all, and that's not unusual for Half-elves, but the amount of _Mana_ they both have—it's a little surprising."

I blinked up at him, "Really?"

He nodded his head, "Yup. I don't pay attention to it much, I don't really _need_ to, because I mean, how often are you going to have to fight for your life when you don't do anything to put it in danger in the first place?"

"And how many people do you meet who say that but are blatantly lying?" I shot back, "Mr. I-Carry-a-Huge-Ass-Sword-But-Pretend-I-Don't-Use-it-When-I-Really-Do?"

For a second he looked almost apologetic, but then he laughed, "Right, that's me alright. Long title an' everything. Yup, this sword," he shifted his shoulders a bit to indicate the sword strapped on his back, "Is _all_ for show. Can't fight with it—can't slash through countless enemies with it. Nope, don't know how to do a damn thing with it except carry it around like a hot-shot."

"And you're the King of Liars," I added on, "But if you'll _excuse_ me, I need to find Ally. Unless, of course, you want me to help find her?" I already knew he'd most likely deny the request for help, it wasn't too hard to see that Ally wasn't all-that-comfortable around him, and that in turn made _him_ all the more uncomfortable to be around_ her_.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I will ask where the heck you're gonna go, since no one else here besides that Healer Lady can, well, _Heal_. She might ask you to help her out with something."

"Oh really now?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head slightly to the side, "I thought you said earlier she was the best Healer around. It doesn't sound like she needs my help anymore."

"Everyone needs help once in a while." He quipped, but it sounded more like he quoted that from some cheesy 'quotes for the ages' book.

"Uh-huh. Right." I replied, uncrossing my arms, "I just offered my help last time because _I'm_ the one who's going to have to keep track of Genis' wounds. And besides, Mitosu and Jiniasu probably don't even know me, and I don't know _them_ at all."

"So?"

My eyes narrowed even further, "Are you stupid? No, wait, don't answer that. Trust is the number one issue with Healers."

"And here I thought it was money."

"Well that too—but if you _aren't_ working for money then trust is what you need."

"So basically if I needed healing I wouldn't go to you?" Lance laughed out, but somewhere in his voice I could tell he was being serious despite his joking tone.

But all the same I decided to answer him, "It depends, for one you aren't traveling with us. For two, you aren't even _hurt_, and I doubt you'd get hurt easily, and for three you'd probably trust _her_ more than me."

"True, true," he nodded his head in agreement, "But I think you guys might need me soon."

"And _why_ would we need you?"

"To get past the bridge. You're going to Sakura aren't you? It's the only option y'have left. Unless you feel like being stupid, which I really hope you don't feel up to it today." There was a teasing hint in his voice, but again through that I could tell he was being serious.

"and what'll you do to get us by? The guards aren't female." The words stung when I said them though.

"That's true too." But he didn't seem fazed in the least, "You're right when you say it'd be stupid to think that I can't fight."

"I never said that."

"Right. Whatever," he dismissed my comment entirely, "But yeah I _can_ fight. And I'm damn good at it too—I have to be, my job's guarding the Shrine after all."

"And we all know what a wonderful job you've done." I interjected with a roll of my eyes.

"Mhm," he again practically ignored me and continued, "So I'm pretty familiar with some of the Guards who regularly watch the bridge. I'm sure you've heard how hard it is now, with the two armies suddenly raising their forces alluvasudden." I nodded my head for him to continue, "Well I'll be able to get you past easy." He did a mock-peace-sign which _really_ didn't work with him, but I got the gesture almost immediately.

"Okay then, but what's the catch?"

At my question he began to laugh, but it was the uneasy sort of laugh that one usually employed after being asked a question they _really_ didn't want to answer, "Well…there is one. But it's got nothing to do with repaying me or anything," he was talking quickly, another sign that told me he didn't like what he was going to say, "But it _might_ be a little bit harder…since there'll be more guys than girls."

Then it hit me, "Ah…the gender issue. I don't see how it's a problem though."

"I'm just saying—it's better if we're unequal in numbers that way, than the way we are now. They'll go easier on women anyway."

"Oh _really_?" He made a face at the cynical tone of my voice, but he didn't try to assure me that it was wrongly placed. How _could_ he? He obviously knew enough of how women were treated just from looking at the crowd he walked in everyday.

" Just trust me on this!" Suddenly he was becoming a little less composed and much more urgent, "They'll let us by easier if there're more girls!"

"So one of them likes to flirt?" He quickly shook his head, but then stopped after realizing I hadn't said _no_, and had in fact said something else.

"Well…" he trailed off for a moment, as if contemplating his choice of words, "sorta."

"Okay then, why can't there just be _two_ girls? We'll be uneven the other way as well. Wouldn't that be more noticeable?"

"Not really no—I'm sure we—_you_—can convince those two to it." He shifted his shoulders once again before visibly wincing. Quickly and efficiently, like he had done it millions of times before, he pulled his sword from his sheath before leaning it up against the wall.

"What makes you think I can do that?" I asked again, watching as the lights overhead glinted off the steel blade, "In case you didn't know, I haven't been traveling with those two for very long. I highly doubt either of them would agree to it. And besides, which one of them would dress up as a girl?"

For a few minutes neither of us said a word, Lance just stared at his sword, rotating his shoulders every now and again, me, staring at his sword as well, but more like staring at _how_ the light fell on it. It seemed like certain parts of it were shinier than others, and it almost looked like something was engraved along the blade—

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something." I jerked my head up at the sudden seriousness of his voice, "Even if I do know some of the guards," he was still staring at his sword, as if he refused to look me in the eye for some reason, "it doesn't mean they completely trust me."

"Then why should I? How do I know you aren't some traitor of the army that abandoned their comrads to die to save their own hide?" I knew it was a bit harsh, and I _hoped_ it wasn't true, but I needed to see his reaction. To see if he was truly serious, as he seemed to be.

"I'd rather die than do that." His tone had switched again, to a much lighter one, but it sounded just as grave, the look in his eyes, and the way the casual smile that had been on his lips vanished helped further the effect. "And I'm not afraid of dying either." There was an eerie amount of truth in his words; it reflected easily through his eyes, sending an almost electrical-like shock through _me_ when my eyes unintentionally locked with his.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm sure you've been placed in many of those situations over the past two years," A familiar voice icily stated from somewhere to the right of me. I didn't even have to look to guess who it was, but I did just for the sake of it.

Mitosu, one of the _Queen's_ three most trusted 'Knights', and the eerie look-alike to Mithos, was standing no less than a few feet away from me, his amber eyes flickering dangerously from their usual hue, to a much deeper brownish-red. They traveled between us for a moment before he took another step forward, "Oh? Was I interrupting something?" the sudden flippant-ness of his voice told me he more than knew he had interrupted, but he wasn't making any plans whatsoever to hide that fact, or to just leave us silently to continue on.

"Mm, guess you could say you were." Lance easily replied back, though I could've sworn his voice almost cracked, "But how's…that guy?"

"Jiniasu?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, "He's being well taken care of." There was something slightly reserved about his voice, and I couldn't help but notice how his eyes immediately traveled to me—or rather the door _behind_ me, "And those two?" He questioned, "They're well?"

"Well enough to be left alone." I found myself answering, my voice slightly shaky, "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I need to find Ally." I turned to leave but I had the sudden feeling that I shouldn't.

And I was right. Just as I left my position in front of the door Mitosu disappeared, quickly reappearing just where I had been standing, "Left alone? Are you sure?"

"Genis isn't stupid enough to get himself hurt again," I quickly explained, feeling my voice rise, "so it's fine if I leave for a while."

"Who said I was talking about Genis?" I felt my heart nearly stop at the deadliness of his words. But neither he, nor Lance, seemed to notice the affect and he just continued, "His wounds will most likely heal over time. But as a healer you should know of other…_wounds_…that can't be healed in such a conventional way."

Now I was offended, "_Yes_ I'm a healer, and I've been studying long enough to _know _that. I don't need someone like you to tell me that." Almost as the last words left my mouth I felt myself freeze up again.

His expression didn't help any. He took one step closer, his eyes narrowing deadly, "Of course. What would _someone like me_ know about the complex healing arts you've obviously learned in the mere sixteen years of your life?" I didn't even want to ask how he knew how old I was, I couldn't find my voice, much less move.

And Lance _finally_ seemed to notice, in an instant his sword was in his grasp, pointed directly at Mitosu's neck, "She knows enough." He stated, his voice calm but louder despite the softer tone he used, "Age is nothing but a number after all."

Slowly the Dark-Haired Mithos turned to face him, "A number," he hummed out, "Yes, just a number. How much has your age granted _you_, I wonder?" He made no move to step away from the blade-point, in fact he looked almost _shocked_—in the eerily calm sort of way that only a few people could pull off—that Lance had reacted this way.

Lance noticed this as well and gave a light shrug of his shoulders, immediately—and against my better judgment—drawing back to a more comfortable position, grip loosened, but not enough to say the situation was entirely safe, "True." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "But don't underestimate the young, y'know. They could surprise you."

Mitosu glanced behind him at the door, "I've already _been_ surprised. Then again, almost everyone I know is younger than I am." He looked from me to Lance before turning around fully to face the door, grabbing the handle at the same time, "I'd be worried if there weren't any surprises. Though I suppose I should say this before you leave," he slowly turned the handle, but instead of opening it, turned to me, "Genis would be more suited for the role, but Mithos would be more believable. If you really want to go through with the 'dress-up' plan you were talking about." With a quick smirk he turned the handle the rest of the way and opened the door, stepping in quickly before shutting it.

It took me a moment to realize exactly what he meant. Before I could say anything, though, Lance cut me off, "Well I guess he's right about that—Mithos _does_ look…girly. So I guess—pick out an outfit for him to wear. You've got good fashion sense, I'm sure you'll find something."

"And I _still _don't know why you're so insistant." I shot back, even though I knew it was a lie.

"But I _told_ you." And he pointed it out, "The guards don't trust me, so if I'm with a lot of women, and just a kid, then they'll think I'm just being _me_."

I rolled my eyes at that, "You have a _wonderful_ reputation, don't you?"

He didn't seem to get what I meant and laughed, "Yup I sure do!" Then he stopped laughing and thought for a moment, "Well, unless it's girl's like Ally. Can you ask her why the hell she hates me so much? It's like she thinks I'm poisonous or something."

"Did you ever stop to consider the fact you might be?" I teased again with another roll of my eyes, "I mean you _certainly_ intoxicate women enough from what I can tell."

"And if I didn't _know_ any better I'd say you're teasin' me." He shot back, but with a large grin on his face to compensate the laugh, "And it makes you a liar, cuz like I said it doesn't work. Not on you and not on the Carrot-top. Now you'd better go, I don't think that guy's going to be nice enough to _not_ mention our little 'dress-up' idea to Mithos."

"Since when was it _our_ idea? I don't ever remember asking for 'Creative Commons' license."

--

**Mitosu: **"Creative Commons" License?

**Me: **Just something I read about once. It's on dA a lot as well…

**Jiniasu: **Ah…we have something like that in Reti'thera?

**Me: **No but you get the point right?

**Mitosu+Jiniasu:**…

**Me: **-sighs- Never mind. Well, as I said in the Authors notest I'm going away on vacation for a week (the 28th through the 8th), which means _yes_ I'm going to be writing a ton (whenever I get free time). I don't know how many chapters I'll get out of this, since I have two other fanfics I'm mainly focusing on, but I would _really_ love to come back to some reviews for this chapter as well as the last chapter (if you didn't get a chance to review). It'll also dictate how fast I update the next chapter. So _please_ R&R!

-Harmony283


	28. Neon City pt V

**fEvenTo Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Neon City pt V**

**By Harmony283 **

**Mitosu: **And this was the first thing you wrote on your vacation?

**Me: **Mhm, though unfortunately I didn't get to finish it until now…

**Mitosu: **Almost two weeks later…? Me thinks you're just being lazy…

**Me: **Am _not_. I've got a life too y'know…

**Mitosu: **Really?

**Me:** Just do the disclaimer…

**Mitosu: **She doesn't own Mithos, Genis, or any other Tales of characters—she just loves to play with them and use them for her own evil devices.

**Authors Note: **That's a nice way of putting it…but anyway, In this chapter Genis tries to convince Mithos to dress up as a girl as Lance stated, only to have the blonde say no. In a twisted turn of events—all brought on by Mitosu and Jiniasu—Genis winds up getting angry at Mithos and asking him to leave. Will things between them get resolved? Or will they just get worse? And who exactly is the next Heir to the Lightning Shrine…?

**Mitosu: **Shouldn't the answer to that be pretty obvious…?

**Me: **Well yeah, but y'never know…

--

"So you're saying I have to do _what_?" Mithos asked, his voice distant and dull, like he didn't quite believe what I was asking him.

"They want you to dress up like a girl—just so we can get across the bridge." I told him for the second time, "and I think it's a good idea."

He just shook his head, "_No_. I'm a guy. Besides, why do _I_ have to be the one that dresses up? You'd suit the role better."

"But you've got the looks," I reached out with my recently gloved hand and wrapped a strand of his long golden hair around a finger, "you'd be able to pull it off easy if you didn't talk that much."

"I still say no. Why do I even have to dress up to _begin_ with?"

"I—well—" I thought about it for a moment before shrugging my shoulders, "actually I don't know."

"Then why the hell did you _agree_ to it?" Mithos asked again, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief, "Aren't you the one who always asks questions?"

"Yeah, but if you think about it, it'd be useful. Or did you forget about _who's_ chasing us?" My eyes bore into his own and I could tell that he was more than willing to probably cause another mascre just so he didn't have to dress up, "we're norma—well, not _normal _half-elves, but we aren't as strong as we were back in Aselia! Or haven't you noticed that yet?"

He looked down at one of his hands, "I haven't really tried, yet. I guess I could, but I don't really _need_ my powers in order to kill anyone."

"But for Martel's sake—and my _own_—you _won't_, right?" My voice was probably a little more bitter than I had wanted it to be, but he seemed to realize what exactly it was that he just said.

"Ah—I didn't mean it like that!" His face looked panicked for a few seconds before it turned thoughtful, "So it would help with disguising us, sure. But what about you Rose and Ally? Wouldn't it be better if we all dressed up?" He took a strand of my own hair and ran it between his thumb and forefinger, "Silver hair _is_ kind of noticeable, even among those with Elven blood."

"We'll just have to risk it." I shifted away from him on the bed before falling backward onto the plush mattress, "I don't _really_ think it'd be a smart idea to tell him we're wanted anyway."

"Probably." Mithos agreed, moving back farther on the bed before leaning against the wall, "I don't think he'd actually _believe_ us. Either that or he'd help us out regardless."

I blinked and stared up at him, "You really think so?"

He nodded his head slightly, "He reminds me of that idiot Lloyd, but I could be wrong." His eyes narrowed slightly, "After all he _does_ remind me of Zelos as well."

"You can figure out that much just by being around him?" That honestly amazed me and I told him so, "That's amazing!"

"No it's not," he quickly denied, "I've been alive a while—those things are…just _natural_ now, I guess. Sort of how I knew I'd end up as more than just friends with you," he shifted a little more on the bed, until he was leaning over me, "I just had to say the right things to make it work out."

"And you did." I couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to my forehead, "And I'm glad."

"Mhm," he hummed out before leaning back up, "But me thinks we have to be careful with what we say. Thy walls may have ears." His eyes focused across the room at the door, and almost a second after he had finished speaking, it swung open.

And standing there in the doorway was none other than my very own look-alike. He was panting, and holding onto the edge of the door like it was his lifeline—his cheeks were still flushed from an obviously high fever, one that should still have him bedridden, and yet he was still standing there with a semi-smirk on his face, "Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn't." he said in a breathy response to what Mithos had just finished saying, "But…you forget…the walls are thin too…"

It took me a second to figure out what he was getting at, but once I did I could feel my face turn red. Before I could protest Mithos opened his mouth and did it for me, "We haven't gone that far yet."

"Really?" If he hadn't been so sick he probably would've sounded more than just curious, "Why…_not_…? S'not like you two don't do…_other…things…"_

"What in the name of the Goddess has Mitosu been putting into your head?" Mithos asked, again before I could put my two-cents in, disgust clear in his voice, "I thought he hated this sort of thing."

"Not hate." Jiniasu quickly interjected, though I couldn't ignore the hurt that flickered through his hazy eyes, "Jus'…doesn't _like_ it. We all gotta deal with somethin' uncomfortable at _one_ point in our lives." He took a staggering breath before stepping forward…

Only to collapse on the floor.

Or rather, _almost_ collapse on the floor. He caught himself before he could get that far, but he definitely looked like he wouldn't be able to stand on his own again.

"Tch, I hate…bein' sick." He mumbled out, pulling himself into a sitting position before looking back at us, "What? Y'afraid to help out the guy you got a truce with?"

"I never said that." Mithos dully replied back, shifting again so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, helping me to sit up as well, "He's the one who said it." He nodded his head towards me.

"But I can't do anything." I said with a shrug of my shoulders, "I'm hurt."

"Or y'just don't want me ta see anythin' in that pretty little head of yours." My look-alike added on, "But y'know, I never see anythin' clearly unless it's through a _kiss_ or somethin'."

"And how do I know I can trust you on that?" I questioned suspiciously, "Mitosu and Mithos just have to _touch_ to see something."

"An' they're both _way_ older than us." Jiniasu stated with a roll of his eyes.

"You're saying I'm old?" I was more than aware that another voice added on to Mithos', and I was right. There, standing in the doorway looking irritated, but oddly worried at the same time, was Mitosu.

Jiniasu seemed surprised that he was there, which resulted in him trying to both stand up and turn around at the same time, which obviously wouldn't work if he was still so weak from being sick. I was right, he practically fell back down afterwards but Mitosu, for whatever reason, decided to be nice. He grabbed one of my look-alike's arms, steadying him before looping one arm casually around his back for extra support.

"Ahah…thanks…Tosu-chan." Jiniasu said with a weakened grin, steadying himself even more by leaning himself slightly against Mitosu's chest. It was easy to see who was taller now, since they were standing right next to each other, but it didn't seem to matter. Mitosu still seemed every bit in control of the situation despite the height disadvantage.

"Hnn," was all Mitosu said in reply before trying to jerk himself away from my opposite's hold.

That's when I heard Mithos let out a low chuckle. I turned to look at him and saw the more than obvious smirk that was trying to make itself present on his lips. Right now it was just a grin, but it had every meaning that the smirk could hold. He noticed me staring at him and shook his head, "And you have to ask _me_ how far we've gone? How about you two?"

Almost immediately a pained look crossed over Mitosu's face, and a similar, yet more devious, one crossed of Jiniasu's. Mitosu tried harder to pull away, but at the same time my copy wouldn't let him. Instead he snuggled closer to Mitosu's chest, hiding his face in his neck, making a light humming noise as he did so.

"_Jin_," Mitosu hissed out, obviously uncomfortable with the current situation, "you _need_ to get back in bed."

"But _why_? I feel a little better." Jiniasu almost whined, pulling away slightly to stare down at his current caretaker.

"Right. You can't even walk on your own."

"Then how'd I get here?"

"Your room is _next door_, and you used the wall for support." Mitosu took his chance and stepped back, "Now let's go."

"But—" Jiniasu started, but was quickly cut off, not orally but silently, by Mitosu. The glare he sent in his direction was enough to even make _me_ feel cold. But it worked, and soon after that Jiniasu was successfully through the door, and said door was tightly shut.

But Mithos' grin still hadn't faded, "That's…_interesting_." He murmured with a slight shake of his head before turning his attention to me, "He feels bad."

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion, "which one?"

"Mitosu." I felt an arm snake it's way around my waist and I leaned willingly into its hold, "You could say it's _his_ fault that Jiniasu got sick in the first place."

"Eh? Really?" I looked back at the door, "What'd he do? Make him stand out in the rain, or something?"

"Close," Mithos tightened his grip on me, "They were out in the rain for too long." Something in the way he said that made me know that wasn't just it.

"And?" I prodded, staring up at him intently, "why were they out in the rain?"

"Dancing."

I blinked a few times, and I probably made a face because Mithos' grin widened just a bit, "That's _weird_." I finally managed out, "I didn't think they'd do something that…that…I used to do that with Lloyd and Colette when I was little. We'd play out in the rain until Raine yelled at us."

"I'm sure you know, but some people _do_ get sick from doing that." Mithos stated with a small chuckle, smiling softly down at me afterwards, "But is it really that unusual? I was…_like them_…at one point. You know it's entirely possible for an enemy to do something that _human_."

"I know, I know!" I quickly agreed, "That's not…I mean, can _you_ picture them doing something like that? I mean, Mitosu is way more serious than you are! Jiniasu…seems more likely to do that—but _still_!"

He let out another chuckle, this time using his other hand to brush my bangs out of my eyes, "I see," He murmured before his face suddenly turned serious, "But I guess…everyone has a side to them that others don't think they'd have."

"And dancing in the rain qualifies as an activity of that other side. At least to both of them, right?" I asked even though I already knew the answer, "But how did you figure that out? I doubt he told you."

"That's because he didn't." At my still-curious stare he clarified, "I mean, he accidentally touched me when we were going up the stairs."

"Ah…" I looked back over at the door, "But then doesn't that mean he saw three things too?"

Mithos shrugged his shoulders uncaring, but at the same time way too tense, "He did. But…they aren't that…important." The hallow-ness of his voice startled me, along with how suddenly _pale_ his face was.

"And you tell it like _that_ and expect me not to worry?" I questioned, shifting closer to him before reaching up with one of my hands to touch his face.

"There's nothing to worry about." He was lying, he always played with his hair when he was lying, "As I said, they aren't important."

"Right." I shifted closer, "I believe you." I was practically on his lap now, "Except for maybe." I grabbed the hand that was tangling itself with strands of his soft golden hair, "I don't. Believe you, I mean." I successfully untangled his hand and squeezed it as hard as I could, silently wincing as pain shot up my arm, "Besides, I'd want to hear about 'em anyway."

For a moment he stared at me, and for one of the _first_ times, he actually looked dumbfounded. He quickly recovered though, with a shake of his head, and smiled, "Well he basically said he just saw scenes of us talking. But he didn't hear anything, kinda like with me for him. Only one image stuck out clearly this time around, out of the three we saw."

"Ah, then what was the image?" He was dawdling on purpose, but at least his face didn't look as pale as it had before.

"Just, ah," I was suddenly reminded of back when Mithos first betrayed us, the look on his face clearly said he was hiding something major, and he wasn't above lying just to avert my attention away—

Then he was kissing me.

He did that too, to make me stop thinking of something, or to just generally distract me from my current train of thought. I hated it when he used _this_ method, it was the most effective, and it usually meant he really, _really_ didn't want me to ask him whatever I was asking him anymore. That worried me into struggling and, eventually, he let go.

"Genis?" He asked, sounding both startled but at the same time irritated and_ knowing_, "What's wrong?"

"You already know." I muttered, trying hard to regain my usually breathing. My lips still tingled lightly from the contact, and it was _hard_ just trying to remember what it was that I was trying to say, "and you obviously don't want _me_ to know. An' I wanna know _why_."

"Not being very clear are we?" He asked, empty humor in his voice, "What more do you want to know?"

"For one it's important—whatever the heck it is you don't want me to know, which yes I still want to know—and you _know_ I _hate it_ when you _do that_!" I was blushing again, and for some _odd_ reason my look-alike's voice echoed through my head, "a-and you _know_ that's…we can't exactly _do that_ here. The walls are thin."

"Then don't make a lot of noise," his tone still held that same humorless air and it was unnerving, "But we won't go that far anyway. I told_ him_ that, and you should already _know_ that."

"I do!" I quickly replied, suddenly feeling the urge to raise my voice, "But—but…! I still hate it when you do that for _that_ reason."

"Do what for what reason?" He was trying to be sarcastic now, and it hurt.

"I mean _kiss me_. To distract me." I felt my face heat up even more, "It works too well!"

And again his mouth was on mine, but this time only for a split second, "Well then I guess I'll use this method more often."

"But only around people who _know_, right?" I found myself agreeing with him, "But not that much. Please. I hate it."

"You said yourself that it worked." He reminded me, tilting his head slightly to the side as he loomed over me.

"_Yes_, but I _also_ said I _hated_ it." I reminded him, placing a hand lightly on his chest, "or do you suddenly have selective hearing syndrome?"

My words seemed to fall on deaf ears, though, as Mithos slowly took my hand in his, pulling me closer than I already was, and for a moment we stayed like that. Staring at each other, his face pale, and showing absolutely _no_ expression at all. It made the bottom of my stomach drop, and I almost felt sick. I wanted to tell him this, and it might've actually snapped him out of it.

But he was kissing me again.

And again I was forcing him off me, "Mithos!" I roughly—as roughly as I _could_—pushed him away, only to have him grab my hands before I could back away from him, "Didn't you hear a word I _said_?"

"Yeah I did," he quickly responded, his face growing paler, "but I don't want you to worry about it. I said it was nothing."

That…_really_…irked me, "And that coincides with forcing yourself on me?!" The tone of my voice more than showed him that, "You could have _hurt_ me!" I added on for good measure.

And it worked—it snapped him back to reality, an dfor a while he just sat there, staring down at me with this disbelieving look on his face. Then he leaned back in and pressed his lips to mine, this time softer, before breaking away, "I…sorry."

The word stung more than I thought it would. All I could do was raise my hand—for whatever reason, I wasn't sure—and say, "Right." The blandness of my tone surprised me, though—but not as much as it seemed to surprise him.

"I should be taking care of you," he continued, remorse clear in his voice. But I made no move to respond, choosing to clench my hand into a fist instead. This seemed to worry him for whatever reason and he hastily continued, "Rose would get angry if I didn't."

"You mean that's the only reason you're in here?" I asked, dropping my hand slowly to my side, "to watch over me because she _asked_ you to?"

For a second he looked surprised before asking, "What's wrong?" I wanted to laugh at how _late_ that question was, and even _he_ seemed to realize what little it would actually do, and quickly added on, "I mean—I know but I already said—"

"And I already don't believe you." I interjected

"And I _know_ that." He started.

"So why don't you _tell_ me?!" My voice was much louder than before, so much so that he actually_ flinched_, "You think I'll just let it drop after a kiss and some sweet talk?" I dropped my voice a bit—after all the walls _were_ thin—and narrowed my eyes, "Last time I checked I'm not the kind of girl who's in those sappy romance novels that just up and falls for whatever 'Prince Charming' says!"

"I never said you _were_!" Mithos tried but I couldn't bring myself to listen. I was mad, my head was starting to hurt, and I_ knew_ I got just a bit irrational whenever that happened. It didn't help much that this headache gave me a bad feeling—I already had _enough_ bad things happen when I had a headache, and even _with_ Feral gone I didn't want to take any chances. But regardless Mithos seemed to finally realize I wasn't listening to him and tried again, "Genis why don't—"

"Whatever it is, why don't we _not_?" I didn't even let him finish, "I don't really feel like it." I continued, noticing just how _shocked_ he seemed to be at my statement.

"But I didn't even—"

Again I cut him off, "Just leave." My head was pounding. I just wanted to lay down and maybe get some sleep so before he could even ask _why_ I answered for him, "Please just _go_. I don't want to listen to it—you—_okay_?" Whatever face I made as I said that seemed to work. He was up and out, not another word said, closing the door silently behind him.

And my headache just got worse

--

**Mithos' POV**

I silently shut the door to our room and I felt my stomach clench painfully in a tight knot. I screwed up. Evenafter I said that I had done—said all the _right things_ to get us together—I go and screw up. I clenched my hand into a tight fist and banged it against the door. I didn't even get a response. Not from Genis, anyway, and not even a verbal one. I noticed her, and all she did was stare at me, gripping her weapon tightly in her hands, which were shaking with other wise hidden nervousness.

"Ally." I started and she stiffened almost mechanically, "What's up?" I could tell that she could tell nothing good _was_ up. In fact she probably heard my conversation with Genis a few seconds ago. But whether or not she heard she didn't say. Instead she held out her flute—carved from some sort of blue shell—and asked:

"I was told that you know how to play. Could you teach me?"

I attempted to smile and she was nice enough to ignore how weak it probably looked, "Sure why not? I need to kill some time anyway."

She noticeably brightened at my agreement and gave a shy, yet knowing, smile, "Let's…go outside. It stopped thundering."

"That's fine with me." I complied, "But first…I think it'd help if I had my own." She seemed embarrassed for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. And soon I found myself in her and Rose's room—which was where I had dropped mine and Genis' bags upon arrival—rummaging through the contents, trying to find my panpipes. But my hand landed on Genis' Linkite Ocarina. For a moment I debated on putting it back and looking for my own, but Ally was waiting, and she kept glancing out the window like she was afraid she'd see a flash of lightning in the dark rainy clouds above. I didn't want to keep her waiting, after all, I really _didn't_ have anything better to do. So I held it up, showing it to her, and said, "This'll have to do. It's Genis', but I don't think he'll mind."

'_He probably won't even come out of our room for another hour anyway,' _I couldn't help but think, _'And even then he might want to switch rooms.'_ I quickly squashed that thought, though, and instead forced myself to get up and walk over to the door. We made it to the stairs leading down to the lobby when the sound of rain overhead seemed to stop, "Do you think it stopped raining?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I think so…" But she answered me anyway, "Why don't we go…outside? There's a little overhang covering the walkway to the shops…we could go under that i-if it starts to rain again." She took a shaky breath before continuing, "And there's a tree there with pretty flowers. I saw it when…" her voice died on her then, and instead she just shook her head and started down the stairs, a pep I wasn't used to seeing in every step she took until she reached the bottom.

I followed her mutely out not the front door but one of the side doors in the kitchen. One of the cooks looked up from his position over the stove as we opened the door, but Ally just smiled at him and he looked back down.

'_is it me or does she seem happier all of a sudden…?' _I couldn't help but think as we stepped out into the humid air, _'She seemed so…' _She cut me off before I could finish that sentence.

"The grass is still wet…" she didn't sound upset though, instead she was looking over at a small sapling-looking tree in the center of the courtyard—it had huge white blossoms that had pale green stripes along it's petal's. But it wasn't in bloom yet. She turned to me and smiled another hesitant smile, "That's the tree I was talking about. It might…bloom soon, with all the rain."

"Maybe." I shook my head, "But I'm surprised it even got that big, it doesn't look like a type of plant that'd grow here."

"That's because it isn't." We both jumped at the sound of that—that _idiots_—voice, and I turned around just in time to see him step off the other side of the path, with Rose close behind him and a very unfriendly looking bag in her hand.

"Ooh hey!" Rose greeted with a less-than-happy-happy-joy-joy smile on her face, "Looks like you got 'im out here for us!"

I blinked and turned back to Ally who nodded her head, "Um…yes. You said you wanted to go shopping for the…_items_…and I know he was in his room…so he already knows what's in the bag…right?" She looked up at me with a curious look on her face.

A split second later I realized she wanted an answer, "I…guess…?" But really I didn't want to guess.

'_Maybe it has to do with what Genis said earlier…?' _mentioning his name, even _in_ my thoughts, hurt, _'I wonder…if I just agreed with him maybe we wouldn't've fought…' _

Though _that guy_ would've come in anyway. And we could've wound up fighting just because of what _he_ said.

"Good then," Lance grinned excitedly and _now_ I was nervous, "Rose, Ally why don't you—"

He didn't get much farther before a loud crash of thunder rumbled through the sky, followed by streaks of lightning that didn't look exactly friendly.

"—Okay, screw that, but go inside anyway." Lance finished, his tone more serious than it had been a few seconds ago. He turned his face to the sky and watched another few streaks of lightning before, oddly enough, drawing his sword. There was another low rumble of thunder and I _tried_ to ignore how Ally was suddenly cowering next to me, ears covered, eyes squeezed shut—

And then Lance was making his way towards the small sapling tree in the center of the field—

I barely heard Rose scream, "Are you _crazy_?" Over another loud crash of thunder…

Then a lightning bolt. A sliver of purple, zigzagging its way along the thick clouds, then down, fast—

And Lance really _was_ crazy. He lifted his sword toward the sky, and the lightning, for whatever reason, seemed attracted to it. In a flash of bright light and _extremely_ loud thunder, the lightning connected…

When the flash died down I was sure I'd see a pile of ashes where Lance was standing. But I didn't. He was still standing there, but I could see the aftershocks of the lightning bolt traveling along the blade, from tip to hilt.

"You really _are_ crazy." Rose muttered, now next to me, trying to get Ally to look up, "You could've _died_."

He shook his head and just laughed at that, "Nope, I won't die. Not from a measly bolt of lightning anyway." He ran a hair through his damp hair, and I finally noticed that it was raining again, "I mean, if I wasn't immune to it then how could I watch over the Lightning Shrine?"

"But how are you immune to it?" I tried hard not to turn my head at the familiar sounding voice of Genis, instead I focused on the brunette in front of me as he sheathed his sword again, "I'v never heard of really anyone who's _immune_ to it, unless they control it."

"Well I guess you could say I do." He looked sheepish as he said that, scratching the back of his head with a goofy Lloyd-like expression on his face, "I mean—I _am_ the Heir to the Lightning Shrine after all."

--

**Me: **If the fact that he's the heir surprised you then…it's another cliffhanger like ending. But I don't think it should be _that _surprising.

**Mitosu: **True, but, Jiniasu and I don't make much of an appearance in this chapter…

**Me: **No you don't, but you had your own POV…so…that counts. –nods head-

**Mitosu: **I guess this means the whole 'Neon City' Arc is coming to a close?

**Me: **Yup it looks like. Now then: R&R! Questions? Comments? CC? Send them all via a review! They're the fastest way to let me know people're reading this, an' the fastest way I get to updating! (Oh, and next chapter _should_ have a cross-dressing Mithos in it XD)


	29. Does a Dress Make it Better?

**Me: **Hrm…what should I say? What should I say?

**Jiniasu: **Eh, you're 'sorry', maybe?

**Me: **Well yeah, but, I'll e'splain the details (for those who refuse to go to my homepage for whatever reason) in the authors notes.

**To Understand: Redemption of One's Sins**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Does a Dress Make it Better? **

**By Harmony283**

**Jiniasu: **So this is the chapter where Mithos cross dresses?

**Me: **Well, it's what I had planned, and it definitely looks that way.

**Jiniasu: **But it's been a while, so, has the dress design changed much?

**Authors Note: **Err, not exactly sure why y'care, but no, not really. Now for this chapter, Mithos definitely dislikes dresses, especially dresses he's being forced to wear. But will Genis somehow convince him that it looks fine? Or, wait, they had an argument, didn't they? Will they be able to make up? Will it really be that easy? And is it _really_ a good idea to leave Rose alone with your personal belongings? Read and find out!

**Note: **-tags on note because she doesn't want to put it in the main authors notes- I'm _extremely_ sorry for making people wait for this update. I won't give all the details here (since that'd be taking up chapter space, which is _so_ not cool on all regards) but school, plus writers block, plus 'where the heck did I _save_ it?' plus computer crashing does NOT equal brownie points for motivation. Especially when it comes to this fanfic. If you want to know the specifics PM me, email me, or contact me on deviantArt/my homepage.

**Jiniasu: **that was short and sweet

**Me: **eh, I'm brain dead, and I really don't feel like going into a rant mode right now XP

--------------------------------------------

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't recognize him. Almost. He was standing there looking irritated as Rose straightened out the back of the dress she had bought. It was a nice dress. It suited him. Purple top, grey bottom, and black underneath. His hair was long enough too—after Rose put it up I was sure I wouldn't be able to recognize him. As a boy, anyway.

"You aren't going to put my hair up, are you?" Mithos seemed to read my mind, "If you do—I swear—I swear—"

"Well it _looks_ fine down," Rose nonchalantly agreed, "B_uuut_ we're doing this for another reason, aren't we?" She gave him a look and, even though he wasn't facing her, I could tell he felt it.

"Yeah," he didn't sound irritated, though. More like sad.

'_It's what I felt earlier.' _I thought, slowly sitting back down on the bed I chose to sleep in, _'When he fought with Genis. But Rose doesn't know yet.' _

Or she _could_ know. She was hard to read.

'_But it was painful.' _My heart clenched slightly at that, _'They must really—really…or something's wrong.' _It was something I could probably easily look into as a Fortuneteller. But I couldn't. Not now. It felt like I betrayed it—the fortunes, the _everything_. Anything I saw…it wouldn't come true. I couldn't trust it. I'd have to change it, _'But I can't even do that.' _

"Hey Ally, hand me the brush would you?" I looked up at Rose as she spoke those words, she was happy, if not a bit annoyed as well. She hadn't wanted to dress him up in the first place. But _he_ was so convincing. And maybe—partly—it might be needed. I couldn't tell yet. After all, it'd be easy getting through this side of the bridge. Maybe.

I picked up the brush lying next to me on the bed, and slowly walked over to her, handing it to her before attempting to smile, "It…suits you. For a dress, I mean."

He glared at me through the mirror and it took everything I had not to flinch and look away. Well, I flinched. But that was it. His look softened when he saw my reaction, but I was already turning away, "I'm cutting my hair." He suddenly stated, "If you do anything more than put it up."

"Oh?" Rose cast me a worried glance but I turned away before it could truly reach me, "How short?"

"To my shoulders."

"Ehhh?" she looked startled at this, "But didn't it take you a while? To grow it out—I mean. It's almost to the middle of your back!"

"It did." I watched his eyes narrow in his reflection before the look in them softened, "But it was at that length two years ago…when I first met Genis."

"Speaking of Genis, I haven't seen 'im." Rose continued to brush out Mithos' hair, despite the fact that he had stiffened considerably, "I was surprised when he didn't follow us in here."

"He's…" Mithos started, his eyes saddening, fist clenching, "probably in his room…"

"Yeah I figured that," Rose continued on like she didn't even notice, "but why? Is he tired?"

"I…don't know."

Before Rose could ask him why I felt myself open my mouth, "I think he has a headache." They both turned to me with disbelieving looks on their faces, "O-Or at least I think he does. He didn't…look like he wanted to be around somewhere wi-with loud noises. L-Like thunder…or…maybe even voices."

"So he went outside _because_?" Rose questioned again before answering it herself, "Probably thought we'd get electrocuted. Not that he could've done anything." She ran the brush once more through Mithos' hair before taking the hair tie and pulling his hair through it, "He's already had enough electricity for a while now."

"Yeah. And I don't want him going anywhere _near_ that Shrine again—even _if_ we found the heir." Mithos' expression turned sour, "Which yeah we have but—"

"In the long run it won't do anyone any good." Rose finished, wrapping the hair tie once more around Mithos' hair.

"We'd probably end up fighting The God of Lightning—or whoever it is—if we went there again, and even I can see that none of us are ready." Mithos sighed out in defeat, his expression worsening the closer Rose got to being done with his hair.

"And the next Shrine's across the bridge."

"But it's in…a desert. So I've heard." I added on, sitting back down on the bed again, "A-And I also heard that only members of the highest families can enter."

"But Genis is the Elemental Chosen, right?" The title sounded foreign and strange, even Mithos seemed to react weirdly to it, "So he should be able to open it just fine!" She was being optimistic. But it was too forceful. It wasn't helping.

"I feel like I'm repeating something…" Mithos muttered before shaking his head, "Maybe. But isn't Sakura the main capital now? It seems like it's pretty important."

"Important?" I turned to the door and saw none other than _that guy_ standing in it, "I'd say it's pretty important, after all it's where the current King lives."

"Really?" Mithos didn't sound like he fully believed him.

But, just as cheerful as always, he answered, "Yup!"

"It depends on where you live, though," Rose added on, sounding just as irritated as she had earlier, "since to some people—"

"—think of Jade as the capital." I finished for her, trying my best to stand up without my legs shaking, "I-I've been taught that ever since I was little."

"Really?" He didn't seem too surprised by that fact, "Is that why you hate me so much?" I didn't expect him to answer that—I couldn't even _respond_ to that—not right now.

"Well you just up and ask the most _awkward_ questions, don't ya?" Rose sounded really annoyed now, her eyes narrowing as she stared up at the brunette, "_yeah_ maybe it is, but then your personality isn't all too great around us either."

"What're you talking about?!" He sounded too shocked at that, so much so that I could tell half of it was fake.

"And you remind me of a certain idiot I used to know." Mithos pointed out, stepping forward, and even though he _tried_ to look menacing it didn't work. The dress really _did_ make him girlier.

"But I'm not stupid!"

For a moment Mithos seemed to think that over before answering, "Well, no, you hopefully aren't. But then you just remind me of a philandering pervert that used his social status for his own gain."

"I—" he hesitated for only a fraction of a second before denying, "I don't do that _either_! So I'm not like either of them!"

"You're _like_ both of them." Mithos shot back.

"Well let me _meet_ 'em an' I'll decide for myself!"

"I doubt you'll ever meet them." The tone in his voice shifted drastically, "And I don't think you'll ever find them even if I _do_ give you their names."

"Eh, really? Well I know a lot of people, I bet'cha I can find 'em even _if_ you don't tell me their names!"

"Really?" I felt my stomach clench for some reason as Mithos tilted his head slightly to the side, causing his bangs to fall to one side, covering one of his eyes, "I still don't think you'll find them. Anywhere in Reti'thera, anyway."

"And I agree with him." Rose nodded her head, "Besides, it's really hard to find people anyway, unless you hire someone to go out and pick up any information _at all_ on them."

"Which can be pretty hard anyway, and besides," My eyes widened as I saw Genis walk in as well, "I don't think you'd _want_ to find them anyway. One of 'em might actually mistake you for a girl." He was directing that last comment at Mithos, and, oddly enough, Mithos blushed.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Rose's POV**

"Genis!" I put on a mock happy smile, hoping it looked realistic enough, "Where've you been? Are you feeling a little better?"

He looked surprised for a moment before trying to smile back, "Sorry…I just had a really bad headache. A-and I needed to be alone for a while."

"Ah," I nodded my head in understanding, "Ally _said_ you didn't look too good." I put on another smile, "But it's great that you feel better now. What do you think of Mithos?"

"He looks like…a girl." I expected him to sound at least _remotely _happy about it, but he didn't. That worried me, but Genis just continued on, "I'm sure we'll be able to pass by without them noticing or at least without them noticing _you_…"

"Oh they'll notice you alright," Lance stated with a wide grin, "I mean—you'll pass off as a girl _perfectly_." Mithos blushed again, but I was sure it was for an entirely _different_ reason.

"That's not what I meant." And it worried me that Genis didn't seem worried. At all. Something _definitely_ happened. But I didn't even get a chance to ask before Lance started asking his _own_ set of questions.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" He looked from Genis, to Mithos, then to me, like he expected _me_ to be the one with the answers.

I just shrugged, "What do you think?"

He gave me an even weirder look before looking back at Genis, "Don't tell me you guys're wanted criminals or something…?"

"Well you'd figure _that_ out eventually." I managed to jab in, but, of course, they _ignored _me.

"So you are? Oh, hell—you'd better not drag me into…into," he paused for a moment and blinked, "What the hell'd you do anyway?"

I opened my mouth to answer that one as well—in hopes that they'd actually take the time and notice me—but when it came down to it, I had no idea what to even _say_, "Well, it's complicated." I managed out.

"That's one way to put it," Mithos muttered out, crossing his arms across his chest in a very 'girly' manner, letting his hair fall slightly over one of his shoulders, "I'd like to think it's more _them _dragging _us_ into a bunch of needless crap."

"Basically, yeah, it's complicated." Genis quickly corrected, his eyes wavering for a moment before dragging away from Mithos to look at Lance, "We kinda got on their bad side to begin with."

"Whose bad side?"

Genis flinched, "Ruby—the Crimson Knights."

I _knew_ that was going to cause a bit of trouble, and I was right. Lance's shoulders immediately straightened, and his back went rigid, "Really? What'd you do? Beat the crap out of 'em or somethin'? They're always one for a fight." He said that almost sarcastically, but he probably knew more about them than any of us did.

Mithos let out a short snicker, "Well we did kick their asses pretty bad."

"_But_ they almost, ah," I thought for a moment—the last thing I needed was for him to be angry and sarcastic with _me_—so I had to phrase what I said next _very_ carefully, "they barged into my hometown. One of their spies held my father captive."

He blinked at me for a moment before his shoulders relaxed, just a bit, "And why the hell'd they do that?"

"Didn't they want a map?" Genis answered his question with a question, "I mean—you said before that no one can really agree on what the map should look like so…" he trailed off then, seeming to realize that he probably shouldn't've answered that question for me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah—that's pretty much it. It surprised me though, who the spy was." I couldn't help the smirk that suddenly crossed my face—tryin' to be _nice_, or break the topic gently, just _didn't_ seem to work now.

"Who was it?" He seemed interested enough as well, "I'm pretty familiar everyone in the army—since they come by here frequently. Probably know a bit I shouldn't know but," he shook his head, "so spill. What'd they look like? An' if they gave their name—what was it?"

For a moment I had to question _why_ he wanted to know that—even Genis looked indecisive on how we should answer that—but again, to both our surprises, _Mithos_ was the one who spoke, "And why the hell do you wanna know something like that? I doubt she'd come around here anyway."

Lance looked almost surprised by that, but not for the reason Genis and Mithos were probably thinking. Or, who was I to know? They _knew_ by now what a woman's standpoint was, they probably already guessed that that was one of his reasons. "A…_woman_? As a spy?" He looked unsure, "You sure about that? I mean—"

"See? As I said—doubt you'd know her." Mithos cut him off, his voice terse and cold, his eyes focusing—again, surprisingly—on Genis. The gaze wasn't gentle; it was almost like he was reprimanding Genis of something—

And from the guilty look on Genis' face, I could tell he knew what it was. He even sounded nervous when he cleared his throat to speak, "I guess…you really wouldn't know her." He hesitantly agreed, "I-I know you want to know, but maybe it's better you didn't ask."

For a moment Lance debated over this, before saying, in an oddly _knowing_ manner—or at least more knowing than his outward appearance cared to display—"Eh, then I won't. But y'do realize this means I'm ditchin' ya right after we reach Sakura, right?"

"All the better for us."

"Mithos!"

"_What_?" Genis immediately flinched, and immediately their expressions were reversed—well, _almost_, anyway. Mithos went from annoyed—and almost _betrayed_—to guilty, and Genis went immediately to a sort of sad annoyance like he had just been hurt by someone he wasn't expected to be hurt by.

'_Oh the drama.' _I sarcastically thought, biting my lip to keep from saying it out loud.

Meanwhile Lance shot them both confused looks before raising his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted." He turned around and walked over to the door, but before he went through he looked at us from over his shoulder, "When you're ready I'll be waiting on the west side of town, at the bar—y'can't miss it. If all else fails look for the guy with a big sword." He mock saluted before taking one gigantic step out the door, and practically slamming it behind me.

"Okay, _what_ the hell happened between you two." The words were out of my mouth before either of them could so much as move.

Mithos seemed to recover the fastest though, and the first words out of his mouth were, "Nothing." He glanced over at Genis with an almost regretful look, but Genis made no move to meet the gaze back.

And if that wasn't the most awkward silence I didn't know what was, "_Yes_, it's nothing." I agreed, glancing between the both of them, "But," I saw the way Genis took one step away from Mithos and I turned to the blond, "It's obviously something you did."

I thought he'd get angry, even _deny_, but to my surprise he didn't do either of these things. In fact, I could _see_ a small blushing forming on his face as he spoke, "I…yes." I nodded my head for him to continue, and immediately the blush fell, "But then," he looked over at Genis, his voice raising, "you kicked me out. How was I supposed to—"

"I had a headache." Genis cut him off, "It…would've made things worse." He took another step away from Mithos—or at least _tried_ to. But then the oddest thing happened.

I'd honestly figure that neither would want to touch each other—in any way—until this argument got resolved. Or at the very least if they did try to touch each other it'd be more on the violent side. This was…sort of violent. Mithos had crossed the short space—annoyance, worry, regret clear on his face—and grabbed one of Genis' wrists, but instead of pushing him backwards, like I had thought, he_ pulled_ him forwards.

All Genis could make in sounds of protest was a small, barely audible, squeak as he hit Mithos' chest.

"And you didn't tell me this _because_?" I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it—Mithos had, after all, said it right in Genis' ear, like it was some sort of intimate word between—

"I'm sorry." Genis whispered just as quietly, relaxing slightly into his hold, "I said…it'd make things worse so…I wanted to calm down f-first."

It was almost like they _weren't_ talking about a regular headache. Like they were talking about something that was worse than that, but—

I let out a sigh, "Ah, I see we aren't much use here either." I looked over at Ally who was looking feebily down at her feet, "Okay, I get it. Let's go." She seemed surprised when I grabbed onto her wrist and yanked her forward enough to get behind her. I pushed her the rest of the way towards the door—which, thankfully, she opened—before turning back. Mithos was staring right at me, but Genis didn't seem content on moving anytime soon, "Don't kill each other 'kay?" I winked before stepping out into the hallway as well and shutting the door behind me.

"Um," Ally, awkwardly, shifted in front of me, "That was…our room."

"You're right, it was." I agreed.

"So we kicked…ourselves out of our own room." Something told me—whether she wanted to admit it out loud or not—she thought I was an idiot.

"Ah well," I chuckled softly at the thought, "They need to be _alone_ right now. I don't think sending them to their room would've made things better."

"Really?" She didn't sound like she believed me fully, "But…it'd be more comfortable, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged, "We just rented these rooms anyway, so I don't think it makes that much of a difference."

"M-Maybe." It surprised me how quickly she agreed, seeing as she didn't seem to _want_ to agree, with her head bowed. It almost made me feel guilty.

No, actually. Maybe it _did_. Oh dear.

I stepped closer to her, but she didn't seem to notice, "Oh come on now, stop with the gloomy face," she jolted at the words and looked up at me. I smiled, "So, what do you want to do now?"

She looked generally confused at my question, "Wh-what?"

"I'm asking, what should we do?" again she gave me a look that told me she thought I was at least a little out of the loop, but that she didn't want to say it out loud. How _cute_.

Wait. _Not_ cute.

But cute anyway.

I backed up a step, "Oh I dunno, since they're using our room, why don't we use theirs?"

"But their stuff is still in there—" it felt like she was trying to point it out for a reason and, really, maybe she _was_.

It did, however, give me the best little idea. I couldn't help but grin, "Exactly. Why don't we give ourselves a little history lesson?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Mithos gained the title **Gender-bending Beauty**

-Not every man can pull off such an act of Beauty—

you are truly one of a kind!

**Me: **Glad I was able to manage out 8 pages in this chapter...(and a title for a character)

**Jiniasu: **Took way too long, I'll tell y'that much—and where the heck did _we_ go.

**Me: **Gee, I wonder. Don't worry, you'll pop up again soon. –smiles-

**Jiniasu: **Because of revisions?

**Me: **Yup! Now then, R&R please! I think I've said this too much, but I really love all the reviews I receive! They really _do_ motivate me (if I don't procrastinate). Though I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next (it's Winter vacation, thus everyone is home, thus sis and dad hog the computer constantly), I can assure you I have time to write, and I'll definitely use it.


	30. I'm No Woman

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter 30: I'm No Woman **

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **Well…long leave of absence yet again (Jiniasu: I'll say so). Again, all I can say is I'm _trying _to go through and edit some pieces of the actual _plot_ for this, so things have…changed slightly in the grander scheme of things (Mitosu: Really?). Though I will say…this chapter…doesn't all entirely hate me, though I do dislike the beginning somewhat (YES it will be explained). Oh and, -looks at the OCs- you explain the next part…

**Jiniasu: **Okies then—well? –looks at Mitosu-

**Mitosu: **-sighs- the authoress has made some changes to the writing style as well.

**Jiniasu: **it will be _very, very _confusing at times. But it's all intentional! So don't get mad!

**Mitosu: **Also, my other half (Mithos) will be having a larger role in this.

**Jiniasu: **Which means the majority of the story will be told from his POV from now on (except in certain cases).

**Mitosu: **…do I have to do the apology…?

**Jiniasu:** -sighs- She's also very sorry for the leave of absence (again), but she will try to get ahead in the chapters again! So we hope you lovely readers will continue to review, right? –nudges Mitosu- R_ight_?

**Mitosu: **…Right…

**Jiniasu: **So thank you VERY MUCH to those who DID take the time to review! (despite said leave of absence) that includes: **LittleLinor (thanks for editing!), Moonshine's Guide, Symphonian Fan, Eldraa Seranius, Ultima Phoenix (thanks for editing!), and accident prone**! You wouldn't believe how inspirational your reviews were! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(April's POV) **

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea _after _all. I turned to look back at my companions—Lloyd had come along, so had _Zelos_—but then, of course he would, if Lloyd got involved—Colette was hovering just above the ground, and Raine.

Raine, worrying her lip—it was almost bleeding—checking around every corner—like we weren't supposed to be here. Which, technically, we weren't.

"Y'know I could've just used my title." Zelos muttered, running a hand through sweaty bangs,

"Yeah—Raine, he really wouldn't've minded—" Lloyd tried to start, only to have Colette 'hush' him—loudly

"I hear footsteps."

"Don't you always?" Zelos shot back, obviously annoyed as he pulled his headband back on, "Which direction?"

Thankfully the Angel wasn't offended, "The…left, I think." She tilted her head slightly to the side, "Yeah—definitely the left." She turned to look at me, then her eyes flitted to the back of Raine's head, "Professor—we should—"

"Move, yeah I know." She panted out, wincing, "We will—in a moment."

"How close are they?" It was almost like Zelos knew something. His eyes narrowed, "April, y'might wanna try healing her now, for necessities sake." 

_Like I wouldn't heal her anyway_. I didn't let it get to me. I couldn't. I turned to Raine, "He's right—you're hurt, aren't you?"

"It's just a scratch."

I smiled at the familiar words, "Didn't Genis used to say that all the time?" she looked surprised, and I held out my hand, concentrating for a moment, letting the warm familiar glow—that I hadn't, admittedly, used in a while—pass through me, to the small wound. She pulled away a second before the wound could fully close up, and turned away.

"Yes he did." I could hear the pain there—

'_Maybe I shouldn't've brought it up.' _But I knew I had to. How long had it been? He disappeared nearly two weeks ago? A little less? I couldn't remember the right date anymore, but I knew she would. _'Of course she would—he's her only family, and I—'_

I shook my head, "And what did _you_ always say to him?"

I saw her fist clench tighter around her staff, "That it could get infected."

"Exactly." I forced my smile to be just that much brighter, "So please listen to your own advice."

"I _will_ when I actually find the one I originally gave the advice _to_." She was angry, I knew that, but I flinched anyway. It _hurt _anyway.

"Professor." Colette murmured—I couldn't look at her, but I heard the concern in her voice, "We really _should_ move."

"And _again_ we could just use my title and have it all blow over, spick-and-span." Zelos droned for the third time, eyes narrowing, "But I agree with little miss Angel—we _do_ need to get going."

Zelos was in a bad mood—this wouldn't end well. I bit my lip, "I…we should."

"Yeah we should," he took a step forward, dragging Lloyd with him, "if we get caught _now _everything'll just blow up." Then, he lowered his voice—as he walked past Raine—whispering, "This isn't like you, we need answers."

She met his gaze undeterred, "And you will _get_ them."

"I don't like where we're going." He raised his voice just a little more at that, "And if this turns out to be another—" he hesitated, "Ah, hell," he continued walking again, faster this time, "I don't give a shit anymore. What happens happens."

"Z-Zelos—" Lloyd tried to tug his hand out of his grip, and only succeeded a little bit, "Do _you _know where we're going? We left town a while ago—"

"And what exactly are we close to?" he responded back—stopping, looking back at us, and changing his sentence completely, "Do you _want_ to get caught?"

"Why would someone follow us all the way to—to—" Lloyd got it, "We're going to the Toize Valley mines? _Why_?"

"Ask Raine." Was all Zelos said, "But _hell_—do you _know_ how angry Regal'll be if he finds out?"

Raine somehow managed to catch up to him, me, trailing directly behind him, and Colette floating beside me, "We'll just have to take that risk. I _know_ there has to be something down there."

"Are you forgetting we can't get _in_?" Zelos shot back.

"Didn't you always say you enjoyed brute force?" she aimed that at Lloyd, who sheepishly looked off to the side.

"Raine," I tried to catch up to her, and managed, somehow, "Are you sure you'll find it, though?"

"Yes." Her voice brooked no argument.

"And if you don't?" Colette, hesitantly, whispered.

"I will."

"You won't." that was Zelos again, "—especially _now_ that—" he cut his sentence off with a loud sigh before continuing again, "—nevermind, it's pointless—you won't listen. But _damn_," he scratched the back of his head, "You've changed, Professor." Then he laughed, "I don't know if I like ya more now!"

"What makes you think I care about your opinion?" She sped up, leaving me trailing, "Because quite honestly, I never _have_, and I definitely won't now."

"So the reason you walked out after he asked _why_ is because?" he muttered, loud enough for us to hear, but not loud enough that he wanted an answer.

She answered him anyway, "B_ecause_, we don't have _time_. If something—if something _so help me_ happened to Genis—I—I—"

"You'll go and kill yourself."

No humor.

_Whatsoever_.

Raine halted, immediately, and swiveled around. Everyone was silent—even Colette was on her feet now. Then, calmly, Raine spoke, "Wh_at_?" and it was a question, first and foremost.

I wanted to know the answer too—_Why did Zelos say that?' _there wasn't a reason for it. He didn't mean it to be funny—unless he had the driest humor on the planet, which I _knew_ he didn't. He could make just about anyone laugh, if he tried hard enough—I had seen him do it once, recently—

"Well?" He answered her back with a question, "_Won't_ you?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it.

Zelos closed his eyes, "Exactly." His shoulders slackened, just a bit, "So let me tell you," she was pensive—we all were. I swallowed, and it seemed too loud, "You _are_ overreacting. We _do_ have time. Your brother _isn't _dead."

"And how do you know that?" She squeaked out, "How—how can you be so _sure_?"

He let out a bark of a laugh, smiling, sarcastically, "Look—granted I don't _like_ the kid much—hell, I hate Yggdrasill's guts—"

"We all know that, Zelos." Lloyd reminded him, gently.

He laughed again, running one hand, _again_, through his bangs, "Yeah, I know. I've said it a million times—I hate Yggdrasill's guts. I don't trust him at all—I'd be willing to join ya just for the sake of that, but," he dropped his hand, "You're forgetting something important."

She was silent, for a moment, before forcing out, "And that _is_?"

"He isn't Yggdrasill." His eyes were open now, staring at her, again, dead in the eyes, "He isn't. So I don't hate him—I can't. I also don't think Mithos would hurt Genis—or let anyone hurt him. He'd be more willing to die than even _you_."

Tears.

Wait.

_Tears—_those were _tears_, right?

Tears in her eyes, "Are you saying I don't love Genis enough?!"

"I—"

"Are you?!"

His eyes narrowed, one hand, balled, tight, in a fist, the other, twitching, slightly, "I'm _telling_ you to use your _head_—you're a child Prodigy, _just_ like Genis is. You've got that damn brain of yours—so _use_ it. The kid didn't even freak out this much when you disappeared."

That made her mouth shut, for only a second, though, "What do you know?"

"Enough." It was short, and sweet, then he completely changed the subject, "Their coming after us, aren't they?"

Colette nodded her head, "Y…Yes."

"How close?" his arm twitched again, and I noticed, for the first time, maybe it _wasn't_ so normal for them to do that. And he had taken to wearing gloves again—like he was hiding something. And he didn't have is sword—just a small knife, and his Omega Shield.

That worried me, but before I could wonder about it, Colette cut me off.

"Not far." Her eyes quivered, slightly, "We should—we really _should_ go back. We're—we're safer in an actual _town_, than out in the open, with the danger of monsters."

"Yeah," Lloyd immediately agreed, seeming apprehensive—his eyes, too, were darting to Zelos' hands, "It'd be bad if we were outnumbered. I mean—regardless of how well we can fight, it won't be easy if we're surrounded. And," his eyes darted to Zelos again, "especially if we're hurt, and can't really…" He trailed off, unsure.

That's when Raine noticed it—I think—and Colette as well.

"Zelos? You're…okay, right?" Colette had her wings out again, and used them to drift over to the redhead, concern there. "Did you leave your sword back at the hotel?"

He didn't want to answer her—I could tell from the look on his face, but he grinned, despite it all, "Yeah—didn't think to bring it, since we'd only be talkin' to Regal. Stupid mistake on my part, but I'd like to _avoid_ fighting, even now, if we can."

For the first time since we met up in Altimira, Raine agreed with him, "…I suppose that was a mild error on my part. But," a strong gust of wind cut her off for a moment, and she brushed her hair aside, "are you sure you even brought it_ with_ you? I don't remember you having it when we met last night."

"I was here before you, remember?" I had the sneaking feeling that was an excuse, and she looked like she knew it too, "I already got a room too, was thinking of relaxing, y'know? You do the best thinking when you're in a relaxed environment."

-------(Lloyd's POV)-------

Why was he lying? That's what I wanted to know. He was standing there, smiling, hands fidgeting, and he wasn't telling the truth. He hadn't lied in such a long time—well, no, he _had_, once or twice, little white lies—but nothing huge, nothing major.

Didn't he know by now? _Nothing_ got past the professor. Especially lies. I could tell she knew—and I could tell April had figured it out before her—and I knew, but not…not because he told me. Willingly, anyway.

His hands—they were getting worse, again. After two years, and the markings were coming back. The markings that that—_person_ gave him, back when Genis—and Mithos—and all of us, were still together—back when—

Now wasn't the time to be _thinking_ like that.

"Zelos." He shot me a look before smiling, widely.

"Right, Lloyd?"

He wanted me to agree with him. Right. I _should_, shouldn't I? "Yeah," I tried to smile, but I knew at least Colette saw through it—she could see through anything when it came to me, "I'm sure if we go back now, and talk to Regal then—"

"We don't have enough _time_." I flinched, waiting for her to blow up at me—but she never did. April had stopped her, once again, with a hand on her shoulder, "_What_?"

"What if we get there and brute force _doesn't _open the door?" She was trying—and failing—to agree with her, at least somewhat, "Then we'll have to go back to get Regal anyway." She smiled, gently, "It wouldn't surprise me if he's waiting for us now—he looked so surprised when you bolted like that."

"That and I'd think he'd know," Zelos added on, running a hand through his hair again, "He's the head of such a large company, he can't afford to be an idiot."

"And yet the Hero of both worlds can be considered an idiot." Raine snapped back—and again, I flinched.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"His plan _did_ work."

"Professor, are you sure—" Colette started, then stopped, then continued again, "We really _should_ consult Regal. He knows Genis is missing—and Mithos is too. Yuan made sure to contact everyone, didn't he?"

"Then we don't even _have_ to ask!"

She balled her hands into familiar fists, shaking her arms slowly, "Yes we _do_—he'll help us, I'm sure! Let's just go back! Besides—we're one fighter less since Zelos doesn't have his sword, so—"

Zelos was _going_ to make a snappy comeback at that, I could see it--

But he never got that far.

"They're here." I heard Colette murmur, and—almost immediately afterward—

The howl. The howl of a monster I didn't even _want_ to begin to name—

But.

Wait.

It was coming from—

_In front of us?_

---------------------------------------------------------------

**(Mithos' POV) **

"Are you okay?" I felt a familiar hand brush my shoulder and I tried _hard_ not to puke. "You look like you're about to throw up." _Such an astute observation_. But I kept my mouth shut, because yelling at _her_ wouldn't do any good.

Well. She _did_ help buy the damn thing they forced me into wearing—_but_.

"Remind me," she jerked her hand back as I tried to stand, "_never_ to listen to Rose _again_."

She fidgeted, nervous—it was chronic, now, I was sure of it—and stared out over the ocean, "I'm sorry," she immediately tried to apologize, "I-It was a surprise that one of them would try to—"

She cut her sentence off there, shivering.

Well.

"At least he didn't try to kiss _you_."

"But you didn't have to clock him for it," I turned my head slowly towards that—_idiot_ that reminded me so much of that idealist _and_ the narcissist—and glared. And, surprisingly, he _got_ it—enough to hold his hands up in surrender, "Really, you _do_ pass off as a pretty hot girl, I'm being serious." He tried to grin, but it made me grimace, because I could _guess_ the next words that would come out of his mouth—

"Seriously, if I didn't already know you were a guy, I'd totally hit on you too."

'_Like I'd want that.' _But I held it in, instead, leaning farther over the railing and muttering, "Thank you _so_ much for the compliment." Through gritted teeth.

Really.

I _was_ going to puke.

"Did he come to?" Ally wondered, _just_ for the sake of conversation, even though she looked just as—what? Nervous?—by his presence as I was annoyed, "It's been a while."

"An hour." She looked over at me, blinked, and backed away, "What?" I lazily turned to hurt—but remembering—_'Be gentle_'—"You said I only had to wear this thing until we got across the bridge. Said it would take almost a day."

"So you'd keep count?" He looked amused and it was—_so damned irritating_—

"Of course." I looked out at the ocean again, watching the waves lap lazily at the rocks, splashing them with foam. It was too rough to see my reflection, but definitely calmer than it had been before—

Ally fidgeted again, this time touching the pendant on her choker.

She _still_ didn't like it.

"Don't really blame ya," He shrugged, "But I can't exactly tell you to change. Not when we're just at the halfway point," He squinted out at the ocean as well, "If we're lucky the guy who," he hesitated, "he'll wake up any minute now, I'm sure."

"Any minute now?" I turned my head slightly; enough to watch him nod his head, and slightly wince.

_Wince_ because he had been the unwitting—but _amusing_—victim again. Had been conked in the head with the guys spear—in attempt not to cast it 'overboard'.

"Well, maybe not _minute_," he knew I was staring at the bruise on his forehead and scowled, rubbing it in the same motion, "You did kick him flat into the side of the Tavern's hut**(1)**, after all." His scowl turned just a bit more serious, "Which, really, could you have _been_ a bit more discreet? I'm doin' a hell of a enough getting you guys across this bridge, I don't want to have to try and talk my way out of them _detaining_ you for questioning."

"But we had Rose." I reminded him, "and she's healing him for _free_."

"Because if she _didn't_ then we really _would_ be in a shit load of trouble that even _I _wouldn't be able to talk my way out of." He snapped, wincing again, "I don't wanna be detained just as much as _you _guys. I'd like to be scott free at least until I reach the other side."

I pretended (out of courtesies sake, which Genis _had_ mentioned I needed to work on) not to notice Ally tense, next to me, at those words.

Now it was more _obvious_ than—

"Then we'll be thankful, right?" I wondered, "And he won't try to _kiss_ me again."

He let out a chuckle, but just like that _redheads_ could sometimes be—it was biting, and lacking any humor, "I'm sure he won't. Or at least, He'd better not _try_."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't." We both turned at the familiar voice coming from the direction of the Tavern. Rose was just stepping out, looking exhausted, "He outright said so." Ally made a noise in the back of her throat, shifting away from me and towards _her_ like—something.

Something I wasn't going to remember the word for.

But it reminded me of April and Rain. Except not.

"Yes he's awake," Rose smiled as Ally stopped in front of her, "You broke a few of his ribs, and gave him a concussion." Like I really _cared_ at this point, "Also, Genis is trying to get some sleep, his head was starting to hurt again." _That_ got my attention, and she noticed, "so if you plan to go in there—for any reason—at least be quiet."

She was giving me the okay to leave, and I would _more_ than take it. Besides—

"The kid's got _another_ headache?" Whatever I had been going to think, the idiot narcissist cut me off, "That _can't_ be good, you sure we don't need to take him to a real doctor?"

"I'm sure." I answered before Rose could, "I'll check on him." _To prove it. _But I didn't say that out loud. He agreed easily enough, as I moved past him, Ally, Rose—who was moving towards the idiot, because he was wincing too much, apparently, and the healer in her _had_ to be worried—to the door.

Then through the door—past the lobby, with the soldiers staring accusingly, but _lingering_, and it made my stomach flip uncomfortably.

Only Genis. No one else. If they touched me, they'd more than pay for it.

'_Remind me never, ever, ever to listen to Rose again.' _But I wasn't saying it to someone who could remind me. Even Ally wasn't good enough, because she was an accomplice, _'And Rose likes her too much.' _For whatever reason, _'Not that they'll—'_

I cut that thought off, veering a bit to the side when a familiar guard walked out of the room I was sure they carried _that one_ into. He glared at me, but again, his eyes lingered a little too long. I shot him an icy glare—but that didn't work.

_I was a woman _after all. If only in disguise. A disguise I couldn't get _out_ of until we left this bridge. Until, maybe, we even _left_ Sakura, because there wouldn't be a place to change beforehand—_would there_?

I quickened my pace as I saw the two rooms we had booked—the farthest from the rest of the entrance, for reasons Lance didn't bother to tell. They were rooms, though, good as any, _'Besides, it's not like I want to be in the front.' _But it seemed to suspicious in the back and—

My hand halted on the doorknob to the room Genis and the idiot (being the only 'boys' of the group) would be staying. I glanced behind me once—_no one_—before turning the knob. I heard the sound of rustling sheets, and the familiar creak of mattress springs, as I stepped in. The room was dark, but then, headaches hated the light more than the dark—

But this had me worried. Because it was Genis.

"Genis?" A lump of covers on the far side of the room decided to shift a little more, revealing a head full of silvery white hair. It even _groaned_—in a sort of way that Genis never did unless he was in pain. I lowered my voice, "Are you asleep?"

Another softer grunt, and the form shifted, until it was facing me, and I could see his face. His eyes were open, but one hand was partially covering—rubbing—his forehead. He smiled sleepily, "Sort of."

Which translated to 'Almost. But you woke me up.' Because he was nice like that.

"Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, "I never went to sleep." He sat up a bit, leaning against the headboard, one hand still rubbing his forehead, "this _headache _won't let me."

I maneuvered as quickly as I could over to him, sitting slowly on the bed, next to him, "Really?" Because it was nagging me—in the back of my mind—that he was _leaving something out_.

But what?

Or was I just being paranoid?

"Yeah," he tried to smile. It looked pained, "It just…_really_ hurts. Like with—" he cut himself off.

"Like with?" I prodded, though I could already tell where he was getting at.

But it went, unspoken, because if we both knew, what was the _point_ of saying it out loud?

"I hope it doesn't mean anything." He instead, said, dropping his hand for a moment, sighing, "I mean—she was _supposed_ to go dormant. That side of her," he added on, like he needed to explain.

"She said that," I agreed, "but here it's different." Because it was _obviously_, "maybe that's different too."

That seemed to disturb him, for some reason, "Maybe." But he was trying to hide it again.

"Probably." I agreed.

"But I don't wanna think about that." He had drawn up his knees to his chest, and now, he rested his forehead against them.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and jerked him to the side a bit, so that he fell, sort of, against me, "Then what _do_ you want to think about?" I whispered, softly, into his hair. He squeaked softly in response, and I chuckled, "Well I can think of something." He tried to raise his head, but ended up pressing it closer to my chest. He inhaled, and I took that as his current version of 'what'.

I felt my lips twitch, "I'm thinking of cutting my hair."

_That_ made him raise his head and pull away. Just a bit. I almost laughed, "Not all of it. Just to my shoulders." He blinked, "Like it was when we first met." I clarified, because he probably hadn't even _noticed_ it had gotten as long as it did.

Sure enough, he still looked confused. Even grabbed a few strands of my hair—just to see for himself. It was cute, in a childish sort of way. So was his surprise when he realized it, "It_ is_ long." He murmured, tugging it a bit.

"It is." I agreed, "Which is why I wanna cut it." Besides the fact it'd make me _less_ girly.

For a moment Genis was silent, as if contemplating something. Then, slowly, he asked:

"Want me to help?"

--------------------------------------------

**(1) –Tavern Hut** They're like the traditional inns/House of Salvation, except they're run by the army, and have a bar in the basement. Also they have more rooms. Not the best place to camp out when wanted by an army, but it's as good as any. Also like outposts (for whichever side helped 'pay' for it being built)

**Like I said in the beginning, there ARE some minor plot changes/etc. Some OCs (that will appear) are getting a slight revamp for familiarities sake. Also, You'll be seeing more of what Raine and Co. are doing (hopefully). **

**REVIEWS ARE VERY IMPORTANT from here on out! Since the confusion level has GONE UP, I NEED to know if certain things are confusing/whatnot! **

**So...Questions? Comments? Loved it? Have CC/suggestions? Send it via review! I'd love to hear from you!**

-Till the next chapter(?) 

**Harmony283**


	31. Cracked

**WARNING: RAPE** (not explicit, but still deserving of a warning) yes this fic is rated M for a reason…-finds it hilarious how she's better at writing rape scenes than lemons…but that's up to debate if anyone's willing-

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins  
Chapter 31: Cracked  
By Harmony283**

**Jiniasu: **Well. This is quick?

**Me: **Actually, yeah it is. I'm actually putting this over another fanfic of mine!

**Jiniasu: **For once?

**Authors Note: **For once. Now HEED THE WARNING. Um, and…yeah, I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. Um, for a summary? Mithos debates on getting a new sword, while Lance continues to act suspicious. Then a mysterious woman comes and tries to kill Zelos (can anyone guess when in TU the 1st flashback Lloyd has, happens? -just out of curiosity-) oh, and…Feral's having a very, very bad day…

**Jiniasu: **'Bad day'? –laughs- of course.

**Me: **Of course.

**Jiniasu: **Heed the warning?

**Me: **-sighs- But anyway—thanks SO MUCH to **accident prone, Ultima Phoenix, LittleLinor **(thanks for Editing, and providing the Combo name! –hugs-) and **Moonshines Guide **for reviewing! –hugs you all-

-----------------------------------------------------

(Mithos' POV)

Big doors, nothing special.

Big doors outside a _city_ that was possibly bigger than Meltokio? Well, maybe that was a bit more on the special side. But then, Meltokio had been relatively small compared to some cities beforehand. Not that I wanted to _remember_ those cities, necessarily, but it stood to reason.

Sakura was huge.

And the Big doors that blocked it from 'invasion'? Gilded with Rubies and silver, and gold—it was like a masterpiece in and of itself.

Which was kind of stupid. _Why_ put a piece of _artwork_ out where people would potentially steal it? I didn't know, but obviously someone hadn't been thinking.

And Lance looked _so_ proud of himself, saying, with all his grandeur, "_Welcome_ to Sakura!" of course, he only said it _after_ we were a good ways away from the Guards that watched the entrance—or pretended to, since they looked more asleep than anything—and well into the crowded street.

_Suspicious_.

I knew I'd be thinking like that for the rest of the day.

_Wonderful._

But Genis seemed to be enjoying the scenery—watching the trading, the performers, everything, and everyone. Same old, same old though. Nothing _too_ different, or unusual. They didn't think that way, of course.

But then, they weren't—

'_No. Try to enjoy it.' _

"Look, look!" Genis tugged on my arm as best as he could with his recently bandaged hands—pointing to something through the crowd, "a Weapon dealer!" sure enough, standing partially away from the big hustle and bustle—though still surrounded by a crowd of it's own—was a stall. Pretty normal, except for the weapons lined up on the counter, hung on the hooks above his head—it was a safety hazard.

But.

"Maybe we should get you a weapon." Genis continued once he saw that I knew where he was pointing. "I think we have enough money, right?" he looked over at Rose, who shrugged in agreement. Ally just continued to look nervous.

_That_ was getting a little annoying.

"A weapon?" Lance—who had been playing 'tour guide'—popped up right behind her, scaring the ever living _shit_ out of her. Again. It was amusing, "You fight with a weapon?"

I felt myself nodding my head, "Of course."

"But you haven't had one." Pointing out the obvious.

"Didn't really need one."

He blinked, looking confused.

I ignored him. Genis did too, "So can we get one."

"But," he hesitated, tilting his head to the side—_mocking_, almost— "What do you fight with?" he switched what he was going to say. Possibly better this way, but _still_.

"A sword." I found myself answering anyway.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? What kind?"

And somehow…_somehow_ I felt like I was being insulted, "Doesn't matter." Instead I answered.

Another raised eyebrow, but he didn't question any further. Instead he smiled, turned on his heels, and led the way to the weapon shop—_like we couldn't walk there ourselves_.

"Well here we are," Again he says _like we've never seen a shop like this before_, "I just hope y'have enough money to pay for it."

"We do." I watched Rose pull out the familiar money bag from the pack around her waist. _'Why did Genis give it to her again?' _But then she'd been good about not spending it so far…

_Another_ raised eyebrow that I almost agreed with, "Well as long as you do then it's—"

"Lance?" The shop owner was looking at us, _surprised_, "Is that you?" the man asked again, rubbing his eye glasses.

Genis was looking at one of the daggers, with rubies incrusted in the hilt. His eyes looked vacant.

"Oh! Hey, old man!" Lance greeted cheerfully. I only paid half attention, though. To the other eyes suddenly staring at us, "How are ya?"

They continued for a moment with a steady greeting.

Genis moved onto another dagger. This one with a simple black hilt, and silver etchings along the side. Then to the next, a horribly plain dagger, next to the rest. Almost like it had been left there—for customization purposes. But I wasn't sure they _had_ that here. And it didn't really matter. It stuck out in it's own right—

With dark metal, light brown leather around the hilt. It looked like it had been well treated at one point, but still allowed a fairly good grip, unlike the others, and the tip of the hilt was polished off in metal—

I saw Lance tense out of the corner of my eye. The Owner had dropped his voice to a lower tembre, ensuring no one around with _normal_ hearing could listen in. Except, of course—Rose and I. But Rose, again, seemed focused on explaining exactly _what_ a certain piece of armor protected against—

"She disappeared sometime this morning," the owner murmured, polishing his glasses again, "her father's terribly worried, but you understand why he's keeping this silent?"

Lance stiffly nodded his head, trying to make it look natural, "Really? And the reason you're telling me _this_ is because?"

The owner let out a sigh, "Because, you might be able to find her, better than anyone else here." For an old man, his eyes seemed oddly…bright. But that didn't matter, he was having whatever intended affect he probably wanted on the sword-wielding—_suspicious_—brunette in front of him.

"I see." Was all he said in return, sighing, "You know I don't have to listen, right?" his hands casually rested against a nearby sword—running along the blade with interest.

"I know." The owner agreed, slipping his glasses on, "but you will, won't you?"

Genis had moved on to another weapon now—this one a thin blade, the metal a light bluish tint, the handle, not as worn as the last, but definitely that much cheaper than the rest.

Suddenly Lance turned to us, "Hey, hey," he didn't look at me, his eyes focused, again, on the sword Genis was running his hands along, "Did you find something you liked?" he was speaking to me again.

Genis looked up.

But—

'_Something's not right.' _It wasn't hard to see that he was suddenly ansty. They _both_ were.

I exhaled, "Not yet."

"Then why don't—" he cut himself off, turning to the Owner again, "Hey, old man, he's looking for a sword," he jabbed his thumb back at me, earning me a raised eyebrow again, this time from the Owner who looked like he'd just won something—and who was I to know? He probably _did_—"Can you fit him for one, or what?"

The owner nodded his head simply, but instead of looking through the swords himself, he looked over at Genis. At the sword that—"Ah! So that's where that one went!" He stated simply, smiling.

Genis pulled his hand back immediately from the blade, looking nervous. But then—_not_ nervous. More out of it.

'_Something's definitely wrong.' _It wasn't enough to worry about. Yet. But I was going to anyway, and I knew it.

"Can you hand me that?" The owner asked, ignoring his reaction, "That one's fine, isn't it?" I looked at the sword again, and shrugged. I'd been around possibly the best sword ever created—

Nothing could compare.

In fact, that one looked like it would break soon. Not that I'd say anything.

"I can give you a good deal on it." He extended his hand and Genis, slowly, put his hand back on the handle, and turned it, slowly, handing it back to the man.

Lance looked like he agreed with me though. Nose wrinkling slightly, "Good deal? Why not give it to us for free?"

The owner thought that over, "You know I can't show favoritism." He looked at me, then at Lance. Lance gave him a look I couldn't quite read—

But.

The owner sighed, "I suppose. Just this once." He held the blade up, smiling distantly, like it had been _his_, "I don't run a charity service here, but I suppose I'll be well off eventually, with all the sales I've been making lately." He let out a chuckle—Genis flinched.

_Flinched?_

Then turned his head, looking out into the crowd, like he half expected to see someone we knew. Which was impossible.

Right?

-------(Zelos's POV)-------

_Oh shit._

A smile.

The fucking _bitch_ was smiling—this—isn't—wasn't—_no smiles._

_Shit._

But the smile was gone in an instant. Did I imagine it? Sure as hell _hoped_ not—but—but—

"Well, they're dead now." Something dead. She sounded like something just died and crawled up her _ass_ or something, "Sort of~" she concluded.

Then she looked at me.

"Wha—" Lloyd didn't get a chance to. A _chance_—

'_My hands hurt.' _

No. _'My entire arms hurt.' _Both of them, not just one. Those—those _markings_—they were _burning_—and I couldn't _think straight_.

But she didn't look like she cared.

"What about you?" she suddenly asked, taking a step forward. Something sounded like it _broke_, "Are you in pain, sort-of? Or are you feeling fine, sort-of?" She was looking right _at_ me—

Lloyd quickly stepped in front of me, "and what do _you_ think you'll get out of asking?!" he shouted, both blades drawn.

'_Always eager to fight, eh, Lloyd-ikins?' _One reason I liked him but _damn_—

She didn't answer him.

"Who the hell _are_ you?!" He tried again.

'_Persistent lil'Lloyd.' _Another reason I liked him.

_But_—

My arms.

_My arms_ Goddess fucking _damnitall_ to the depths of whatever fuckin' _hell_ Kratos always ranted about—

I was sure I screamed. Pretty sure.

Lloyd was looking at _me_ now.

That bitch was smirking—her face looked like it was about to _split_—

"So you are in pain, sort-of?" I heard her say, "Oh good, you should be in pain, sort-of. You're cursed after all."

'_Cursed? My arms?' _

"They should be ripped off, sort-of." A gust of wind—and a cool—oh _shit_—

My throat hurt. It was a hoarse scream now.

Colette was keeling over—crying and—and—

"I'll sort-of rip them off, you know." For some reason _Lloyd_ was over on the other side—t-too—what? _What_?

"just halfway," she continued, "Just to your elbows. See," she raised one hand and—and—

_Blood_

So much fucking

_Blood_

Like when mom—

_NO._

Died, and—

_**NO**_

-------(Lloyd's POV-Sometime during To Understand's timeframe)-------

'_He never really talked about it after that.' I glanced over at the bed, at the red hair held back—and the bandages still fresh on skin. April moved next to me, nodding her head in understanding. _

'_But they're gone now.' I felt my hands clench, 'That…man? Took them away.' _

'_He did.' She agreed, slowly, 'You should be grateful.' _

'_I am!' I snapped, looking back at Zelos, who was snoring lightly, now. I didn't want him to worry. I didn't _want_ to worry anymore. No. Not like—I just, didn't want to worry about—they were gone now, right? They wouldn't come back, right?_

'_You're worried they might come back?' I snapped my head up, and looked over at April, who was standing now. She exhaled, I didn't even have to say a thing, 'You're right. They could. This could only be temporary.' _

_I swallowed, but kept silent. What—what could I _say_? That I didn't think they'd come back, when I thought they would? That'd be lying and—_

'_Raine is probably wondering where I am.' April suddenly stated and, when I looked up again—my eyes drawn back to Zelos, sleeping peacefully, in the bed— she was by the door, 'Good night.' She murmured, before slipping out, shutting the door softly behind her._

_*****(Two weeks prior to Current Time frame)*****_

'_Shit!' I whipped my head around in time to see a plate, shatter against the kitchen floor, and Zelos—_

_Warning bells went off in my head._

'_Are you okay?!' I called out, dropping the bag at my feet, and running over to him._

_Something was wrong._

_The bottom of my stomach dropped out—it felt like—anyway—_

_Something was _very_ wrong._

"_Did you cut yourself?"_

_He stood but wouldn't face me._

"_Zelos?" I reached out with one hand and tried to grab his wrist—his arm—anything. But he hissed and pulled away, like I had burned—like I had burned—_

_Oh._

"_I'm fine." He was lying. "Really, just a scratch."_

_"But Zelos."_

_"It doesn't hurt." He continued, like he hadn't heard me—_

"_But Zelos—" I tried again, reaching out to touch his arm again—grabbing it, making him halt, just for a second—because I thought I saw blood._

_And I didn't._

_But it was red._

_And familiar._

_And—_

"_You aren't fine." I was angry, and worried, but I couldn't put that in words. He wouldn't look at me, either. Maybe—"Zelos, you definitely _aren't _fine."_

"_I am." He muttered, "I'm used to it."_

_Used to?_

_He looked like wished he hadn't said that._

"_I mean—"_

_My grip tightened. He winced, "What _do_ you mean, then?" He didn't answer. He wouldn't, "How long?" _

_He swallowed, then gave me his answer._

_I wished he hadn't._

-------(PRESENT)-------

Warm blood splattered against the back of my neck. I opened my mouth—to try and say—say _something_ but Colette cut me off—

With a gasp, and a scream, and then she keeled over, wings limp, shaking like—like—

"What the—" was all I could get out before I turned, face forward, and saw what caused it. A woman with thick robes—black, white, and a _blood red_ bow. A shiver ran down my spine. My hands grasped at both blades—_'Oh shit.' _

This person was—

She raised her arm and—

'_Oh shit.' _

She was looking right at Zelos.

And Zelos didn't look entirely there. The pain must be bad again—_'who am I kidding? It's probably always bad, and he just doesn't say anything.'_

My legs moved for me, right in front of him. I said _something_ but I couldn't remember what. And she just—didn't laugh—but—she raised her hand again, further this time. One ring glowed. Then two. Then three. Then four.

I felt something cut into me—or, not cut—but _push_. Not painful—but it brushed me out of the way. Away from Zelos. I couldn't guard him anymore. She was in front of him now. Saying something, softly, and then—

He _screamed_.

He screamed and—I couldn't stand right away. I tried, but my legs wouldn't _move_—dammit—and he—the screams just got _louder_ and—she had one hand on both arms and—

'_What is she doing?!' _I didn't want to ask. _But I did_. I didn't want to _know_—but this is _Zelos_ and—

"_Stop_!" At least my voice worked well enough. But it didn't do any good. She just continued…to try…and rip Zelos' _arms_ off—

"Photon!" I jolted when I saw a blast of light energy surrounding the girl—

I only saw Zelos collapse. I didn't even—

"Get _up_!" April whispered next to me, and suddenly my legs didn't feel quite so numb. It didn't feel like I couldn't move to protect—"Get Zelos _out_ of there!"

I opened my mouth, "But—"

"Your skills won't do any good here!" Raine shouted from where she was. Colette was up as well—standing in front of her, guarding, "Or don't you remember _anything_ I've taught you?!"

I didn't know whether to be glad she wasn't so _pissed off_. Or glad that she was just focusing that on _something else_—

But _now_ wasn't the time to be _thinking about that. _My legs were working well enough. I could stand now—and—I could probably get there before she got _up_--

"Oh," _Crap!_ The woman stood up—_floated_ up—_is she a Ghost?!_—and smiled again, "That sort-of hurt!"

Her rings were glowing, but she didn't aim it at _us_ this time. She just turned back to Zelos, and—picked up his limp form and—

"Let him _go_!" My legs moved on their own—I thought about ramming into her but—

'_She's a ghost.' _That obviously wouldn't work—

But—

Wait.

_It did?_

"Lloyd!" Colette cried out—followed by April and Raine and—

"What are you doing?!" Raine.

"Get Zelos away from there!" April. She sounded desperate. They _both_ did.

I stumbled back from the fully grounded—_'Hehe, looks like that training paid off!' _but still, _'Not the time!'_—girl and turned to face Zelos' limp form. He—_'Please let him be okay!' _

He had to be okay…right?

Right?

I grabbed his shoulder, _'Watch the arms_' the Tattoo's were bleeding. That would be—I bit my lip and dragged him up even further. It was the best I could do, _'Damn he's a deadweight.' _

"Lloyd, hurry!" I could see a magic circle appearing under both Raine and April. Raine's—a familiar one, _Healing? Now?_ Well, that probably _would_ help but--

That woman was getting up again, "That sort of hurt, too, you know." She wasn't smiling, but she didn't look bothered—

_April's using an attack?' _

It looked familiar. In a way. Like Pronyma, _'But she isn't.' _

I maneuvered Zelos to the side—behind me, so I was blocking him as best I could without dropping him.

"REVITALIZE!" Raine shouted from somewhere behind me.

"DARK SPHERE" April's voice followed, a split second later—causing the body in front of me to stop, held, locked, in the sphere's embrace—

Zelos' body didn't move, but I felt stronger and—

"Ouch!" The woman hissed—trying to break out—

"Lloyd get away from her!" That was Raine again, "I want to try something!"

And from the shared glance they gave each other-

I didn't want to stick around and find out.

"You think you can hold me with this attack?" The woman—again, calm, not _caring_—like she _wouldn't die_ from it when she probably would—

"Well it's working." Raine's voice—haughty, confident, something I was almost _relieved_ to hear—_'She hasn't been like that since Genis left.' _

"So why not?" April finished.

They shared another look.

But Zelos was _still_—and—

Suddenly I felt Colette's hand on my other shoulder, "I'll help." Suddenly her Chakrams were up, in defensive measure, "We don't want to be blown back do we?" She sounded like she was in _pain_ though—

And—

Her wings were—

"Hurry!" She hissed in my ear, "Behind me! You don't have your swords do you?" And I didn't, they were back where I had been thrown, _'Dammit.' _

"Damage Guard!" she cried out a second before Raine's, and April's, voices cried out—in unison--

"Kiss of the Abyss!"

The woman froze—and—a black light, surrounded her—nearly blinded—

"Close your eyes!" I heard Colette shout, panting—

But then—

The flash was gone and—

I felt energy, flowing back, into me and—

Zelos grunted, from next to me, sounding more awake than he had—and not in as much _pain_ and—

The woman finally collapsed—or _floated_—to the ground, too gracefully. And—_she didn't look hurt_.

Or at least like she cared that she was.

Then—suddenly—_suddenly_—

She smiled, again, expressionlessly, and said, "You beat me, sort-of. I guess I'll have to say why I'm here now, eh?"

-------(**Feral's POV**)------

"What are you doing here?" I backed up as far as the force field would allow me to. But it didn't seem to stop _that_ person and—

I knew I should recognize him.

I _knew_ I should but—

'_The medicines getting to me.' _Medicine, not really. More or less _music_. But it wasn't like I could have told the boy to stop singing. It had been a beautiful song—words I didn't understand, a _incantation_—a powerful one at that—but the boy was asleep now.

If he sung in reverse it wouldn't do any good.

"I _said,_" Seiji attempted again, wiping blood off her mouth, and staggering—_up_—to stand in front of my barrier. Like she could do what her brother's couldn't, "_What_ are you doing here?"

The man/woman—Zerasu—was it? Like Zelos?—smiled, simply, then exhaled, "Why do you think?"

I would have put my two sense in, but _that_ was blocked in a mettled web I didn't _want_ to decipher—_couldn't…couldn't—_

My limbs felt so heavy.

"You want Feral, right?" She was defiant at best. But she wouldn't do anything. Couldn't. _'What's telling me this?' _

Maybe because I had seen what her weapon could do. What _couldn't_ it do? But it was weak against someone with such a similar ability.

Right?

"Aren't you a smart one," Zerasu laughed, raising his head—hair falling back, messily, "Yes I do want Feral. And that boy," he pointed to Dew, "but at this rate we won't need him if you've already weakened her _for_ us."

Seiji tensed, bit her lip—and muttered something I couldn't quite understand under her breath.

"What do you mean I can't have her?" But Zerasu understood her well enough, "I never asked permission did I?"

And suddenly—

Something—around me—the _barrier_—It _shattered_.

And I could see Seiji—falling limp—glass shards—_The barrier is glass?_—sticking through her skin—it hurt—

It hurt

It hurt

It _hurt_

I opened my mouth, but my lips felt heavy.

"Don't even think about it," I felt a hand run, gently, along my face—and—my eyes were closed. But I wanted them _open_. So I could _see_—"Oh dear." One finger stuck, in between my lips, "Seems like your connection was tied off."

_Connection?_

"I can't find Genis this way, can I?"

I swallowed, around his fingers and—

"I'll have to do something else then, neh?"

Wet fingers trailed away from my mouth, "What would make him notice you?" he was talking to himself now—

_My eyes won't open._

I could only—_feel_ and—I didn't want to just _feel_—I—

'_**Fight Back**__.'_

But I—

My body didn't allow it.

Something was _stopping_ it—

"Ah, I know." I felt wet fingers on the backs of my thighs—lifting and—"Not here, maybe. But where we're going." Another hand, pressing, nails against thin fabric—into my _back_.

'_**Fight Back.**__'_

"This might hurt a bit in your current state." The voice was right next to me ear—puffing, inhumanly cold, against my skin. I felt cold. Too cold, "but then maybe that's good." He stated, a little farther away—a little—

I felt his grip tighten, and then—a sharp _jab_ of—something—it felt like needles…needles…needles…like harsh rain—like rain on the night that I was _trapped_—except—not _warm_ at all—not _familiar_—not—

Then water.

A pool of water.

Wet against the back of my legs. All wet. It was soaking through my dress—as—well—

"I'm still not good at that." A laugh above me, unpleasant. "But it's better than last time. You should be grateful." He leaned in close again, I could feel his cold breath, and my _human_ skin grew colder still—"That was the worst part, last time. I might've crushed a few bones."

The water sloshed, as he moved forward, he was probably worse off than _I _was but—_I don't care.' _

Why should I care? He—

"I'd say you should thank me for saving you from them." He commented, turning abruptly—hugging me closer to his chest—"But I won't. In fact, you might be wishing you were _back_."

As he said those last few words—he dropped me. Against something. It was soft—like a _mattress_—Was I really going to sleep on a _mattress_ for once? How long had it been? I couldn't remember.

"But before you start wishing, I might as well show _some_ hospitality," I felt the mattress dip—slowly, and then _cold_ hands—_wet_ hands—"I highly doubt you'll catch a cold, but wearing something_ wet_ can't be pleasant, now can it?" The hands moved to my shoulders—arms—raising, pulling, tugging, lifting more—pulling more—tugging—until the fabric was gone.

I shivered.

"Mm, not surprised." A finger tapped against my chest and—

'_**Don't let him touch you.**__'_

I couldn't care enough to ask the voice _why_.

'_**Don't pretend you don't know!**__' _

_When I don't know?_

The hand moved down, "You're still cold, neh?" Something in his voice _changed_, "Well, I suppose I should say—you might as well beg now." Hand. Down. Further.

I couldn't even move enough to get _away_. Even just a little.

Further. Down.

"He never said I couldn't do this," He was talking to himself again, "Thank goodness for that. This could be fun."

_Zelos wouldn't do this, right?_

'_**Right.' **_

'_Only his look alike.' _

'_**Of course**__.'_

'_Because Lloyd would be—mad.' _

Cold. Down there. Where I shouldn't _be_ cold.

"They said you were so _feisty_, I was almost worried this wouldn't work." He was closer now, cold breath—cold—I wanted to shiver. But I didn't have energy enough to do _that_—that—

"But this way's good too." Something prickled against—down there—colder, against—contrasting—_heat_, "I'm sure he'll notice now, won't he?" Weight shifted again—_lower_—

And hands. On legs.

'_**I'm sorry.**__'_

'_What?' _

Something connected, roughly—_pain—_

_Pain_

'_**Sorry.**__'_

My mouth opened—again—again—this time, it didn't _feel_ glued shut—nothing—felt—_glued shut_—

I wanted to scream.

_I couldn't even do that._

_I couldn't even see._

_I could—_

_I cou_

'_**Don't feel.' **_

_Feel what?_

------------------------------------------

**Me: **Do I have to describe what happened at the end? –gags a little-

**Jiniasu: **I think most people'll get it…but this means that it'll be getting a bit darker from here on out, right?

**Me: **Unfortunately, yeah. Oh and in case people are confused: Zerasu works under the King of Sakura, so he takes Feral to Sakura, which is (coincidentally) where Genis is, and it's what Genis notices at the beginning.

**Jiniasu: **But will he actually see her?

**Me: **Now why would I answer that now? –laughs- Anyway, Questions, Comments? Loved it? Have CC? Send it via review! I'd love to hear from you!


	32. Let Me

**To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins**

**Chapter 32: Let Me  
**

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. Or maybe not. Realized I was a bit of an idiot for something, so yeah, this was nearly put on complete hiatus (as in, "I'm dropping it" hiatus). But it isn't. Thankfully. I refuse to have 3 years of work go down the drain. BUT ANYWAY…yeah, this is all you're getting for a beginning, because, well…

Jiniasu: she doesn't wanna bother with us anymore *sighs* I get it…okay, yeah, she doesn't own, for the…uh, how many times have you done a disclaimer?

Me: Does it matter? On with the fic. And of course, thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! (Triple thank yous for being so patient while I dealt with crap) Also thanks to **LittleLinor **for beta-reading (and helping me get my ideas in order *hugs* Love you~)!

And just for confusion-lessening (in the beginning):

**Genis **–Feral speaking

**Genis **–older Feral speaking (remember who she is, right?)

'_Genis' _–Genis speaking (yes the beginning is a _dream…ish_ thing/sequence)

*hopes that FF doesn't screw up the underlining stuff, like it usually does* (EDIT: And of course it _did_ screw up...if you don't see the underlined words then, well, I've tried about every combination; so if they don't show up...you should be able to understand who's speaking after a moment. If not then ask in your review! I will tell you! *kicks FF*)

------------------------------------------------------

(Genis' POV)

Buzzing. A buzzing sound, loud, in my ears. It hurt to move my head; I felt dizzy. Sick, too. My stomach…everything. It felt…_off_. I couldn't even open my eyes all the way, they felt…glued shut. But not.

Like I was staring at darkness. Perpetual darkness. It was buzzing at me, humming along my skin, threatening. Threatening…to do _what_, I didn't know. But it was there, buzzing, just underneath my skin. Just barely touching it; somehow both at the same time.

**Don't feel **A too familiar voice brushed by my ear, echoing, adding to the buzz. I gasped, and attempted to turn my head.

But I was stuck. So completely stuck.

**Don't feel. You can't feel. You'll get hurt if you feel.**

It was like a chant, in my ear, a constant thrumming, like the buzz.

'_Where am I?' _The thought was thick, and heavy, and took far too much energy than I would have liked. Energy I knew I would need if…if this was a place I shouldn't be.

**Let me feel for you**.

I flinched, when this time, a tugging motion accompanied the voice. Like something…something was being _drawn out_. Tugged, and stretched, along with the buzzing, thrumming, voice, it made it hard to concentrate—but—what to concentrate _on_?

**Let me feel for you **The voice repeated, it sounded too familiar, like I knew who it was, but hadn't heard it for some time. A voice, in my memories, of a time I would have—forgotten.

**Let me feel. Let me take it away. Let me—**

The voice cut off, sequencing precisely with another violent tug.

But it didn't hurt.

Somehow…it just, _didn't_.

'_Why should it?' _I didn't even know what it _was_, _'But it should.'_

Why I thought that; I didn't know.

'_I don't know many things.' _The thought was almost humorous, but I didn't laugh. I just concentrated on what I could.

My surroundings.

The buzzing. The thrumming; singular notes, like on a piano. Of a song, or what _should_ have been a song, but wasn't, because it was missing notes.

**Let me take it all away****_._**The voice murmured, once more, along with the one-tune notes,** Let me take your place. **

**Let me be in control**

**Let me take your pain**

Each word spoken, louder, with another tug.

Then—then—

The thrumming stopped. The buzzing stopped. My eyes…didn't feel as heavy. I could swallow, and breathe, and the darkness seemed lighter.

'_Is this a dream?' _

Common sense told me it was.

'_So I'm waking up?' _

**No**_**. **_

I gasped. That—_that_ voice was different. _That_ time it was—

**Genis!**

'_Feral?' _

It was Feral. She sounded…desperate? Hurt? Tired?

The darkness around me lightened, and I had the vaguest feeling I had been in this place before. The place, I had visited, more than once, on the journey—the journey—with my friends-and—

**Genis you have to get out!**

**No he doesn't**

**He has to**

**You can't take it **

**Yes I can!**

**Just this once**

**No—**

'_Who is it?' _I forced the words out; watching as the darkness around me both faded, then darkened, and faded again. _'Who is—'_

**I told you, you should have chosen me. **

'_What--?' _

**You don't remember, do you? How sad. **

The tugging motion was back again, at those words. This time, much more forceful; harder, the voice _hissed_ almost like it was in _pain._

**I'll make you remember me, then.**

And then—

And _then_

The world around me, faded to black. Complete, and utter _black._

**See? There. Much better. **

And laughing. Chains. Blood, flowing out between the dark tiles—green hair, purple eyes, now a dull corps in front of me.

**No. **

_No, no, no…_

I knew who the carrier of that voice was. I _more_ than knew who it was.

The corpse in front of me twitched, and moved; and then a scythe—slashed, downwards, easily into the center—and more blood—more, more, more—

A grinning face. Silver strands, dripping in blood.

**You do remember me.**She sounded pleased, as her lips, moved with the words; even though I knew it couldn't—**Then let me take over for a while. It seems my younger half can't take it. You don't want her to 'die' now would you?**

I didn't get a chance to respond, before I was thrown, roughly; dragged, downward, and a choking feeling of too-familiar chains—around my neck—and burning pain, in my _back_--

-------------------------------------------------

(Mithos' POV)

I jolted from my chair immediately, when he first started to struggle. I was up on the bed, a moment later, when the thrashing started—when it looked as if he was trying to push some weight away. I barely noticed when the door slammed open, only concentrating on Genis, and his expression, pained—_pained_, so _pained_, like whatever he was dreaming of was _hurting_ him.

"Get the covers off him." I barely registered Rose's voice, next to my ear; and I barely had time to wonder when she had come in—but then, she _had_ to have come in through the door when it slammed open, it wasn't like she was _gentle_ with inanimate objects—but I listened, regardless, shifting Genis' body as she tugged the covers away from him.

Immediately her hand flew to his wrist, checking his pulse. _Why checking his pulse?_

I didn't want to think of what _that_ could mean.

I didn't. But I did anyway.

"It's too fast." She hissed out a moment later, "He might be—_dammit_, now I really wish lightning boy hadn't gone and disappeared on us!"

"But he isn't dying."

"No, he isn't." she agreed, "But his _pulse_, if it slows _down_ after all this then—you do know electricity can help with that, right?"

"Help with what?" Looking back, it was probably a stupid question to ask, but it wasn't like I got an answer for it.

She was up off the bed, and over towards our packs before another word could be spared, "Good," she sighed after a moment of rummaging, "Life Bottles. We've got a few to spare."

'_But those are only for—' _I cut that thought off, pulling Genis—who was now twitching, in short jerking motions—closer, "I thought you said he wasn't—"

"He isn't going to." She snapped, and, with painfully few steps, she was beside me again, placing the life bottle on the bedside table, "We're making sure of that. Because _dammit_ I'm a healer, but I don't know any reviving spells."

She didn't say _yet_.

"Good to know."

"Isn't it?" She laughed, bitterly, reaching out once more to check Genis' pulse, "But really, you only took your eyes off him for one moment and--?"

"He collapsed." I finished the sentence, scowling, "The one moment I _wasn't_ and—"

"He collapsed." She repeated, exhaling, but never removing her fingers from his wrist, "Yeah, I got that. But _why_?"

"Don't know." The twitches were now short shivers, pulsing through him, near constantly, but his chest wasn't heaving, he didn't look like he was being smothered, but his forehead was soaked with sweat, and…I _knew_ that couldn't be good.

She still didn't remove her fingers despite this short improvement, "We'll have to ask him when he wakes up." She rubbed her fingers over the visible veins, "Or…he tells you, you tell me." Her eyes flickered up to mine, and for a moment they reminded me—

Reminded me—

I shook the thought away, ignoring the confused glance she sent at me a split second later, "Of course. That is…_if_ he tells me."

"You mean he doesn't tell you everything?" Again, her hand didn't move, and her eyes had flickered away, to the clock on the wall.

"No," _Not that I tell him everything either_. It was the truth, I knew it was, but, "I'll make him, this time."

"After everything." She paused, "that happened." Another pause, "You two don't fight often, do you?"

I shook my head, "We…don't."

"You didn't have much alone time, either." That one was a statement.

"No, we didn't."

Then her hand pulled away from his wrist. I could feel my shoulders relax, "I see. No wonder," her voice was flat though, as she crawled off the bed, and sat on the chair I had been sitting in, "his pulse slowed down. I don't think you need the Life Bottle now, but," she leaned back in the chair, shivering.

"But?" I chanced, squeezing Genis closer. I could barely feel the shivers now, but they were still there, and he was moaning, slightly, as if now whatever had been plaguing him was just a simple nightmare, and not a terror that—not a—_dream_ that—was like those. With Feral.

_Feral_.

"Keep it there." The words sounded hoarse when they left her lips, and soon green hair was splayed over her shoulders, hands hiding her face, "Just in case. I—" she shook her head, lifting it a moment later, rubbing her forehead, "That wasn't just some dream."

I squeezed Genis' shoulders, and he let out another moan.

"Really, it wasn't." Her eyes were back on us, focused on Genis' expression, "Though now, yeah, he's dreaming." She almost seemed hesitant to call it that.

"He is." I agreed, even though I wasn't so sure myself, "It…isn't a good one, though."

"How can it be?" I heard the chair scrape against the floor, she was standing again, "Especially after _that_?" She exhaled, and I noticed, faintly, her hands were shaking by her sides.

"True." I glanced away when she pulled her arms up to fold across her chest, "I'll…wake him up. He doesn't—look like he…" I couldn't even think of what to say.

"Yeah, wake him up." But she seemed to understand, regardless, "Try to get him to tell you. Even if it means staying up for the rest of the night." Her lips turned down in a scowl, "Not that you seem to mind staying up."

Before I could respond to that, she was already turning away, towards the door, brushing her hair off her shoulders, so it could sway behind her.

It almost reminded me of—

'_No. No it doesn't.' _

I promptly ended the thought, pulling Genis until he was resting on my lap, leaning up against my chest. This seemed to calm his shivers, and soon they were nearly non-existent. A few minutes later, and I felt him shift, groan, and then—

"F…eral…?" His voice sounded weaker than it should have been, worried, tired, sad…then shocked. Like he didn't think he should be here, like he _hadn't_ been here a moment ago.

_Almost like that first dream_

Back in Flanoir

When it was snowing, and—

"Genis?"

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, to prevent him from getting up, but he still struggled. Like I wasn't me. Like he didn't _recognize _me. "Genis!" I tried again, grabbing his head and tugging it back against my chest, "Calm down—" he didn't calm down, he continued to struggle, and then—

I felt his teeth, sink down, into the junction of my neck and shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to _hurt_, "Genis!" I hissed out again, roughly pushing him backward, until he was sprawled out on the mattress under me.

"What's—" I started, only to have the words die on my lips.

He was looking at me, straight in the eyes.

But they weren't _Genis' _eyes. Or—not entirely.

"She's hurt." He whispered after what felt like hours in silence, "Someone…_hurt_ her." His eyes closed briefly, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths, as he tried to regain some sembelance of control.

If he _had_ control.

I pushed that thought away, _'Of course he has control.' _But his eyes—

I didn't like the look in them.

Not when they opened, even when they looked so much like _his_ that it was almost hard to tell the difference.

Not with his words, in _Genis'_ voice, "Can we take a walk?" It was so hard to tell, but it wasn't enough.

Enough for me to not protest, "But you just woke up."

His eyes didn't change, it was almost like he expected me to say that, "I…see." He turned his head so that he wasn't looking at me, eyes focused on the opposite wall, on the bed I would be sleeping in, even if just for 'show', "She's close, though."

I blinked, "Close?"

His shoulders tensed, as he gave the barest nod, "Yes. She's…_here_. In this…city. Somewhere." He paused for a moment, eyes slipping shut, "I _heard_ her."

The last few words came out in a choked voice, with eyes, opening to face me again—_Genis'_ eyes. Just his.

I hesitated.

"Is that why?" the vague question left my mouth before I could stop it. Genis blinked, confused, "Earlier…when we were looking around, you…collapsed." I explained, making his eyes widen, "Is she…the reason you collapsed?"

Though I already knew the answer, from the expression that crossed his face. Startled, worried, _pained_. He gave the briefest of nods, swallowing audibly, before whispering, almost to himself, "I…she was…_screaming_." He paused, flinching as if the statement hurt him, but continued only a moment later, "It was dark, too. And…_she_…came. She came and tried to take over, and it _hurt_."

'_She?' _

"So please," he was biting his lower lip, worrying it with his teeth, so much that I knew it would eventually bleed, "can we…at least…go for a walk? I…I want to see if I can…tell where she is. How close she is." Sure enough, a trickle of blood began to dribble down his chin, from his bruised lips.

It was enough; like that. To make up my mind.

"Fine," I sat back up, pulling him with me, until he was half in my lap again, "We'll go for a walk." I licked his lower lip gently with my tongue, lapping at the small bead of blood that formed there, and feeling the short shiver it caused.

"It's why we came here, after all." I said once I pulled away, "To find her."

He looked pained at that, but nodded his head regardless, "Right." It was short, simple, followed by a smile.

I didn't even have time to ask about the worry behind it, before he staggered off the bed, and started gathering his things. But I had seen it, there, reflected in his eyes, along with something else that _worried _me.

The _'she'_ and—what had happened to Feral, and—where would she even _be_ in a city like this? There were too many questions, too little answers, and it was almost idiotic to think we'd _find_ anything in a city like this, especially alone, and in the dark.

'_It's just a walk.' _I reminded myself, _'No one said we would find anything.' _But with the expression on Genis' face…I wasn't so sure.

And for some reason; that worried me.

After all, this _was_ a city—a _capital_ as the idiot Lance guy had pointed out—and all capitals had it. Secrets, dirt, scum, disgusting things crawling around at the turn of a corner; always _just_ barely keeping out of sight from the general public.

The kind of secrets that annoying 'heroes' so often dredged up. Annoying heroes with red hair, or brown, with their childhood companions, and their lovers, and their insane _optimism. _

Oh wait.

"We're only going for a walk, right?" I wondered, walking the short space to the door, where Genis was having trouble turning the knob. "That's all we're doing, _right_?" I put emphasis on the word now, shutting the door even as he finally got it to open.

He simply blinked at me in response, still seeming slightly startled from whatever dream Feral had showed him. But he understood my question well enough, after a moment, and he simply nodded his head.

"Of course," He attempted to turn the knob again, "I'm not like Lloyd, I won't dredge up what doesn't need to be dredged up." I lifted my hand from the door, and it popped open readily.

But as we stepped out into the hall, I could have sworn I heard him whisper—

"_Yet_."

---------------------------------------------------------------

And there's the end of this chapter. A bit shorter than I originally planned, but I like where I ended it. Gives it more 'impact' if you will. Also the dream sequence in the beginning turned out longer, but that was necessary for understanding purposes.

**Jiniasu: **So this means Older Feral is back?

**Me: **Basically, yup. That was the whole reason for the scene in the last chapter (for those who were curious about it's placement--I hope it connects now!)

**Jiniasu: **Yeah it does, but...isn't that like...really bad, then?

**Me: **You'll see...oh and before I forget. **AN IMPORTANT NOTE: **University is starting up for me in less than a week (literally. My move in day is this Saturday). I have NO CLUE how my schedule will work out, with classes, plus studying, and of course roommates (at least I know my roommate, but still...) thus meaning this will probably be the last update for a while (again). I'm REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT. And I truly mean it. I'm hoping University isn't as hectic as they say it is (the classes don't seem overly hard, it's the...getting everywhere that worries me), and I'll work on this whenever I have the chance to *hopes her inspiration lasts* um, but other than that...

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. As in...really. I hope my inspiration for this section doesn't die XP (because I DO really wanna finish this...) **

(*shameless plug* if you haven't read** Butterfly Memorial--**PLEASE DO. I'd love comments on that as well!)


End file.
